


This Whole Damn City

by GoodPassBaby



Category: Hockey RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, Angst, Bisexuality, Boys Trip, Break Up, Coming Out, Edmonton, Edmonton Oilers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Germany, Global Series 2018, Happy Ending, Hockey, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, NHL, Other LGBT characters, Smut, Spain, Teammates to Lovers, Vegas, Worlds 2018, forget what happened in the 2018-2019 season though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 146,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodPassBaby/pseuds/GoodPassBaby
Summary: Playing hockey as a hobby, that’s fun.Picking hockey as a career, that’s risk.Being drafted 3rd overall into the NHL, that’s skill.But falling in love with your teammate…Well that’s just terrible fate.… isn’t it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Disclaimer* this is a pure work of fiction. If your name or someone you know is mentioned in this fic. That is up to you if you wish to continue.
> 
> There's so much I wanna say here but it'll probably end up as long as this fic tbh. So I'll do the sparknotes version.
> 
> \- I started it on October 2nd 2018  
> \- I've never put this much effort into anything in my life before.  
> \- Title is taken from Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy. The lyric goes “This whole damn city thinks it needs you but not as much as I do”
> 
> I really you hope you enjoy this story just as much I do. Welcome to the journey.  
> [Playlist~](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/32HrIgrJz2gte6X3uHuhCA?si=-Sp7uZ0lQ36ntLkgjOy1jQ)

#  **Chapter 1**

  
  


Walking into Rogers Place for the first time in months brings out every emotion known to mankind. Sensing all the excitement, drive, and curiosity, What might happen? What’s _going_ to happen? 

Which realistically, every team believes that this season is theirs for the taking. But, for them it’s different. There’s so much pressure already thanks to the 16/17 playoff run. Every analyst, insider, fan or not; eager to boast all summer that this season— is the Oilers season. 

It’s a lot to dream about, knowing if they work hard enough, they will get there. But right now, Leon just wants his keycard to call the elevator. 

He keeps flashing it again and again, against the pad on the wall only for it to keep beeping red. Now feeling self conscious about standing there like an idiot. Finally he mutters ‘screw it’ and pulls out his phone. 

He pauses before hitting call, hearing the door shut behind him then a soft "Hey, you're back!"rings throughout the concrete walls. 

He turns to see Connor walking in through the doors. The ability to think about anything else completely dissipates as Leon stands there dumbly. Watching as Connor shuffles closer to him with an eager smile on his mouth. 

Leon remembers to breath before stepping closer to Connor well laughing, "Hey! yeah... decided last minute to come back early, my sister was driving me nuts." 

Connor chuckles, "Then I guess at the end of the season I’ll annoy you and send you back to her.” 

Leon can't help but snort, “Jerk” he says then leans in to give him a quick hug. Connor squeezes him well Leon pretends he doesn’t feel his heart flutter. 

“Glad to see you buddy” Connor laughs. 

“You too, asshole.” 

Leon gets caught in the moment. Eyeing Connor carefully, noticing that he’s sporting a refreshed glow. The sight catches him off guard as he continues to stare, looking closely at Connor’s thick facial hair and chiseled jawline. How his shoulders have filled out with the added muscle he’s carrying elsewhere. 

Leon's suddenly embarrassed that he’s noticed, it’s such a minimal change. Eager to blame it on spending too much time working together last season, because y’know friends don’t check out each other’s asses. Well… unless you’re trying to learn how Connor moves in order to skate faster. Then you can’t really help where your eyes land. 

Either way, Leon's tried to mask his over-appreciation of Connor, which he was quickly finding out was more than just about hockey. But he’ll gladly suppress any and all feelings till they disappear for good. 

“You uh going upstairs or?” Connor questions. 

Leon’s then quickly reminded about his faulty keycard, but luckily Connors works getting them into the elevator no problem. 

the ride up is a little awkward between them for some reason and Leon can't pinpoint why. They say nothing until they’re both offering the other to walk out first. Playing a casual round of ‘i go’ ‘you go’ then laughing about it all the way to the locker room. 

They’re met with more eager greetings from the rest of the guys, all of them pumped to make this season their own. Leon get caught in a conversation with Kass when Connor vanishes from Leon’s side. Allowing him forget whatever he was feeling for the time being. 

October 2nd, 2017 

They play the Calgary Flames for their home opener. Making the urge to win just that much more important. Knowing how far back this rivalry goes, it’s enough for anyone to put in triple the amount of work. So you'd think Connor would become an elevated version of his boss mode, but what actually happens is the complete opposite. 

Connor becomes not so calm, cool and collected. He’s out there to prove a point, play a little tougher and ultimately embarrass the other Albertan team. Hitting his edges harder as he skates and does laps around guys who wish they could have half the talent he does. 

Leon lives for watching Connor get all fired up, with his added grit to push guys around. Leon even hears him say "fuck you, you fucking prick. I'll beat your ass any goddamn day" and Leon has to turn away 1) from laughing and 2) to keep himself from getting hard. Jesus fuck, he has no idea what's gotten into him, but fuck if he’s gonna let these dumb feelings keep him from winning this game. 

It’s funny how quick Connor gets under the opposing players skin. Chirping them with every thought that crosses his mind, literally have no filter. Leon can see him across the rink as they're all skating to take another faceoff in Calgary's zone. Connor’s already scored tonight, which you'd think would settle him down, but instead he's mouthing off any guys who come within hearing distance. Leon notices one of the Flames defenseman push Connor a bit and Leon can't stop from gliding forward to put himself between them. 

"Back away" Leon threatens putting his hand on the guys chest. His voice not even sounding like himself. 

"What’re you gonna do, huh?" The guy barks back. 

Connors already gone, skated away shaking his head well chuckling to himself. 

"Just fuck off and don't touch Connor," Leon growls. 

"What?! You need to come in here to protect your captain like he's your boyfriend or something." 

Leon feels his gut curl in on himself, like he got punched. It takes him two seconds of focus and a nod from Kass to let go of the guys jersey. Hesitantly skating away, well watching out of the corner of his eye as Kass and the defenseman have words. As the whistle blows both of them drop their gloves and start swinging at each other. 

Leon snorts to himself well blinking across to Connor who's got some satisfied look on his face. Leon once again, tries to push down whatever feelings that keep forcing themselves back up. 

In the end, Connor does end up embarrassing the Flames when he scores all three goals of the game. Hats flooding the ice from the stands well Leon’s there to hug him first. 

After the game, Leon's still so hyped up on being proud of Connor. He asks around the room if anyone’s interested in going out, but much to his surprise the rest of the guys are being responsible adults, knowing that partying on night one of the season isn’t the brightest idea. 

"Everyone is being a buzzkill" Leon frowns walking up to Connor. Both of them now changed and ready to leave. 

Connor shrugs, "We could do something the two of us?" 

Leon hates that his stomach drops to the floor. Making him swallow hard in order to regain some composure, "Um… sure… uh all the new episodes of Brooklyn nine-nine are on Netflix now. Wanna come over to watch?" 

Leon sees Connor soften around the edges, "Now that's more my speed. I'll meet you on your floor." 

Leon nods well turning to leave. Forcing himself not to smile like he got asked out on a date. 

Later on, Leon opens the door to a comfy looking Connor who’s holding a six pack of some god awful beer. 

“Nursey bought it and it was all that was in our fridge.” 

Leon shrugs, “Guess it’ll have to do.” 

So living in the same building but on different floors does have its perks. They were free to drink and not have to worry about how one of them was going to get home. And well that may be a positive, it’s also a subtle curse. 

A couple of beers later and completely forgetting that they were going to watch some TV. Leon can’t stop rambling on and on to Connor about Connor. Fully aware that Connor hears this all the time from whom ever, but he can't force himself to stop. Especially when Connor is sporting a crisp red tinge in his cheeks. 

"Man, the shit you do on the ice is always incredible. Like I don't understand how someone can be so good at this stupid game— I mean it's not stupid, but you know what I mean... It's insane how talented you are. I wish I had half the talent you do." 

Connor's then smacking his arm. Both of them sitting close on the couch with only the TV's radio channel on as background noise. "You are fucking talented and don't ever convince yourself that you're not." 

Leon laughs hard before realizing that Connor is dead serious and staring at him. His eyes sparkle with the little bit of light from the TV. Well, his cheekbones point arrows right to his mouth, making Leon itch under his skin. 

He doesn't want to admit anything. Not even to himself. More or less willing to push his feelings down by finishing off what's left in his can. But Connor doesn't stop staring at him and Leon feels the need to move otherwise he's gonna do something he’ll regret. 

Quickly he leans across the couch well coughing, breaking Connor out of his trance making him move at the same time. Leon does grab the remote which is what he was going for, but his forearm happens to brush against Connor's crotch. Pulling away instantly, but not before realizing that Connor is hard. 

Leon doesn't know what overtakes him at that moment, replying before he has a chance to reconsider what comes tumbling out of his mouth. 

"You want help with that?" is all he says. 

They'd both blown their loads with the other's hand on them. Partially blaming it on the highs of their first win of the season and the beer, then clean themselves up with lazy smiles and chuckles of nervous laughter. Connor’s shaking his head in disbelief without saying anything. 

Leon wants to kiss the blush off his face, but that— that thought can be brought back up at a different time. But it's fine, this was their reward for each other. It meant nothing. 

"I should- I should go" Connor says in a rush already heading to the door, “Early practice tomorrow right" Connor says now slower. 

Leon stands too, "Yeah yeah sure" he shrugs with his stomach in complete knots, “But you did come over to watch some TV. How 'bout we watch at least one episode, so your night is worthwhile?" 

Connor can't help but drop his head and laugh, humming between looking at the door and the time on his phone. 

"Please?" Leon pleads, not even knowing why he wants Connor to stay. Some weird possessive post orgasm haze got him all needy. 

Connor looks up from his phone, "alright. One episode" he says well Leon cheers a hushed, "yessssss." 

They curl up on the same couch they'd just shared their moment on, neither of them speaking well Leon gets his Netflix set up. Eventually pushing play on the remote. 

Connor ends up falling asleep during the fifth episode. Snoring softly as he leans against Leon's shoulder. Leon hitting pause on the remote well carefully looking at Connor, all innocent and peaceful looking. 

He powers down the TV with the remote then shifts hoping to get Connor to lay down flat on the couch. But as Leon turns to shimmy away, Connor ends up clinging to Leon. Pressing his face into his chest, forcing Leon onto his back. Connor now snuggled in between Leon's legs tucking his head into Leon's chest. 

"Stay" Connor mumbles out, causing Leon to hold onto his breath. Unsure if he really should, but the weight of Connor on top of him, followed by Connors low snores. He feels the need of sleep wash over him 

He jolts awake, unsure of how long he had dozed off, now telling himself to get up for real this time. Except the thump of Connor's heartbeat against his own makes his mind race and body sag. Feeling both anxious and calm all at the same time. 

He does end up falling asleep. Waking up to no Connor in his apartment. Just a text on his phone saying. 

**Connor:** You need a comfier couch. See you at practice :)

For days, even weeks later they aren't awkward around each other. But they never bring up what happened that night. 

Even though it never affects their friendship, even when hanging out alone. Leon could not put that night past him. Constantly having to force himself to believe that—that was a one-off thing, but... it wasn't worth the effort. 

As days passed, he would catch himself staring (even more often now) at Connor. Or maybe daydreaming a little. Getting stupid butterflies when Connor asked to hang out and being disappointed when someone else would tag along. 

It was the end of the month. Leon's 22nd birthday to be exact. That they had a day off and Connor was adamant they do something. Which Connor ended up inviting Nurse, Nuge, Pat, Cags and Matty to all go on a long hike in the river valley. It was chilly enough that they all needed to be dressed properly, but they had fun exploring the city in a new way. 

Later that same night, Connor instructed Leon that they were gonna watch a movie at Leon's and that he couldn’t say no. Leon was kind of mopey about it, figuring Connor was going to bring a stampede of people over. But when he shows up alone and with two bags of movie theatre popcorn. He couldn't be more ecstatic. 

When the credits were finally rolling and Leon couldn’t ignore how Connor kept shifting and shifting and shifting. Leon finally had—had enough of it all, grabbing Connor to face him. 

The shock on Connor's face will haunt Leon for life, but kissing him then retorting with a shy smile. Connor’s dumb, dazed look was something Leon had fantasized about seeing. So getting to see the confusion yet embarrassment shine on Connor feature meant everything to him. 

Leon was more than happy to spend the rest of his birthday pinning Connor to the couch, kissing him breathless. 

So, finding out that they’d meant more to each other than they’d thought was a discovery like no other. Leon couldn't keep the smile off his face for the next 24 hours. Which included practice and interviews then later on at the annual Halloween party. 

Connor showing up in a cape and fake fangs. Well, Leon was twinning with Larss in matching monkey onesies. Making them both giggle like school girls at the ridiculousness of it all. 

But even with them still playing shy with each other, trying to understand what the other is thinking without going overboard. It takes a couple of tequila shots before Connor is stealing Leon away to make out in the bathroom. Flinching every time someone entered but still laughing at the thrill. 

November begins and things are exciting, everything is all sunshine and rainbows. Connor's spending more time in Leon's apartment than his own. Which enables their urge to touch and too always being touching. Leon's fingers ache when he's sitting on the bench next to Connor, wanting to put his hands on him, feel his pulse, that he's real, and that he's there. 

Every goal scored and every hug that they get to share on the ice seems to last a second longer than anyone else. 

Their first road trip of the season has them off in the east coast. Playing the Islanders in New York which ends up in overtime. After their minute time out both Connor and Leon take the ice with Nurse on defense. As they set up Connor slides over and bumps into Leon. 

"We got this," he says in passing with a wink and Leon has a hard time hiding the smile that grows across his face. 

It's a bad pass between two Islanders players that allows Leon to take advantage of the situation. Now having the puck on his stick, he skates forward with it as Connor slides off to the side to miss the hit from the other Islander player, then its Draisaitl to Mcdavid, a pass that’s shot right into the top corner of the net. 

The rest of the team floods the ice, Kass’ the first one to practically jump into Connor's arms. It's hilarious and Leon snorts to himself well watching from the corner of his eye. He skates around giving the rest of his teammates their well-deserved pats. Yet somehow Leon finds himself being pushed from person to person only to end up face to face with Connor once again. Connor leans a little too close, Leon's eyes flicker down to look at Connor's lips before Grybes is there patting Leon on the head. Shaking them both out of their little bubble well Connor skates away and Leon has to force himself to not look. 

Later that night, Connor texts Leon to meet him in the emergency exit stairway of the hotel. Leon does sneak away, telling JJ that he's going for a walk. 

He meets up with Connor who pulls him into the stairwell and kisses him before they can even greet each other. Now breathing heavily Connor whispers out "I did something. That's not totally ethical but is worth it." 

"Um, what?" 

"Come on" is all Connor replies with before nodding towards the staircase. Both of them running up before coming to a door that says roof access. Somehow Connor paid the front desk to give him the keys. Luckily Leon decided to wear a hoodie cause it's pretty chilly outside, but they find a spot to look out of the lights of the city, talking about their win which turns into making out till the sun begins peeking through between the buildings. 

A day later, they play New Jersey and again they end up in overtime. It's almost comical at this point because this time Connor has the puck well rushing the net but stops up. As fast as Leon is he will always have a hard time catching up to Connor. 

So, Connor waits the couple seconds for Leon to be in the slot and makes the pass. It connects so effortlessly as Leon shoots it into the net. It's glorious. He skates around, yelling and cheering as the crowd of Devils fans groan. 

Leon is quick to make a turn and find Connor. He's yelling at the top of his lungs as he skates up to him, pulling him into a bone crushing hug well pushing him against the boards. It doesn't last long as Matty is right there to join in the celebration. But fuck they did it again. 

Some of the other guys join in one big group hug, Kass patting each guy on their head. Connor manages to escape the crowd and high five each guy that comes off the bench. 

The group hug dissipates, and Leon glances around only to see Connor skating towards him. Leon can't help but smile softly, they high five then pull each other into a hug. It's warm and comfortable as the heat rises in Leon's stomach and it's over before it's begun. 

Days later they’re in Washington playing the Capitals. They lose which honestly sucks, hoping to go for a three-peat but they'll get over it. Connor and Leon had decided on hanging out in Leon's room, some of the guys went out to drink but Connor's only 20 and Leon's hips were sore. Which more or less was an excuse to hang out alone. Now both of them happy to be curled up on one of the beds, the other bed for JJ when he gets back, and also when Connor will be gone back in his room. 

The Tonight show is playing on TV and Connor snorts at the corny jokes well Leon plays with his hair. That's when both their phones chime at the same time. They look at each other and pick up their phones. 

  
  
**Nurse**  
[Link: Sportsnet - Edmonton Oilers against Washington Capitals. OT. 11/12/2017](https://streamable.com/l6nt4)  
Looks like you guys got a bromance name ;)  
  
**BigRig**  
McSaitl? You'd think the media would be more clever.  
  
**Klef**  
McDrai sounds better lol

Connor looks up at Leon confused before playing the video. It's a clip from the start of OT tonight. Where nothing eventful happened, they ended up losing in a shootout. But it's one of the commentators showing replays from their last two other OT games. Connor scoring off of Leon's pass, cellying hard before turning to smile at Leon. Then the clip of Leon scoring then celebrating, turning to go right to Connor and hugging him. The commentator then says, "Can McSaitl do it again?!" and the other announcer laughs. 

Connor pauses the video and looks up at Leon. 

"What?" Leon asks. 

"It sounds nice, our names together." 

Leon nods, "it does." 

Connor turns back around, getting comfy against Leon. Leon pretends he's only watching the TV and certainly doesn't notice when Connor adds the link to his favorites. 

They end their road trip along with November. Finally, grateful to be back in the comfort of their own rink for a while. Rogers Place is a big building, with a lot of people always mulling around. But somehow, they find the smallest corners of the rink where the cameras are just shy of reaching. Places they can tease and feel each other up without anyone stumbling upon them. 

"Oh, shit man. You got some didn't you?" Nurse wolf whistles after practice one day. Leon's chest is bare in front of everyone with faint red marks lining up his clavicle. 

"Um uh... I don't kiss and tell" Leon smirks, slipping his shirt on. 

"Aw fuck off" Nurse says, rolling his eyes then leaving the locker room. As everyone goes back to their routine Leon feels a sensation on his back, turning to glance over his shoulder. Only to make eye contact with a sly looking captain. 

Leon fucks Connor for the first time that December night. It may have been a little awkward with neither of them having any experience. But they make do and it's much more mind-blowing than anything either of them would have imagined. All well Leon finds satisfaction when Connor has a hard time walking the next day. Nurse questioning him if he's hurt as they walk down the tunnel. Payback's a bitch. 

It's fun though, they're having fun with each other. Figuring out this new part of themselves that really hasn't had an opportunity to be explored before. Well everyone believes that they're just really good friends. And being lineys helps with the excuses. Able to dip out on team bonding to go blow each other’s brains out. 

Christmas is around the corner and Leon feels like he hasn't seen Connor in days. Knowing full well that he's got family in town for the holidays. Which wouldn't have affected him as much before he found out his mum couldn't make the trip from overseas. Something about work and being short staffed for the holidays. 

He hasn't spoken to any of his family since his mom called three days prior. 

So, seeing all of Connor's family rush the locker room after their final game before the Christmas break stung Leon a bit. Knowing his own family is miles away on another continent. Which every year he fights with himself about, he should just get over his feelings. He's been away from them for most of his teenage life along with early adulthood, it should get easier but every year it seems to get harder and harder. 

It's 5pm on Christmas Eve, the sun long gone down and it's begun snowing. Leon's watching Elf for the 45th time on TV and munching on the caramel popcorn Matty's mom had made for the whole team. Some of the other guys who were far from their families had decided to go out to celebrate together, but Leon declined. Feeling too bummed out to even be good company at the moment. 

His phone vibrates next to him. Connor's caller ID showing up on his screen. He swipes to answer it. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey! Merry Christmas!" 

"Merry Christmas." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." 

Connor sighs, "Klef just texted me saying you didn't go out with them? Is it because your mom is in town? I didn't see her at the game yest-" 

Leon cuts him off, "Uh no she called saying she couldn't make it over here." 

"Wait what? She's not in town at all?" Connor barks. 

"Uh... no." 

"Leon..." 

"It's fine. I'm fine." 

"You should've told me…" 

"Didn't want to ruin your family fun." 

"That's bullshit and you know it. Where are you?" 

"Huh?" 

"Where are you right now?" 

"At home?" 

"Cool. Me and my brother will come and get you hang on." 

"Wait what?" 

"Be ready in 15. Dress nice." 

And the line goes dead. 

So, Leon does as he's told and gets ready in some fancier clothes. Dress pants, a grey button down and most importantly styles his hair perfectly. There's a knock at his door and when he opens it Connor is there all rosy-cheeked, smiling brightly with a glint in his eye. 

"You asshole! You should've told me you were alone on Christmas. I wouldn't have left you by yourself." 

"It's fine." 

Connor rolls his eyes, but then cups Leon's cheeks with his hands. Planting a kiss right onto his lips. 

"Whoa whoa slow down," Leon says pulling away with a teasing smile. 

Connor rolls his eyes "Cam's downstairs keeping the car warm. I uh want you to meet everyone." 

Leon follows along with Connor, back down the stairs to the parkade to where Cam, Connor's older brother is waiting for them. They get reintroduced after maybe meeting once before. Then they're off to Hotel Macdonald on the edge of Edmonton's downtown core. 

Leon ends up meeting most of Connor's extended family, who he'd flown in from all over the east coast. Grandparents, aunt, and uncles and even cousins big and small. Everyone is super sweet to him; Connor's parents even include him as they make a toast at Dinner. All well he's listening to Connor's parents speak, he has to resist the urge to reach out and hold Connor's hand under the table. Instead looking over at him with an easy grin that Connor returns. 

They move onto presents and Connor doesn't move away from Leon's side as his family showers him with gifts. 

"You should really open your presents" Leon whispers into Connor's ear. 

"Nah I'll wait." 

"Don't open them just ‘cause I'm here." 

"It's not-" 

"Connor." 

Connor sighs, "I have your present back at my place, I promise to give it to you as soon as we are back there." 

Leon chuckles "Don't be silly." 

Connor ends up opening all his gifts, his favorite being from his little cousin Emily who got him a snow globe with a pair of hockey skates inside the bowl. He doesn't stop shaking it and watching the snow fall all night long. 

As the clock almost strikes midnight Connor taps Leon on his knee, the rest of his family all comfortable to be hanging around the rather large hotel living room chatting away. 

"Can I come back to yours tonight?" He asks. 

"Of course," Leon nods. 

They leave without much of any fuss. Connor saying, he wants to sleep in his own bed tonight rather than a hotel bed, which his family has no qualms about, but Leon has to hold in his snort. 

Connor's mom gives them both hugs and Connor's dad gives Leon a firm handshake, telling him to always feel free to join them. That he was a pleasure to have come for dinner. 

Leon can see Connor beam at that comment. 

Back at their own apartment building. Connor goes up to his floor to retrieve the gift he has for him; well Leon goes digging in his closet for the perfectly wrapped small box he had hidden. 

He finds it as he hears Connor make his way back into the apartment, both of them coming face to face with each other in the kitchen, smiling before handing the other the gift. 

"You first" Connor nods at Leon. 

So, Leon opens the neatly wrapped gift that's big enough to fit in the palm of his hand. Uncovering a small white box. He eyes Connor carefully before pushing the lid up to reveal a sparkling silver watch. 

"Con…" Leon starts, ready to deny the gift. 

"No, before you say anything it was heartbreaking seeing you so distraught over misplacing your watch in Dallas. The fact that they never found it for you... I could see the guilt follow you around. So now you have this one, I hope it's up to your standards." 

The watch Leon had lost over four weeks ago was still driving him nuts. He knows he left it in Texas at the rink, but no one could find it. It was still so frustrating even though he had told himself to give it up. But this, staring at him— a shiny, new Rolex watch. Which is easily more expensive than the one he had lost. This one meant more to him than anything. 

"Thank you, I love it." 

"Good I'm glad" Connor smiles contently at him. 

"Now you" Leon nods as Connor is already trying to rip at the wrapping paper. 

He gets through down to the small box, one smaller than Connor had given him previously. Leon watches as Connor pulls the lid off the box to reveal some tissue paper, he uncovers it only to find a small silver key. 

Connor picks it up and holds it between his fingers, eyeing it carefully. 

"You are here enough already; you might as well be able to come and go as you please. Not have to always wait for me" Leon adds. 

"This is for your apartment?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Wow" Connor looks at it now with more intent, but his eyes sparkling as he feels the weight of it. 

"I know it's not a lot but—" 

"No no don't be silly. This- this is everything. Bigger than anything money could buy." 

"There's also a drawer empty for you in the dresser if you want." 

Connor looks like he's one more word away from melting right in front of Leon. Now holding the key in his fist and pulling it close to his chest, "I love it, thank you." 

He steps forward and presses a tender kiss to Leon's mouth, both of them merry as could be. 

January comes around and they're in Vegas for one last game before their bye week. But it's even better that it happens to be Connor's 21st birthday. Leon almost can't focus much on the game with his mind going other places, but they get their captain a win and go out to celebrate. 

Pat sets up a big bash at the Wynn's Encore club, something that's 1) Super exclusive and 2) Super expensive. With multiple DJ’s, booze and way too many people but fuck, Leon can't keep his eyes off Connor all night. 

Kind of in awe watching as the guy gets paraded around with shouts of Happy Birthday and Congrats on the win. For the first time in a long time, the guy actually lets loose for once, not recoiling into his usual media-prepped self. He becomes a relaxed Connor as time ticks away, and Leon is almost swooning into his beer from across the dance floor. 

A few rounds of tequila shots later, some glow in the dark paint all well _The Chainsmokers_ take the stage to play some new hits. Leon finds himself in the middle of the crowd, bright pink paint smeared across his cheeks with Connor smiling right close to him. Connor's hair is dripping from either sweat or booze who knows, and his cheeks have bright green paint on them, his eyes glisten in the black light and his teeth glow a faint purple. A song called Paris starts up and the crowd slow thumps to the beat as it builds. Leon feels himself reach out but stops in his tracks. They're still in public. 

"What?" Connor yells into his ear over the music. 

"Just— nothing." 

"No what?" 

"I want to touch you." 

"Then do it." 

"But." 

"It's dark, no one can see us." 

Leon looks around and all he sees are bodies with paint and dark faces. Literally couldn't tell someone from the next person. He looks back at Connor who's staring at him with a doe-eyed look. 

He nods his head at Leon and Leon can no longer hold back, he reaches out to circle his arm around Connor's back and pulls him flush against himself. Letting his hips rock forward as Connor throws his head back and laughs. 

_“We were staying in Paris.”_

The beat drops and the crowd starts jumping as a smoke machine goes off. Connor's arms embrace around Leon's neck as they grind against each other to the music. Smiling and staring into each other eyes, not giving a single fuck about anyone around them. It's heavenly and makes the blood in their veins pulse. 

Again, the song slows and the crowd just nods along. Leon leans into the side of Connor "I wish I could kiss you." 

"No one's stopping you" he giggles. 

This time Leon doesn't hesitate and when the beat goes off everyone jumps again but Leon and Connor stay still. Taking that step right close to Connor and pulling him directly in for a kiss, letting the drunk people around them dance their hearts out. Well Connors' tongue slides precisely into Leon's mouth, his hands fitting into his hair. When they pull back the beat has slowed again but their hearts are still beating in sync with the music. 

"Wanna get out of here?" Leon suggests. 

"Fuck yes." 

They squish their way out of the mess of people, walking next to each other but are careful with their actions. They enter the lobby of the hotel and the big clock on the wall reads 4:42 am. 

"Where are we going?" Connor asks his pace matching Leon's as they make it to the elevator. 

"My room." 

"Which is?" 

"On the other side of the other guys' rooms, and on a private floor." 

The elevator doors ding open and they step inside, Leon slides his card for the private floor. The doors are barely closed before Connor has Leon pinned against the wall of the elevator. Taking the breath right out of both their lungs. 

"Tequila really makes you forget all the rules huh?" Leon breathes out. 

"God, I love you," Connor says breathlessly before reattaching his mouth to Leon's. He can't even comprehend what Connor had just said as he's got a tongue down his throat and a knee in his crotch. 

The elevator dings and Connor is off him in a hurry. Which Leon feels hurt by, but it lasts only seconds till Connor glances back at him. 

"What's the room number?" 

"1603," he says as they wander down the hallway. Leon finds it first and swipes the card for the door to unlock. He lets Connor in and the lights automatically go on and situated there is a king size bed and a fireplace. Tall ceilings with a window that looks out over the glowing strip. A tray with champagne and rose petals on the bed. It's so tacky that it's beautiful. 

"Happy Birthday baby," Leon says and Connor spins to look at the mess Leon has become from jumping around all night, with now pink and green paint on his face well his lips are swollen from kissing. Connor's mouth goes slack and his jeans become tight. 

"We've only got a few hours before your flight to Toronto and mine to Cabo. So, let's make the best of it…" 

"Damn right," Connor says breathlessly before skipping a step and reconnecting their lips together. Barely making it to the bed and almost breaking the champagne bottle but they do get there. And It's the best birthday Connor has had. Ever. 

Their bye week goes by too fast which is fine, Leon enjoyed Cabo with his sister as much as possible, but he did miss the rink a little bit. But now as he's sat at the airport waiting area in Edmonton, Leon feels the butterflies grow in his stomach as he watches Connor get closer to the vehicle. 

Leon hops out of the car and helps him with his bag, they smile at each other but say nothing. Connors got on a black winter jacket, a baseball cap with his hood up and sunglasses. It's surprising how sunny it is for a cold day in January. 

"You got a tan" Connor says cheerfully as he slides into the passenger seat. 

Leon just snorts with a laugh, "God I missed you." 

Connor is quick in looking cautiously out the windows before leaning across the console to press his lips to Leon's "Missed you more" he purrs. 

Leon pecks him once more before pulling away, feeling all the heat rise into his cheeks. 

They talk aimlessly all the way back to their apartment building. Connor asking about Mexico and Leon's sister and Leon asking Connor about his family and Toronto. Once back in their apartment building's parking garage the engine off and butterflies settled. Connor sighs. 

"I leave tomorrow for All-Stars" He finally says. 

Leon hums softly "I know, but it's only a few days. And I'll be here when you get back." 

Connor nods "Yeah. Just another week" he says sadly. 

“C’ mon let's go upstairs. Not think about that right now." 

"Okay." 

Later that evening when they’re both curled up in Leon's bed (Leon texted Darnell that Connor fell asleep on his couch yet again and Darnell texted back to start charging him rent) watching old Friends reruns, Connor's head on Leon's chest. 

"Drat," Connor says. 

"Con" Leon replies. 

Connor reaches over to the bedside table and grabs the remote, turning down the volume. He then sits cross-legged on the bed "Can... Can we talk...?" 

Leon sits up, his back against the headboard "Yeah? What's up?" 

"Um... do you remember what I said in Vegas? On the Elevator?" 

Leon would be lying if he said no. So, he just stays quiet flashing a quick glance up to Connor's eyes. 

A heartbeat passes then a quick "I meant it." 

"Meant what?" Leon asks. 

"Come on don't make me—" 

"I love you too," Leon says casually. 

Connor's eyes go wide and soft. Well, Leon's mouth turns into a wide grin. 

Connor flushes a shade of red and looks down. 

"Oh! I almost forgot" Leon quips and quickly stands. 

"What?" 

"Just... something," Leon says back then disappears into his walk-in closet. It takes him a few minutes to find the thing he's looking for. He then steps back out into the bedroom, the Friends theme playing softly in the background. 

"Here," He says, throwing the item at Connor. It lands softly in his lap, covering his legs. 

"What's this?" Connor picks up the piece of navy material and looks at it closer. A hoodie. A plain navy Oilers hoodie. 

"It's mine. I washed it with my detergent and then wore it twice. I didn't sweat in it, I promise but it's just- if you miss me" Leon offers, taking a seat back on the bed. 

Connor puts the hoodie down and crawls over to the other man, stretching his neck out and planting a kiss on Leon's mouth, "Thank you. I love it and I'm definitely taking it with me." 

"You're welcome and I'm glad." 

Connor ends up repositions himself back into the same curled up spot he was in previously, but this time with his arms hugging onto the hoodie. He falls asleep like that and Leon doesn't have the heart to move him. 

2 days later when Leon's scrolling through Instagram the NHL account posts a few interviews. There's one of a stock, media-trained Connor chatting away answering questions, but Leon can't even concentrate on the sound of his voice. Connor's all small looking, wearing his size extra-large hoodie (when Connor's clearly a size medium) with his hands shoved in the pockets. He finds an app on the app store to download and is able to keep the video. Forever. 

Connor gets back from All-Stars and Leon is happy. So happy. They get back into the swing of the season and that's when it all starts. The losing. Game after game it's like nothing is working, a pass here becomes a penalty, a goal there gets looked over and ninety-nine percent of the time, it's called back. 

But both of them try to remain positive, that things can always be turned around, except both of them know their equally terrified of whats gonna happen if this is to continue. 

The practices become harder and the locker room becomes intense. The comments from media, the league and fans become outrageously toxic. There's a point after losing their sixth game in a row that no one speaks to each other. Leon doesn't even look across the room for Connor, just packs up his stuff and leaves. 

When they both pull into the parking garage almost at the same time. It takes them each a few moments to get out and look each other in the eye. Connor ends up shrugging well Leon fights to find the words. Ending up saying nothing at all well taking the elevator up. 

They reach Leon's floor and the doors ding open "I think I'm just gonna head straight to bed" Leon says. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah." 

"Alright. Goodnight" Connor says sounding caught off guard. Then pushing the button for his floor. Leon watches as the doors shut and tries to ignore the voice in his head calling himself a fucking asshole. 

It's the beginning of March. And Connor is once again, the last one off the ice after the game. They haven't seen much of each other in these last few weeks. It's been grueling, with a lot of nights dealing with tired, sore bodies. 

The guys all start to leave the locker room, but Leon stays behind sitting in his stall trying not to go online knowing what he'll find there. Instead, he just flips through his camera roll. Finding photos from the beginning of the season, the team bar outings, Vegas and Mexico and the video of Connor wearing his hoodie talking to the media. All positive memories making him smile. 

"What are you still doing here?" a voice snides, it's harsh and Leon can feel the sting. 

"Uh just wanted to talk?" he says standing up. Connor busies himself, stuffing his things into his duffle bag with his back turned to Leon. 

"I uh wanted to check in. I haven't talked to you much lately and wanted to make sure you're okay." 

"I'm fine." 

"That doesn't sound fine." 

Connor whips around "I said I'm fine so just drop it." 

Leon daringly steps closer, reaching out and lightly touching Connor's wrist "Con... it's me... please," he says softly, and Connor stops, just completely freezes. 

Leon is about to take a step back when Connor turns to him, water filling his eyes "I'm not fine okay. I'm miserable. I hate this. I thought six losses in a row was it. That it would get better. But another loss last week and then now another three. This was supposed to be our year, everyone said so. I don't- I don't even know what to do anymore" He voice cracks on his sobs, well tears escape and rolling down his cheeks only to be quickly wiped away. 

Leon is grateful that no one is left in the locker room because he's quick in scooping Connor up into his arms. "Hey hey hey, I know it sucks. I do. I get it. But you're doing everything just fine okay? The rest of us need to be picking up the slack cause this is a team. Not you against 25 other guys alright?! Don't blame just yourself Con. Trust me you are the last person anyone is blaming for this mess okay. It's the rest of us, not you okay?" 

Connor sniffles again his chest “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I-” he pulls back from Leon's embrace "I know you guys are in this just as much as I am but sometimes, I just feel... very alone." 

"I know baby, I know but you've got me okay. Please don't shut me out." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay." 

Leon pulls him into another hug, and they stay there for a moment. 

"Want to come over tonight? You haven't been over in a while" Leon asks. 

Connor nods 'yes' but then hums "Nursey's getting suspicious all of a sudden though." 

"Yeah, that's normal. You've told him-" 

"Yeah... every excuse we have. But he was more questioning why I haven't been hanging out with you lately. He thought we were fighting. But I told him no, we were just tired, but he like wouldn't drop it. For 15 minutes we discussed this." 

Leon just presses his lips together, "Text him if he wants to come over and play some video games." 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, trust me." 

"Okay." 

Connor takes his phone out of his duffle bag and types out the text and hits send. They then separate to finish cleaning up their things when Connor's phone chimes out. 

"He says. Nah I'm good. Too Tired. You two have fun." 

"See." 

"Yeah" Connor nods and pockets his phone. 

They finish up with the last of their things and then walk out the locker room, to the elevator and down to the Rogers Place parking garage. 

"See you in a bit." 

"Sounds good." 

They end up curled up next to each other, content to be in each other's embrace after almost 2 weeks of nothing. But when Leon wakes in the morning, the other side of the bed is empty and cold. Connor's duffle bag is gone, there's not even a note. His heart sinks. 

They do win their next game but the games that follow are a win here a win there but always followed by three or four losses in between. There's no consistency. March continues on with their pattern well Connor doesn't spend another night at Leon's. It hurts a lot, but truthfully, they never really talked about what they are or were. They knew they had feelings for each other, they loved each other a lot, but that just wasn't enough. 

They win three games in a row and Connor takes Leon to their spot in Rogers to snog the daylights out of him. It's refreshing and thrilling, Leon's heart soars as he holds onto Connor. Feeling each muscle and fiber of his being, like he's trying to memorize it. 

"Please don't hate me" Leon whispers between kisses. 

"Never." 

Their next game against Calgary is played on pure intensity and drive. Lose this one, and that's it the whole fanbase is gone. 

They don't even get a goal and lose 1 nothing. Leon follows his teammates into the dressing room but in the process ends up breaking his stick between his hands. Just snapping it like a twig in frustration. 

Connor eyes him from across the room and Leon can't even look at him, so Connor just stays away. Connor doesn't even sit next to him on the flight back home. 

Pat gets traded and that rocks things even more. They knew it was coming but for it to be a reality. It hit the team hard. Kind of like a wakeup call. Showing them that this could happen to you if you don't pull your weight. So, some of the guys do finally step up. 

It helps, they win a few more and Connor’s more content, but nothing is helping Leon's game. He's getting fewer minutes on the ice and when he is out there nothing works. 

So now it's all just a mess again, this season is a mess. No one predicted this to happen clearly. So now they just go out there and play each game day by day. No longer having the voices in the backs of their heads about playoffs or the cup, only to survive the rest of the season. 

March comes to a close and they lose four in a row. Leon goes home alone after their latest loss against Minnesota. His heart hasn't felt this heavy in possibly ever. It's all a new territory and he hates it with every fiber in his being. He sulks in his room, not bothering turning on the tv just plops on his bed and watches the twinkling lights of downtown Edmonton. Wishing that things would be different. 

Then there's a knock at his door. 

Leon stumbles to the door, peeking through the peephole only to feel super confused. He opens the door and Connor is standing there in a black long sleeve and jeans. 

"Nurse tried to take me out. Get me to shake things off, instead some guys were heckling me, so I left" He shrugs. 

"That sucks, sorry." 

"I also uh I couldn't be there without thinking about you so... I came here... to see you." 

"Hi" Leon nods. 

Connor rocks on his feet, hands in his jean pockets, "This was a mistake- I'm sorry... I'm just gonna go-" 

"Con" 

Connor turns his head. 

Leon opens the door wider "Come in." 

He backs up and follows Leon inside. 

It seems foreign to see Connor here, for the guy to be here so much and so often that their friends were joking about Connor to pay rent. Now to Connor looking around like he doesn't know what to do here. It's sad. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Con, we should really talk." 

"I know I'm sorry." 

Leon leans against the kitchen island where Connor's standing on the opposite side, "I love you; you know that right" Leon starts. 

"Yes, I love you too. I do." 

Leon sighs, "Then why is this so hard, why are we so... apart." 

"This team man, it's a lot." 

"I know, I know. But if we want this, want us... is being teammates going to ruin us?" 

"Hasn't it already?" 

"Con-" 

"I'm serious Leon" Connor sighs well running his hand through his hair, "We start losing and things between us get weird." 

"I know." 

"And we win, and things are suddenly okay? That's not, that's not normal." 

"I know" Leon sighs. 

They both stay quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room is the ticking of the clock on the wall. Leon stares at the floor "What do we do?" 

"I really don't know." 

"I want you. I want to be with you" Leon states. 

"Me too. I want that too." 

"So, can we put our work behind us? Just focus on us?" 

"But our jobs are our world. Like tonight at the bar, we can't escape it." 

"I get that but when it's just us, we can't let it affect us that much. There's more to us than only hockey." 

Connor nods "I've never really known any different." 

"You can learn. And I'll be right there with you, every step of the way." 

"I know I know, and I want there to be an us. With or without hockey." 

"That's promising. But we need to talk more... Talk more about what's bugging us okay?" 

"Okay." 

"So tell me. What's on your mind?" 

That sets Connor off, he goes rambling on and on about what was bad about this season. What he needed to work on but also whats bugged him about people on the team. Dropping names and getting angry and pouty. With Leon expressing his concern and Connor agreeing. They moved from the kitchen to the living room. Talking for almost two hours straight about how this season could've been better. 

"Then let's do it," Connor says. 

"Huh?" 

"Next season is our year. I'm done dwelling on the past." 

"Same." 

"Thank you for letting me talk." 

"It was mutual." 

Connor smiles, inching closer to Leon on the couch. His hand brushing once through Leon's hair well Leon flinches. 

"I know how much you hate that" Connor laughs. 

"I'm very particular about my hair, it's not a bad thing." 

"I know, but it's getting long and it's kind of sexy." 

"Yeah?" 

Connor nods "More to pull on." 

"Fuck" Leon gasps. 

"Please" Connor adds. 

Connor is suddenly in Leon's lap before either of them can proposition. Straddling Leon's thighs to the couch. Kissing like it's the last kiss they'll ever share. Leon picks Connor up and carries him to the bedroom with Connor laughing the whole way. They fuck, it's slow and comical. They laugh and kiss and genuinely love with each move or thrust. It's exactly what they needed. 

They fall asleep naked in the sheets, Connor's head on Leon's chest. Leon's hand wrapped around and resting on Connor's arm. Protective. Comfortable. And home. 

They win their last two games and it's like a sigh of relief. They raise their sticks and leave the ice in one piece so it's a good night. Connor is talking quietly to Leon, deciding what they want to do after. 

"You love birds going out without us?" Nurse asks as he passes by them. Connor and Leon both freeze. 

"What? I'm joking! but seriously what are you planning cause I'm in." 

The whole team ends up at the Ranch, their go-to place to venture out as a team. It's loose and chill, no one heckles them, and they get tons of free drinks so it's a win-win all around. 

Leon is dragged to the dance floor by Klef and Drake, they get into a rhythm well shots are constantly passed in their direction. It's fun, a lot of fun. Leon feels like he hasn't smiled this much since... well Vegas. Speaking of Vegas, he glances around and sees Connor, Larss, and Nurse all walking over to the mechanical bull. Connor taking off his shoes and stepping up to the plate first. 

"Oh, fuck I gotta see this" Leon says motioning to both Drake and Klef to follow him. Cags has already got his iPhone out filming; well the rest of the guys are laughing their asses off. 

"You got this Captain" Nurse shouts which sends the rest of the team into more hysterics. The bull starts up and Connor does pretty well actually. Lasting a whole 23 seconds, when he falls off the team awe's then fights over who's next. 

Connor walks off the platform and puts his shoes back on. Benning is up next which should be hilarious, but Connor gives Leon a look as they dip off to the side away from everyone. 

"What?" Leon questions. 

"I want to ride you like I rode that bull." 

Leon's jaw goes slack. 

"So, you wanna head home?" Connor teases. 

"What about the guys?" 

"Who cares." 

They’re out of the bar in a flash, finding a cab and rattling off the address in a hurry. Having to resist touching each other was torture but you can never be too careful. 

Once the doors open to Leon's apartment, they’re on each other like magnets. Mouths attached and clothes flying. They eventually find their way into the bedroom. Connor makes good of his promise. But lasts longer than 23 seconds. 

After coming down from their highs, the only light in the room coming from the full moon peering through the window, Leon cuddles Connor close drawing circles on his hand, as he is currently being the big spoon. 

"Love you" Connor whispers out softly 

"Love you more." 

And just like that Leon wakes to an empty bed and sighs to himself. Laying back into his pillow and running his hands over his face. Fucking again. 

But this time his phone chimes. 

**Connor:** Morning Sleepyhead. Sorry I had to leave, didn't want to wake you. I got called into the building early for interviews, but I'll see you at 10. Love u.

Leon's heart eases with that text. Holding his phone to his chest for a moment and regulating his breathing. Then taps out. 

**Leon:** Thank you for letting me sleep. See you soon. Love u too.

So he gets out of bed and makes himself cereal, then showers, and changes into his interview clothes. Just as he's checking if he has everything his phone chimes again. He brushes it off, he'll answer it later but then it bings again and again. 

**Kim:** You're going to ask her today right?  
**Kim:** Mom and Dad are stoked for you to come home.  
**Kim:** Do they know you are seeing someone?  


1) It was a guy. 

2) It was Connor. 

Quickly he types out. 

**Leon:** Yes. Good. They know I'm seeing someone. Got interviews to do. Talk later.

He gets to Rogers and is immediately thrown to the wolves as the first interviewee for exit interviews. Cameras crowd him and journalists ask questions, nothing he's not used too. He's shoved around from reporter to reporter, he sees Larss and Looch. Nods at Stromer and Benning. He gets a weird glance from Nurse, which was odd but had no time to press the issue before being thrown into another ring of questions. 

Finally, they let him go. He makes his way down to the locker room to make sure he has everything he needs for Germany. Yeah, he got invited to play for the national team at worlds last minute. He's excited, the tournament starts in a few weeks, which means he can at least fly home first before heading to Denmark. Which is the question that's burning on his tongue right now. 

He packs up a few last things from his stall then double checks with the equipment staff that his gear will get delivered overseas for the tournament. He waits in the hallway by the locker room and still doesn't even see a shadow of Connor anywhere. 

Finally, he takes his phone out and begins to type a message but as he's hovering over the send arrow someone taps him on the back. 

"Huh?" 

"Hi," Connor says. 

"Hey, I was just gonna text you. Are you done?" 

"Yeah." 

"Cool, actually uh I was hoping to talk to you about something." 

"Yeah uh, same." 

"Want to walk this way?" 

"Sure." 

They start off walking the very lower level of the inner concourse of Rogers, literally the only thing down here is items for storage. So, it's just them. 

"So.." 

"So…" 

Then at the same time. 

"Do you want to come to Germany with me?" 

"I think I need a break." 

"Con." 

"Leon." 

They pause. 

"I-I thought I was good, but I thought about it and I'm just not... ready." 

"Ready for what though?" Leon questions. 

"Balancing a job that is my world and a relationship… who's also part of that world." 

"But we can figure that out together." 

"I know I know just listen-" 

"Okay." 

"I've never really been in a relationship, let alone with a guy? And I feel like I need to figure myself out first before being in one. Hell, I haven't even come out to my parents." 

Leon nods, knowing that last comment sticks with him too. 

"I need to understand me before I give myself to someone y'know." 

"I know I just- I thought we were heading in the right direction." 

"I thought so too but I'm not so sure." 

"Did someone say something? Does someone know?" 

Connor pauses and presses his lips together "Not the full story but has an idea." 

"Nurse?" Leon answers. 

"Yeah, he confronted me today. He has an idea what's going on but not the full thing. He didn't say names, but he knows that two people on the team have been sleeping together." 

"It's more than just sleeping together." 

"It is Leon. I know it is." 

"Okay good." 

"I think we wait" Connor speaks. 

"Like take a break?” 

"Yeah… I dunno.” 

Leon runs his hands over his face, not expecting to have this kind of conversation today. “So, if I go hook up with someone else you won’t be mad?” 

Connor swallows hard taking him a good second to answer “No, I wouldn’t.” 

“So that’s it huh? Have a tough year and see you later.” 

“What do you want me to do? Continue being uncomfortable with this, feeling like I have to hide being with you because I’m terrified of other people’s thoughts. If I’m gonna do this, be myself. I have to do it my way and my way is telling me to let you go so you don’t get dragged into this” he gestures to himself. 

“Aren’t I already dragged into this? People are realizing it’s the two of us together.” 

“Maybe. But that’s a few people in this building, not millions of people worldwide. I don’t want you getting dragged through the dirt if my shit goes south.” 

“You’re parents? You’re worried?” 

“Yeah, I am. I don’t think they’re gonna take it well and I’m preparing myself okay.” 

"Con…" 

"Leon please. I need to do this by myself. I’m not taking you down with me.” 

“Why won’t you let me decide that?!” 

“Because I’ve decided for you. All I want is for you to go live your life this summer. Explore this newfound you okay. I’ll be fine.” 

Leon isn’t impressed but Connor’s one stubborn mother fucker, so he knows better than to continue to argue. He opens his mouth to say a couple things, but any sharp jab just won’t come out. 

"I want you to know. I would do anything to make you happy and feel to safe.” 

"You know I'd do the exact same for you. That’s why I’m doing this.” 

Silence comes between them, the first time in probably ever. 

“I’ve gotta get going” Connor says scarcely. 

“You sure this is-” 

“I’m really fucking sorry alright. I know we should’ve talked sooner but here we are” He says matter of factly the sighs out “But you gotta know Leon. None of this is on you it’s me I just” 

“Save it” Leon snaps, a little too harsh. 

“I-I” Connor stutters well sucking in a deep breath. His hands fly up to his rub at his eyes as he walks around in a circle. Leon hates seeing him like this, knowing he just wants out of here. Hell, they both do, but he was so sure they were gonna leave together. But looking back on the last month, Connor taking his distance and no talk if they wanted to be together this off season. It suddenly all makes sense. 

“I’m… sorry” comes choking out of Connor’s mouth mid sob “I’m sorry I couldn’t love you just a little bit less to want you to go through this pain with me. But instead I love you too fucking much to want to put you through all that.” 

Leon pulls him into a desperate hug "I love you. I want you to remember that.” 

Connor chokes back a sob "And I love you even more." 

They stand there hugging for a while. Leon would stand here all day if he could, just so he wouldn’t have to watch Connor leave. 

"You know I'd come to Germany with you in a heartbeat." 

Leon nods "one day." 

They both pause and stare at each other, neither making a real move to leave. 

Connor clears his throat "I uh really do have to get going." 

Leon slowly let’s go of him, already missing his presence. 

Connor nods awkwardly “Guess I’ll see you later?” 

"Not if I see you first." 

Connor can't help but hang his head and smile. His cheeks wet with tears. Heartbeats pass then Connor takes a step forward, leaning up to press a tender kiss to Leon's mouth. It's over before it's started. 

"I love you" Connor’s words ghost across Leon’s lips like a breeze in the night. But when Leon opens his eyes, Connor’s gone. Finally allowing Leon to let his sobs escape his lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leon retreats back into the locker room. Pulling a hat from his duffle bag and slapping it on his head. Tilting the brim down and shrugging on his coat. The numb feeling starts coursing through his body as he says his final goodbyes to the training staff and some journalists. 

He gets down into the parking garage, Connor's BMW is already gone. Well Leon lets out a heavy sigh and gets into his vehicle. He checks his face in the rearview mirror, eyes still rimmed red but the redness in his cheeks has at least faded a bit. 

He leaves the parking garage; some fans are waiting outside the doors. So, he rolls his window down, kindly signs something's and takes a few photos. It helps him forget what had just happened for a few minutes. But then he's off again, on the road towards his apartment. 

Connor's BMW isn't in his spot there either, must've been off to the airport right after all that. 

Once he's upstairs he starts packing, no use staying here any longer anyway. He's halfway through filling his suitcase when his phone vibrates on the dresser. 

**Kim:** What did she say?  
**Kim:** Are you two coming here?  
**Kim:** I can't wait to formally meet her and embarrass you!!!  


Leon pauses. Hoping for the world to swallow him whole. He waits a few heart beats then types out. 

We broke up.  


His phone rings seconds later, and he just lets it. 

He leaves Edmonton the next day trying to put everything behind him. But it's hard, so hard. There's this heaviness in his chest that won't disappear, and he feels like he just wants to curl up in bed and throw himself a pity party. 

So, once he's on the plane he pops some sleeping pills and tucks himself into his seat. He wakes every few hours but forces himself to close his eyes every time. Eventually staying awake when he's an hour from landing in Germany. 

He steps onto the escalator of the Cologne area airport with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. Spotting his sister and mom in the crowd right away. His mom's smiling wide, almost giddy with joy to see her son. 

His sister is still, her hands are in her pockets well a sad smile sits on her lips. They greet each other and give hugs all around. 

"I'm just gonna grab a cart for my bags," Leon says gesturing over his shoulder. 

"I'll join you," His sister replies. They walk off from their mom and just as they're out of earshot "How are you doing?" she asks. 

"Kind of shitty." 

"I know it sucks. Want to talk about it?" 

"Not really." 

"...I didn't tell mom." 

"Good." 

* * *

The next few weeks are probably the most relaxing weeks he's had in the last 3 years. He hangs out with old friends, goes to footie games, drinks good beer, has family dinners and visits sites he hasn't seen in a while. Places that remind him of home. It's everything he wishes for during the season and something he desperately needed. 

His sister checks in with him every so often, still trying to pry as much information out of him as possible, but he limits what he says. She can know some things, but not everything. 

One afternoon he's sitting in the sun next to the pool in his parents' backyard. His mom’s cousin came over from Austria with his wife and their 3 kids (9, 13, and 16), and are currently spending the week with them. All of them happy to see Leon before he flies to Denmark next week. 

It's a little chilly to be swimming as it's only the end of April but the kids don't seem bothered by it. So, they splash and giggle in the pool well his parents, cousin and his cousin's wife all chat on the patio, only a couple feet from where Leon is hanging out. He just sits content on the lawn chair, scrolling aimlessly through Instagram checking in on friends and some past teammates. He's refreshing his feed when there's a post from the Oilers Instagram account mentioning all the players playing in the tournament. 

_Leon Draisaitl - Team Germany_

_Adam Larsson - Team Sweden_

_Darnell Nurse - Team Canada_

_Ryan Nugent-Hopkins - Team Canada_

_Connor Mcdavid - Team Canada_

He reads it four times before he's tripping over his chair and into the house. He runs to the wing of the house where his room is. Slamming the door and running into the attached bathroom. He vomits into the toilet and quickly flushes away the bile. 

Breathing heavily through his nose, a hand resting on his forehead. This could not be happening. He locks himself away in his room and when someone knocks, he just ignores it. 

"Leon it's mum." 

"I'm fine just I need to be alone right now" He sounds like he's 15 but is ultimately relieved when he hears footsteps walking away. 

He sits on the bathroom floor for over an hour, thinking and thinking and thinking. Toying with the ideas of what might happen, what will happen. All the scenarios, the good and the bad. 

Leon was confident he wouldn’t see Connor till October, back in Edmonton but now he’s got less than 2 weeks to prepare. What if Connor wants nothing to do with him? What if they aren’t even friends anymore? What if they never get back together? 

Leon hasn’t heard a word from or about Connor since he landed back home. Which he’s grateful about, considering it’s given him time to heal. 

It doesn’t make any sense why he’s so freaked out about seeing Connor, they weren’t boyfriends by default so it shouldn’t matter realistically. Especially when it’s been so refreshing to spend the majority of the last three weeks forcing himself to get to a point where it didn't hurt so much. But this just tore off the band aid and made all those feelings come spilling back out. 

The thing is though, he knows he can avoid Connor. Which in theory makes the most sense to do for both their sakes. Leon can’t go through hearing Connor tell him yet again that he doesn’t want to be in a relationship. 

Except Leon is selfish and desperate to see him. Would bare those few awkward minutes to check in with him, make sure he's doing okay so Leon could settle and move on. 

His sister texts him multiple times but he doesn't even open the messages. Silently cursing his mom for letting her know he's freaking out. 

He leaves the bathroom eventually but makes his way over to the bed. In the end, he falls asleep for a while but wakes to a dark house and the clock reading 11:30 pm. 

Feeling antsy and restless, with a need to forget everything and numb the pain. He changes out of his lounge clothes, into something more formal. Once he's sure everyone has gone off to bed he sneaks out. 

He ends up hailing a taxi a bit into his walk. Which he instructs the driver to take him into the heart of the city. Dropping him off on a street he doesn't know, which for him seems like the opportune thing to do. 

His walk around is decent. Giving him the ability to recharge, let his mind go blank and get completely lost. Cars zip past him as it begins to rain, making him duck under the awning of some building. 

But down the way, there's some lit up LED screen that's blinking through the darkness and rain. He lifts his coat over his head and makes a run for it, coming up to a club that's bumping loud music through the doors. Then he sees it, a little pride flag in the window of the door to the club. 

What's he got to lose. 

It's hours later that he finally lets loose. Letting an outrageous number of sleazy guys order him drinks, all because they think he's pretty. But after some liquid courage, he's out on the dance floor grinding up against anyone who will let him touch. It's exhilarating and brings the life back into him. 

He’s never had a chance to explore this side of himself. So now being over the self-hatred and now accepting himself… it’s exhilarating. 

He meets this guy. Dark hair, dark eyes, a sweet smile, a fit body. He's perfect. They exchange names, a fake one of course. 

They dance the night away until the bartender calls for last call around 2 am. Leon feels warm and fuzzy well the guy whose name Leon has already forgotten pulls him out the bar and onto the street. They find an alley a few blocks down and Leon pins him against the brick wall and kisses him breathlessly. 

They stay there, making out against the dirty wall for minutes. His cheeks are on fire and his body tingles. 

"Come back to my place?" the guy mentions between kisses and then it hits him. The guilt. His stomach sinks, suddenly feeling very gross and disposable. 

"I can't." 

"Why not? We're having fun right!?" 

"I just can't." 

"Wow," the guy pushes him against the wall. 

Leon chokes on air "I'm sorry." 

"Fuck you man," no-name says and leaves. 

Leon feels like he's had the wind knocked out of this lung. Now being fully aware that he was doing this would of pure spite. Nothing else. It takes him a minute to recollect himself before he's walking back through the streets. Finally catching the attention of a taxi to take him home still shaking to his core. 

When he gets home, someone is sitting in the kitchen. The small lamp in the corner, offering a warm glow to the room. He carefully closes the front door, slips off his coat and shoes. Now realizing how damp he actually is, he creeps through the entryway and peeks around the corner. 

Kim is sitting at the dining table, a steaming cup in front of her as she taps on her phone. 

"What are you doing here?" he says gently, hovering a good distance from her. 

"Hey to you too" she replies, then puts her phone down "It's late? What were you doing out?" 

He knew this was coming, the prying. But he's too hurt, too tired and too fed up to come up with another lie. 

"I like men" he chatters out. His emotions getting the best of him on top of being freezing cold. 

"What?" She questions but it comes out sounding earnest. 

"And woman too. I think I'm Bi." 

"Wait" She cautions. 

"No scratch that. Definitely Bi" He says before breaking down into tears. 

She's quick in gets out of her chair "Leon. Please. Oh my god" Her voice quivers but pulls him into a hug as he hiccups with sobs against her shoulder. 

"I should've told you. I hated lying. But the thought of telling you was terrifying." 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She repeats in a hushed tone. 

He sniffles "Wait, why are you sorry?" 

She hums "Because...You felt too afraid to tell me and I'm sorry I made you feel that way." 

"Wait no I didn't mean it like–" 

"I'm not making this about me. I'm genuinely apologizing. Because please you should never feel like you can't tell me things. Please. I would never judge you." 

"Never?" 

She waivers her head back and forth "Unless you're wearing socks with sandals or something ridiculous." 

Leon rolls his eyes. 

They take a few moments to regain control of their emotions. 

"Are you cold?" She questions and Leon nods. In a blink of an eye, Kim's disappeared to the living room pulling off a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around Leon's shoulders. 

"Better?" 

"Yes. Thank you." 

Kim finally steps back giving Leon some space but not before flashing him a confused look. 

"So, wait? Then who were you seeing in Edmonton?" 

"I uh." 

"Leon" she shifts her stance, making herself taller but she'll never be the same height as him. 

"Come on, you said ‘they' lived in Edmonton. Oh my god." 

"What now?!" He whispers, well motioning at her to stop the shouting. 

"You never used pronouns. Fuck I'm such an idiot!" 

"It's fine. I'm kind of glad I got to tell you. Makes it easier for when I tell Mom and Dad." 

She relaxes and gives him a hopeful smile "I'll be there for you when you decide too." 

"Thanks." 

The clock on the stove changes to 3:00 am with a tick. 

"Hey, I'm not going to make you tell me who it is but if you want to talk about them, I'm here" She reasons. Leon takes a deep breath and walks over to the dining room table and takes a seat. Placing his elbows on the tabletop and rubs at his face. The alcohol still making him feel a little buzzed. 

She quickly comes over and takes a seat next to him, looking at him with sad eyes. 

"It's someone you've met... from Edmonton." 

She chuckles "That's not many people Leon. I haven't met really anyone from Edmonton apart from your... team...mates…" 

"Oh, Leon" she sighs. 

"It was good. It really was. I loved him. I still love him. And I know he loves me, he does. But it wasn't right. It wasn't working and it's good we're apart but I'm seeing him next week at the tournament and it's freaking me the fuck out." 

Her head twists as she begins to think "He's going to be at the Tournament... playing for?" 

"Team Canada." 

She blows air out of her mouth and genuinely looks winded. "Okay so… to make sure I'm understanding this. Are you telling me you are— I mean were together together with a teammate? Like boyfriend level? " 

Leon grimaces, hating that he's still not recovered from the event, "Yeah, I was. Maybe. I dunno what we were. We never labeled it. It was just— Us." 

"And you haven't talked to him since?" 

"Nope." 

"Dammit Leon." 

"What?!" 

"You should fight for him! Win his heart if he makes you so happy and in love. You deserve that." 

"He was uncomfortable hiding all the time and wanted to come out by himself first! I wasn't going to tell him no. I didn't want to trap him!" 

"So what? He's not out either?" 

"No, god no. He’s the hockey god’s gift to the NHL, he's not going to throw that away to mention he likes dick. Plus, his family doesn't even know. He wanted to get that sorted first before… I dunno committing to anything." 

Her eyes widen "Is it Connor?" 

Leon shuts his mouth. 

"Leon... Are you in love with Connor Mcdavid?" She questions, harshly at that. 

He shakes his head yes, “Yeah. A fucking lot actually." 

"Holy shit" She breathes out, looking genuinely stunned. Sitting there letting the clock tick away, trying to process everything. 

She eventually then gets up to go into the kitchen. She opens the far cupboard and pulls out an old bottle of their dad's whiskey. 

"You don't drink whiskey?" Leon comments. 

"I do now." 

Leon shuts up after that. 

She brings the bottle over and two short glasses, pouring herself some and then some for Leon. 

"Oh, fuck no I had too much tonight already." 

"So, what you went out clubbing?" 

He looks at her then the glass, quickly grabbing the cup and taking a hefty sip, "Yeah ended up making out with some guy then I felt guilty because I couldn't stop thinking about Connor." 

She pouts her lip out and makes a cooing sound "That's kind of cute. Shitty that you felt you need to go out, but cute that you think of him." 

"I know I know; I shouldn't have gone out but whatever. I needed to blow off some steam. I hate that I can’t stop thinking about him. All the fucking time it’s not fair.” 

“When you care about someone a lot it’s hard to forget them” She says, sounded distant. He mentally checks that statement to grill her about later but ends up letting out an aggravated groan “The thing is, I am so excited to see him— underneath all the freaking out. But I have no clue if he even wants to see my face." 

"You didn't know he was going to be there?" 

"Not till this afternoon when I saw it on Instagram. I thought he would've been invited long ago but he never said anything." 

She gives him a half smile then takes a sip of her drink "That's why you locked yourself away." 

"Yeah. Sorry." 

"Mom was kind of worried." 

"I'll talk to her tomorrow." 

"You better." 

"I swear." 

"So, all those things you told me, without mentioning the person. That was all with Connor?" 

"Mhmm" He replies, taking another sip. 

"So, sneaking around Rogers to make out? And the Vegas birthday bash? And wait the hoodie thing?" 

"All about Con." 

She makes another cooing noise. 

"What?" 

"You called him Con." 

"Shut up. I'm drunk and can't control what I say right now." 

"It's fine. It's our secret." 

"Thanks." 

They finish their drinks in quiet before Kim gets up and puts the bottle away, "I could come with you to Denmark? If you'd like?" 

"Really?" 

"I've got some extra vacation days, and it would be nice to get out of here for a while." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course, and I love watching you play you know that." 

He rolls his eyes again "Sure. You just want to medal with my love life." 

Now she rolls her eyes "Whatever, I'm trying to be nice because you have a broken heart.” 

He gives her a gentle smile "Thank you." 

“I don’t think he would not like to see you. Based on what I know. I think he cares for you as much as you care for him.” 

Leon sighs “Yeah I keep trying to tell myself that… I hope he doesn’t regret anything. Even if we don’t get back together...” 

She clicks her tongue against her cheek, making a loud popping sound ring throughout the kitchen “I think if it’s meant to be, things will work out.” 

He nods slowly, seeing some truth to her statement. 

She then glances up at the clock "It's almost four we should go to bed." 

"You're staying in your old room tonight?" 

"Yeah like hell am I driving back to the other side of the city. Plus, I wasn't expecting to need alcohol for this conversation so luckily I had already planned on staying." 

"That's good." 

They both stand and Kim puts her hand on his arm "Never feel like you can't tell me something okay?" 

"Okay." 

"And you'll talk to mom in the morning?" 

"I will." 

"I'm going to call in sick tomorrow and we'll make a day out of it alright?" 

"Why are you being really nice to me?" 

"What? I haven't seen you in almost 6 months." 

"Right." 

"And I'm proud of you for telling me. Nothing changes okay?" 

"Thank you." 

"Night Leon." 

"Night." 

He crawls into bed after a quick bit of freshening up and lays there in the darkroom, feeling a little less heavy. 

The next day he spends it hanging out with Kim. They get groceries for their parents and clean up the backyard. Their cousins are off backpacking in the hills for a couple days so it's a quiet household, the only noise being easy music playing through the old speaker in the kitchen. 

They make a wonderful dinner and surprise their parents when they arrive home from work. His mother is overjoyed well his father doesn't show much emotion, they know he appreciates it. 

Leon does apologize to his mom, feeling horrible for treating her like that. But she ends up hugging him well him whatever it is, it’ll be alright. 

After that it's casual and easy, feels like a dinner where they all live in the same house again. They laugh, drink wine, and tell stories well reminiscing. Leon gets questions tossed at him from his father about the tournament next week and he answers them best he can. It's exciting, he’s always honored to play on an international stage representing his home country. 

"Uh, Leon sweetheart. Didn't you mention on the phone that you might be bringing someone with you on this trip?" His mother asks innocently. 

"Right right, you did mention you were seeing someone" His father adds "Is she everything you've dreamed of?" 

Leon snaps his head to look at his sister. Why are they asking now, what changed? He's been here for almost a month and now they question it? Kim's face is just as surprised as he is. 

"I uh... We uh sort of broke up?" He answers, picking up his glass of wine and taking a big gulp. Fuck. 

"Oh?" his mother and father say at the same time. 

"Was that what happened yesterday? You two broke up over the phone?" His father asks. 

"Uh no. That wasn't it." Both his mother and father look even more confused now. 

Then Leon opens his big mouth and the words come falling out "I asked him to come home with me, but he turned me down. Said he wasn't ready for a relationship, so we ended it right there." 

His father coughs and clears his throat "Did you say him?" 

Leon drops his wine glass and it smashes all over the hardwood. 

His mother yelps at the sound well Kim flinches next to him but no one makes any sudden movements. 

Leon feels himself start to shake and fuck this isn't how it was supposed to go. 

"Leon? Hun?" His mother says quietly, his dad staring at him barely blinking. 

"I-" He barely says, looking back and forth between his mother and father's eyes. "I can't" he whispers before pushing back from the dinner table and leaving through the back entrance. 

All he hears is his father's grumbly voice echo from the house "Leon!" 

It's dusk out, the sun shying away behind the hills. He walks then runs to the far edge of their family's property. A good 20-minute hike till he finally stops and collapses next to the fence. 

His breathing all out of sorts and his stomach doing backflips. Tears welt in his eyes as he grasps at the grass next to him, ripping out the blades in chunks. He doesn't deserve this, why does this have to be so hard, why him? 

If Connor could've just loved him a little bit more, maybe things would be different. Or If Leon could've been completely straight and not fallen for Connor, then things would be totally fine. 

He cries into the darkness that has now poured over the forest, letting big tears fall down his cheeks and land onto his jeans. He stays like that for what feels like hours. Hiccupping into the darkness well staring up at the sky, wishing for the world to swallow him whole. 

Why does this have to be so fucking complicated?! He loves a person of the same gender. It shouldn't be this traumatizing to talk about the person who makes him feel whole. 

He wishes for Connor to appear in front of him right then and there. Grab ahold of him and never let go. He would let him whisper sweet, comforting words into his ear until he doesn’t feel so numb anymore. Then he'd take Connor to the city, show him around, and pretend they’re just normal people who have no need to hide. 

They’d go for a walk in the park holding hands and Leon would kiss him. They’d go on a boat ride down the river and later sit on the bridge to watch the water flow. They’d have a romantic dinner and Leon would take him to some fancy hotel to treat him properly. All of which are moments he yearns to share with Connor; all because he loves him. 

Then he sees it, a gathering of lights. Lights that look a lot like iPhone flashes. He wipes his face, knowing he's probably all red and puffy but he stands regardless. 

"Leon?!" He hears Kim say first. 

"Oh, Leon sweetheart!" His mom. 

There's the sound of quick footsteps and two bodies are crashing into him. His heart feels like exploding but instead, he gasps into tears. He holds tight onto his mom and his sister. Both of them whispering positive reassuring words. 

"Where's Dad?" He asks between deep breathes. His mom and sister looking at him worryingly. 

"Right here son" His father comes from over the hill with a coat in his hand currently being outstretched to Leon. 

Leon takes it as he realizes he's freezing. His mom pulling him against her body, shuffling the two of them towards the house. They all say nothing on the walk back. 

Once inside sitting in the living room with the fireplace on, Leon breaks the news that this person he’s involved with is Connor, his teammate. 

The shock subsides eventually as he gets into telling them everything. Sparing the nitty, gritty details but educating them about his and Connor’s past. 

He can see the confusion on their faces when he shares certain moments and points out how this relationship fell into their laps. And well they’ve both had the pleasure of meeting Connor previously. He knows they are imagining the Connor they met, when he was _Just Connor_ and not the Connor Leon is currently in love with. 

His parents listen though, with Kim hanging around in the background. Refreshing everyone's cups of coffee. Leon is grateful that she’s there. 

They do question certain things like all parents should. 

"You two are safe though right?" 

"Of course." 

"You love each other." 

"I still think so?” 

"Who knows?" 

"You guys and that's it." 

"Are you going to come out publicly?" 

"Considering we're not together anymore, no.” 

"You're both teammates... in the NHL," His father asks him this one, and it's pretty well the only thing he's said so far in this conversation "Is that going to be tough for you two?" 

He sighs "It's already proven that it's tough, that's why he isn't here right now. We broke up as I was asking him to come with me." 

His mom and dad sigh and glance at each other. His mom nodding to his father to speak first. 

"I hope you know that we love you very much. This doesn't change anything; we want you to know that. But we're always going to question things because we want what's best for you." 

Leon nods his head well sighing out big breaths. The weight and heaviness in his chest has dissipated, now feeling like he's a completely different person all of a sudden. 

"Thank you" he mumbles out. 

"We love you, sweetheart. And who you love doesn't affect how much we do." 

A warmth spreads throughout him, coming to the realization that he no longer wants the world to launch him into oblivion. 

He spends the rest of his night with his mom quizzing him about safe sex. Which was awkward and not necessary but, in the end, he could see she felt more at ease. Which allows her to segway into asking harmless questions about Connor that Leon doesn’t mind answering. 

He ends up going on and on about how Connor's laugh lights up a room. How different it is to see Connor with him versus when he's at work. How he's kind and spontaneous and makes Leon a better person, and on and on and on. His father listens for a while before heading to bed with an assuring nod in Leon's direction. It's all the validation he needs.Then eventually his mom taps out too, more of a "Honey, I'm happy for you. I hope things can work out in the end, but I do have to get some rest. But please you can always talk to me about him." 

Once his mom is up the stairs, his sister gives him a small smile from across the room. "I know you didn't mean to do that tonight, but I'm still proud of you." 

He smiles back feeling fuzzy inside "Thank you" he answers. 

"Now you can focus on next week." 

"Absolutely." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**MAY**

The next time he blinks it’s him and his sister on a plane to Denmark. It’s overwhelming considering all the above, but truthfully Leon can’t wait to be back on the ice.

Kim has her own agenda of site seeing well Leon joins the German team to start training. On the first day, he gets the schedule excited to see when they play Canada. Except every slot is empty after the first week remembering that elimination games need to be played first.

The first week goes by in a blur. It’s training then practice then a scrimmage then a game. They play Denmark first and lose by 1 goal. Which is disheartening but Leon finds himself on the IIHF website checking scores only searching for the Canadian flag. He finds that they lost their first game against the United States, which somehow makes him feel better.

A day later they play Norway and lose by 1 goal, again. He thought this tournament would enable his ego but instead it’s just crushing everything he had hoped for.

In passing he overhears someone say, “Wow Canada beat Korea 10 to nothing.”

Leon immediately finds his phone and double checks, it’s true. Plus, Connor gets a goal and a few assists well Leon’s heart soars.

He hovers over Connor’s text thread. The last message from Connor being the one from exit interview day. He wants to type out something, his thumbs only centimeters from the keyboard but in the end comes up blank and tosses his phone back in his bag. Deep down knowing that Connor probably has no interest in wanting to hear from him.

The next game they play is against the USA. They don’t even get a goal in this one. Losing 3 nothing. The locker room reminds him of the Oilers locker room towards the end of last season, bringing back unfavored memories. But then, Canada wins against Denmark. 7-1. So, there's a little warmth in his chest that night.

They get a couple of days of practices in before playing Korea and finally they win that one by a landslide of 6-1. He even gets a goal and two assists; his team is celebrating but all he can think about is if Connor is proud of him too.

**Thursday May 10 th 2018 **

Canada plays the next day against Norway and Leon happens to have that time they’re playing off to venture around. Kim begs him to come see this museum but, in the end, he convinces her to come watch.

At first, she’s annoyed to be at yet _another_ hockey game as she’s been at all of Leon’s games. But when Leon buys them both beer and promises to keep it flowing, she’s content.

The game begins and Leon is on the edge of his seat. A minute twenty-three into the first period Connor scores. Leon jumps up and yells along with the crowd who are cheering for Canada. But he’s pretty certain he’s the loudest. A couple of people glance at him oddly, so he just dips his hat lower on his head and enjoys his beer.

As the clock is winding down for the period Connor scores again. Leon again, can’t help but jump up and cheer. He’s so fucking proud.

Leon makes good on his promise and gets both himself and his sister all the beer and snacks. So, when intermission is over and the team is back on the ice, he’s feeling a little buzzed.

Eight minutes into the second, Parayko and Nuge set Connor up for a goal and it’s glorious. Cheers erupt and hats get thrown, Leon begrudgingly keeps his on due to Kim’s arguments. But he can’t help the warm feeling he has blooming inside him.

The rest of the game goes by and when the final buzzer goes off Leon is smiling idiotically to himself well staring at the score board. 5-0 Canada.

He takes his phone out and opens Connor’s name in his messages. Trying with all his might not to read over the last messages that were sent, instead focusing on typing out.

**Leon:** I don't know when you'll get this but I was here. I watched the game from the stands. You were fantastic. If you heard someone cheering loud. That was me. Well done baby.

As he and Kim are waiting to leave the rink his phone vibrates in his pocket.

**Connor:** That was you? I thought I heard a familiar yell ;)

“Connor?” His sister questions. And Leon just gives her a hopeful look as his phone vibrates again.

**Connor:** Please tell me you are still in the building??  
**Leon:** I am. With my sister.  
**Connor:** You guys wanna come down here??  
**Connor:** Want to see you :)  
**Leon:** Yeah of course  
**Leon:** Me too :)

“Connor’s invited us to the players' area downstairs. Do you wanna come with me?”

She gives him a half ass glare than an eager “Sure!” she laughs “I’d love to congratulate him” she says honestly.

Leon would hug her if they weren’t currently in a mass swarm of people trying to get out of the building.

They finally find a staircase and get down to the players' entrance. They show their ID’s and get let in. It’s a mess of bodies and gear for a moment but then Leon sees him across the hallway and his heart soars.

It takes everything in his being not to run up to Connor and kiss him. Instead, he chooses a steady walk and stops as close to Connor as possible without it being weird.

“Hi”

“Hi”

They stare at each other for more moments than needed, but that’s before Kim clears her throat.

“Oh, uh yeah Connor this is my sister, Kim.”

“Oh hey yeah, we’ve met before. Nice to see you again.”

“Same to you. And congratulations on the win. Well deserved, plus this guy wouldn’t shut up about you all game.”

Leon turns and gives her a look well Connor goes a shade of red.

“What? Like I’m lying?” She jokes.

Now it was Leon’s turn to go bright red.

“Anyways, it was nice to see you Connor but I’m going to the museum I wanted to see earlier mister!” She points at Leon “So have fun, be safe, don’t do anything I wouldn’t” she smirks then makes her exit.

“She knows?” Connor says shyly.

“… Wasn’t that what the break was about?”

Connor nods, “She’s lovely” He concludes.

“She has her moments” He chuckles awkwardly. He glances up at Connor who is biting at his lip nervously.

“I uh, I’m glad you texted me” Connor finally says.

“Oh yeah?”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to see me?”

Leon lets the air out of his body “Con…”

“It sounds silly now that I’m standing here in front of you, but I didn’t know what you were feeling, and I didn’t want to press.”

Leon nods slowly “I get it, it’s also kinda why it took me so long to reach out.”

Connor gives him a small smile “well I’m glad you did. I’m so happy to see you right now.”

Leon feels himself melt into a puddle “Me too. And you were fantastic out there, I’m so proud of you.”

Connor beams at that comment, carefully leaning a little too close into Leon. Enough to feel the heat radiate off one another.

“Thanks” Connor mumbles, a shy smile creeping across his lips.

“You uh doing good though?”

“Um…” he pauses, a blank stare crosses his face “sure... I... well...”

“What? Leon questions, feeling some concern build up in him.

“Leon!” Someone shouts and on instinct, he looks over his shoulder.

Nurse comes out from the locker room dressed in casual clothes with Nuge in tow. Both of them beaming brightly.

“Hey guys!” He greets, feeling a mix of emotions. He flashes his look back to Connor who is trying to mask whatever kind of thought he was trying to get out.

“Good to see you man,” Nuge says coming into give him a hug. Then Nurse takes his turn.

“I didn’t know you came to watch. What a surprise.”

“Yeah, heard a lot about team Canada and their need to put on a show. So, I had to come see it for myself.”

“We’re only here to entertain” Nurse chuckles “But hey we’re about to grab a bite, wanna join?”

“Actually-” Connor interjects, Nuge, Nurse, and Leon look at him. “I was hoping to hang out with Leon for a bit. If that’s okay with you guys?” Connor’s eyes are looking back and forth between both Nuge and Nurse.

They look at each other with knowing looks then look back at Connor. “Hey, of course, man.”

“It’s no problem” Nuge adds.

“Thanks.”

“Good to see you though Drat. We’ll have to meet up before the tourney is over.”

“Sounds good.”

“Catch ya later.”

Nurse and Nuge take their leave without an ounce of pleading.

“What was that?” Leon asks.

Connor let’s out a deep breath and drops his head “I don’t even know where to start Drai. A lot of shit has happened.”

“Wait?! What?”

“This isn’t how I wanted to tell you at all. I want to explain everything okay just- Nurse knows... About our history. And I had to tell Nuge cause—”

“You... told... them…”

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry. I wanted to call you; I did but I wanted to give you space too. Everything happened so fast, I felt like I didn’t have a choice. I’m sorry. They’re cool with it, they really are. And they won’t tell anyone.”

“Con” Leon says quietly.

“I swear I wouldn’t have done it without fully thinking this through. Okay. It-It was needed okay.”

Leon eyes him “why was it... needed?”

Connor is flushed red now and looks a little perplexed about what to say or do next. Only able to keep opening and closing his mouth, calculating everything in his head well Leon watches the debacle from a front row seat.

“Can I take you out to dinner first, then can we talk?”

“um okay” Leon answers quickly.

“cool, let’s go.”

They walk out the rink, over across the street and down a couple of blocks without saying anything.

“I need to drop off my things and get out of these gross clothes first. You can wait here if you like or come up, I don’t care” Connor says gesturing to the hotel.

“Uh... I’ll come up if that’s cool.”

“Ya totally.”

Once up in Connor’s room, Leon watches Connor organize his things then pick out clothes to wear for the evening.

“I’ll just be a minute,” He says before disappearing into the bathroom. Leon looks around the room aimlessly, intrigued by the older design with its historic looking wallpaper. But then he takes notice of a hoodie hanging off the back of the chair in the corner.

It looks awfully familiar and a couple sizes too big for Connor. He stands from where he was sitting on the bed and slowly walks to the chair. Lifting the hoodie to inspect it closer. As soon as he touches it, he knows it’s the one Leon gave him.

“So, there’s this interesting- oh” Connor say from behind him. Leon turns and watches Connor’s eyes flash between the hoodie and Leon’s gaze.

“You brought it with you?”

Connor shifts his weight from one leg to the other “I uh wanted something to remind me of you.”

Leon hates that it makes him feel guilty well inflating his ego a bit.

“But it’s pretty much just a hoodie at this point. It doesn’t even smell like you anymore.”

Leon looks from Connor to the hoodie then peels off his jacket and slips it over his head before putting his coat back on.

“You’ll get it back.”

Connor smiles then steps across the room. Coming close into Leon’s space “Can I ask you something…” he says nervously.

“Sure?”

He takes two steps closer “You can say no.”

“Why would I say-”

“Canikissyou?” Comes tumbling out of his mouth. And Leon hates the way his stomach lurches.

It takes his brain a minute to compute what Connor asked but finally spits out a choked “yes.”

Connor doesn’t hesitate and collides into Leon, pulling him into a deep kiss.

The sparks are still very much there, it’s almost a sweet reminder. Making Leon hate himself more.

Leon pulls back oh so slowly and hums “That was nice.”

Connor looks at him dazed “There’s an interesting Italian place around the corner, wanna go there?”

“You know I can’t say no to pasta.”

Connor snorts “True.”

Connor leads them to an older looking building that’s not far from his hotel. They get a seat towards the back and jump casually into conversation. It’s like what happened on exit interview day, didn’t happen. That they haven’t spent almost two months away from each other without a word.

They don’t talk about any of the things that need to be said though, only talking about hockey, movies and music. Saying things to avoid what really need to be said.

They are mostly quiet well they eat, only making comments about how good each bite is. Once their plates are cleared and taken away Connor makes the move to pay for both meals.

“Con, what no.”

“My treat.”

Begrudgingly Leon admits defeat with a soft “Thank you.”

Connor smiles as he puts his wallet away.

They leave the restaurant and look at each other for what to do next. The sun is now starting to set, leaving a warm glow over the town. Leon feels his hands go clammy, afraid of what Connor has to say kind of not wanting to hear it, but also dying to know.

Connor points to his right “I saw a park this way, want to take a walk?”

“Sure.”

They start off towards the park, which is a couple of blocks down the way. It’s pretty big, with a lake in the center of it. They aimlessly follow the path, hands in pockets well leisurely walking.

“I came out to my parents” Leon mentions. Connor stops.

“Oh?”

“Yeah... it wasn’t how I wanted it to go.”

“What do you mean?”

“I cried in the forest behind my parents' place for an hour.”

Connor gives him a look of disbelief, which proceeds into Leon telling the full story.

20 minutes later and on the other side of the park Connor finally gets a chance to speak.

“So, it’s okay? They are okay about you?”

“My dad’s worried about the teammate-NHL situation more so than the whole liking guys thing.”

“Wow.”

“Mhmm, I’m glad it’s out now. Makes me feel better at least.”

Connor shy’s away from him, his mood suddenly changing.

“Con?” Leon questions, barely even able to see his face as darkness has flooded over the city.

“You’re lucky you know” his voice trembles.

“Connor, what’s wrong?” Leon wants to reach out, touch him, maybe hold him but right now he’s unsure if he should.

It’s silence between them for a few moments. Leon resisting the urge of wanting to speak up as Connor now has his back turned to him.

“You come out and your parents they are so great and accepting. Asking questions about me well my parents don’t even want to acknowledge my existence. I mean, I knew they weren’t gonna take it well but the way their acting…” He pauses, not finishing his thought “Cam says they’ll come around, but I don’t think they will” He croaks, choking back on his emotions.

“Connor-”

“The first thing they said to me was to go public with this information. That it’s not good for my career and never will be. That even though times are changing, this is something you never bounce back from. They never ONCE! Told me they loved me or cared for me the same!”

He’s shouting, and Leon is glad no one else is in the park. But Connor looks miserable, tears streaming down his face, eyes rimmed red, his nose and cheeks pink. But he’s still so beautiful and Leon hates himself for thinking like that well Connor is hurting.

“I told them a week into being back home and ended up leaving right after they had finished yelling at me. I packed up my shit and left without any other words. I didn’t know what to do or where to go. I called up Nursey and he was at home also in Ontario, so I went and stayed with him. I had to tell him everything, I’m sorry I had too I- I just didn’t know what to do.”

Leon feels water welt up into his eyes, he blinks a few times trying to hold them back “You could’ve called me. We would’ve figured something out, anything. You don’t deserve to be treated like that Con, especially by your parents.”

Connor sniffles, wiping away his tears as quickly as they fall “I should’ve called you, deep down I know I should’ve, but I had it so stuck in my head that I fucked this up between us. That maybe we weren’t even friends anymore. That you hated me.”

Leon shakes his head “Connor I could never hate you.”

Connor tries to give him a smile back, it falters a little but it’s there through the tears and all.

Leon pipes up again “I’m glad you had Nursey though. I’m glad he was there for you.”

“Me too. His family is amazing, they didn’t get the full story of why I was there, but they were still very generous.”

“And Nuge?”

He sighs “When we all found out we were going to the tournament together and playing on the same team. I found it would only be easier to tell him, so he wasn’t left guessing and making assumptions.”

“That’s fair.”

“They won’t tell anyone. They promised me.”

“I trust them.”

Connor nods, still sniffling through his pain “I haven’t spoken to my mom or dad in over a month. I almost doubt they’re even watching me play in this tournament.”

“Hey hey don’t think about that alright?” Leon assures.

His mood finally calms a bit and Leon takes a step closer to him. “You came out for you to figure yourself out. And you did it. And look, you survived. You’re still here scoring goals and making me embarrass myself for you. So, don’t think all hope is lost because your family can’t get over their own personal bigotry.”

“Leon” Connor says cautiously.

“Sorry, but how could someone have a child and not support them in whatever they are. I don’t get it.”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“I know you will and so far, you’re doing a great job. Cause Connor, you came out! You did! That’s huge and it may not have gone the way you wanted but you still did it and you’re here kicking ass. So now tackle the next thing and the next until you’re in the place that you want to be. Because you’ll get there, you will. You’re already doing so well, you just gotta keep trying.”

“How do you know exactly what to say that will always make me feel better?”

Leon rolls his eyes.

“No, I’m serious. You are everything good in this world, you deserve to be appreciated more.”

“I mean I wouldn’t turn down some appreciation once in a while” Leon jokes and Connor snorts.

They stay quiet for a few moments, letting each of their hearts return to normal speed well collecting their thoughts.

“I know I’m on the right path for figuring things out but I’m definitely not there yet. I will be, one day but for now, it’s still a work in progress.”

“Take as long as you need.”

“Don’t wait for me though” Connor grins.

Leon smiles and pulls him in for a hug “Never.”

Leon ends up walking Connor back to his hotel. They crack jokes the whole way and are almost in (happy) tears when they reach the front doors.

“It was good seeing you,” Connor says.

“Same to you.”

Leon flashes him a small smile then looks around. The street is deserted, not even a car insight so he leans close and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“Risky?” Connor says.

“A little, but it’s fine.”

Connor sighs “We should fly somewhere no one would recognize us.”

“We should. That sounds lovely.”

A sound of heavy chimes dings in the distance, the church a few blocks away has its clock tower going off.

“I think that means it’s midnight,” Leon says.

“Yeah.”

“I should go.”

“I know.”

“I’ll see you around?”

“Of course,” Connor smiles sweetly.

Leon brushes his hand against Connor’s for a moment. He smiles kindly at him with soft eyes.

“Oh wait!” Leon gasps then begin shrugging off his coat pulling the hoodie off he had on under it. He hands it over to Connor “I didn’t sweat too bad in it.”

Connor holds it tight to his chest and smells the hood “Smells like you, that’s all I need.”

Leon gives him a small wistful smile.

“I’ll see you soon okay,” Connor says.

“Sounds good. Good night Con.”

“Night Leon.”

Connor gives him one last quick glance then he’s gone through the front doors of his hotel. Leon whistles to himself on the walk back to his own hotel.

Once in his room, his sister already sleeping in her room. He curls up into his bed and scrolls mindlessly through Instagram. His phone vibrates in his hand as Connor’s name appears in the banner.

**Connor:** Forgot to say this tonight but I love you.

Leon feels his chest tighten.

**Leon:** Love you too. Get some sleep

* * *

Leon doesn’t see or hear from Connor in days. The day after the hattrick game, Leon doesn’t have a game but a practice in the morning. He looks at the schedule and sees Connor doesn’t have a game either. He jumps every time his phone lights with a notification but it’s never anyone he cares about.

The next day, he plays against Latvia the same time Connor is playing against Finland. He’s off his edge the whole game, feeling like he’s floating and not really there. They lose 3-1. When they’re off the ice and in the locker room, Leon checks the website.

Canada lost to Finland, 5-1. His heart sinks. He feels his fingers hover over Connor’s name wanting to send a message but, in the end locks his phone and goes out for a beer with some of his teammates.

**Sunday May 13 th 2018 **

Today they play Finland and win by one goal. It’s a rush because he feels actually kind of better after this game. Trying not to overthink things and put pressure on himself. But it happens to be Kim’s last day in Denmark with him, so he walks her to the train with her suitcases.

“Be good yeah?”

“When am I not?”

“Mmm, you have your moments.”

He gives her a hug.

“And stop being mopey. It’s starting to show.”

“What?”

“I know you haven’t talked to Connor since that night you came back to the hotel late.”

“Uh”

“Things will work out in the end okay. Sometimes you just gotta wait it out.”

“You and your wise crap.”

“It’s not crap and you know it!” She laughs.

“I know” He smiles.

The conductor comes over the speaker announcing the next train.

“That’s me,” she says.

“I’ll see you soon.”

“Before you head back to North America?”

“We’ll see.”

“That’s better than a no” She smirks, then picks up her suitcase to carry down the stairs “I’ll see you.”

“Same to you, text when you land at home.”

“I will.”

He watches her disappear down the tunnel then begins to head back towards his hotel. He walks half a block before his phone is ringing in his pocket.

He tries to not get his hopes up but when he sees ‘Nurse’ across the caller ID, he deflates a bit.

“Hello?”

“Hey man!

“Hey.”

“What are you up too?”

“Uh, my sister just left town. So, I’m walking back to my hotel from the train.”

“Ok well I don’t know where the train is but I’m going to send you our location. Can you come join me and Nuge for dinner?”

Leon pauses “You and Nuge what about- You know what never mind. Yeah sure send me a location I’ll meet you there.”

“Sounds good buddy, see you soon.”

The location tags him to a restaurant about five blocks in the other direction he was walking. So, he turns and makes his walk. It’s surprisingly warm for it being only May so when he gets to the restaurant, he’s sweating a little. He enters the dimly lit restaurant only to be flagged over by his friends.

“Hey!” Nurse greets and they both stand to give him pats then let him take a seat.

The conversation starts off with the obvious. Leon telling about each loss and each win, how every team is so different to play against. Nuge chimes in to compare and share moments he’s encountered, and Darnell going on and on about which players he would’ve fought if they had propositioned.

Leon gets tears in his eyes after laughing so hard listening to the list go on and on. They order food and drinks, then talk about how wonderful the city is. How it’s different than any place they’ve really been but happy for a change of scenery.

The conversation finally slows down, suddenly run out of things to talk about. Leon opens his mouth to comment on the restaurant when Nurse beats him to it.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something for a while.”

“Oh?”

“Something Connor told us.”

“Oh.”

Darnell shifts in his chair and pulls himself closer into the table. “So, you and Connor? Are together?” He says lowly.

“Were” he corrects.

“Mhmm?”

“We’re not together.”

“Why not?” Nuge asks.

“I hadn’t come out to my parents, so I did that, and he was doing the same thing. He called it off to figure things out.”

Ryan looks at Darnell. The look fills Leon with concern.

“What?” Leon squirms.

Both Ryan and Darnell argue quietly for a moment, then Nurse backs down and takes a deep breath.

“He came out to his parents and it’s not going well,” he says.

“Yeah, I know, I talked to him days ago we had a talk in the park but he seemed okay?”

“No Leon” Nuge says softly “It’s worse now. He’s called them and texted them asking if they were watching the tournament. Trying to act like things were normal but his Dad called him up and told him to stop calling or they would block his number. He tried talking to his brother but now he’s not answering either.”

Leon sighs, shutting his eyes and feeling the air deflate out of him “Fuck” he breathes out.

“We’re really worried about him,” Darnell says, “And we’re not expecting you to be able to fix anything, hell we’ve been trying but we’re out of ideas.”

“I think all we can do is be there for him right now” Nuge adds.

“I agree…” Leon spits out, trying not to let his thoughts wander.

“We thought you should know, please don’t feel like it’s any of your fault. That’s not why we told you, we just knew Connor has been distant.”

Leon nods slowly. That right there is the truth and it’s slowly killing him “We need to be there for him and he’s going to need all the support he can get. What're his plans after the tourney? He told me about how he’s been staying with you for the last month” he gestures to Nurse.

“That’s actually why we’re bringing this up, he was going to go back to Ontario... see if he could stay at one of the pro training camps. Which would suck for him, so we’ve been brainstorming ideas. So far, it’s he comes with me and sees my family, again. My parents love him, so it won’t be an issue or” Nurse looks at Nuge.

“He could come to B.C with me and Bre. We don’t leave for a while so we’ll probably hang out in Edmonton till then, so I don’t know how much he’ll enjoy that, but it’ll at least beat him trying to figure out what to do.”

Leon hums, ideas all floating in his head “When do you go to B.C?”

“Not till the end of June.”

“Okay…”

“What are you thinking Drat?” Nurse questions.

“Well, the other night Connor mentioned he wished he could go somewhere no one would recognize him. That idea has been sitting with me and I thought about the house that my aunt and uncle have in Ibiza. I don’t think it’s being used right now so I could-”

“Wait you have family that has a house in Ibiza and we are just finding this out now?!” Nurse shouts.

Leon shrugs “I didn’t think we’d all really be over on this side of the ocean, so I never brought it up.”

“Fair but what are you suggesting exactly?” Nuge asks.

“Boys trip to Ibiza? We stay at the house, go to the beach, see the sites, be bums for a month I don’t know.”

“Holy fuck,” Nurse says bewildered “you better be serious cause I’m actually considering this.”

“I mean I’d need to make some phone calls first, but I think it would be good?”

“Good? It would be fucking amazing. Let’s do it.”

“I’m already looking at flights” Nuge acknowledges typing away on his phone. Leon and Nurse laugh.

They look at prices for flights well Leon texts his mom for his aunt's phone number.

  
**Mom:** Romantic getaway?  
**Leon:** Boys trip.  
**Leon:** With Connor and Nurse and Nuge.  
**Mom:** Sounds like fun :)

Their food arrives and they talk in between bites discussing all the fun things they are going to do in Ibiza.

After Leon takes his last bite Nuge and Nurse bug him enough for him to leave the restaurant to find a quiet spot to call his aunt.

With it only being 7:30 pm in Italy where his aunt and uncle currently live, it’s perfect timing. He chats with his mom's sister for a good twenty minutes before asking about the house. She offers it up graciously with one condition that they have to clean it spotless when they leave, and they have to have the fridge stocked as the day they would leave his aunt and uncle will come in the next day to stay for the summer.

He accepts the terms and she gives him all the details and address. Plus, some numbers of who they can contact if they want to do activities or a tour.

The conversation lasts a full 40 minutes before he’s slipping back into the restaurant where Nuge and Nurse are arguing over a bowl of ice cream.

“We thought sharing would work and it’s not” Nurse rambles.

“But wait what did your aunt say?” Nuge asks, eye lighting right up.

“She says we can use it. On one condition, we clean and stock the fridge the day we leave.”

The next thing Leon hears is the sound of chairs tipping over and two giant hockey players racing to hug him, at the same time.

“Oh, this is going to be such fun.”

“I’m so excited.”

“Me too...me too” Leon mumbles.

It’s later that night after they book their flights and coordinate a ride from the airport to the house. That it hits Leon that he hasn’t even told Connor about this.

The next day he has a long practice plus some team building, it lasts pretty well all day long. He tries to make it to the Canada game but is pulled back in by his teammates for another round of drinks. He keeps checking the score on his phone and finally relaxes when Canada wins 2-1 with the goal Connor scored.

**Tuesday May 15 th 2018 **

Leon wakes up way earlier than needed. His brain running a million miles an hour because today they play team Canada. Today he plays against Connor.

He has to force himself to eat to have some energy and then the rest of the morning is all prep, strategy, and focus. Well, as much focus as Leon can put in.

When he’s walking into the rink he passes by a large group of people he has headphones in so when he feels a hand on his shoulder, he jumps.

“Oh, shit sorry man didn’t mean to scare you” Darnell apologizes, a worried look on his face.

“Oh hey, no it’s fine. Just in the zone.”

“That’s cool, I get it. Have you uh talked to Connor about…?”

“No... you haven’t?”

“No, I thought you would want to tell him.”

“I don’t know if this news is going to be good coming from me. I haven’t spoken to him in a week.”

Darnell sighs “I know how he feels about you, it’s like you’re his world.”

“I feel like he’s avoiding me.”

“That might be true but he’s not in the right headspace right now. If your family completely disowned, you would probably ignore him and everyone else too.”

Leon feels guilty about how true that is, “Yeah, I can get that.”

“See, at least you understand. But he needs to be told and it coming from you would mean the everything to him.”

Leon nods as someone calls for Nurse.

“Gotta go buddy. Good luck, we’re gonna beat your ass so hard.”

“You wish!” He shouts back.

In the end, Canada beats does beat them bad. 3, nothing. Connor gets two assists and Nuge gets a goal so he can’t really complain. They line up for the handshake line, Nurse gives him a knowing look that screams ‘Tell him. Now.’ Nuge gives him a giddy look, too excited to get this tournament over with to fly to Spain.

When he reaches Connor, it’s like things all go into slow motion. They lock eyes and Leon can see the high from the game but also the sadness that creeps in. He’s hurting a lot and it makes the pit in Leon’s stomach flip. Connor puts his hand out to shake it and Leon follows suit. They lock eyes again and without any kind of verbal agreement, they lean to pull each other in for a hug. Some tension between them releases during that moment. Enough for Leon to spit out “I need to talk to you.”

He barely hears the “Okay” before being pushed along the line.

After the handshake line, one of the photographers finds him to tell him the Oilers want a photo with him and the other guys from the team. He’s brought over to Nurse, Nuge, and Connor. They smile for a quick photo and it’s over in a heartbeat. The photographer already off to take someone else’s photo.

Connor is turning to skate away, but Leon shouts out “Connor” making him turn back around.

“Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Here?”

“Yes.”

Leon can see Nurse and Nuge hanging back in the distance.

“I’m sorry I haven’t kept in touch. I-there’s been a lot… I don’t—”

“Hey,” he says stern but calmly, looking right into Connor’s eyes “I get… alright” saying softly now “you're hurting and feeling a little lost. But it’s okay, it’ll be okay. You are allowed to feel that way alright.”

Connor nods, looking on the brink of tears again.

“It’ll be okay alright. We’re all going to help you.”

“We?” he hiccups.

“Remember how you mentioned you wanted to fly somewhere. A place where no one would notice who you are?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well, my aunt and uncle have kindly offered up their house in Ibiza for four weeks.”

Connor gets a puzzled look on his face “...Wait? Ibiza? As in Spain?”

“Yeah… it’s a villa along the coast of the island, I’ve seen photos of it. It’s beautiful and I want you to come with us.”

“Us?”

“Nurse, Nuge and me. A boy’s getaway to just sit in the sun, drink beer and enjoy life. We even booked flights already, so we leave on Monday.”

Connor has a shocked look on his face, well not saying a word. But Leon can tell he’s processing everything.

“You can say no though. Don’t feel like we’re kidnapping you or something.”

“No-no I’m not thinking that. I’m thinking about all the beach clothes I did not pack.”

“Wait so you’re coming?”

“Yeah! of course! Holy shit Leon.”

Leon beams at him till his smile falters.

“I’m sorry for being distant I just—“

“Please shh. We’ll talk later” Leon quiets him making Connor crack a grin.

“This really is the greatest surprise,” He says then hugs Leon close as Nurse and Nuge come up to them.

“Fuck I’m so happy you said yes. We’re going to have a fun time boys, so get ready” Nurse says.

“You think they have a mall here? I need another pair of swim trunks” Connor says only half kidding and the rest of them burst into laughter, Leon could not love him more.

The next 5 days are amazing. As much as Leon is sad Germany got eliminated, he couldn’t be prouder of his friends for continuing on. A day later Canada plays Russia and Leon is in the stands cheering for every goal all by himself. Canada wins by 1 from a score of 5 to 4.

Connor seems to break out of his shell a little bit more day by day which is refreshing for Leon. Getting those good morning texts from him, meeting for breakfast, slowly regretting getting so worked up over seeing Connor here.

The next day the four of them venture out to a mall in Copenhagen to find a department store to pick up some necessities for their trip. Sunscreen, beach towels, tank tops, shorts, swim trunks.

Nurse finds these super short pair of shorts, that would not cover everything for sure. Nuge takes them out of the cart and hides them in a separate aisle. Connor and Leon can’t stop snickering when Nuge comes back from hiding them and Nurse is giving him a ‘what the fuck man’ kind of look.

They end up in the pharmacy area. Leon currently looking for the highest SPF sunscreen to buy for his pasty ass skin. He’s crouched down looking on the bottom shelf at the SPF 60 when he finds some bottles pushed to the back of SPF 100, better safe than burnt and blistering.

When he stands up, Darnell is stood there with a smile on his face.

“Fuck man stop scaring me.”

“Sorry! I just- want to make sure you are well stocked.”

“What?” Leon questions then looks down at the box in Nurse’s hand.

Condoms. And a lot of them at that.

“Oh no no no, I am not sleeping with him on this trip.”

“Buuuutt Leoonnnnn”

“You want me to have sex with our captain well you’re in the next room?”

“Well. No, not really but me and Nuge can bugger off for a while. You two can have some fun, it’ll be good for both of you.”

“To get laid?”

“Yes. All those endorphins and happy chemicals your brain produces during sex. It’s vital for a good vacation… and happy boys.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Nurse groans “you both are so down in the dumps lately and I get why, but like maybe just bang those feelings out and things will stop hurt.”

“No, it won't but good try.”

“Whatever, I’m buying them anyway.”

“We’re not going to hook up. I’m not taking advantage of him well he’s vulnerable.”

“It’s not taking advantage of if he wants it too.”

Leon rolls his eyes.

“What are you two shouting about?” Connor says coming around the corner.

Leon freezes well watching Nurse hide the box of condoms under the shirt and shorts he’s also holding.

“Nothing!”

“Good cause I need to show you something,” He says and grabs Leon’s hand tugging him out of the aisle.

Leon gives Nurse a wide-eyed look as Connor drags him to the summer section, and over to the shelf with all the inflatables on it.

“That one. I need to get it.”

Leon looks closer and it’s a big inflatable pink flamingo that you can sit in.

“I see it on a lot of Instagram photos. It would be pretty fun to keep in the pool.”

“Can you put it in your suitcase?”

“If I sent my skates and some other things to the equipment staff at Rogers, I think it will fit.”

Leon grabs the box off the shelf and smiles proudly at Connor “Good find.”

“Thanks. I’m really excited about this trip, getting to spend some time in the sun and warmth. With Nuge and Nursey, and you. You most of all.”

Leon snickers “I promise not to tell the other two.”

“I’d normally appreciate that but I think they already know.”

Leon just wholeheartedly laughs.

The next day Canada plays against Switzerland. At the beginning of the first Nurse gets a delay of game and that kind of sets the tone for the game. They end up losing 3-2. But Leon treats the three of them to ice cream after and everything seems okay.

**Sunday May 20 th 2018 **

Today is the game against the USA for bronze. He could tell at breakfast this morning the three of them were a little nervous. “You’ll all do great. You guys got this” he encourages in between mouth fulls of cereal.

Leon sits with his beer in the top of the stands. The game begins and it’s pretty slow to start off with, just a few changes here and there for both teams. As the period starts to come to a close Connor gets a penalty for tripping. Two minutes in the box. Leon boos with the rest of the crowd. The second period begins, and the USA is the first to open the scoring. This puts some fire into Canada but causes some roughing and more penalties get called.

Vlasic scores at the end of the second and it’s at least tied going into the third.

The third begins and penalties are being thrown out like they’re candy. Then USA scores again and it’s a mixed emotion in the arena. But Leon claps and shouts “You got this guys!”

USA scores 5 minutes later. Then again, a minute later. And Leon sinks deeper into his chair. Feeling horrible for his friends.

The games ends and handshakes are given with solemn faces. Leon makes his way down to the players' area and waits for his friends. Nuge is out first and Leon gives him some words of encouragement. He half smiles but still looks hurt and Leon understands. Nurse comes out next with Connor following behind him. “Next time boys. You’ll get them next time” He says earnestly.

“Yeah guess it just wasn’t meant to be” Nurse pouts then walks off to talk to some of his other teammates.

Connor looks at him with a frown then shrugs “what can you do.”

“That’s the spirit!” Leon laughs and Connor cracks a smile. Then Leon leans into his side “I would hug you and kiss you and tell you everything would be okay if I could.”

“Thank you” He blushes “Did you enjoy yourself at least?”

“Its fun being in the stands sometimes. Getting to cheer you on made it even better.”

Connor blushes harder “Well I’m glad you had a good time. But are you ready for the next month of even better times?” Connor smiles widely.

“Clearwater, sunsets, the beach, some local tourism, maybe a boat ride or two. We’ll do it all baby.”

Connor snorts with a laugh before motioning for Leon to keep his voice down “It’s going to be good. I can’t wait. Tomorrow just needs to hurry up.”

“Want to come back to my hotel? We can watch a movie on my laptop?”

“Which movie are you thinking?”

“I got the first Mamma Mia downloaded so I’m prepared for when the second one comes out.”

“Fuck yeah sign me up.”

Halfway through the movie, the laptop is pushed aside as Connor is practically laying on top of Leon. His thigh is rutting against Leon’s crotch as they press open mouth kisses against each other. It’s careful and languid, no real urgency pushed into it as they continue to kiss well Meryl Streep sings Dancing Queen in the background.

“This is one way to make time go faster,” Leon says, breath heavy before reconnecting their lips. His hand threading through Connor’s hair, which is getting longer and longer as each day passes.

“Mmm, I like this. Just kissing you, for hours. Could stay here for eternity” Connor mumbles against his lips.

“Me too.”

They eventually fall asleep like that, just curled up into each other arms. Nothing sexual about it just pure love and happiness. Knowing that both their homes were miles away except this, it truly felt like home was right next to them. Sleeping softly, not a care in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Monday May 21st 2018**

After finally getting through security and all the airport crap, the four of them get boarded onto the plane and take their seats. Nuge and Nurse up front with Connor and Leon behind them.

Connor always gets the window seat, it’s a rule. Even when they’re on the charter flight going city to city to play, the window seat is his and he will fight anyone for it.

“How long is the flight again?” Connor asks after making himself comfortable.

“5 hours.”

“I mean I would complain but considering the flight from Edmonton to Copenhagen was almost 14 hours of traveling I’m cool with this.”

Leon grins “Yeah this is nothing compared to that.”

“Ready boys,” Nurse says his head popping up over the seat.

“More than ready” Leon replies.

“Gonna be a good time” Nurse smirks as he sits back down.

The plane taxies out of its terminal and over to the runway, taking its speeding shot to get up into the sky. Not many know this, well actually no one really knows this, but Connor has a bit of a fear of flying. Which sounds ridiculous in theory because of look at his line of work, but nonetheless he faces it each time he steps on the plane.

Connor confided in him about his fear during some tired postgame conversation early in the 2016-2017 season. Leon happened to remember this information which came in handy when Connor was having a real hard time back fly home from Texas middle of December. There had been a storm circling Dallas for the whole day which had already delayed their flight by 3 hours.

Finally, the storm let up a bit, enough that the pilots seemed confident to get them up in the air safely. Connor was a wreck right from hearing that, so Leon went extra mile in helping him through it. By offering to be his plane buddy and strike up conversation until Connor finally relaxed.

After that the seat next to Connor was always reserved for Leon.

So, when they feel the plane lift off the ground, Connor’s hand finds its way into Leon’s squeezing tight as he can. Leon gives him a squeeze back letting him know that’s it’s all going to be alright.

They eventually reach their flight altitude, but Connor keeps his fingers laced with Leon’s as they peer out the window at the very blue sky.

They get some refreshments and continue to make pointless comments about things. Until they get to a point where the conversation dies and the need to listen to Post Malone’s new album become imminent, with Leon already plugging his headphones in.

Connor ends up falling asleep on his shoulder, and Leon is quick to snap a selfie of the two of them for safe keeping.

It’s a couple of hours later when Connor stirs and sits up, somewhat awake. His hair sticking up and his eyes thin slits from not adjusting to the bright interior of the plane.

“How much longer?” He questions well stretching his arms. Definitely not fully awake.

“About an hour.”

“Better than 4 or 5.”

“That’s true.”

Connor looks out the window for a bit before turning back to Leon who’s invested in the airline's complimentary magazine.

“Can we talk?” Connor asks and Leon whips his head up immediately.

“Yeah of course what’s up?” He says well putting the magazine away.

“I know Nuge and Nurse talked to you about this probably... but I want you to hear it from me.”

“alright.”

Connor sighs out heavily “my parents are still being really difficult and I’m sorry for shutting you out because of them.”

“Hey, it’s fine. If my parents did what yours are doing, I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything else. So, you’re doing better than I would.”

Connor shifts uncomfortably in his seat “I’m still really sorry. That wasn’t fair to you and none of this is your fault. And I also didn’t mean to make you feel like shit hearing about your parents. I’m happy they took it well really.”

Leon frowns “They love you just as much as I do.”

Connor gives him a sad smile before reaching to lace their fingers together.

“We needed to lay everything out before this trip starts so this is a good start,” Leon says, the magazine now tucked away.

“You want to hear more about my shitty parents?”

Leon shrugs “I only want to know the full story from you. Not from anyone else.”

“That’s fair” Connor states before taking a deep breath.

He goes onto tell Leon about the night after their conversation in the park. He went up to his room and had left a detailed voice message on his Dad’s cell about how he wasn’t sorry that he wasn’t going to change but reminded them that he is still their son and that hockey isn’t the only important thing about him. That he still loves them both very much, but that it’s not fair for them to have such a problem when he hasn’t changed. That they’ve only found out something new about him, that’s it. He had ended the message off with a please call me so we can talk and wishes of hope that they’re watching the tournament.

They did call, or his dad did at least. As Connor was in practice when he had called. He was excited to hear the message but when the first words he heard over the phone were “Please stop calling us Connor” and an unwelcomed “We do not want to talk to you or discuss your life choices at this time” and the message ending with a click. It had sent him into hysterics, a complete mess of every ounce of self-hatred you could imagine.

Leon at this point was listening intently, his need to both punch something and cry along with Connor were pulling him in half. Instead, he focuses on holding Connor’s hand which is placed over his thigh. He rubs comforting circles on the back of his palm. If he can’t scream and shout the least, he could do is comfort Connor.

“I felt too disgusted with myself and didn’t want to bring you into that. Which I realize now was the wrong thing to do, but it did feel like the right thing at the time.”

“Hey, it’s cool.”

“At least we’ve cleared the air now. Everything’s on the table.”

Leon hums “I have a question though?”

“Shoot.”

“Did you tell your parents about me?”

Connor thinks for a moment “Honestly, things all happened too quickly I can’t remember if I mentioned I was seeing someone or not. But I definitely didn’t say ‘The guy who made realize these feelings is my liney, Leon Draisaitl. That didn’t happen.”

Leon huffs with a small laugh “Okay, I was just curious.”

Connor smiles peacefully, looking more relieved after getting all that out. Leon watches him as he then looks around at the surrounding seats. Guy snoring, woman laughing at her iPad, another man sleeping.

He leans forward whispering carefully “s’all right if I kiss you?” and Leon can’t do anything but nod.

Connor presses a closed mouth kiss to Leon’s, “I love you. For what it’s worth. I do, really do.”

“I love you too.”

There’s a silence that comes between them. Almost like one is waiting on the other to bring up what they are, what this means but neither of them jumps at the chance.

“I still can’t believe we’re going to Ibiza. This is so crazy” Connor ends up saying.

“My aunt let me in on some places we could see.”

“Yeah like?”

Leon spends the next 45 minutes of their flight going over everything his aunt had said on the phone.

The plane touches down in Ibiza and Leon can’t keep the smile off his face. When the seat belt sign dings off and everyone on the plane stands to grab their carry-ons. Connor is up against his side, smiling contently too. His hair still all over the place from sleeping, but Leon thinks he looks adorable.

“Excited?” Leon questions leaning close into Connor. Then he feels Connor brush his fingertips against Leon’s hand.

“Can’t wait” He grins.

They exit the plane with Nurse and Nuge in tow. Darnell rambling on and on about how amazing this next month is going to be. How they all deserve this, all well guaranteeing them a good time.

They meet up with the driver that his aunt had told him about. He drives them from the airport to the villa. Which happens to be in Sant Antonio. The northwestern part of the island along the coast.

When the driver pulls up along the driveway of the house all four of them are in awe staring out the window.

“Leon, you sure this is it?” Nurse questions, his mouth hung open in awe. Leon double checks the address three times before confirming “Yeah I think it is.”

It’s an off-white Moroccan style house that’s up on a high hill. Overlooking the cliff side down to the ocean. Two levels with a driveway going under the house leading to the garage. The fence around the house is an orange color with charcoal accents plus lots of green trees and foliage to keep anyone from peeking in.

The driver helps them with their bags well Leon texts the neighbor for the keys. Nurse gives the driver a tip and a thank you before he leaves.

“I have no idea how much I just tipped him,” Darnell says well Nuge and Connor laugh.

“The neighbor is coming. Her name is Maria I think?”

“Cool,” Nuge nods well looking around.

“This is actually insane Drat. I didn’t expect a house like this” Darnell comments.

“Yeah, same. I remember seeing pictures my mom sent me when they visited a few years ago but I don’t remember it being this extravagant.”

“Hola! Hola! Buenas Tardes! Good afternoon! Welcome to the island” A woman probably in her sixties comes from the opposite house across the street.

“Hello! thank you!” Leon greets back as she approaches them.

“How was your flight in?”

“Great, no issues”

“Wonderful, well there is the key to the house,” She says well handing over the single key. “Debby, your aunt called and let me know her nephew was staying for a while here so I’m more than pleased to be of any help that I can offer. My number is programmed into the house phone, dial over if you need anything or have a question alright?”

“Thanks” Leon smiles with the key in his hand “We really appreciate it.”

“Of course, you boys enjoy your vacation!” She smiles back and walks back to her house.

Leon looks at the other guys and takes a deep breath “Ready?”

“Yeah!” They all cheer.

Leon gets the gate unlocked as they walk up to the front door, suitcase's all rolling behind them. Then punches the code into the door to unlock it and rushes over to inside to shut the alarm off. There’s also a panel beside the alarm full of automated switches for the whole house. He taps the one labeled ‘Patio’ and there’s the sound of unlocking as the windows in front of the living room twist into each other and slowly push their way into the wall of the house. Revealing a patio and a large infinity pool that overlooks the cliffside and ocean.

“We’re staying here. For a month?” Nuge says, sounding out of breath.

“Yeah holy shit” Nurse curses.

Leon walks further into the house from the entryway is the kitchen that looks out onto the patio. Off to the side and kind of in front of the kitchens large island is a sectional with a TV hanging over the fireplace.

Behind the kitchen is a bathroom with a shower, as well as an office next to it with clear windows that have a view of the green jungle looking plants through them. There are stairs off to the far side of the kitchen, the downstairs being the entrance to the underground garage well upstairs leads to the bedrooms. After ascending the stairs there are two fair size rooms across from each other each with their own bathrooms. Then there’s the master and a small lounge area.

“Wait three bedrooms?” Nuge utters. Darnell and Connor look at Leon who feels kind of concerned all of a sudden.

“Uh. I thought there were four?”

Connor is the only one who laughs “Dumbass” he shakes his head then pulls his suitcase into the master. “Me and Leon claim this one” He shouts from inside the room.

Leon feels himself go tense all over when he glances over at Darnell and Ryan, they’re doing a bad job at hiding their smiles.

“Fuck you both” he mutters before entering into the master bedroom. All he hears is gasps of laughter from behind him as he walks into the room.

Connor is standing out on the balcony, which overlooks the backyard and the ocean. The sun is beginning to hide behind the horizon off in the west, casting a warm glow over the cliffside. Leon parks his suitcase then joins Connor out on the balcony. Coming up behind him to wrap his arms around his neck and hold him close.

Connor hums “Thank you for this, it’s really special.”

“And we are only getting started.”

“Even better” He murmurs before sighing and turning around in Leon’s hold to touch his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. They stand there letting the warm breeze push into them with the sound of the trees rustling in the distance.

“Can you two stop kissing for one second so we can go out for dinner?” Nurse scares them both as he’s poking his head out from his room on his separate balcony.

“Fuck!” Leon and Connor both yelp. Leon turns and glares at Nurse “yeah give us a moment” He snaps and again is answered with laughter.

Connor sighs leaning against Leon’s chest. Leon too huffs with a laugh. They stand there for a few minutes before Connor untangles himself from Leon, giving him a confused look.

“What?” Leon questions.

“Are we... good?” Connor stammers. Making Leon pause and think. That question, it means so many different things. He wants to ask what specifically but instead stops himself, lifts his hand to brush Connor’s hair from his eyes then tenderly touch his chin “Yeah we’re good.”

Connor exhales and Leon can feel him release under his delicate touch.

“Come on” Leon nods, then offers his hand out to Connor. He takes it with an easy grin on his face and intertwines their fingers.

**The Week of May 21 st 2018 **

Within the first week, they get pretty comfortable with the area. The first full three days, they park their asses in the backyard next to the pool. Catching vitamin D well playing music over the outdoor speakers.

None of them complain about being bored.

On their first full day there Nuge finds the best restaurant for them to try that evening, a local steakhouse that had good reviews. After the meal, they agree its probably was the best meal they’ve eaten in a while.

Well on the morning of their second full day, Connor shows off what a pro he is at the markets. Bartering for the best price and finding the freshest food.

Later that day after baking by the pool all day, Nurse takes a stab at cooking some fresh fish Connor bought. He actually knocks it out of the park, and Leon can still taste the memory of it the next day.

Their third full day is a lot of the same; market in the morning, chill by the pool, but this time Nuge comes across a restaurant famous for their margaritas. It peaks all of their interests, so they go.

Leon taps out after three. Nuge is next done after his fourth but Connor and Nurse are currently ordering their fifth. Once they are done that one, Leon cuts them off. He says it like he’s joking when in reality, he means it.

Connor realizes Leon is being somewhat serious and orders them all a round of waters. Nuge and Leon have to practically drag Connor and Darnell out of the establishment but once back at the house. They seem to sober up a bit. That is until Connor calls Leon upstairs for help with something and ends up pushing Leon against the wall to kiss him harshly.

They rid of their shirts and pants, ending up dry humping on the bed till Connor is coming whispering “IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou” over and over in Leon’s ear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Friday May 25 th 2018 **

Their fourth full day there. Connor gets his flamingo floaty all blown up and is stupidly excited over it. 

“If you don’t each take a photo in this at least once on this trip I’ll stop scoring next season” Connor mentions as he’s currently sat in the middle of the floaty with sunglasses on and the start of a tan kissing his body. 

Nurse barks with a laugh from where he’s sitting on a lounge chair in the sun, a book now sitting in his lap “As if you could even try!” 

“I mean I could? If you don’t post a picture on Instagram of you on this beast” Connor grins. 

“Please don’t joke about that. I promise to take a photo and post it” Ryan insists now a part of the conversation as he was inside doing a beer run. 

Leon giggles well snapping a new can open, currently sitting poolside with his legs dangling in the cool water. 

“We should hit up that club that waitress told us about yesterday” Darnell suggests. 

Nuge turns to him “Isn’t that on the other side of the island?” 

“Eh it’s only a 45-minute drive, we’ll just split a cab.” 

“Sure, why not” Connor agrees. 

“I’m into it” Leon chimes. 

Nuge nods, “Sure, I guess.” 

“Sweet.” 

It was Nuge’s turn to cook so he made garlic and herb chicken roasted on the BBQ with some sweet potatoes and it was fucking good. Similar to something that was on their meal plan during the season, but everything tasted so much fresher here, it was insane. 

After dinner, they all take showers and change into some party-worthy clothes. When Leon is finishing up with his hair; already dressed in his black jeans with a black button-down, his sleeves rolled to his elbows. 

Connor calls for him, “Babe, have you seen my brush?” 

“Yeah it’s in here” Leon shouts back. 

Connor enters the ensuite seconds later and Leon catches a glimpse of him in the mirror, breaking out into a full smile. 

“What?” Connor chuckles. 

“You look really hot.” 

Connor blushes “You don’t look half bad either” he smiles slyly before leaning in to press a sweet kiss to Leon’s mouth. Leon finds his fingers threading through Connor’s long hair. It’s getting blonder now that he’s been out in the sun daily. 

“We should get going” Connor mumbles against Leon’s lips. 

“Buuuuttt we could stay, have a night to ourselves” Leon hints with a smirk. He told Darnell he wasn’t going to sleep with Connor. Which is still kind of true, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

The first night of actually sleeping in the same bed felt a little foreign, Connor kept stealing the blankets till Leon turned the AC down but then he couldn’t fall back asleep. All well Connor was dead to the world next him. Leon barely got any sleep and was kind of pissed off the next day about it. 

Connor eventually talked to him and apologized. Promised him a reward for his troubles later that night. They end of their first full day on the island together with Connor sucking him off in the shower. Leon had snuggled up close to Connor that night and they’ve slept fine for the last three nights in a row. 

Except Leon is still a lot confused about their situation. Kind of questioning if they are together, or on a break or doing what they were doing when they were in Edmonton. They haven’t really talked about their status so far. 

Leon has mentioned the word boyfriend here and there throughout their escapade during the season, well Connor has never really put forth his emotions on the subject. It’s something that’s been nagging him in the back of his mind but was always something to be discussed at a later date. 

Leon watches as Connor thinks of an excuse to give Nurse and Nuge when there’s a banging on their door. 

“Stop eye fucking and let’s go, cab’s here” Nurse shouts. 

“Guess we gotta go” Connor hums. 

“Guess so.” 

“Next time.” 

“Of course.” 

They exit the cab and walk up to the bouncer who checks all their ID’s. Once let in, they’re pushed through the crowd to the main dance area. A large bar off in the far corner with the rest of the floor plan made up of room for all the dancing bodies. The DJ is up high on the stage in front bouncing along to the music. It’s packed for a Friday night in May. 

“Let’s open a tab” Nurse shouts over the music, then they follow him through the mess of people. He gets them a couple of rounds of tequila shots and they all grimace as each shot goes down. 

“Hey, boys,” a sweet voice says coming up behind Leon and Nuge. Nurse already taking a step forward to shine his award-winning smile. 

“Hi, and you are?” 

“Melody you?” 

“Darnell.” 

“Nice to meet you Darnell, who are your friends?” 

“That’s Ryan, Connor, and Leon” They all give a small, awkward wave. 

“Wonderful, where are you all from.” 

“Three of us from Canada, this guy from Germany. We uh... met in College…” Darnell stammers looking at Connor with a shrug. 

“We went to Boston University together” Connor chimes in “These two were in business, I took sociology and this guy” He pats Leon on the back “is in the middle of his master’s in physics” Connor lies, with the wildest grin on his face. 

“Oh! Wow! Love an educated man” She whistles “Well me and my friends saw you guys walk in and thought you should join us. Wanna head upstairs?” 

“Sure!” Darnell shouts abruptly. 

“Great! Follow me.” 

She’s a petite brunette wearing a low-cut white top and jean booty shorts, so it takes some concentration to follow her through the crowd to a doorway and up some flights of stairs. 

“You ever been to Ibiza before?” She yells down the stairs from where they are following her up and up. 

“First time” Darnell yells back. 

She flashes a bright white smile down to them “You guys are going to love this.” 

When they get to the top which had to have been 5 or 6 flights of stairs, she pauses before opening the door “Welcome to paradise boys.” 

The door is swung open to a rooftop, but it’s crowded with people and a DJ off in the corner with lights hanging all over above their heads. The building overlooks the houses that are hiding in the hills. Leon is kind of mesmerized when he looks around, the overall atmosphere of the place makes him feel like he’s on a different planet. 

He notices Nurse and Melody whispering into each other’s ear, but is knocked back to reality when Connor comes up beside him, leaning into his side “Can I buy you a drink, hot stuff?” 

Leon tilts his head, letting a grin creep across his face “Of course.” 

The lights all of a sudden all turn off and some neon glowing lights turn on providing the only kind of light source. 

“Time to party boys” Melody smiles well grabbing Darnell and Ryan’s hands pulling them into the dance floor. Both boys look incredibly devious as they disappear with her. 

Leon shakes his head, those bastards. 

“So, want that drink?” 

“Hell yeah.” 

Over to the bar they go, tossing back some rum and cokes they put on Nurse’s tab. Payback’s a bitch. The DJ is playing some rather fast beating music, making people jump and dance along with every beat. 

Connor’s all over Leon and it escalates with every drink he gets in him. Becoming this more relaxed touchy-feely guy. His body is pressed up to Leon’s side as he sips back yet another rum and coke. Leon has his hand placed on the small of Connor’s back. Keeping close well giving Leon all the power in the world, like it’s the only thing he’ll ever need. 

The bartender then places two amber colored shots in front of them “From the guy down there, said you two make a hot couple.” 

Connor’s eyebrows raise almost all the way up to his forehead before he’s putting down his now empty glass to look down the way. Some guy with shaggy, blonde hair is grinning at them. Probably around the same age as them. Looking all smug and fit. 

“Oh god” Leon groans, yet still feeling a laugh sit on his tongue. 

“Free booze is free booze” Connor shrugs before picking up one of the shots, raising it to shaggy blondey down the way and shooting it back. Leon does the same before Connor is grabbing his hand and pulling him to the dancefloor. 

“Gotta get one dance with you” He smiles brightly. They get into the mess of a crowd well some song with a steady beat climbs it’s way to the top. Connor’s arms are around Leon’s neck well Leon’s hand's cup around Connor’s waist. Pulling him close into himself, it’s almost foreign to him to be able to pull Connor this close to him in public without the feeling of needing to be careful nagging at him. 

“Remember Vegas?” says Leon. 

“How could I forget.” 

“I was so scared of touching you in case someone noticed.” 

“I know, but it was fine right?!” 

“Yeah but here... we’re a little freer.” 

“Everyone could care less here.” 

“That’s why you told that girl that I was going for my master’s in physics?” 

Connor laughs “You and math! Ha! That was a good one huh. You wish you were that smart.” 

“Hey!” 

“I mean you are smart… in a different way.” 

“Connor!” 

“Leon!” He says back mockingly well throwing his head back in laughter, “You have much better qualities than just knowing enough math to have a Ph.D. in physics.” 

“Like?” 

“Well, you are very good at hockey. You know how to skate. You can make these motions on the ice with your body that signals for us to do something and it just makes sense? I don’t know how you do that. The little gap between your front teeth makes me swoon every time you smile.” 

That sentence causes Leon to smile and Connor looks at him in wonder “Like that! Awe, so cute.” 

“Fuck off” Leon dismisses. 

Connor chuckles “And what else… hmm your ass is incredible. Like girl you thicker than a bowl of oatmeal kind of ass.” 

Leon roars in laughter and pulls Connor closer. “You are ridiculous.” 

“Oh, I’m not finished!” He quips “There’s also your big heart, and caring nature. You are a family man and a good son. You put others before yourself and are always a good advice giver. You make my world shine a little bit brighter every day that I’m with you.” 

“Con” Leon coos. 

“And I’m not saying people with PhDs in physics don’t have these things I’m just saying that these are your best qualities… along with your big dick.” 

Leon kisses him to make him stop talking. 

They continue to grind up against each other to the beat of the music. Feeling the good vibes course through them. Tuning each person around them out, as if they’re the only two people in the room. The DJ finishes his set and they give a 10-minute set break before the next DJ is to take the stage. 

Connor cocks his head towards the bar “Treat you to another drink?” 

“Sure, why not.” 

Connor laces his fingers with Leon’s, pulling him from the crowd. They eventually find space at the bar and get a pint of beer each, again putting it on Nursey’s tab. 

Connor presses close into Leon’s chest, his hand resting on his peck looking up into Leon’s eyes. Connor is maybe an inch shorter than Leon, but here he looks so small Leon wants to put him in his pocket. 

“I love you” Connor mouths against Leon’s. 

“I love you too.” 

They kiss for a second before a British accented voice cuts in. 

“You two make a very sexy couple.” 

They break apart as Leon looks over, shaggy blondey from the bar earlier is leaning against the wall next to them. He grins at them; his vibe comes off a little sleazy and Leon eyes him oddly. 

“Oh, that’s all him,” Connor says pointing at Leon “He’s got all the moves and the smolder down to a science. It’s how he won me over.” 

“Oh really? And what you don’t have anything?” 

Connor laughs wholeheartedly like the guy just said the funniest joke “No I really don’t.” 

The guy steps forward “I don’t believe that you believe that McDreamy?” He nods at Leon. 

“No, he’s all sorts of sexy.” 

Connor flushes red. 

“Good, good. Embarrassment is the first part of acception to getting the sexy card. I’m Sam by the way. You guys are?” 

“I’m Connor, that’s Leon” Connor answers. 

“Very nice to meet you both. But again, I don’t believe you Connor. I think you’ve got what it takes to be sexy.” 

“How so?” 

“Let’s try something,” Sam says before picking Connor’s beer glass out of his hand and putting it on the table. “It’s all in the moves and the confidence” He replies, then he gives Connor this direct grin, locking eyes with him before moving closer. Leon watches off to the side as Sam takes the few steps to get to Connor, he then ever so slightly adjusts his stance to cock his head “Can I get a dance love?” 

“Oh, he’s good” Connor agrees looking at Leon. Leon wants to interject but Sam’s laugh cuts him off “See… it’s not rocket science. Hey, maybe a dance really will really let you loosen up. It’ll be fun.” 

“I mean… I can try” Connor laughs wholeheartedly. 

“Come on then. I think the new DJ is starting up” Sam urges. Connor looks up at Leon who honestly, doesn’t know what to say, but ends up nodding for Connor to go join the British man. 

Leon watches from the sidelines. Them standing close to each other, bumping to the music then Sam carefully putting his hands-on Connor, making Leon curl in on himself. He puts the glass he was holding down; afraid he’s going to crush it in his hands. Connor letting his body rock against Sam, his hands are careful to touch but Sam’s pretty much begging for it. 

Leon feels the jealousy pool in his stomach, which isn’t fair because he’s not Connors anything. 

They’ve never pulled labels on themselves; they’ve never discussed a future between them that wasn’t somehow hockey related. Leon knows he loves Connor, and Connor loves him, but that official commitment has never been there. 

They were rocky from the start. Just fooling around to pass the time, bros helping bros. But when Connor had to go ahead and open the door to a whole whirlwind of feelings, thoughts, and pressures. What good thing they had between them became so much more complicated. Not that Leon hates knowing that Connor does love him in some way. But it’s that their definitions of love mean something completely opposite. That Connor doesn’t want this— them, as much as Leon is aching for it. 

So, Leon toughens up by watching Connor have his chance at exploring his sexuality openly for the first time in his life. It isn’t something Leon wants to get so possessive over, nor take away from Connor. Figuring at this point in time he isn’t of much use, but then Sam is whispering into Connor’s ear making Connor lean back in fits of laughter. Well, Leon feels himself stiffen with jealously but also hates that his dick twitches repeatedly. 

Now semi-hard, frustrated and not even sure what he’s doing standing there. He stalks up to them, ready to bark out orders. But then Sam’s got Connor pulled flush against him and his mouth is on Connor's neck well Connor has his eyes closed and is biting at his lip in pure bliss. 

So, Leon stops and stands there awkwardly well rock hard in his jeans with his mind going a million miles per hour. A new song starts playing some remix of a current pop song when Connor opens his eyes to see Leon staring at him. 

“Hey babe” Connor drawls out, Sam now no longer attached to Connor’s neck. 

“Hey um” Leon tries to speak but his words failing just staring at the bruise forming on Connor’s neck. 

“Dance with us,” Sam says cheekily, sliding his arm around Leon’s waist. 

Now Leon can’t tell if it’s the alcohol that makes him turn to putty in this unknown man's arms. But he goes with it, mentally reminding himself that this isn’t cheating or whatever. He and Connor haven’t vowed anything to each other, plus Connor's still there bumping to the music with a hickey on his neck that Leon didn’t make. 

The three of them thump and bump along to the beat all smiling at each other with the alcohol feeding their veins. 

“I’m gonna hit up the washroom,” Connor tells them. 

“Okay,” Leon replies not evening looking at Connor. 

“I’ll be back” he states before pushing himself through the crowd. Leon sways awkwardly to the beat with Sam right there in front of him. Smiling wide. 

“How long have you and Connor been together?” 

Leon pauses uncomfortably “Um. It’s complicated.” 

“Oh?” 

“I don’t know if we’re actually together or not. We’ve never put labels on anything.” 

“Ah, gotcha.” 

“But we aren’t together right now.” 

“Oh okay.” 

It gets awkward for a second then Sam speaks up again “Uh so where are you guys from?” 

“Uh... um, we came from the states. We all go to Boston University.” 

“That’s interesting.” 

“Why?” 

“You guys looked familiar I just couldn’t place it.” 

Leon freezes. 

“I think I went to primary school in London with someone that looked like Connor. I think that’s what’s throwing me off.” 

Leon lets out a low breath. 

“So, I know Connor’s learning the whole how to be a sexy thing. How 'bout you? Connor says you’ve got it all.” 

Leon shakes his head no “Definitely not. I don’t know what he was talking about.” 

“That’s a lie and you know it. Connor said you got him with your game so work it. Let’s see how you do.” 

Leon scans the crowd behind him, looking for Connor to come back. So far, no sign of him. He turns and looks at Sam. 

“What? Afraid of something?” Sam asks sounding playful. 

“Nah” He shakes his head, ready to decline this offer but then he’s violently reminded of Connor accepting a dance and hickey from this same man. His blood going hot with envy or maybe just arousal at the thought of the three of them in the same bed together. His dick twitches again. 

“Maybe I’m just playing hard to get” Leon smirks. 

Sam grins slyly “Oh really. So, what’s a guy gotta do to get with a gorgeous guy like you?” 

Leon paws at Sam’s shirt, realizing now that Sam is a little bit taller than him, making him feel a little weak inside “A man never tells his secrets.” 

“Come on, you gotta give me something.” 

Leon’s almost touching face with this guy. Feeling his warm breath on his skin, his strong arms holding onto Leon. 

“You got a big dick?” Leon says courageously, making Sam flash a bright wide smile. 

“If that’s what it takes… then I think I could persuade you...” 

Leon’s jaw goes slack as he is thrust against Sam’s body. The vibration of the music sending jolts of electricity through his body. There’s a flash of light and Leon finally get his mouth on Sam. Pulling him in for sloppy, open-mouthed kiss well rocking his hips into Sam’s solid, muscular body. Then he feels it, Sam’s hard dick through his jeans and everything becomes so much clearer. He wants this, with whom ever is willing to give it. 

He curses to himself momentarily feeling the resentment of not getting to explore his bisexuality sooner. 

“You know a private area in this place?” Leon asks breath heavy against Sam’s lips. 

“Yeah, I know a place.” 

“Lead the way.” 

They break apart from each other, Leon turning to start following Sam wherever. His heart stammering in his chest with excitement and uncertainty. It’s all a huge rush. They get out of the crowd of people, Leon following behind Sam like a puppy dog. 

Sam turns suddenly and recaptures Leon’s mouth into his own, pressing him against the side of the entrance to the stairwell. Leon’s surprised by the sudden movement but is still dizzy with anticipation. 

“I wanna suck you off so bad, you’re fucking gorgeous” Sam breathes against Leon’s cheek. 

Leon feels the heat pool low in his stomach “I want your mouth all over me.” 

“God fuck. You’ve got everything a guy could want I don’t understand why you’re involved with that pathetic guy.” 

“Wait what the fuck?!” Leon curses, Sam’s mouth cutting him off. 

“Good kisser too. You’ve got the whole package” He says before Leon shimmies out of his hold. 

“Wait no what the fuck were you saying?!” 

“Connor doesn’t deserve you. You’re too good for him” Sam winks, just as Leon turns his head ever so slightly to see a stunned-looking Connor standing there. 

“Connor!” He shouts but Connor turns to go back down the staircase before Leon can even get close to him. 

“You’re a piece of shit. You’re lucky I don’t beat the fuck out of you” Leon threatens in his face. 

“I thought we were having fun mister hard to get.” 

“Fuck you” he barks before turning to storm away. 

“Was trying too buddy!” 

Leon wants to turn and clock the guy but suddenly gets a panic feeling deep in his chest. He then proceeds to push through the crowds all around the rooftop. Scanning the area and peering over heads. Finally, he sees Nuge and goes barreling towards him. 

“We have to leave now” Leon demands. 

“What why?” Nuge asks concerned. 

“Where’s Nurse?” 

“Leon slow down what happened?” 

“We just have to leave and find Connor.” 

“Find? Connor? Leon what the hell!?” 

“Heeeey guys!” Nurse comes up behind Leon, swinging an arm around his shoulder. Leon looks at him and Darnell’s face falls “What?” he asks seriously. 

Leon feels like he’s on the verge of crying or breaking something and Darnell’s reaction to his look confirms that he’s starting to show his emotions “We have to leave right now. And find Connor, I fucked up.” 

Nurse looks at him in all sorts of concern “Yeah yeah okay. Let me close my tab and then we’ll go I swear.” 

Leon impatiently waits beside Nuge well Nurse talks to the bartender. He’s chewing on his thumb when Nuge gives him a fearful look once again. “You okay man?” 

“We need to find Connor, and I need to talk to him—” Leon pauses, seeing that Sam guy walking towards the staircase “One second,” He tells Ryan before beelining towards the guy. 

“Motherfucker!” He shouts before he’s pulling his fist up and clocks the guy right in the cheek. Sam goes down onto the ground as some people gasp. Some bouncers nearby are already there holding Leon back as he hears Nurse and Nuge yelling for him. 

“Leon! Leon! What the fuck!” 

“Fucking asshole deserves it for spewing bullshit! Fuck you man, get fucked” He seethes, being held back by one large bouncer as he glares down at the Sam guy. 

“Leon, you need to chill or they’re going to call the cops. Holy fuck man” Darnell says calmly too him. 

“He doesn’t want to press charges so you better leave. Now” the bouncer says to Leon and Nurse is right there grabbing Leon by the arm. “Yes, thank you. We’re leaving and we won’t be back. Let’s fucking go” He directs the last part at Leon. 

They descend the staircase quickly, Leon first then Nurse then Nuge. They get to the bottom and get followed out to the street by a pair of bouncers. 

“Fuck!” Leon curses out loudly into the street. 

“Leon! What! in the actual fuck!” Nurse questions. 

“I fucked up! I fucked up! And Connor saw the whole thing. Fuck!” 

Nurse and Nuge stay quiet. 

“Connor ran off I don’t know where he is” Leon mentions too, his hands flying up into his hair as he worryingly looks around the street. 

“Okay, he couldn’t have gone far. Let’s walk this way a bit and figure it out from there” Nurse reasons and Leon takes off first, charging down the street from the club. 

They walk about 10 minutes in silence till Leon spins around “He’s not this way, we would’ve found him already.” 

“Should we go check the other way?” Nuge suggests. 

Nurse is humming till there’s the sound of voices coming from behind Leon. They all turn and there is a man standing there holding his own. 

“Back the fuck off!” 

“I’m just trying to comfort you. You look sad.” 

“Leave me the fuck alone!” 

Leon then is off in a full speed run before coming to a full stop between the guy and Connor. “Fuck off man before I deck you.” 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

“His boyfriend now get moving.” 

“No.” 

Nurse shows up next, panting from running, “Man I wouldn't test him right now. He literally just knocked a guy off his feet at that club back there.” 

The guy looks down at Leon’s bleeding knuckles before running off without a word. 

Leon’s breathing becomes heavier as he turns and looks at Connor “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I fucked up I’m so sorry.” 

“Just— don’t,” Connor says, not angry or hurt just sounding sad and defeated. 

Leon opens and closes his mouth, trying to find any words he could say to ease Connor’s pain. But nothing sounds like enough. “Let’s just go back to the house” Leon sighs well walking away back up the road to find a taxi. 

The hour drive back to the house is silent. Literally silent. When they get dropped off Connor is the first to beeline into the house. Nuge and Nurse follow after him. Leon stays and pays the driver. Once Leon walks into the house, he sees Darnell and Ryan walking aimlessly around the living room. 

“Where’s Connor?” 

“He went straight upstairs; I heard the door close” Ryan replies. 

“I really should talk to him. I really need to tell him what happened—” 

“No, no give him the night. He’s emotional and had a rough night. Let him sleep” Nurse reasons. 

Leon has a hard time accepting that for a moment, but in turn, agrees and takes a seat on the couch. “Tonight, was supposed to be fun. I don’t know what the hell happened.” 

“What did happen exactly?” Ryan asks carefully. 

Leon breathes out a deep sigh “I-I... We were having fun the two of us and then this guy comes out of nowhere. He buys us some shots and leaves us alone for a while then comes back introduces himself. He gives Connor these tips on how to have game and they put the moves on each other” He shrugs, taking a deep breath. He explains what else went on in one breath, feeling himself shake with all kinds of emotions. 

He finishes his last sentence as Nurse purses his lips then speaks “I think you guys need to talk this out, ‘cause it’s clear that you’re both confused. And well this guy is also an asshole and needs to grow the hell up, you two need to figure your shit out before going and hooking up with other people.” 

Leon nods, fully understanding what Nurse is telling him. 

“right now though, I think you need some water and to go get some rest. We’ll deal with this tomorrow” Nurse concludes. 

“What if this really fucks things up between me and him?” Leon trembles. Ryan looks at him kindly “Give him some time. You’ll get to explain yourself soon.” 

Leon deflates into the couch, feeling like a horrible human being. Nurse hands him a water bottle and tells him to drink the whole thing. 

“Get some rest man, you’ll have a clearer head in the morning” Nurse adds, leaving Nuge and Leon in the living room. 

“I know you feel really shitty” Ryan muses. 

“I do.” 

“But as Nurse said, you both need to talk. If you want this, now's the time to commit. So, this mess doesn’t happen again.” 

“I want there to be an us, I’ve known this for so long. But Connor he— I never know where his head is at. But I can’t imagine losing him for good over something like this.” 

“Connor is a reasonable guy; I don’t think you’re gonna lose him.” 

“Yeah? How can you be so sure?” 

Ryan makes an aspirated sound “You guys talk about each other constantly; you’re attached at the hip. You both walk, talk and breathe like a couple and it’s downright frustrating that you guys can’t figure you’re shit out alright.” 

Leon relaxes back into the couch “I didn’t realize it was that obvious.” 

“It is. And I know you guys had a falling out or are on a break, but it’s time to face the music or otherwise, shit like this is gonna keep happening and it’s only gonna get messier.” 

Leon sighs well rubbing his forehead with his hand “this is so frustrating. Especially since he broke up with me, I have no idea what he wants.” 

“Then ask him. Flat out. If he wants this then stop with the games and be adults.” 

Leon drops his head into his hands, sighing out aggravatedly. 

Nuge continues, “Cause maybe it’s what you want too, and he just needs to have it coaxed out of him.” 

That comment sparks something for Leon. With some hope creeping into him which is both assuring and daunting all at the same time. It’s silence except for Ryan’s footsteps and the fridge opening. He gives his goodnight as Leon stays staring at the ocean through the big window in the living room. 

He does eventually get up and sneak into the bedroom. Connor completely passed out to the world, all tucked into the white sheets. It pains him to know Connor went to bed sad and upset. But also knows he needs to go to sleep too and deal with everything in the morning. 

He finds some clothes to change into then makes his way back downstairs. He finds a blanket and a pillow in the storage closet and makes himself comfy on the large sectional. He’s out in an instant. 

**Saturday May 26 th 2018 **

Leon wakes the next day to the bright sun staring directly into his pupils. Sleeping on this couch probably wasn’t the smartest idea, but after cracking his back and standing up he starts on breakfast for the boys. 

It’s a pancake for hangovers kind of day. He makes more pancakes than needed and gets the works going. All kinds of berries, syrup and a can of whip cream. 

Nuge is the first one down explaining that the smell of pancakes woke him, and he had to come down asap before Darnell cause that man can eat. After Nuge has his plate full Nurse joins them, rubbing his hands together and hugging Leon as a thank you. He eats more than Nuge and Leon combined. 

They talk quietly around the island for a while till it gets oddly weird that Connor still isn’t up. Leon feels his stomach curl in on itself as he whips off the dish towel from his shoulder and without a word, begins up the stairs. 

When he opens the door to the bedroom, Connor is still curled in the white duvet but is awake, scrolling through his phone. 

“Morning” Leon greets. 

“Morning” Connor replies. It’s not harsh, sounds more casual than anything “You didn’t come to bed last night?” 

“Wanted to give you some space.” 

Connor presses his lips together “I’m sorry.” 

“What why?” Leon questions taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

“Because I was the one who started… all that. I shouldn’t have done any of it” Connor adds, well sitting up on the bed. 

Leon tries not to focus on the purple mark on Connor’s neck before speaking “I um. I didn’t know what his motive was, my mind was going more threesome than anything else.” 

Connor chokes on air “Oh?” 

“Were you… not?” 

Connor plays with a sting that loose on the duvet “I don’t know what I was thinking. I haven’t had that much to drink in a while and I’ve never felt so free. It was… exhilarating.” 

Leon sighs, understanding completely “Y’know I felt the same way. I know a lot of our firsts have been between us. So being able to pick someone up in a bar, out in public without any repercussions. It got the best of me too.” 

Connor doesn’t look up at Leon “I know that. That’s why I left because I didn’t want to deny you of that. But also cause of the shit he was saying—" 

“I broke his nose alright. It’s fine.” 

“Wait is that why Nursey said—" 

“Yeah, I cursed Sam out. Then eventually broke his nose.” 

“Fuck,” Connor says breathlessly. 

“Yeah.” 

A moment passes till Connor speaks up again “But besides all that you deserve to be who you are and seek that out in ways you’ve never been able to before. I would never hold that against you.” 

“I respect that Con but… god fuck why is this so fucking confusing.” 

“Huh?” 

Leon stands off the bed, now pacing and running his hands through his hair “Why are we doing this! Beating around the bush about what we want. I know we had a deal about taking a break or whatever that conversation was back in Edmonton, but for fuck sakes I love you and I want that to have meaning.” 

“I—" Connor starts. 

Leon throws his hand down from his face “I know it was easy in Edmonton to ignore the commitment part of it. We were having fun I get that. But… I can’t keep doing this if you don’t want something more.” 

“Leon” Connor says coldly. 

Leon lets out a harsh sigh “and I don’t want to pressure you into anything. I just need you to be honest cause this is all giving me false hope.” 

When Leon looks up to Connor, he can see the fear in his eyes. His mouth is pressed into a thin line as he blinks at Leon “I-I do w-want this” his voice trembling with some kind of despair. He then scrambles to get off the bed to stand in front of Leon “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean for this to be so confusing. I didn’t mean for that really.” 

“Just-” 

Connor cuts him off “I love you. I love you so much that it scares the fuck out of me. These feelings are very real, but also super new. And well I know deep down how I’ve felt for such a long time and understanding that this is something I want… it freaked me out alright” Connor sucks in a deep breath and Leon waits. 

“It freaked me out when I realized that I actually could act on my urges and have it all feel so normal. That’s also a huge part of me asking for us to take a break. I know that wasn’t fair to you but being with you all the time made me feel incredibly comfortable for the first time in my whole life. Almost too comfortable.” 

Leon lets out a low exhale, before reaching up to move Connor’s hair from out of his eyes. Connor shivers under his touch before looking up with glassy green eyes “But that pressure to be straight was still there even with feeling the way I did… the way I do. I was terrified that I was making it all up or the amount of time we spent together was enabling it or that I needed to be a certain type of person to live the life I’ve built for myself. It was so confusing trying to figure it out and I’m still not sure I have. But truthfully, all I felt was that I was so stuck in my own head and I wasn’t giving you enough of the love that you deserve.” 

Leon opens his mouth to start talking but Connor quiets him with a wave of his hand “I did quickly realize when I went home that having you not even a text away was torture. That everything I saw that reminded me of you was like a piece of my heart was getting ripped out. And when my coming out went as badly as it did and you weren’t by my side, nor even in my life to be my friend it killed me inside. I knew right then that I wasn’t making it up. That I did- and I do have real feelings for you, and I was panicking that I had ruined that for us ‘cause of my own insecurities.” 

Leon shakes his head “You didn’t ruin anything okay? I’m sorry this was so confusing for you too. I hate that the world has put so much unneeded pressure on people like us for having the feelings we do. I want you to be happy and I want you to feel loved and I want to be the person to help you have that every day. I wish you would’ve talked to me; we could’ve figured something out. But I also understand that you needed to do this on your own.” 

Connor sniffles his emotions getting the best of him not able to say anything more than a weak “okay.” 

“I promise you didn’t ruin us okay. I’m right here, asking you if you want this as much as I do.” 

“I do. I do” Connor hiccups frantically reaching to hold both of Leon’s hands. 

Leon gives him a content smile then leans into him to press a kiss to his cheek before wrapping his arms around Connor, pulling him close. 

Connor calms down and pulls away a bit from him to look directly at him “Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” 

“Labels and everything?” 

“Labels and everything. No more confusion, no more loose ends, no more uncertainty. I want to be an official couple.” 

“I’d be honored.” 

Connor crushes him into a tight hug, holding Leon against him with all his might “Just one condition” Connor says against his chest. 

“What?” 

“We go slow, take our time and we talk. Always.” 

“Always” Leon repeats. 

Connor’s mouth falls into a content smile before capturing Leon’s lips into his own. They stand there, holding onto each other well pecking each other on the lips slowly. 

“You alright now? I made breakfast. Wanna come and eat before Darnell devours everything?” Leon asks. 

“There’s probably no pancakes left already” Connor sighs out annoyed. 

“I’ll make you more.” 

Connor melts against Leon “You’re the best boyfriend” he laughs attacking Leon’s cheeks with kisses. Well, Leon hates that—that word makes him die a little inside. 

Those cheek kisses turn into more languid pecks, till Connor’s stomach growls. 

“Let’s get some food in ya.” 

Connor laughs well taking Leon’s outstretched hand to be guided out of the room. 

They get downstairs, Nuge and Nurse still sitting at the kitchen island. 

“Morning Connor” Darnell greets with little to no emotion. 

“Morning Darnell” Connor greets back in the same tone before letting a huge smile creep across his face. 

“Wait what?” Nurse says confused, glancing at Nuge. 

Leon walks up behind Connor, placing his hand on his lower back “We talked, it’s cool” Leon informs. 

“Oh, thank fuck” Nurse chimes. Leon sighs and moves around into the kitchen. There are still pancakes left, Connor comes up to Leon’s side grabbing onto his arm to hold him close. 

“You want them warmed up? They're kind of cold” Leon whispers to him. 

“Sure. Where’s the raspberry jam that I bought?” 

“It's over there.” 

Connor’s face flashes with appreciation “Thank you love.” 

Leon looks up from where he’s collecting some pancakes onto a plate, he’s greeted with eyes staring at him from both Nuge and Nurse “What?” 

“You two talked more than just about last night, right?” 

“Why?” Connor replies. 

“Because! What you guys did literally seconds ago shouldn’t happen between people who are friends or people who are only figuring things out. You guys are a couple and you should really talk about being that.” 

Connor snickers “Nursey it’s fine. I literally asked him if he wanted to be my boyfriend upstairs so don’t worry.” 

Nurse makes a face with half a pancake hanging out of his mouth. 

“What now?” Leon then glares at him. 

“And what did you say?!” 

“I said I’d be honored.” 

Nurse is then up and out of his chair, lowly screaming as he runs around the island to hug them both “Ahh! Finally, you two had a real grown-up conversation!” 

“Ugh” Both Connor and Leon groan as they peel away from Darnell’s embrace. 

“You both are really a match made for each other it’s disgusting, right Nugey?!” 

Nuge just shakes his head “Besides what this lunatic is going on about, I am happy for you guys.” 

“Thanks” Connor smiles. 

Darnell takes a seat in his chair well saying “Two of my best friends are in love with each other. That’s so cute, I might die.” 

“You’ll be fine” Nuge deadpans. Which sends all four of them into laughter. 


	6. Chapter 6

#  **Chapter 6**

**Sunday May 27th 2018**

The four of them venture down the stairs that are carved into the cliffside behind the house. It takes them 10 minutes to get down with all their stuff, but when they do. It’s utter paradise. 

A secluded beach reserved just for them; the neighbors lots a few acres away on either side. The alcove of the cliffs makes the waves almost non-existent, meaning they can see all the fish swimming around the colorful coral that are cushioned in the sea floor. It’s a place that looks like it should be on the cover of a magazine. 

Nurse sets up his lawn chair, places his bag of things down and yanks his shirt off before running into the clear blue ocean. He dives headfirst under the water before coming back up yelling “Holy shit this is amazing.” 

Nuge shakes his head well setting up his own chair, blatantly ignoring the other man before sitting down with his book. Connor and Leon laugh, having their stuff set up and now putting sunscreen on one another. 

“Don’t forget your ears” Connor reminds Leon well passing him the bottle after just putting lotion all over Leon’s back. 

“Sure thing.” 

Connor smiles up at him before he’s walking slowly into the small waves “For it being almost 40 degrees Celsius the water is freezing.” 

“Run and jump in you’ll get used to it faster!” Darnell shouts from where he’s floating a ways out. 

“I’m a big baby though” Connor yells back, taking tiny steps into the water. It’s up to his knees now as he’s chattering through his teeth looking up to see Nursey standing instead of floating. 

“Might wanna dive in Mcdavid!” Nurse yells, but before Connor can do anything Leon, is running into the water splashes and all. Coming up to Connor before taking a heaping dive into the ocean spraying him with all the water possible. 

“LEON!” Connor shouts with no haste, his body coiling in on himself. Leon wipes at his eyes then shakes his hair back “What?” He grins. 

Connor can’t help but laugh through the words “Fuck you.” 

Leon winks at him “Come in babe, it’s nice” then nods his head out towards where Nurse is floating. 

Connor holds his breath as he sinks down and goes under the water, quickly coming back up “fuckkk” he chatters well hearing Leon and Darnell cheer in the distance. 

“Good job baby” Leon hollers well Connor feels his stomach do a flip. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon hanging out down by the ocean. Switching off between being in the water and sitting in their chairs. 

Leon is currently floating on his back out by himself in the water, content to be taking in all of his senses. Trying to force himself to remember this feeling for when he’s back in Edmonton and in the middle of a minus forty degree cold snap. He then hears the sound of water sloshing so he leans up from his position and looks around. 

“Damn thought I could scare you” Connor curses just a few swim strokes away. 

“Ya, you wish.” 

“Is that a challenge?” 

“Could be if you want it too.” 

“I’ll get you good one day.” 

“Good luck, you’re gonna need it.” 

Connor throws his head back in laughter as Leon swims up to him. Leon can touch the sandy ocean floor, so he stands straight and pulls Connor into him. Only to have Connor wrap his legs around Leon’s waist and put his arms around his neck. 

“Hi” Connor hums. 

“Hi” Leon repeats. 

Connor is closes the distance between them sucking the air out of both their lungs. Leon deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue into Connor’s mouth making him moan in the back of his throat. 

Connor pulls back to let out a soft laugh, well Leon presses small pecks up his collarbone to his ear. “You taste salty” Leon mumbles against Connor’s skin, then peers up at the other man through thick eyelashes. Connor’s eyes are dark, his pupils blown out as he grips at Leon’s back. Both of them slippery from suntan lotion. 

Connor recaptures Leon’s lips into his own again, in turn making Leon growl in the back of his throat. Leon ends up pulling Connor closer into him as they kiss, hitching Connor’s legs to be tighter around his waist. Connor’s hands then thread through Leon’s wet hair, grabbing for any kind of purchase. 

“HEY!” someone yells and they both freeze “NO FUCKING IN THE OCEAN” It’s Nurse, he’s standing at the edge of the water, his arms up in the air in a ‘what are you doing’ gesture. 

“SORRY” Connor shouts. 

“YOU BETTER BE SORRY! SCARING ALL THE NEMO’S THAT LIVE IN THERE YOU HORN DOGS” He shouts back before returning to his chair and book. Nuge was passed out on his chair, now most likely awake from all that. 

Leon snorts and giggles into Connor’s neck “Why is he like that?” 

Connor snickers “Maybe he just doesn’t wanna see his two best friends going at it.” 

“Maybe he should just look away then” Leon smirks. 

Connor just falls back into satisfied laughter. 

**Monday May 28 th 2018**

Leon cooks that night, he makes his mom’s mac and cheese but adds pieces of lobster that they got from the market the other morning. Once it’s in the oven cooking he snaps a picture of it and sends it to his mom. 

**Leon:** Made your mac and cheese with a twist. Fingers crossed the boys will like it.  
**Mom:** I'm sure they will sweetie. How's the trip going?  
**Leon:** It's great. It's beautiful and warm here, the house is amazing too.  
**Mom:** That's good to hear. And the boys are good?  
**Leon:** Yep, they are adjusting just fine.  
**Mom:** Are you and Connor getting along?  


Leon pauses. Stopping and staring up from his phone to look at Nuge and Connor who are setting the outside table. They’re talking as they do circles setting up plates and utensils, but Leon can’t help but focus on Connor. His hair is long and getting blonder, his tan making him even more radiant. Well, he’s got this happy aura that follows him everywhere, it’s a total 180 from the week before. 

Connor happens to make eye contact with him, offering him a shy smile from across the patio. It’s comfortable and nothing out the ordinary. But Leon will be damned saying that it doesn’t send a flutter to his chest. 

**Leon:** We talked. A lot. Over the last couple of weeks. And we made a pretty huge decision.  
**Mom:** Oh?  


He can’t help but grin to himself as he types out his next message. 

**Leon:** We're boyfriends now. Exclusive and all.  
**Mom:** Honey that's wonderful news! I'm happy for you.  
**Leon:** Thanks, mom. I'm happy too.  
**Mom:** Say hi to him from me.  
**Mom:** I want to see you both soon okay?  
**Leon:** I will. And sure thing.  
**Mom:** Have a good evening dear.  
**Leon:** We will.  


Leon smiles to himself as he pockets his phone and pads over to the table where Connor is placing silverware down. “You look happy” Connor comments with a grin of his own. Leon smiles wider coming up behind Connor and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“My mom says hi. She wants to see us both soon” He says then proceeds to kiss Connor’s cheek. 

Connor chuckles “Well tell her I say hi back, and that it would be lovely to see her again.” 

“I’ll tell her you said hi, but I’m not letting you two meet again till she promises she’s not going to bring out the baby photos.” 

Connor barks out a laugh “Guess I’ll just have to ask her for them myself.” 

Leon rolls his eyes “On second thought…” 

Connor laughs again “So you obviously told her we’re together. Officially this time.” 

Leon nods “I did. I’m sure my sister will call any minute.” 

Connor half smiles “That’s good. I’m glad your family is good with it.” 

Leon hugs him tighter “my family is your family too.” 

Connor blinks at him slowly before giving him a gracious smile “thank you.” Well, Leon ends up leaning in to press his lips to Connor’s. Nuge comes back out onto the deck carrying napkins and a jug of juice as Leon’s phone starts ringing. He looks at the caller ID before holding it up at Connor to show him. 

“Told you” He snorts before walking away to talk to his sister. 

The four of them end up finishing off the large pot of pasta that Leon had made. 

“God, I wish there was more” Ryan pouts, leaning back in his chair after finishing the last bits off his plate. 

“There’s dessert too, if you’re still hungry” Leon comments, taking a sip of his beer. 

“That was really good Drat. You should cook more often during the season” Nurse suggests. 

“Yeah cause you hate cooking huh?” 

“Uh yeah? That’s the point.” 

They all chuckle as they look around the patio. Happy to be sitting outside next to the pool with full bellies and skin still warm from the sun earlier with the beer making them soft around the edges. 

Connor’s leaning in his chair towards Leon with his hand on Leon’s thigh. Just rubbing his thumb along Leon’s soft skin. The conversation is light, more jokes being tossed around than anything. 

Leon slowly stands to clear the dishes. 

Connor passing him his plate “Thank you, my dear.” 

“Of course.” 

“I’ll help you man” Darnell stands and grabs the large pot, helping Leon into the house. 

“Thanks, man. Would’ve been embarrassed if I dropped anything.” 

“Oh no, that would’ve been gold.” 

Leon rolls his eyes as he turns to the fridge to pull out a whole strawberry cheesecake. 

“So, you and Connor were having fun in the water today?” 

“Yeah. It was really refreshing actually.” 

“Yeah but I mean— you guys were sucking face pretty hard there for a bit.” 

Leon goes red as he cuts up the cake and places pieces onto plates. “Uh, I guess. It’s fun. Nice to do that kind of stuff openly without real fear.” 

Nurse snorts “You two slept together yet since being here?” 

Leon chokes on his air “Whoa uhhhhh we’ve done things but not that.” 

Nurse nods “You guys will though because I am winning this bet.” 

“It’s a bet?” 

“Yeah, you said you weren’t going to have sex with him, but I guarantee you two can’t last the next three weeks. It’ll be impossible.” 

“Nah, I don’t think so. We’ve been good so far; nothing has to go further than it has.” 

“You say that now but…” 

“As much as it’s definitely something I want to do. We only did officially become exclusive like days ago, with a conversation that should’ve happened months ago. So here we are, taking it slow.” 

“Mhmm kay. But the condoms are in your bathroom if you need.” 

Leon rolls his eyes again “What do you get out of this?” 

“Satisfaction that you can’t hold up a good old fashion bet, plus you said you and Connor wanted to take things slow. If you really want to be together, with all your lovey-dovey feelings this is the chance to prove you both want this, even if there isn’t sex involved.” 

Leon ponders this for a hot second. All before cursing Nurse for being a teeny-tiny bit correct “Fine whatever. But you gotta be a part of this too! I saw you dancing with that Melody girl at the club… is that who you’ve been texting every time you pick up your phone?” 

Nurse goes red then raises his hands in defeat “Alright done. None for me either. Oh, but also if you lose, you have to write in the sand ‘Darnell Nurse is the best Oiler’ take a picture with it and post it on Instagram. If I lose, I’ll do that with your name.” 

Leon shakes his head with a smirk “You’re on.” 

“And you have to pay me back for the condoms” he adds. 

“Fine.” 

They bring the plates of cheesecake out and eat quietly, Leon smug as all hell believing he can do this. 

**Tuesday May 29 th 2018**

When he wakes the next morning to Connor pressing his hard dick against his ass. He suddenly regrets everything. 

Immediately he gets up and goes for an ice-cold shower. Cursing himself for having a needy sex drive and attractive boyfriend. 

Connor is sitting up in bed when Leon exits the shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist. Connor looks up from his phone and licks his lips. 

“Morning” He hums. 

“Morning” Leon replies quickly well digging into his suitcase for clothes to change into. 

“We should send Nuge and Nurse out. Let us have the house for the day.” 

Leon turns and opens his mouth but then closes it, then opens it again “What if we did some touring today? We’ve been hauled up here for a week now, let’s go on an adventure.” 

“What do you have in mind?” 

“A place my aunt told me about, but don’t you worry. I’ll get everything set up, you shower and change. Meet me downstairs when you're done.” 

Connor blinks “Sure. Sounds like fun” then he’s up out of bed, passing Leon with a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. 

Leon lets out a much-needed breath of air and then changes quickly. He’s downstairs in record time. 

Leon plans for them to go into old town Ibiza and explore an area called Dalt Vila, it’s on the southern end of the island on the east side where most of the ports are. When the taxi drops them off at a convenient spot for them to begin their walk. 

The town is almost too breathtaking for them to think it’s real. All the structures are built in such a unique way that it adds all sort of character to the little town, with the huge selling point being each house is a couple of feet lower than the others all the way down to the shoreline. Where they walk from gives them the perfect pathway between each of the buildings, passing by little shops and cafes. The pathways are all cobblestone and get steeper the further they get closer to the ocean. 

They take pictures in the archways of building and admire the history that each wall carries. They read every plaque and sign, retaining the information for later storytelling. They come across a small market in the main square. Browsing each booth and chatting with the locals who can very much tell they’re tourists. 

They talk to this sweet older lady who makes jewelry out of rocks her grandson finds on his scuba trips. She carves each one into interesting shapes, but the true catch is the sparkle in the rocks. Millions of years of rolling in the ocean really give the rocks these iridescent colors. Leon buys a pair of earrings for his mom for Christmas. 

They continue on walking through the market till they find themselves walking back up a steep cobblestone path. They pass by locals and other tourists going about their everyday business as they continue on lugging their bodies up the steep path. 

They stop for a break of water and mindless chatting before continuing on, coming to the highest point the public can go. The view is spectacular, overlooking the whole town. Orange and white roofs litter the cliffside with the teal colored ocean in the distance, it’s something that looks like a postcard photo. 

They snap a few photos before stepping off to the side to sit under a table with an umbrella. Leon chugs half of a water bottle before handing it over to Connor who finishes it off. They’re both sweaty and gross looking. Leon’s hair has long deflated and is sticking to his forehead. Well, Connors is now matted against his neck with sweat. 

“I think you could put your hair into a little bun if you tried” Leon comments. This gets him a glare from Connor. “What?” Leon says defensively. 

“Like I’d ever pull it back into a bun.” 

“It’s getting long, you might have too?” 

“Or I just could cut it.” 

Leon opens his mouth to argue, but Connor puts his finger over his mouth “I won’t. Don’t worry your pretty little head.” 

Leon shuts his mouth then forcefully pouts. 

“I have something for you” Connor breathes then begins digging in his backpack. 

Leon angles his body towards him, waiting patiently well Connor pulls out a bracelet and holds it in his palm. There are these white small beads, tied onto a black thick string. They clasp together by a disk that loops through the other end. 

“I got it from the lady you were chatting up about those earrings. Her daughter in law sold them to me off to the side. She said each of the beads are carved from rocks found on the south point, not far from the house. Well the white symbolizes clarity and new beginnings. A blank slate.” 

Leon glances at him in admiration. 

“I don’t know if that’s a load of bullshit, but I want to believe it. Cause it kind of reflects you right, now right? You’ve started this new chapter in your life of being who you are, it’s kind of like a new beginning.” 

Leon shakes his head ‘yes’ unsure of what words would fit here, but Connor continues talking on. 

“Plus, you gave me a hoodie to remind me of you, so this is for you” He grabs Leon’s wrist and unclasps it to hug it around Leon’s wrist. 

It’s a perfect fit hanging loosely off his wrist. He touches it carefully before pulling back to look at his arm. He can totally rock this, it was simple enough that he couldn’t get questioned about it plus it came from Connor so of course he’s going to wear it always. 

“Thank you. I love it” Leon murmurs, shifting closer to Connor to press a closed mouth peck to him. 

“You’re welcome and I’m glad you like it.” 

They sit contently for a couple of minutes before Leon speaks up “Wanna keep wandering around?” 

“Actually! I was reading in a book back at the house about some pathway not far from here that leads to a special lookout point. Want to try and go there?” 

“How far exactly?” 

“Let’s look.” 

Connor pulls out the book from his backpack and finds the page he has bookmarked. Turns out that they are in an area to start off on a hike towards this path. It’s hidden in the bushes off of a gravel road in the countryside, but the book comments on it being a bit of a trek but definitely well worth it. 

They look over the map and figure out the best path to get to the road in order to start on their hike to the mile marker where the path is by. The total trip there and back shouldn’t take them more than a couple of hours, so they nod at each other and agree to start walking. 

First, they grab sandwiches and stock up on some more water from the local cafe after using the washroom then set off on their adventure. 

Their walk starts them up through the rest of town till they end up towards the top where the land begins to even out. It’s more or less a little deserted up there, but when they see the sign that was in the book pointing them in the direction they need to go. They continue on. 

About 20 minutes into their walk it gets to the point where the heat is making it rather uncomfortable to be doing a hike, uphill, with the sun beating down on them. 

“Con wait” Leon calls up to the other man who is a couple of feet ahead of him. 

“Huh?” 

“Stop for a sec,” He says, panting rather hard. Connor stops but waltzes down the few steps to Leon. “Water?” Connor offers his water bottle which Leon takes and gulps down some of it. 

“Better?” 

“Still warm” Leon shakes his head, then proceeds to rip his shirt off over his head and stuffing it into his backpack then slapping his hat back on. “Fuck, okay that’s better.” 

Connor is just standing there, completely still. Staring. 

“You good?” Leon questions with a smile toying at his mouth. 

Connor coughs “Yeah, fine. Let’s keep going.” 

Leon feels satisfaction course through him for the next 10 minutes. 

Their walk continues on, checking in on each other with reminders to drink more water every so often. When they come to a dip in the road that begins to go a little downhill, they almost sigh with relief after walking almost 40 minutes straight up hill. 

They take their time walking this part as they are only about 20 minutes from reaching the mile marker. Reveling in the breeze that this part of the road offers. 

Connor brings the book back out and reads to Leon the little blurbs that the author had put in about this area and view. Leon tries to listen on to the information but more so focus’ on the sound of Connor’s voice. How thick, hollow and authentically Connor it can sound when it’s just them. Leon could die peacefully hearing that voice talk for hours. 

They come up to a stick on the side of the road that has ‘mile 14’ painted on to it. They stare at it then at the forest next to it. No clear path is detailed out like the book had suggested. 

Connor reads out the passage for the fifth time. 

“When you hit ‘mile 14’ there’s a clearing pointing into the northwest. Follow this for 10 minutes till you come to a fork in the path, take the right then walk another 30 minutes to a clearing where you should begin to see the ocean. Follow the path and you’ll come to the lookout point.” 

Leon shakes his head “There’s clearly no path?” 

“That’s so strange? Maybe it’s just not that popular right now and some of the bushes have overcrowded it?” 

“Maybe?” 

“Let’s just continue in the northwest direction we should hit the path eventually.” 

Leon turns his nose up at that thought. 

“What?” 

“I don’t think we should go in there.” 

“Why not?” 

“There’s clearly no path, we shouldn’t venture in there.” 

“Come on! This is exciting though! and we’re following everything the book says to do. It’ll be fine. Consider it being an adventurous tourist.” 

Leon waivers, a gross feeling coursing through him, but when he glances at Connor’s pouty puppy dog eyes, it’s game over “Fine. Let’s go.” 

Connor skips ahead and begins pushing in through the bushes. They walk 5 minutes through the bush without coming across anything that looks like a path. Leon glances back behind him, barely able to see the line where the forest begins and ends. 

“Con we should turn back.” 

“No look! That’s the path, there I see it.” 

Connor goes running through the bushes and lo and behold, there is a small manmade path that looks like it winds through the trees. Connor looks at him smiling brightly. 

“Let’s go on then.” 

Connor leads as they continue on the path. The trees at least offering some shade from the blistering sun. Leon has to admit that it is pretty magical looking walking through the trees and foliage. All the different shades of green, well the sun gives off these rays through the branches that illuminate each leaf. 

Connor lets out a large gasp and stops. Leon on instinct grabs onto Connor’s shoulders from behind him “What?” he gasps out. 

“A very large lizard just crawled in front of me and fuck that was gross” He winces, a shiver running through his body. 

Leon bellows out a laugh “You’re lucky you’ve only seen one so far. We are on a tropical island after all.” 

“I still hate the buggers though.” 

Leon steps around Connor to be in front of him “Then let me walk first so I can warn you.” 

“Thank you, babe,” Connor chuckles. 

Again, they continue walking and walking and walking. The path never seems to come to an end, or at least for it to come to a fork like the book also suggested. 

“I don’t know if we continue on Connor,” Leon says looking both behind and in front of them. 

“No, we can do this. It can’t be that much further.” 

Leon curses that he trusts Connor so much but agrees and they walk on. 

It seems all in a rush that the sky begins to cloud over. Leon presses the issue of turning around yet again, but Connor is so persistent on either A) getting to this lookout point or B) being right that it forces them to keep walking. 

“Con, I’m positive we would’ve found it already. Can we just try and make our way back to the road?” Leon pleads. Connor has taken the spot ahead of him again. He doesn’t stop walking through just glances over his shoulder as he replies, “No, we’ll find it. We have to be close.” 

“Connor I’m really sure we aren’t.” 

This time Connor stops and turns to look at Leon. “Leon, I’m serious. I want to find this place and we’ve already walked so far. I don’t think now is the time to give up.” 

“No, I think it’s the perfect time to give up.” 

“Agree to disagree” Connor tosses over his shoulder as he keeps pushing through the branches. Leon gets annoyed pretty quick, his legs aching from walking for almost three hours now and getting absolutely nowhere. 

Then with a gentle breeze, it begins to pour. Big drops come falling from the sky, soaking them in water. It becomes too heavy that they have to stop under a large tree to hide from most of the falling water. 

They don’t talk as the rain falls around them. 

Eventually, which is really 15 minutes. It begins to slow offering some hope. Except all that water makes the path very muddy and slippery. The clouds hang overhead making the air grow cooler, so much so that Leon puts his shirt back on. 

“Should we keep going?” Connor asks, wringing his shirt out. 

“You ask that now? We’ve been walking for an hour and a half without getting anywhere in here.” 

“It honestly shouldn’t be this difficult to get to the point. We are following the path; I don’t know what went wrong.” 

“Maybe you misunderstood the directions and got us lost” Leon sneers. 

“Me? I followed everything perfectly, it’s the book's fault that it wasn’t completely clear. They made it seem all too easy.” 

Leon scoffs “Turn your phone on so we can get the hell out of here.” 

Connor rolls his eyes but digs for his iPhone from out of his backpack. He turns it on and as he taps around on the screen he mumbles out “No service.” 

“What?!” Leon gasps then takes his phone out of his backpack. Looking at the screen that also says, ‘no service’. 

“I don’t have any service” Connor repeats. 

“Oh my god” Leon turns away from Connor, threading his hands through his hair in despair. Leon can’t even look at him right now. 

Connor is looking through the book when Leon does turn back around. Connor’s also holding his phone open with the compass out, “I think if we head southeast, it should lead us back towards the road.” 

“It better” Leon barks before picking up his backpack and stomping off in the southeast direction. 

Leon powers on ahead of Connor. Letting the other man follow back behind him a few feet. His runners are muddy as hell up to his ankles, his legs and arms are sore and he’s tired. He could almost curl up on the rock he saw a few miles back and sleep. That is, if he could find it. 

He fumes the whole walk through and under branches. Using only his ears to tell if Connor is even still behind him. He wants to throw something or break something then fling himself right off the nearest cliff for believing this was a good idea. 

The clouds darken overhead, which means the sun is going down and Leon’s frantic anger turns into worry. As much as he can tell they’ve got maybe 45 minutes left of daylight till total darkness. 

As they walk, they come across a small creek in the midst of where they should keep walking. Having to cross it to continue on. Leon climbs down, using branches as stability to get down to the water level, stepping carefully on the algae covered rocks making sure he’s got a solid stance before hopping to the next one. He gets across fine, jumping up onto the other side of the creek and back onto solid ground. 

He’s about to not glance back at Connor but then he hears a sharp “ow fuck” and then the sound of branches breaking. Leon is quick to step back and be beside Connor’s side. 

Looking like he slipped off the last rock. Currently laying half in the water, half on some branches. Leon makes eye contact with Connor. 

“I-” Connor starts then looks down at his leg. A large scratch is slashed through his calf already pooling with blood. 

“Christ” Leon curses before jumping to action, grabbing the swiss army knife from his backpack and sawing off the sleeve on his shirt. 

He cuts enough fabric to get it to wrap around Connor’s calf, it’s not life threatening but it’ll be uncomfortable for a while. 

“Can you walk on it?” Leon asks, suddenly hit with the realization that this is the first time he’s said anything to him in over an hour. 

“I can” He spits out as he stands with Leon’s help “I’m sorry” he adds quickly. 

“Don’t.” 

“I am sorry.” 

Leon feels that anger from before making its presence “This was stupid and idiotic. We should’ve never done this” he clarifies rather harshly. 

Connor looks legitimately stunned and Leon could not be clearer on this subject. So when Leon turns around, he pretends there’s no one following behind him. 

Darkness is all they see around them. Leon using the last of his phone battery to shine the flashlight. It’s been almost an hour since Connor’s fall and the last time they said anything to each other. 

Leon continues shining his light up ahead so much so that he can see the start of a clearing. It gives off some promise, and when they reach it, it happens to be the road they had hiked up. They don’t speak, Leon just sighs out loud and begins walking down in the darkness. 

Leon’s phone dies about 5 minutes into the descent. Connor’s phone having died long ago. 

“Do you want to stop for a minute?” Connor says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

“Why?” Leon hisses, eager to get back to the house. 

“‘Cause I need to fix the bandage you did for me okay.” 

Leon stands off to the side stirring being pissing off and grumpy. He crosses his arms and waits for Connor to finish. When he stands, Leon takes off without a second glance. 

“You’re really that pissed off?” 

“Yes,” He snides back over his shoulder harshly. 

“Leon, I fucked up I’m sorry.” 

Leon stops in his tracks turning on his heels to finally face Connor “That could’ve ended a lot worse than it did, which you’re lucky about. But fuck” He curses, turning around to direct his physical anger elsewhere. 

But then he’s back again in Connor’s face “I knew we shouldn’t have gone in there when the path wasn’t even there! I fucking knew it, but you had to get all in my head and convince me because you can never be wrong. It always has to go your way doesn’t it.” 

“I mean—” 

Leon doesn’t let him start “It’s always like that with you.” 

“And what you’re the perfect person?” 

“No, but I don’t make choices for other people like you do.” 

“You don’t believe that.” 

“I do! Because you come up with these ideas and I’m supposed to go along with them? What about me Connor?! Do you ever think about me and what I want?” 

Connor’s got tears in his eyes now “I do, I always do. You’re the first person I think about.” 

“It doesn’t seem that way. You want a break. Fine. You want to shut me out. Go ahead. You wanna hook up with another guy. Sure! You want to put my life in danger. Great! But once, just once I want you to put me ahead of you. Think about what I want and maybe? I don’t know just let me have a say in this relationship.” 

Tears trickle down Connor’s cheeks as he looks tired and defeated “You done?” He growls. 

Leon shrugs “I guess” before turning and continuing his walk. 

A couple of minutes later after Leon can feel himself mellow out; he hears the sound of gravel crackling behind them. A set of lights come from around the corner as a jeep pulls up next to them. 

A man and woman are sitting in the front seats as they roll down the window. “Hey fellas, what are you doing up here?” 

“We’re lost,” Leon says blankly. 

“Figured as much” The man nods “We are heading into town; can we give you boys a ride?” 

“That would be amazing. Thank you” Leon says graciously. Quick as can be they both pick a side and slide into the back seat. 

“What are you both even doing up this far?” the man asks before taking off down the hill. 

“We were trying to find some lookout point.” 

“At mile 14? Have you heard of it?” Connor pipes up, sounding hopeful. 

The man looks over at the woman next to him “Sorry to tell you this now boys, but that point fell into the ocean back in 2013.” 

Leon wants to scream. Literally, shout so loud that the people on the mainland could hear him, but instead he chooses to whip his head to look at Connor. He doesn’t even get a look, Connor’s just staring out the window and continues to do so the rest of the ride. 

Leon finds out the man’s name is Pierre, the woman next to him is Pauline. Both of them native locals to the island who live up on a farm on the tallest point of the island. 

Connor doesn’t chime in once. 

Pierre and Pauline offer kindly to drive them to the house which is an extra twenty minutes from town. He insists that they don’t have too but eventually gives into their kindness. When they drop them off Leon gives them all the cash he had. Telling them to go out for a nice dinner in town on them. Then it’s quick goodbyes before their jeep is gone down the hill. 

Connor walks into the house first, with Leon behind him. When they pull off their shoes and walk further into the house Leon sees both Nurse and Nuge out on the patio at the table, both on their cell phones talking to someone. 

Ryan is first to turn in his chair looking at them wide-eyed, then suddenly hitting Nurse on his shoulder. They both hang up immediately and come rushing inside. 

“Holy fuck where were you guys?!” Nurse shouts. Leon grabs a water bottle from the fridge and Connor follows suit. But they both pass each other to stand on opposite ends of the kitchen island. 

“We got lost” Leon answers then adds “Actually Connor got us lost by risking our lives for nothing.” 

“Fuck you, you were just as involved as I was.” 

“You didn’t do your research! The place doesn’t even exist anymore!” 

“I didn’t know that!” 

“Clearly!” Leon scoffs. 

Ryan and Darnell stare at them both awkwardly for a minute. Ryan’s scratching the back of his neck before speaking up “Well, at least you are both here now. In one piece. We were really worried; we were just talking to the local police when you both walked in.” 

Leon shakes his head, feeling bad for them “Sorry guys. Didn’t mean to put you through that.” 

“It’s whatever now” Ryan dismisses. 

“Oh shit. Damn. Connor, are you hurt?” Nurse curses, taking a few steps over to him. 

“I fell and scratched my leg. It’s fine.” 

“No, come upstairs. I know I saw a first aid kit in my bathroom” Darnell ushers him to the stairs and Connor has no energy left to argue. 

After the two of them disappear up the stairs Leon lets out a long, much-needed sigh and rests his head in his hands leaning against the kitchen island. 

He hears Nuge shuffle behind him then clap him on the back “come on man, you can use my shower well they are in Nurses room.” 

This is the first time in hours that Leon has felt any kind of joy. 


	7. Chapter 7

#  **Chapter 7**

**Wednesday May 30th 2018**

The next morning Leon wakes up on the couch in the upstairs lounge room. After showering, changing, and venting to Ryan for over an hour; he couldn’t wait to pass the fuck out. 

Connor had long gone to bed, with the door closed as he had passed by. The thought of having to sleep next to him well Leon was still so frustrated and angry with him. He decided sleeping on the couch would be a better choice. 

But now as he stirs awake, he notices the master bedroom door is wide open. He gets up and peeks inside, no one around and the bed is made perfectly. He ends up on the main floor walking into the kitchen. Nodding at Nuge who is sat at the kitchen island sipping a cup of tea reading his second book of the trip. 

“Morning,” Ryan greets, tilting his cup at Leon. 

“Morning,” He stretches, well going to the fridge and pulling out the milk. He makes himself a bowl of cereal and sits to eat. 

“So, Darnell and Connor are out for the whole day. We have the house to ourselves” Nuge says casually. 

“Cool,” Leon answers and goes back to eating his cereal. 

Nuge tries to convince him that they do something but Leon shrugs at every response. Sooner rather than later Nuge gets the hint and stops bugging him. 

Leon spends the rest of the day by the pool, Nuge joining him for maybe an hour of that time. The other times he’s around the house doing things. Leon just tunes him out by blasting his workout mix in his ears. 

Later that evening Nurse and Connor get back from some fishing excursion, Nuge asks them a million and one questions. But Leon, he just grabs a beer from the fridge and walks upstairs, locking himself in Ryan’s room to scroll through his phone. 

He ends up falling asleep and is woken to Nuge kicking him out of his bed. 

“Go makeup with your boyfriend,” he says as he closes the door in Leon’s face. 

**Thursday May 31 st 2018**

Leon wakes up from sleeping on the couch yet again, early enough to go watch the sunrise from down at the beach. It’s quite breathtaking, all the colors all coming up from behind the horizon. It gives him a chance to really think. 

His anger has finally settled, it’s not as intense as it had been which gives him a clearer mind to deal with. He makes a mental plan of action; the first step being apologizing to Nuge. The guy didn’t do anything wrong and Leon feels bad about shutting him out all day yesterday. 

The second step is understanding what he even wants to say to Connor. Feeling both a rush of stupidity and frustration. He hates that his trust has faded, deep down knowing that it was a genuine mistake. But it confirms the notion he’s always known. Connor is and has always been spontaneous for as long as Leon has been in his presence. He rushes into things unprepared and in the end, hurts people he cares about. It’s a lot like how their relationship began, and it’s the one thing that Leon is the most afraid to admit. 

He skips rocks into the small waves for a while before climbing the stairs back up to the house. Nuge, is again, sat at the kitchen island with a cup of tea and his book. Leon is careful as he pads through the house, pulling up a chair to sit at an angle from Ryan. 

“I’m sorry,” Leon says genuinely. 

“Oh?” Nuge replies, peering over his book with his glasses on. 

“I’m sorry for being a complete ass to you yesterday. You don’t deserve that, and I’m sorry.” 

Nuge puts his book down, slipping his bookmark into the pages for later, “Thanks and don’t do it again.” 

“I won’t.” 

“Are you going to talk to Connor now?” 

“Maybe? I’m terrified of saying something else I regret.” 

Nuge pauses, “Something else?” 

“I said some nasty things that I shouldn’t have. I know I was just trying to get my point across but the way I said them… it came out the wrong way.” 

Ryan lets out a deep breath, “I think you tell him like that. It’s the mature thing to do.” 

“Yeah, I know, I’m still so ugh… frustrated though. Cause that whole thing, fuck Nuge. It was bad.” 

“Oh, I believe it, considering how you both are treating each other.” 

“I still care about him and I love him a lot, he just drives me nuts sometimes.” 

Nuge gets up and pats him on the back, “Welcome to the love club man.” 

Leon groans and sets his head on the counter. 

Ryan comes back with a full cup of fresh tea and Leon perks up, “Wanna go into town with me and get some groceries?” 

Nuge shrugs, “Why not.” 

After they change, Leon borrows the car that’s been sitting in the garage. It’s a compact red FIAT 500, and boy can it zoom around. Nuge syncs his phone to the Bluetooth speaker and they have a listening party to the new Drake album. 

After picking up the essentials. Food for dinner, more beer and some fresh fruit for breakfast. They head back to the house, managing to carry everything inside in one go. 

Darnell comes walking down the stairs and glances at them. Nuge is putting away the milk when he says “Hey? I thought you and Connor were going to be out all day?” 

Nurse rolls his eyes, “Yeah we were but then we got to the other beach and Connor said he wasn’t feeling well... One can only guess why” Darnell gives Leon a look. 

Leon puts down the oranges he was putting into a bowl, “What? You think I’m the bad guy in this?” 

“I dunno,” Nurse tosses with a shrug. 

Leon shifts his stance, “What’d he tell you?” 

“You blame him for all of the shit that happened when you went along with it willingly?” 

“Are you suggesting that I had a choice? Cause I didn’t…” 

“Oh?” 

Leon walks around Nuge to stand closer to Darnell, “When we found the mile marker and there wasn’t a path, I suggested we go back. But he put on the whole pouty ‘let’s be adventurous’ tactic. When we kept walking, I again suggested we not do this. But the guy wouldn’t take no for an answer and it’s so fucking annoying!” He sighs, his hands clammy as he motions with them. 

“He only stopped when ** _he_** thought it was enough. As many times as I could’ve begged for us to stop and go back, he somehow needed to keep going. I hate that I was stupid enough to let him play me, but really what was I supposed to do? Leave him there?!” 

Nurse purses his lips and glances down at the tiled flooring, a wave of awkward flooding over them. 

“Yeah, I that’s what I thought” Leon shakes his head and walks back over to his, angrily putting them into the bowl. He pretends he doesn’t see Nurse and Nuge making quiet motions at each other. 

“I’m going to talk to him though, don’t think that I won’t,” Leon adds, as he shoves the bowl into the fridge and stomps up the stairs needing to cool off. 

As he’s stirring over what Nurse just accused him of, he practically barrels right into Connor at the entrance to the master bedroom. When Leon looks him in the eye that frustration and anger, he’s felt for two days is gone. He still loves him very much; he can tell by his heart thumping as much as the first time they’d kissed. 

“‘cuse me” Connor mumbles breaking their eye contact to go around Leon. 

“Con” he calls after him and all he gets back is silence. 

So, Leon gives him some space and doesn’t see Connor the rest of the afternoon. Nurse apologizes to him for assuming he knew the whole story, which is fair. But the house shifts into this uneasiness as the afternoon shifts into the evening. 

Leon as a truce, helps Darnell make dinner. It’s quiet directions (from Darnell) and easy movements that get them through making the lasagna with grace. They put the casserole dish into the oven and Leon takes charge of mixing the salad. 

As Leon is stirring up the leaves in the bowl, he hears low laughter coming from the backyard. Shortly after, Nuge and Connor come up from the stairs to the beach and onto the patio, both chatting casually with laughter mixed in between. Leon’s glad Connor isn’t parading around looking upset anymore, but he feels the pain stab him from the thought of making Connor cry verse making him laugh. 

Nuge and Connor come into the house as Nuge takes a deep sniff, “Smells good boys.” 

“Yes, it does!” Nurse says proudly as he jumps off the last step from coming down the stairs. “But it’s not quite done yet, needs a little more time.” 

Nuge physically pouts, but then Darnell is shoving plates into his arms “Set the table then?” he grins and Nuge glares “Sneaky bastard.” 

Darnell chuckles as he follows Nuge out to the patio to help. Connor is standing on the opposite side of the kitchen island, watching as Leon finishes stirring up the salad. 

“Do you feel like talking?” Connor asks cautiously. 

Leon puts the tongs down and wipes his hands on a dish towel, he looks up at Connor and nods “Sure.” 

They end up agreeing to walk down to the beach, taking their time descending the stairs. Once at the water’s edge, they stare off into the distance looking at where the sun has faded off behind the horizon, still giving off some orange rays. 

They both sit in the sand next to each other. The sound of the waves crashing against the sand centers them both into a calmness unlike anything either has felt in the last two days. 

As Leon is about to open his mouth, Connor clears his throat “I thought for a long time about this... But I feel like I’ve never really had some life-defining moment where I’ve been really wrong. Where something has gone so not according to my plan, that I had to admit that I fucked up. It’s honestly never really happened to me… But this—this is that moment… So, I’m sorry Leon I just—” he pauses, then lets out a shaky breath, “I’m sorry about pushing you to go into that forest. I never meant for it to feel like I was trapping you, or like you had no choice. Because you do, you always have a choice with me. I will never, ever intentionally make you feel like you don’t. I’m learning okay.” 

Leon stares straight ahead, watching the waves crash as the color of the sky goes darker and darker. 

“And about the other things you said-” 

“Con, I’m sorry I didn’t-” Leon says jumping right into his apology. 

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Connor says softly. His tone, caring and at ease “Just let me say something okay?” 

Leon settles down “...Okay.” 

Connor takes a deep breath. “About the things you said, I was angry at first. Because I wholeheartedly didn’t believe what you said was true. I really didn’t. But then I thought about it and also talked to Darnell and Nuge. Which made me realize really, I didn’t give you a choice in any of... anything. I just did what benefited me, barely caring about what would benefit us or even you. You are quickly becoming one of the most important things in my life, and I’m sorry that my judgment was so clouded with selfishness that I couldn’t see it” His hands tremble in his lap and Leon can’t help but slide his palm into Connor’s, giving him a reassuring squeeze. 

Connor lets out another shaky breath, “I understand it now though, and I’m going to try better okay? For us. I want you in my life Leon and I don’t want something that I can learn to pull us apart.” 

Leon nods softly, a peaceful smile teasing at his mouth “Thank you for being mature about it. it’s all I could ask for. And also, I’m not saying I’m a pro at the subject as well. But we’ll figure it out, together alright?” 

“Alright.” 

“And I’m sorry for being so blunt with my comments. It shouldn’t have come out like that, there were better ways to do so, but my emotions got the best of me.” 

“I understand.” 

“Thank you” Connor smiles well pulling Leon’s hand to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand. His thumb traces over the bracelet wrapped around Leon’s wrist, a helpless smile appearing across his lips. 

“So, we’re okay?” Connor adds. 

“We’re okay.” 

“You’ll come to bed tonight.” 

“Of course, plus the couch really isn’t that comfortable.” 

Connor huffs with a laugh before sliding closer to Leon, holding their intertwined hands close to his chest as they listen to the waves. 

Ten minutes go past by the time they agree to go back upstairs. They hold hands as they ascend the stairs and make their way into the backyard. 

“Good timing, the pasta just came out of the oven” Nurse says as he’s holding the casserole dish, walking carefully to the table. 

The four of them sit down and relax into easy banter. The wind brushes against the trees in the distance as they eat everything off their plates. 

When the dishes are cleared, the four of them travel over to the lounge chairs— putting on the outdoor firepit. They continue sipping their drinks and laugh as the moon shines over them. Leon feeling the most comfortable he’s been in days, maybe weeks even. With Connor in between his legs, laying back against his chest as he plays with Connor’s hair. 

Nuge and Nurse call it a night shortly after 1 am but Connor and Leon are too content to move. Happy just to sit there and watch the stars twinkle over them. 

“I think that’s the big dipper?” Connor points straight up. 

“Where?” 

“See that star, then over there. Then there” he traces it out with his finger and sure enough, the stars connect to make that spoon shape. 

“I see it now.” 

“It’s pretty neat huh.” 

“Yeah” then in that moment a shooting star flashes across the sky. Leon feels Connor tense up in excitement. “Quick make a wish” Leon whispers into his ear. 

“For us to win” Connor mumbles. 

“Win what exactly?” 

Connor pauses, small smile ghosting over his lips “Everything.” 


	8. Chapter 8

##  **June**

**Friday June 1st 2018**

Leon wakes up with a warm body pressed against his back. Connor’s got his arm slung protectively over Leon, like he was worried Leon was going to leave in the middle of the night. He’s pulled himself in Leon pretty tight, so much that Leon can feel Connor’s snores against his neck. He’s now keen on going back to sleep, but the vibration of his phone vibrating again and again on his nightstand peeks his interests. 

He blinks a few times before carefully moving Connor’s arm off him, making Connor roll himself over onto the other side of the bed. 

Leon gets a hold of his phone and unlocks it to see the team's group chat going off. Leon scrolls to where the conversation started and it’s a picture of Ryan (Strome) with his girlfriend who is showing off her ring and the caption ‘Popped the question, she answered.’ 

Everyone in the chat is offering their congrats along with some jokes about there being an open bar at the wedding. Leon types out his own message of congratulations for his teammate and hits send. 

Second after that he gets a text from Larss separate from the group chat. 

**Larss:** Where are you in the world right now?  
**Leon:** Spain?  
**Larss:** With who?  
**Leon:** Nurse, Nuge, and Connor  
**Larss:** Why?  
**Leon:** This is sounding like an interrogation? Am I in trouble?  
**Larss:** It is.  
**Larss:** Yes.  
**Larss:** and I asked you why?  
**Leon:** Boys trip?? After worlds?  
**Larss:** And I didn't get an invite?  
**Leon:** You were.  
**Leon:** Shit.  
**Leon:** Yeah you played for Sweden.  
**Leon:** How come you never texted?  
**Larss:** I don't know. How come you didn't?  
**Leon:** Touché.  
**Leon:** Where in the world are you right now?   
**Larss:** Home.  
**Larss:** In Sweden. Bored as fuck though.  
**Leon:** Want to join us?  
**Leon:** We've got room and we're still here for another two weeks?  
**Larss:** You got room???  
**Larss:** And if you insist I can be there by tomorrow lol  
**Leon:** We're staying at my aunt and uncles summer house.   
**Larss:** Fuck it. I'll be there tonight.   
**Leon:** LOL  
**Leon:** No, but seriously. Come. We'll make do.  
**Larss:** Seriously?  
**Leon:** YES!  
**Leon:** If it makes you feel better I'll ask the other guys.  
**Larss:** Do that then text me back exactly what they say.  
**Larss:** Word for word Drat!!  


Leon snorts then rolls over in bed to Connor. He squishes against Connor, pressing his cheek to his checking to see if he is awake. When he realizes he isn’t, he presses a light kiss to his cheek and rocks him slowly. 

“Coonnnnooorrrr” he drags out into his ear, getting back a tired whine. 

“Con, Larss is asking if he can join us here for the next two weeks. What is your answer.” 

Connor just lets out a low groan “mmmm whatever” his voice still heavy with sleep as Leon kisses his cheek again “Thanks baby, go back to sleep.” 

“Asshole” Connor grumbles with no heat to it. 

Then Leon is quickly typing out. 

**Leon:** Connor says in his exact words 'mmmm whatever'   
**Larss:** That's only 2/4...  
**Leon:** I'll go find the other two  


Leon goes bouncing down the stairs to find Nuge making pancakes with his headphones in his ears. Leon ends up sneaking behind him and pulling a bud from his ear. 

“Larss is wondering if he can come join us- stop looking so panicked it’s just me.” 

Nuge clenches his hand around the flipper “Don’t. Do. that” he says pointing the end of the spatula at him. 

Leon grins cheekily “As I was saying, Larss is wondering if he can come join us here for the rest of the two weeks?” 

“Our Larss?” Nuge repeats. 

“Uh yeah, you know another guy we call Larss?” 

Nuge shrugs “Sure why not. The more the merrier” then goes back to flipping his pancakes. 

Leon goes back to his phone and types out what Nuge said, Larss replying with 

**Larss:** 3 out of 4. You gotta ask one more.  


So, Leon goes on a hunt for Nurse only to find him in the backyard with the big net cleaning out the pool. 

“Morning Nursey” Leon chimes. 

“Morning man. Another beautiful day in paradise is it looks like.” 

“It does so… but hey, I have a question to ask you?” 

“Shoot.” 

“How would you feel if we had a fifth person join us on our last two weeks?” 

Nurse stops from where he’s trying to get a leaf out of the bottom of the pool “Who exactly?” 

“Larss.” 

“Like Adam?” 

“Yes, who do you guys think-” Leon mumbles the last part to himself. 

“Yeah man, tell him to come asap. Not that I don’t love hanging out with you all, but another person would be fun to have.” 

“Sweet I’ll tell him so.” 

“Cool, but uh. Have you told him about you and Connor?” Nurse asks casually. 

Leon feels the blood drain right out of his face. 

“Leon?” 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. Uh, I’ll figure it out.” 

“Listen, I don’t think it’ll big a deal. It’ll be fine.” 

“yeah yeah, you’re right.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

So, he tries his best not to, but every time he has a moment to himself it’s the first thought that pops into his head. Connor gives him subtle looks throughout the day knowing something is up, but Leon actively avoids the conversation knowing it’ll just end up stressing them both out. One stressing is good enough. 

Leon is scavenging through the garage see if there’s a blow-up mattress somewhere when Connor comes and joins him. 

“I know you don’t want to hear this as much as I don’t wanna say it. But please stop worrying about telling Larss. It’ll be fine.” 

“I know I know.” 

“I know you know, but I can still tell you’re freaked out.” 

“It’s the first thought that keeps popping into my mind” Leon mentions as he’s coming down off the stepping stool. So far, no luck. 

“We’ll be alright Drat.” 

“It shouldn’t be this scary.” 

“I know, but that’s the way it goes in this fucked up world. So we just have to deal with it.” 

“Will it get easier?” 

“I’d like to think so.” 

Leon smiles and presses a kiss to Connor’s lips letting some of his worries melt away. 

Leon ends up calling over to Maria across the street asking if she knows where they can get a blow-up mattress. She ends up offering the extra real queen mattress she has for her grandchildren for when they visit. So, Leon and the other boys go and carry it over. 

They end up pushing all the furniture in the office to the side and put the mattress in there. Leon finds extra pillows and sheets in the linen closet upstairs well Nuge finds a blanket in his closet. 

With the makeshift room ready for another person they all eagerly go through the rest of the day cleaning up the house and making it look presentable again. 

Larss’ flight is expected to be in at noon the next day so they’ve still got some time. Connor is currently in the pool; he’s floating on his flamingo all comfy in the sun. Shades, beer and all. 

“You have sunscreen on, right?” Leon shouts at him from his lounger. 

“Yes, I do!” Connor shouts back. 

Leon stands, about to go inside when Connor calls him “Leon! Come here.” 

Leon turns back on his heels “What?” 

“Can you take a picture of me. I want it for Instagram.” 

“… You? Are not going to post an ad for once?” Leon chirps and Connor manages to scoop some water up with his hand and throw it at him. 

“Hey!” Leon ducks. 

“That was mean.” 

“Eh, was worth it.” 

Connor snorts with laughter “My phone is over there by my shirt smartass.” 

Leon picks his phone off the small table that’s in the shade. He presses to unlock it but takes notice of Connor’s lock screen. It’s a picture of Leon with the view of old town Ibiza in the background. He’s got this candid smile on his mouth in the photo looking mid-laugh. A moment he doesn’t remember Connor sneakily snapping. 

So, he can’t help it when his heart swells. 

“Okay smile mcjesus,” Leon says well channeling his inner photographer. 

**Saturday June 2 nd 2018**

Leon and Connor decide to pick up Larss from the airport together. Standing by the car at the arrival area outside. Both still trying to convince each other the best way to tell him their news. 

“Okay, so we just... casually bring it up. It’s not that hard” Leon reminds. 

Connor nods “It really shouldn’t be. I mean it’s Adam. Like, he doesn’t have that strong opinions about much really anyways.” 

Leon whips his head to look at Connor “Have you talked to him about anything he would have an opinion on? 

“Not really... You?” 

“No” Leon mumbles as the wind makes him shiver. 

Moments later, their attention is caught by a bright floral shirt walking out of the shack that is the airport. 

“Boys! I’ve made it!” He shouts in his Swedish accent; his arms open wide as he walks closer to them. Connor snorts, glancing at Leon before stepping over to Adam to give him a hug. 

“Good to see you man,” Connor pats him on the back. 

“Yeah glad you could come join us,” Leon says when it’s his turn to greet the other man. 

“Yeah, you guys owe me for ignoring me during worlds!” Larss chirps as Leon grabs his suitcase to put in the trunk. 

“Yeah right! You were too busy winning a championship to be bothered” Connor retorts with a laugh. 

“But I didn’t have my metal to keep me company all tournament” Larss protests. 

Leon rolls his eyes “Okay you big baby get into the car so we can get you a drink to make up for our lack of friendship.” 

“I like this man” Larss points at Leon well looking at Connor, “No wonder you keep him around,” He says as he hops into the backseat of the car. 

Connor’s eyes go wide as he turns to give Leon a look. Leon feeling just as freaked out, but they end up keeping their cool to force each other to get into the vehicle. 

“Connor you’re getting chirped like hell on insta about your flamingo post. It’s hilarious” Adam says. 

“Yeah but it’s got over a million likes so I can’t complain” Connor winks. 

“Ah, he’s gained a personality on this trip... Learning from the best?” 

Leon can’t quiet see Larss’ face in the rearview mirror. But the way Connor goes rigid makes him believe he was gesturing at Leon. 

“I guess so” is all Connor says. 

Each time a lull in the conversation happens Connor and Leon peek over at each other to try to get the other to say something. But in the end, they pull up to the house with neither of them confessing their secret. 

Larss has a wide grin on his face well Leon and Connor both feel like vomiting. 

“You guys don’t look that great?” Adam comments. 

“Yeah well… um it’s y’know-” Connor starts. 

“It’s the uh... The gravel roads here. They are a menace” Leon lies straight through his teeth. 

Connor has to turn away before he rips his hair out. 

They get Adams bags into the house as he goes running off to the patio to greet Nurse and Nuge. 

When Larss is out of earshot Connor smacks Leon on the elbow “The gravel road?” 

“I panicked! This is harder than I thought.” 

Connor nods “I know, I don’t want to either but we have to do it.” 

Leon nods and follows him to the patio. 

They come up to the other three guys just as Nurse is saying “And what do you think of these two?” 

Connor and Leon both freeze. 

“Eh McDavid’s stab at a beard is kind of throwing me off, but it actually kinda suits him. Leon looks the same, except I like him more because he suggested he owes me a drink.” 

“But what about them being-” 

Connor claps his hands loud “ANNND Nuge will take you to your room! Right Nugey, well we get that beer, for Adam…” He stammers. 

“I mean? Sure. I guess?” Nuge looks at him odd, but Larss notices nothing. Just shakes Connor’s hair with his hand and smiling “Thanks Davo.” 

“Don’t mention it” He awkwardly laughs. 

When Nuge and Larss leave the living room, down the hallway to the makeshift bedroom. Leon can feel the glare Nurse is giving both of them. 

“What?” Connor barks. 

“You didn’t tell him.” 

“We tried… it’s hard.” 

“I get that! But he’s a reasonable guy, he’ll understand this” He points between the two of them. 

“It’s not that simple, what if this changes things?” Leon suggests, suddenly feeling worse than he did the previous day. 

“I think you’re being ridiculous. It won’t, really.” 

“You can’t know that for sure though” Connor adds. 

Leon then pipes up “We don’t want to ruin this trip for all of us. He just got here so let’s wait…” 

Nurse waivers his head back and forth “Fine, but I’m telling you my lips are sealed on this issue. So, if he finds out it’s not through me.” 

“Like Nuge would say something?” Connor glares. 

Nurse rolls his eyes “No, I’m suggesting the trouble you’ll go through keeping your hands off each other well you figure out how to tell him.” 

“We... we can do that” Leon shake his head yes, then looks at Connor whose also nods. 

“But you two are always touching. If it's being pressed against each other or just a finger on the other. You both are always touching...” 

Connor and Leon look at each other with sheepish grins with the heat going to their cheeks. 

Nuge then comes back down the hallway with Larss in tow “Where’s the beer hiding Mcdavid?!” Larss calls to him. 

“I’ll show you” Connor shouts back then gives looks to both Leon and Nurse before heading into the house. Leon is about to step away from Nurse when all he hears is a low “Good luck with the bet now boy. Can’t touch him, can’t fuck him. How are you going to last?” Nurse teases. 

Leon grits his teeth “It’s fine. I’ll make do.” 

The rest of the afternoon is spent hanging out on the patio. Filling Larss on all the information about what the island has to offer. 

“We’re thinking of doing a boat trip next week sometime” Nuge adds, laying back on a lounge chair sipping at some vodka lemon thing. 

“Oh, that would be cool” Larss acknowledges, sitting on the opposite chair drinking his beer. 

Nurse is next to Larss on another lounger, laying on his stomach most likely almost asleep. At least he put sunscreen on before laying down. 

Connor is in the pool relaxing on his flamingo, Leon is sat on the side of the pool. His legs dangle in the water but he’s leaning back on his palms, basking in the sun. 

Nuge and Larss are in the mix of their own conversation. Leon tunes them out, reveling in the vitamin D but that’s when he feels splashes of water all over his body. He opens his eyes to Connor now fully submerged in the pool. Popping up from under the water with a grin on his face. He nods his head to tell Leon to get in the pool and it’s on, it’s so on. 

Leon puts his sunglasses off to the side and leans into the cold pool. He’s over the chilliness of the water when Connor splashes him as soon as he comes up for a breath. Leon swims forward to latch on to Connor, trying to take him down under the water with him. After all, he is bigger and thicker than Connor. But somehow Connor manages to lift Leon up and wrestle smack him in the water. 

Leon comes up gasping for air “You’re fucking dead” he grits, pushing his hair back with his hand. 

“Bring it big guy” Connor teases. Leon’s then barreling ahead to tackle Connor, they both tossing each other around to see who will go underwater first. 

It’s not till Connor’s got Leon in a compromising position that Connor relaxes before giving Leon a subtle smirk. Both of them still making splashes but are somehow still pressed against each other. It’s not till seconds later when Leon feels Connor slip his hand into his shorts and grab hold of his hard dick that he stops. 

“Fuuck-” He chokes out under his breath then quickly winces away from Connor. But neither breaks the eye contact until Leon turns to get out of the pool. 

“Does this mean the captain wins Drat?” Larss lets out a deep laugh. 

Leon grabs the closest towel he sees to wrap around himself. Dripping wet as he refuses to look over at Connor. Looking at him will just send him over the edge, an edge no one but Connor is allowed to see. 

“I uh the chlorine is messing with my eyes. I’ll be back” He manages to get out before padding through the house and up the stairs. He closes the master bedroom door before going straight to the bathroom to turn the shower on to the coldest setting. 

He grabs at his hard cock through his swim trunks. Cursing at everything that brought this situation on. The stupid bet with Nurse. Connor teasing him, fully aware he was going to have this effect on him. Larss not knowing, about any of it. 

He groans as he rips his shorts off and steps into the cold spray. Focusing on his breathing, the coldness of the water and literally anything to get his dick down. It works for a moment, he feels the rush of adrenaline settle in his stomach. So, he sets the water onto a normal temperature to have an actual shower. 

He’s in the middle of washing with the good smelling shampoo out his hair when he hears a knock at the door. 

“What?” He yells. 

“You getting off without me?” 

“Fuck off.” 

“More like I’d like to get you off,” Connor says back. 

“Please go. I’m-” he chokes out. 

“Not going anywhere baby till I make you come.” 

Leon fucking purrs at that. 

“Bet I could make you come just like this... me on the other side of this door. You in the shower. Feeling yourself up.” 

Leon has to lean against the wall for stability, the warm water running all over his body. 

“Touch yourself, baby, I want you to feel good....” 

Leon listens to Connor’s commands and ever so slowly starts stroking himself. He lets out a low throaty moan. 

“Good job baby. Now imagine my hands everywhere on you, all over your back. Feeling over all those muscles, touching your shoulders, down your arms... tracing over your chest.” 

Leon hiccups with breaths, his hand giving him the only kind of relief he needs right now. He’s both loving and hating this all at the same time. 

“I feel over your stomach and then down to your dick. Just- looking not touching. Driving you wild. Now stop baby, stop touching yourself.” 

Leon listens, as hard as it is to stop. He chokes out deep breathes, his heart racing a million miles an hour. “Now you’re going to imagine me behind you, my hands on your hips. Pressing my fingers into those sweet spots that drive you wild.” 

And it’s crazy that Leon can almost feel the sensations on his hips. That Connor just has that effect on him. “Coooonnor” he whines out. 

“Soon baby. I’ll let you come soon. But first I’m still touching you, lighter and lighter touches down your back, going lower and lower. As I trace my fingers over your tight ass. One cheek at a time. Go ahead, you can touch yourself again.” 

Leon does so graciously, his hand cupping his throbbing dick. 

“Now carefully I spread your cheeks, my fingers playing with the tender skin there. Making you shiver as you want it. You want me. I bend down, coming eye level with your perfect ass. My hands touching the backs of your thighs. You jerking yourself off harder and faster, I spread your cheeks wider and take a taste. Slowly first, just a tease. But as you get closer and closer, I speed up. Fucking you open just my tongue. Just hitting that right spot that makes you moan out my name.” 

“Connor baby” Leon whines. 

“Like that, good job honey…. Now you feel me fucking you open with my tongue just the slight feeling of wetness and the easiness of you wanting. Yearning for more. You’ve never been fucked before but you want to now. You want my dick in you, making me pound into you just so you have a reason to shout my name. And as your just about to come, I pull out. Not allowing you that moment of release. Just for a moment though. Enough to put you on edge that way when I thrust into you next your coming, hard, all over yourself.... because of my cock.” 

“Holy fuck…. Fuck Connor.” 

“Come for me, baby.” 

“I-” Is all Leon can get out before shooting his load along with the stone covered wall, covering it in thick white ropes. 

“So good to me darling. So good” He hears Connor whisper through the door in his post-orgasm daze. It’s a lot all at once and takes him almost double the amount of time to recover. 

After scrubbing down the shower wall and wrapping a towel around his waist, he exits into the master bedroom. No sight of Connor anywhere. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sunday June 3 rd 2018**

Leon wakes up pressed against Connors side. He smiles to himself, remembering their moment from yesterday. When Leon had returned downstairs with the boys, he acted like everything was completely normal. That he hadn’t just had the best orgasm of his life, all thanks to Connor dirty talking to him through the bathroom door. 

Connor had said somethings that remained in Leon’s mind since that moment. The idea of Connor fucking him. It was something he never really thought about… nor thought he wanted but the idea being said out loud like that. It brought on a whole different set of feelings. 

For the rest of the evening it was hard to push through. Leon craved to be up next to Connor, their bodies pressed together even casually just to take the edge off. 

It was even harder when he pretended to be asleep so Connor couldn’t try to jump his bones. As much as he wanted and ached for his boyfriend’s touch, he wasn’t letting Nurse win this one. 

So, yet again this morning he wakes up earlier than Connor, flipping over in bed to plant a kiss on Connor's cheek. “Morning” he mumbles against skin as Connor grumbles in his sleep. It’s their new normal now, Leon being up before Connor, kissing him awake it’s become part of their routine. 

Leon brushes his teeth then leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind him. When Leon’s walking past Darnell’s room he sees both him and Larss chatting. Nurse sitting on the bed, Larss leaning on the desk in the corner. 

“I told her to stop messing with my love life and she still won’t butt out” Larss complains as Nurse nods. 

“Morning guys” Leon greets, standing in the doorway. 

“Morning” They both chime at the same time. 

“Hey Leon… I’m having a dilemma and I want your opinion?” Larss asks. 

Leon steps into the room leaning against the wall by the door “What’s up?” 

“My mom keeps trying to set me up with woman she knows. It’s getting annoying, even if I tell her to stop. Does your mom do that?” He questions and Leon feels his body tense up as he looks over at Nurse who’s got this nervous look to his face. 

“Uh yeah no, my mother hasn’t pulled something like that…” Leon answers. 

Larss groans “Wonderful. My mom is actually delusional.” 

Leon coughs “I mean I’m sure she has the best intentions for you, she might be going about them the wrong way. But she’s still thinking about you, at least she cares.” 

“I know, I get that. But if she could back off a bit then I might actually find someone on my own.” 

“for sure” Leon nods. 

“You’ll find someone. You will” Nurse adds. 

Larss huffs out a sigh “I believe I will, but it’s hard the whole dating thing— Especially with our kinda of jobs. How do you guys do it?” 

Nurse glances at Leon, making him look down at the floor. He hates the sudden feeling of a knot growing in his throat. 

Nurse clears his throat “I’m uh not really right now, I mean I’m talking to someone but it’s just talking. That’s almost where it starts right?” Nurse says. 

Larss shakes his head yes, agreeing then nods at Leon “Drat? Any advice?” 

Nurse is staring at him with hope in his eyes, he can do this. He can just say it right now. This gives him an out to the hiding. But when he finally finds the words he wants to say, others come out “It can be tricky, but sometimes it just kind of happens y’know. You meet someone and things just all fall into place and the next thing you know it’s been a year and you’ve got your person.” 

Larss squints at him “Are you? Seeing-seeing someone?” 

“What? What do you mean?” Leon barks with a nervous laugh. 

“Are you in a relationship?” 

“I’m uh-” He freezes. Looking over at Nurse who looks just as freaked out as him. 

“You are! Holy shit why didn’t you tell us! Who is she? Where’d you meet?” 

Leon shuts his mouth. His brain on the fritz trying to come up with something, anything to say that isn’t the truth. He hates lying, but saying the truth is so much more frighten. 

Leon opens his mouth to say something but a body enters the room behind him. He feels his rigid body go slack as Connor slides past him. 

“You guys talk loud” he yawns, standing there dressed in a white t-shirt, blue boxers with his hair all over the place. 

Larss laughs “So you heard all about my mother?” 

“Clear as day.” 

“So, what should I do?” 

“I don't know. Find someone?” 

Larss laughs again “As if you found someone that easy.” 

Connor bites at his lip and Leon can see him glance out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’m just teasing man! But seriously though… You know this guy is seeing someone! I’m trying to get a name out of him, but he won’t give any info up.” 

“Oh?” Connor muses. 

“Who is she? She’s hot right? Gotta be for your standards.” 

Only then can Leon hear the soft deafening “oh” that comes out of Connor’s mouth. 

“I don’t wanna say okay. It’s still kind of new” he tells. 

Larss whines “Not even a name? How you met? Anything?” 

Leon gives Nurse a desperate look, but he looks just as uneasy as Connor and Leon. “I-” he begins but bless the high hockey gods of the universe, who put a man named Ryan on to this planet just to shout out “Breakfast is ready assholes!” 

Larss just squints at Leon again “I’ll get a name out of you, don’t you worry.” 

Leon gulps. 

Each one by one they exit the bedroom, Connor first, Leon, Larss and Nurse. Leon hanging back wanting to speak to Darnell for a moment as he too looks like he came off a wild roller coaster ride. 

As Connor and Larss are almost out of earshot, Leon opens his mouth but then Larss is turning around to say over his shoulder “Wait, there’s only three bedrooms up here?” 

No one answers immediately. Allowing Larss opens his mouth again “Who’s got the couch?” 

“Uh m-” Connor says over his shoulder. 

“Me and Connor are sharing the master” Leon spits out quickly, the words almost knocking him off his feet. 

“Really? You draw the short straw or something?” Larss quips with a snort. 

“Uh the couches are uncomfortable. So, it was the easiest solution,” Leon says, wanting to smack himself. 

“…Interesting. McSaitl sharing dreaming quarters. Letting their subconscious’ tether together for optimal hockey playing purposes. Smart” He grins. 

Leon lets out a breath of air. 

“But as long as you guys don’t cuddle or put your dicks on each other than its fine right” He laughs mechanically as he enters into the kitchen. Leon feeling like chucking himself right into the ocean. 

Larss goes to fill up his plate with some of the eggs and bacon. Well, Leon, Nurse, and Connor all stare off at each other. 

Nuge walks up to them “What’s wrong? You guys look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Connor coughs “Yeah, something like that.” 

The morning breezes by in a blur with a casual breakfast that shifts into all five of them all hanging out by the pool. The talk is pretty relaxed from what had happened that morning. 

But Leon continues to feel gross the rest of the day. His mind replaying over and over those words Larss said. The truth burning inside him as he’s torn between wanting to share, but also wondering what toxic comment could come from Larss if he did. 

Connor keeps giving him reassuring pep talks whenever they have a moment alone. It’s comforting knowing he’s not alone but ultimately wishes it didn’t have to be like this. 

It isn’t until around 3 when Larss decides to bugger off for a shower that the four of them get to talk. Nurse filling in Nuge on the conversation. 

“Shit…” he curses. 

“Even I feel gross about it, I can’t imagine what these two are going through” Nurse nods his head at Connor and Leon. 

“I’m sorry guys. This is really brutal.” 

Connor and Leon subtly nod their heads. 

“The guy literally has no idea, so if you guys tell him it will be a shock” Nurse adds. 

Now it’s Nuge’s turn to nod “Yeah like we had an idea something was going on so it wasn’t a huge deal. More of a ‘we were right!” moment.” 

Connor just touches his knee to Leon’s. Neither of them say anything. 

“We won’t say anything though okay guys? Just putting that out there because this is your business, we have no right” Nurse continues and Nuge wholeheartedly agrees. 

“Thanks, guys, really” Connor finally says. 

“Of course, of course” Nuge and Nurse hum. 

The rest of the day goes by rather uneventfully. Larss returns to hang out with them, which is literally doing nothing on the patio. Nurse and Leon take Larss down to the beach to show him around. They end up swimming down there for a while, floating and talking about the tournament. 

After Larss gets in his one too many comments about Sweden winning, Nurse and Leon try to ditch him by dunking him under the water then running back to shore to fumble up the stairs. All as if they were 9-year-old boys. 

When they get back upstairs struggling to breathe, Nuge and Connor have hot dogs made for lunch. 

“Having fun?” Connor says, coming a little close to Leon. Knocking their hands together with a little touch. 

Leon is breathing hard already but can’t help it when the oxygen gets caught in his throat. “Yeah” He croaks out. Connor smiling at him with a longing look before he turns and takes a seat at the table. 

Leon feels a little dazed in that second, but all it takes is Larss announcing to the table that he would like to go out to a club tonight to break his thoughts. 

Nuge and Nurse are quick to glance at Leon. Who both distinctly remember what happened the last time they went out. Except Leon could care less about why they think he should make the decision when it’s Connor that he’s worried about. 

Connor makes brief eye contact with Leon. Just enough to give him a subtle nod of assurance before looking up from his meal to Larss and shaking his head “Ya sure we should go out.” 

Then Nurse jumps in “If Davo’s down, I’m down.” 

Nuge agrees. 

Leon shrugs “Why not.” 

So, it’s settled, they’re leaving the house tonight. 

At a quarter to eight, Leon is standing in the master bedroom looking into the mirror. He’s fixing the buttons on his shirt, trying to get them straight. All while seeing Connor’s reflection exit the bathroom. 

He’s in this baby blue button down that is open all the way revealing a light grey tank top all well wearing these khaki shorts that cup his ass perfectly. So much so that when he bends over to lean into his suitcase, Leon wolf whistles. 

Connor whips around fast to give him a stare. 

“Sorry can’t help it.” 

Connor pads his way over to Leon well tightening his watch around his wrist. He comes up next to Leon, smiling at him in the mirror and leaning into his side. 

“I really wish the boys would go out for a day so you could fuck me on that big bed” He whispers. All the heat suddenly drains from Leon’s face, going right down to his dick. 

Connor’s hands are then are on his waist, snaking around to pull him into an embrace. Leon revels in the contact, feeling the warmth that radiates off Connor's body. They stay like that for a few heartbeats till Connor is pulling back to pull him into an open mouth kiss. Only pulling away when they need to breathe. 

“Think of a way to get the boys to leave for a day?” Connor suggests. 

“Uh.” 

“I really want them gone ‘cause I want you to make me scream baby” Connor practically purrs against his cheek. 

He doesn’t know what possess him to say this. Considering he was this close to locking the door and throwing Connor on the bed, but the words till fall out of his mouth “What happened to us going slow?” 

Connor tenses up carefully releasing himself from against Leon, “S-sorry. I didn’t mean-” He stammers. 

“Fuck no I didn’t mean like-” Leon starts, then pauses to drop his head in regret. 

“No, no you’re right. We are going slow, we need to continue that. I didn’t mean to push.” 

“No no, I didn’t mean to say it like that. It’s just-” he can’t say it. He wants this as much as Connor does but he’s so goddamn convinced on proving a point. He can’t just give it up. 

“I’ll back off. I promise I’m sorry.” 

Leon lets out a breath instead of trying to explain himself he reaches out to hold Connor’s cheek. Connor leans into the touch as they stare at each other for a few moments, Leon comfortably looking at the man whom he’s fallen deeply in love with. 

A knock at their door shakes them both out of their trance jumping a good foot from each other. Adam is then poking his head into the room. “Are you both decent?” he says with a hand covering his eyes and laughing. 

“Uh…” Leon and Connor both hesitate. 

“Okay good” He answers uncovering his eyes, but then his look turns up into something more confused. “Are you guys like okay? You look like I caught you kissing or something” He laughs but Leon and Connor stay froze “Not like you would be, I was just joking” He laughs well leaving the room, the sound echoing in the hallway. 

Connor and Leon both look at each other with awkward frowns, knowing exactly how the other is feeling. 

The two of them are quiet on the cab ride to the club that Ryan found. Someplace that isn’t on the same street as the other club they went to last time. Larss’ is rambling on about something that happened during worlds well Nuge nods along. Leon’s trying his damnedest to tune him out by looking out the window. 

Darnell though keeps looking at Connor, trying to get some words out of him but Connor doesn’t give up any information. Eventually Darnell stops trying, but Leon can tell he’s trying to piece together what happened. 

When they exit the minivan cab, Nurse is quick to send Ryan and Larss off inside the building so he can have a word with the other two. 

“What’d he say now?” Nurse demands. 

“Said some dumb shit about looking like he caught us kissing and was laughing about it” Connor shrugs. 

Leon can see the fury build up in Nurse’s eyes as he has to turn away from Connor and Leon to control himself “I’m going to kill him” Nurse grits out. 

“Don’t do that, it won’t help anyone” Connor half-jokes. 

“He can’t go around saying shit like that. It’s unfair to everyone, especially you guys. You don’t deserve to feel shitty because of his homophobia.” 

Connor and Leon nod. They know that, but it doesn’t make it hurt any less. 

“Y’know what, you guys go. Go enjoy tonight, I’ll make sure he stays away from you two” Nurse says adamantly before disappearing into the building as well. 

Connor looks over at Leon, his worried look now fading away “I wanna dance and have fun tonight, you wanna dance?” 

Leon shakes his head “Yes, I would love too.” 

After finding a spot on the dance floor for them to be comfortable swaying against each other. Hands finding the others waist, well teasing each other with low touches under their shirts. Time passes by very quickly. 

It’s easy and fun. Lots of fun. Leon hasn’t felt this comfortable being in a public setting with Connor in really ever. Not feeling like he has to pull away quickly if someone looks at them the wrong way or feeling limited to what he can or cannot do. It’s very freeing. 

There’s a remix of some Katy Perry song playing over the speakers, the DJ up high on the stage as people bump and jump to the beat. Leon’s got Connor flush against him with his fingers threading through Connor’s hair. 

Well Connor’s hands are low on Leon’s waist, pulling their hips closer together. The beat is rhythmic enough for them to swing their hips in time to the beat. Leon’s fingers curl into the back of Connor’s hair, his arms resting on Connor’s shoulders. 

Connor shivers at the touch well Leon feels satisfied. He then flexes his fingers to cup the back of Connor’s head to pull him close to connect their mouths. The beat still pulsing in time with their hips. 

Connor smiles into the kiss, keen on making Leon become putty in his hands. And when Leon feels fingers twist at the edges of his shirt, he hisses wellbeing barely touched to the skin exposed there. 

Connor is so hypnotic Leon thinks. Like it’s almost comical at this point that he can have this effect on him. With just some simple glance or smile, even his energy sends shivers up his spine but when he’s got Connor’s tongue in his mouth, his fingers pressed just above his hip bones, making him quake with each brush of a finger. There’s literally nothing stopping him from staying in his little bubble with Connor forever. 

Leon feels his pants become a size too small, his brain on fast-forward thinking about fucking him. It’s almost painful every time it crosses his mind that he’s considering losing this bet right now. But honestly, fuck Nurse for putting all those fears back into Leon’s mind. Nurse doesn’t know jackshit about him and Connor. This bet is kind of pointless and posting that that stupid picture on Instagram will be well worth it. 

… But there’s the fact that Nurse doesn’t need to know. He’s been lying his whole life about a lot of things, this trip is filled with a lot of lies too, so what’s another one added to the list. 

“The house is empty right now,” Leon says in between kisses, dizzy with excitement. 

Connor pulls back to look at him square in the eye “What about going slow?” Connor quirks an eyebrow at him. 

“We can still go slow... take our time. And the boys won’t be there, so you can be as loud as you want” Leon whispers into his ear, licking at the shell. 

Connor almost becomes putty in his arms “Fuck lets go.” 

They begin making their way out of the crowd, then out the building getting to the street to find a cab “What about the guys though? We should tell them we are leaving” Connor says. 

“I’ll text Nuge. But they really don’t need to know right” Most importantly, Nurse doesn’t need to know. 

“Yeah true.” 

They get a cab and hop into the back. Sitting as close to each other as possible. Leon does text Nuge that he and Connor have left the building but that’s it. He doesn’t get any reply during the trip back to the house, chalking it up as the other three being busy having a good time. 

As soon as Leon’s paid the cab driver and the brake lights have disappeared down the hill, Connor is on Leon like a leech. Their mouth connecting in a sudden rush, their noses smashed other in passion. Leon goes dizzy with Connor’s mouth on him. Like he’s trying to get as much of Leon as he can as if it’s the last time, he’d ever kiss him. 

They end up backing each other into the pathway to the house, their mouths never disconnecting. Connor’s got Leon pressed against the side of the house by the front door, Leon smiling into the kiss. 

“Lemme open the door” Leon mumbles against Connor’s lips and Connor nods breathlessly. Looking dazed and so pretty with his hair a mess and swollen lips. 

When they get the door open, Connor is eagerly trying to reconnect their lips but also going right for unbuttoning Leon’s dress shirt. Leon’s then grabbing at the edge of Connor’s tank top to pull it off him. 

“CHRIST!” someone yells from behind them making them both jump right out of their skin. 

Connor looks over Leon’s shoulder first. Sighing a little bit in relief, Leon turns then to see a wide-eyed Nurse standing in the kitchen. 

“You guys are fucking idiots!” He growls, but he’s keeping his voice low. 

Connor picks up his shirt and tank top, holding it to over his chest. Leon’s shirt is unbuttoned and all haphazard on him. They are both bright red when they sideways look at each other. 

“We didn’t know you’d be here” Connor mumbles. 

“Clearly! You two were both about to mount each other right here in the middle of the living room” He scolds, looking back and forth between both guys. 

“What are you doing back?” Leon questions. 

“Larss wanted to bring some girl from the bar here. Plus, Nuge said he was tired so he passed out right when we got back. And also! You guys left the bar to come here and what mess around?” 

“Well yeah?” Connor shrugs. 

Nurse eyes them, getting all suspicious looking “I thought... have you guys been fooling around here?” 

Connor thinks and Leon feels himself internally groan “Not really honestly.” 

“But you’ve done things?” 

Connor pulls his lips into a thin line “Yeah?!” 

“We haven’t done anything. Really” Leon adds. 

Nurse looks between them, then more at Leon “You forfeiting yet because you can’t keep your dick in your pants.” 

“Forfeiting?” Connor exclaims with confusion. 

“I told him not to fuck you for this whole trip or he’d have to do something embarrassing.” 

“YOu whaT!?” Connor shouts. 

Nurse and Leon both shush him. 

“You agreed to it too! This is a mostly celibate trip!” Leon replies. 

Nurse chuckles “Wasn’t gonna get any anyways dumbass. My girl is back in Ontario, I’m staying loyal to her alright.” 

Leon lets his mouth drop open in shock. 

“Um excuse me! But what the fuck you two!” Connor shouts. 

Nurse and Leon both shush him again. 

“I’m sorry but,” He says quieter this time “You two had a bet about no sex on this trip. What kind of fucking animals are you?” 

“Oh, come on you know he can’t keep a bet to hold his life.” 

Connor’s expression falls “We’ve barely even touched each other!” He then turns to look at Leon “I knew something was up cause you’ve never in the past had an issue with sex. You’re always horny.” 

Nurse chokes on his laughter. 

“I-I can’t lose…” Leon says in a quiet tone. 

Connor huffs in anger “So I can’t get laid because of you two started some petty bet.” 

Nurse and Leon look at each other and essentially agree “Yeah and it still stands so no funny business” Nurse demands “or else.” 

“I’m not losing” Leon sticks to his ground. 

“What about me!” Connor almost jumps with a pout. 

“You deal with him. He’s your boyfriend” Nurse claps Leon on the back before heading out onto the patio. 

Connor shakes his head disappointedly “Sex huh?! You had to put sex on the line.” 

“It’s not like that.” 

“Oh yeah? It’s a bet, Leon! It’s stupid.” 

“I know you think it’s stupid, but it’s also about us… Our relationship started based on sex if we can go without it for a while it solidifies us.” 

Connor looks at him, looking tired “Leon, sweetheart. I know you mean well, and I get where you are coming from but I just want your dick in me. Like now.” 

Leon turns away from him, looking regretful. 

“Really? So, you’re still gonna go along with this?” 

“I can’t back down now!” 

“Not even more me?” He says this more sweetly, using his I-want-something voice. 

“Let’s wait a little while longer okay?” 

“You are so stubborn” Connor shakes his head “But if that’s what you want.” 

“It’s not what I want, I want you just as much It’s just- I can’t let this point go unproven.” 

“Fine.” 

“Fine?” 

“Yeah.” 

Leon looks at him with a curious face “Really?” 

Connor sighs “Just get ready for hell ‘cause I’m making it my job for you to lose,” he says then walks away to begin up the stairs. 

Leon has to shift in his jeans, hard as a rock. All well looking at Connor’s ass bounce up the stairs, looking so great in those shorts. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Monday June 4th 2018**

For the first time in almost 3 weeks, Leon wakes to the sound of someone moving back and forth in the bedroom. Walking from the bathroom to the closet to the bathroom, the water turning on then a couple minutes of it running. 

He blinks awake, staring at the outside view from the bedroom through the big windows. He’ll never get sick of this view, the cliffside and the ocean going for miles. He sits and takes it all in, remembering it for when he’s in the middle of the bump and grind of hockey season. 

As he’s staring comfortably through the window, he hears his phone go off ringing loudly. But the odd thing is, is that it doesn’t sound close, more like it’s coming through a door. He stands and follows the sound, leading him to the bathroom door. 

He pushes the handle on the door and opening it to steam flowing out into the bedroom. 

“Sorry, I borrowed it to listen to that new Drake song. You had it downloaded already so” Connor says from behind the glass of the shower. The water running down his body as he washes the shampoo out his hair. 

Leon can’t make direct eye contact, his body going all tense and his heart beginning to pound in his chest “It’s fine” he coughs, his throat dry. 

“Who called you?” Connor asks nonchalantly, picking up his loofah to pour body wash all over it. Leon forces himself to stare at his phone and only his phone. Not letting his eyes wander off the show that is happening a few feet from him. 

“Uh, my contractor looks like? I’ll have to call him back.” 

“You pick colors for the walls yet?” 

“Yeah I picked them but I didn’t give him the swatches yet and I that’s what he’s wanting.” 

“Right, that deep blue color you picked out. I think it’ll suit that one wall in the living room really well,” Connor says earnestly, all well using his stupid loofah to scrub all over his dumb, gorgeous body. 

Leon catches himself staring and eventually snaps out of it to look back down at his phone. It’s vibrating in his hand with three texts from his contractor. He clears his throat “I think that’s what I was planning on doing?” 

“Good. I can’t wait to be neighbors with you baby” Connor smiles half-lidded at him. 

“Me too” Leon grins back helplessly. 

“And when we get married, I’ll just move into your house” Connor winks. 

Leon snorts out a loud laugh “Is that so?” 

Connor shrugs “I like your layout better anyway, so I’ll just sell mine.” 

Leon leans against the bathroom sink, looking down at this phone sending the photos of the color swatches he had chosen “You think about marrying me?” 

Connor goes quiet as he rinses himself off, turning the water off and throwing a towel around his waist. “...You don’t?” He says not making eye contact with Leon at all. 

“Con…” Leon says cautiously, knowing he’s hit a nerve. 

“I like to think about the future a lot. It’s the way I’ve always been” Connor says lowly, starting to walk out of the bathroom. Leon catches his wrist in his hand, spinning him to look Connor in the eyes “I get it. I think about what the future holds too... all the time” Leon speaks. 

Connors eyes flash up to his with this hope in them “What do you imagine?” 

Leon shrugs “A lot of things. Thriving in my career. Making people proud. Holding that cup. Getting married. Having a family.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

“I’d like a dog one day too.” 

Connor hums “You’d be a great dog dad.” 

Leon nods “I’d like to think so.” 

They both smile at each other with ease, except Connor purposely drops his towel, “My bad” he smirks and bends with his ass sticking out to pick it up. 

Leon hisses under his breath “You... are bad.” 

“And it could be all yours baby.” 

Leon rolls his eyes, watching Connor walk out of the bathroom. All he does is reclose the bathroom door and lock it. Turning the shower on to the coldest setting. 

They have a chill breakfast with the other guys. First Nurse chirping Larss about his lady friend leaving before they all could have breakfast together, Larss ending up giving him the finger. 

Halfway through their fruit, bacon and eggs, Nuge is suggesting they visit a beach he read about online. Leon has to hold back making a chirp about if this beach actually exists but closes his mouth when he gets the stink eye from Connor, knowing what Leon was thinking. Leon just scratches his nose with his middle finger making eye contact with the other man the whole time and proceeds to snicker when Connor’s eyes roll. 

After figuring out that, yes, the beach is real and two their route to get there they agree on their plan of action. 

Connor and Nuge go into town to get some food and gas for the trip. Well, Leon, Nurse, and Larss all get the beach chairs, towels, sunscreen, and other essentials together to load into the vehicle. 

When Nuge and Connor get back, Nuge is the first to walk into the house with some bags. He puts them onto the counter and walks over to where Leon is folding up some larger beach towels. He puts a reassuring hand on to his shoulder “Good luck” is all he says before disappearing upstairs. That comment confuses the hell out of him well they continue to pack. 

Even worse, he doesn’t see Connor to ask him about it well they are packing up. Only quick shadows of him every so often. He doesn’t try to over think it though. 

When finally, they get everything together. They all squish into the tiny car with Leon driving, Larss in the passenger and the other three in the back seat. 

After a thirty-minute drive, they come to another part of the coast, winding down some roads into the parking lot at the very end. After paying the parking toll and parking the car under a tree. They gather up all their belongings and walk down to the beach, finding a decent spot to set up all their gear. 

Nuge sits immediately in his chair diving into his book. Connor helps Leon put sunscreen on quickly but disappears to the bathrooms back by the parking lot moments later. Larss has already ditched his shirt and is halfway walking to the water already, well Nurse and Leon shrug at one another and begin off to the ocean too. 

It’s freezing when they both dive in, quickly coming up for air and treading water. 

“I can’t believe how blue the water it” Larss mentions, looking around at the light teal color that surrounds them. 

Leon looks around them too, seeing the colorful coral and fish swimming beneath them. He looks up back at the beach with people are scattered all over the shoreline, the trees dancing in the distance with the waves crashing against the sand. It’s very picturesque. 

It takes him a moment before he’s getting an elbow in his ribs from Nurse, he looks over at the man, giving him a glare. But Nurse says nothing, just nods his head at the beach. Leon’s confused before turning his head to get a full view of a body walking into the water from the beach. 

Things seem to slow for a moment, Leon feels his mouth go dry as he watches Connor splash into the ocean. Connor has definitely bulked up a bit in the last year, his muscles more defined in his shoulders and torso. He always calls himself skinny-fat but it’s not even that. It’s the way his body carries his muscles, it’s jaw-dropping. Giving him those defined areas but the extra pout in his thighs and butt. He’s even sporting a pretty tan right now, his skin glowing from where Leon can see him. His hair is even lighter than it was turning in the first week. 

His white smile is as wide as possible as he gets closer but it’s none of that— that has Leon sucking in a healthy breath of air between clenched teeth. It’s the swim shorts he’s wearing. The tiniest, most revealing pair of yellow swim shorts that are currently skin tight around his thick thighs. Leaving not a lot to the imagination. 

Connor’s smile glows just for him, he’s radiant. Leon can feel he’s got his mouth hanging open. Connor now stops and stands in the water, the waves just touching above his knees as he looks out over the horizon. 

“Whatcha looking at?” Larss scares the daylights out of Leon, making him actually flail. Leon glares at him, no words able to form cause honestly he doesn’t know what he’s even thinking right now. 

“Oh wow those are some tiny shorts,” Larss says wildly. 

Nurse and Leon look at each other then back to Connor. 

Leon can’t form a single thought in his head, watching as Larss walks up to Connor. He says something that makes Connor throw his head back in laughter, Leon can physically feel his heart grow ten times in size. He loves that man with his whole damn heart, it’s insanity. 

“Someone really wants you to lose” Nurse quips with a chuckle. 

Leon just swallows hard. Fuck. 

Connor purposely plays on his emotions all day, It’s torture. The way he bends over and how he walks, his ass perky enough it’s calling to be squeezed. Leon has to sit on his hands while he’s watching Darnell and Connor play with a frisbee. 

Later in the afternoon come the touches, ever so subtle yet still so painful. When Connor goes to move around Leon, he places his hands lightly on his hips so he can get into the cooler. Making Leon almost melt right there into the sand. 

Larss and Nuge go up to the little concession back by the parking lot and Leon is quick to steal Connor away off to the rocks on the side of the beach. It’s a tall cliffside so the caves are about an average person's height. 

Leon pulls Connor into the deepest cave in order to capture his lips into his own, his hands cupped around his cheeks as they lazily make out in this cave made by the ocean. 

“Where did you get those fucking shorts,” Leon says but is cut off in between words by Connor’s mouth. 

Connor sucks in a deep breath “This morning” kiss “at a shop” kiss “in town.” 

Then a lightbulb goes off in his head, that’s what Nuge warned him about this morning. 

“You like them” Connor adds, wagging his eyebrows as he bites his bottom lip. 

Like them would be an understatement. He wants to tear them off of Connor’s body with his teeth but instead choosing to pull Connor flush against his body, threading his fingers through his hair. He leans down to press kisses along his neck. Taking it a step further with each press of his lips, still sucking and baring his teeth along Connor’s skin. 

Connor finds his one hand clasped around Leon’s wrist, on the arm that is gripping at his waist. His thumb playing with the bracelet there. Connor mewls with every scrape of Leon’s teeth along his skin. “You taste salty” Leon comments, making Connor chuckle. 

As Connor is rolling his head back to give Leon more access to more skin, there’s the sound of the wind against the trees which blows in the sound of a familiar voice. 

“The fuck did they go?” Larss. 

Leon backs away from Connor as quick as possible. Wiping his mouth and pushing his hair off his forehead. Connor does the same but then Leon goes wide-eyed. He’s marked up Connor’s throat pretty good, the skin there turning a shade of pink in certain spots. 

Connor doesn’t even have time to question why Leon looks freaked out before Nuge and Larss walk by. Leon is quick in raising his voice to point at some random rocks on the cave wall. “Yeah, I’m curious how long it took for these to form. Oh hi, guys” He turns offering a small wave to the other two. 

“Oh hey! There you guys are” Larss chuckles as he and Nuge walk closer to them. 

“Yeah, we were just checking out the caves. Pretty cool right” Connor mentions, also pointing at the random rocks Leon pointed out. 

“Yeah, pretty neat” Nuge nods as he walks into one of the caves. 

“Davo what happened to your neck?” Larss states. 

Leon feels all the air leave his body. Connor is staring at him wide-eyed internally panicking. Both of them frozen in time. 

“I think your allergy is acting up,” Nuge says from behind them. 

“Allergy?” Larss, Connor, and Leon all say at the same time. 

“Yeah? Because of the salt water? Sometimes you get rashy” Nuge says adamantly, with big eyes. 

“Oh yeah yeah, it’s happened to me since I was a kid. Just gotta stay out of the water for a bit” Connor shrugs and Leon can feel the oxygen returning to his brain. 

“Oh yeah well good thing we were talking about leaving soon. Don’t want that to get worse, looks pretty bad” Larss adds then begins exploring the cave himself. 

Connor’s face falls as he glares at Leon “yeah” he drawls out. 

Leon tries to apologize with his eyes. 

**Tuesday June 5 th 2018**

The next day Leon tags along with Nurse to go into town to visit some of the markets. This one is different as it’s only hosted on the first Tuesday of every month. Different vendors even come in from the mainland to sell certain things. 

They weave their way in between rows and rows of booths, looking at different art and pottery and weird looking fruit. Nurse stops him to chat with some pretty girl who’s selling prints of her photography, Leon tunes him out and waits off to the side humming to himself as he looks around the outdoor plaza. 

At that moment he feels his phone vibrate in his phone, now fishing it out from his shorts. His lock screen notifies him that he has 1 new message and it happens to be from Connor. 

He unlocks his phone and the message screen lights up, and as quick as he’s opened it he’s locking it again, pulling it close into his chest and looking around to make sure no one saw his screen. His cheeks burn as he turns the brightness down and then opens the message again. 

Connor sent him a fucking nude. 

All posed in front of the mirror in the bedroom, his ass on display. The chisel of his hip just poking out, wanting to be touched. Leon swallows hard. Feeling his shorts become too tight all of a sudden, and even though he’s outside it feels like it suddenly got 10 degrees warmer. 

His phone vibrates in his hand. 

**Connor:** You want it? You can have it, baby.  


Leon wants to throw his phone and maybe whimper a little bit, but most of all wanting to be with Connor. Which he will, hopefully in another week when they figure out what they’re doing after this trip. 

Leon puts that thought in the back of his mind to deal with later. 

“Ready to keep walking?” Nurse asks, now finished talking finally. 

“Yeah” Leon nods, trying to think of anything else to make his hard-on go away. 

Darnell and Leon get back to the house after 1 pm. Connor and Nuge are out on the deck, hanging out in the sun having a casual chat. Well, Nurse is grabbing a bottle of water Leon goes and joins the other two outside. 

They greet each other with hey’s then Leon asks “Where’s Larss?” 

“Went for a nap” Ryan answers. 

Leon feels relief wash over him as a smile crosses his mouth. He leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Connor’s mouth. It’s heavenly. 

“Hey” Leon sighs. 

“Hey yourself” Connor mumbles back. 

When Leon pulls away Connor winks at him and it makes his knees weak. 

“Guys! Guys!” A voice comes shouting from inside the house. Leon backs away from Connor’s chair. In an instant, Adam is standing in front of them with his phone in his hand, showing them a message, he got. None of them can read it as he’s bouncing around too fast. 

“What?” says Nurse. 

“That girl I met up with at the bar a couple of nights ago, she wants to go on a date! Tonight! With me!” 

“You asked her?” Ryan questions. 

“Technically she asked me. I honestly thought she was out of my league and it would be a one-time thing but apparently, it’s not.” 

Nurse goes over to him and claps him on the shoulder “Congratulations man.” 

“I gotta prepare, she’s picking me up at 5 and who knows how long I’ll be gone!” he goes scurrying off. 

The other four of them look at each other and nod. 

“You guys wanna have a fire tonight? Make smores?” Connor suggests. 

The other three looks at each other well nodding, all agreeing. 

“Sounds fun” Nurse adds. 

At around five pm Adam is running around the house doing last minute checks on himself and everything he needs. 

“She’ll be here any minute but I want to spend every second to look as good as possible.” 

“Not going to happen because you can’t fix ugly!” Ryan shouts from the kitchen. 

“Sleep with an eye open RNH!” Larss shouts back and gets laughing back as a response. 

Leon is currently with Adam in the bathroom on the main level, helping Larss style his hair with his hair products. 

“Yo thank you for letting me use this. I honestly didn’t think I would be meeting someone on this trip” Larss sighs out well looking at Leon through the reflection of the mirror. 

Leon shrugs “Don’t mention it. I bring that shit with me everywhere so you know I got the hookup.” 

Larss laughs “Oh I know you do” then he pauses “man I haven’t been on a date in a while and all this tonight… it’s already tiring me out. You’re lucky you got your lady already.” 

Leon stays quiet. 

“We ever gonna like meet her?” 

Leon shrugs. 

“What about a name?” 

“Not ready yet” he answers truthfully. 

“Fine. Then tell me how I look.” 

“Sex on a stick” Leon deadpans. 

Larss chuckles “Thanks, man. No homo though.” 

Leon forces himself to not let his blood boil. 

“Larss your date is here” Nuge yells from the main room. 

Adam turns around from where he’s looking in the mirror and gives Leon a wide-eyed look. Frozen in the moment. 

“Well go! Don’t be a jerk” Leon shoos him out of the bathroom. 

“Right!” Larss snaps and exits the bathroom to go to the main entrance. Nuge is there shaking the woman’s hand. She’s a petite girl with long brown hair and olive skin. Her smile is sweet but she does seem a little nervous. Leon watches off to the side as Larss goes and greets himself to her, she smiling with sparkling eyes as he turns to introduce her to everyone else. 

“You’ve met Nuge already, his real name is Ryan though.” 

“Ah, gotcha” She huffs with a laugh. 

“Over there coming down the stairs is Darnell and behind him is Connor” He points as they come rushing around the kitchen island to join the crowd. Connor and Nurse both shake her hand, offering kind hello’s. 

“And that guy there is Leon” Larss points at him. He smiles gently, offering a small wave. 

“Okay well, I guess we are off then,” Larss says with a clap of his hands. 

“Guess so” She smiles up at him. 

“I’ll see you guys later” He smiles at the other four boys before placing his hand on the small of her back to lead her out the front door. 

The door closes with a click and Leon can feel some of the stress he’s been holding onto let go. 

Connor walks over to him and wraps his arms around him, Leon then doing the same. They stand there with their arms around each other, barely swaying for a couple of moments. 

“Is it bad that I’m kind of glad he is gone for the evening?” Connor says. 

Leon snorts with laughter. 

After they had dinner, thanks to Nurse and his fantastic stir fry. They gather up the chairs and start a fire. Connor got together all the things to roast marshmallows with, including the graham cracks and chocolate to make s'mores. Each of them sat on the edge of their own chair, metal stick in hand and carefully rotating their marshmallows. 

“Not gonna lie, it feels weird to be roasting marshmallows on a tropical island” Nuge mentions. The other three laugh but agree. 

“Yeah definitely not something I thought we would be doing on this trip,” Leon says. 

“Only Canadians and one honorary Canadian would be doing this” Connor laughs and Leon gives him a glare with no heat to it. 

“I said honorary!” Connor defends with a laugh. 

Leon just laughs. 

“Fuck!” Nurse curses. 

“What?” Nuge snaps back. 

“My marshmallow fell into the flames” he pouts. 

The three of them burst into laughter well Nurse just sits there with a frown on his face. Eventually, Connor tosses him the bag of marshmallows “Try again” he snorts. 

Once they each have a completely roasted marshmallow, the fun begins with them trying to assemble their s'mores without any accidents. 

“Ah ha!” Nurse cheers, being the first to completely make a sandwich out of all of the ingredients. Already chewing it down and starting on making a second one before Connor has even got his first completed. 

“You doing okay over there?” Leon questions, well taking a bite of his s'more. 

“Uh, I think so? I mean I’ve made these before I just don’t wanna drop it y’know” Connor says well balancing the chocolate and graham crack on his knee, all well trying to get the marshmallow off his stick. 

“It’s also very hot and stuck on my stick” Connor chimes. 

“Here” Leon says, now stuffing the rest of his s'more into his mouth to grab the two graham crackers and chocolate off Connors lap. 

“Lean the marshmallow this way,” Leon says and Connor does, pointing the stick over to him Leon just uses the two-graham cracker to pull the marshmallow off and then squish it. He looks it over once and then hands it over to Connor with a thin smile. 

Connor gives him a grin “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” 

Nurse then coughs, loudly. Making both Leon and Connor look over at him. 

“So, can I ask you both something?” 

Connor and Leon glance at each other before looking back at Nurse. “Sure?” Connor asks. 

“How did this” he points between the two of them “become what it is?” 

Connor and Leon both look at each other again, this time with concerned faces, “Do you uh really want to know the whole story? Like no censoring?” Leon questions. 

Nurse grimaces “Ew no, please don’t. Do like the SparkNotes version of it.” 

“Yeah, I’m curious too” Nuge mentions. 

Leon looks at Nurse’s and Nuge’s eager faces “The beginning of everything started after the home opener. We were amped on excitement for the season. Connor had just gotten a hatty. I was stoked for him. We were both feeling good.” 

“Yeah… we both wanted to go out and celebrate but no one would… so I went over to Leon’s to watch TV.” 

“You brought over shitty beer but... we made it work.” 

“No shit we made it work. I had a fucking hangover the next day.” 

Leon snorts “I think the alcohol encouraged us to do what we’d both kind of been wanting.” 

“You reached across me for the remote and...” Connor pauses “Then it turned into...yeah” Connor trails off. 

“After all that, he fell asleep on top of me,” Leon says looking at Nuge and Nurse who start grinning. 

Connor goes a deep shade of red “I was sleepy and you made me feel safe.” 

Leon pouts his bottom lip “You’re a very clingy cuddler, making me fall asleep with you.” 

“I had to pry myself away from you when I left the next morning. You were still passed out” Connor adds. 

“Can’t help what I do in my sleep” Leon says matter of factly. 

Connor snorts “Obviously... that moment kind of jump started everything that was already going on.” 

“Wait… so things were happening before this?” Nurse asks. 

Leon waivers his head back and forth “Well I caught feelings without even realizing it. I never said anything…” Leon hums. 

Connor snorts “I’m guilty of that too.” 

Leon blushes well smiling at Connor, making his chest flutter “But having that liquid courage to do what we did… helped us figure it out kinda. But It wasn’t till the end of the month…” 

Connor's eyes crinkle as he beams at him “Your birthday. We all went for that hike in the river valley together. And then later I came over to watch a movie.” 

Leon grins “You went to the movie theatre and got the good popcorn and brought me the dill pickle seasoning because you knew I liked it.” 

Connor sighs “I just wanted to make the night special for you.” 

“You did” Leon acknowledges softly just for Connor “Then we watched some movie. I don’t remember the title of it cause I was too busy concentrating on not opening my mouth and confessing everything I’d been feeling to you.” 

“Really? Cause I couldn’t stop thinking about cuddling up next to you, that’s all I wanted to do” Connor says, sounding surprised. 

“Honestly, I had planned so many moments in my head of telling you what I’d been feeling that whole month. But I never could never rack up enough courage.” 

“So, is that why you kissed me?” 

“I didn’t plan too. That’s maybe why it was easier.” 

“No keep talking!” Nurse urges, now stuffing just the raw marshmallows into his mouth. 

Leon waves his head back and forth “well okay so the movie was about to finish, and I don’t even remember processing what I wanted to do next but it was Connor opening his mouth to comment on the movie and then as he turned his head to me I just went for it.” 

“I honestly believe I blacked out for a moment. I couldn’t believe what was happening but I knew deep down that this was everything I’d been hoping of.” 

“Well I’d hope so ‘cause you kissed me back.” 

Connor snorts “Yeah, and we spend the rest of that night on that couch kissing so.” 

Leon shrugs turning toward Nuge and Nurse “After that it just progressed, we got good at hiding and it was kind of thrilling.” 

“I think it was the Halloween party when we were both plastered and made out in the bathroom for like 20 minutes was what really set the tone.” 

“Holy shit” Nurse coughs “So October last year it started?” 

Connor shrugs “Yeah pretty much.” 

“Wow, well I’ll give you both credit ‘cause you hid it well. I didn’t notice anything till around February but it was just a feeling... up until almost March when things were too tense for something to not be up.” 

Nuge chimes in “yeah same, it wasn’t till March when me and Darnell got talking that we started to put things together.” 

Connor chuckles “Well if we didn’t start losing then I feel like we could’ve gone a lot longer with keeping it quiet.” 

Nuge frowns “That must’ve been tough for you two.” 

Connor leans over to Leon and intertwines their fingers together “It was. I’m not going to lie but I think it made us realize a lot of things about our relationship.” 

Leon clears his throat “Yeah… We had a lot to figure out first before really cementing what we were.” 

“Including the fact that we never really discussed titles for us up until recently,” Connor adds. 

“I think we were really comfortable with what we were doing. It was almost a blessing in disguise that something happened so we could figure our shit out.” 

Connor nods at Leon in agreement. 

“What are you guys going to do when the season starts up again?” Nuge asks carefully. 

Leon feels Connor’s hand tighten around his, they both glance at each other kind of wishing the other would have the answer. 

“Uh that’s something we’ll need to figure out soon but it’s not right now,” Connor says. 

Nuge takes the bag of marshmallows away from Nurse, earning himself a whine but then says “Well, we’ll back you guys a hundred percent we’ll always be your biggest supporters” 

“Damn rights,” Nurse says swallowing the last of what was like his fifth marshmallow. 

“Thanks, guys, that means a lot” Leon smiles graciously. 

“Yeah really it does” Connor adds. 

The fire crackles in the middle of them, the only sound heard through the dead air. 

“I’ll go get more wood if someone gets the other bag of marshmallows” Nurse says. 

“I’ll get them since I know where I put them” Connor groans already standing up. 

“You guys want another beer? Nuge?” Leon points as Nurse who shouts “Yes!” From off the other side of the patio well, Nuge shakes his head yes. 

Leon walks into the house shortly after Connor, who is currently digging through the cupboards to find the other bag of marshmallows. 

“If Nursey already ate them and he doesn’t remember. I’ll scream” Connor says. 

Leon laughs as he takes four bottles of Corona out of the fridge and starts popping off the caps. 

“I mean would it surprise you though?” 

Connor stands up straight and shrugs “I know it shouldn’t but it really would.” 

He starts looking in the top cupboards, pulling each door open one by one all down the way of the kitchen. Leon leans his back against the island, watching as Connor goes through his process. 

“Do you remember the very first night we ever hooked up?” 

Connor continues searching high and low for the bag but still replies “Of course.” 

“I remember you smiling so bright after the third goal.... you could’ve lit up the rink.” 

Connor stops searching as he turns to make eye contact as Leon continues speaking “When you came over that night, there was something about you that had me feeling like I was on another planet. Like it was your energy that I could not get enough of.” 

“Honestly I kind of felt the same” Connor says with a shrug “I wanted to be around you. I think that’s why I wanted to hang out. Even if it meant going to a bar to ‘celebrate’ with everyone. I still would’ve been happy ‘cause you were there.” 

“I’m so thankful every day that everyone blew us off” Leon chuckles making Connor crack a grin. “I just remember sitting on the couch, heavily drunk, about to watch a new episode of Brooklyn nine-nine and you kept shifting and shifting and moving and I remember starting to get annoyed by it.” 

Connor shakes his head “I was so uncomfortable.” 

“Yeah clearly, you were hard as fuck” Leon laughs. 

Connor chuckles “I was mortified.” 

“You were mortified? My first instinct was to look you dead in the eyes and say you want help with that?” 

Connor laughs too “Honestly for the first minute I thought you were dead serious then you burst into laughter and I felt every emotion all at once hit me.” 

“I kind of was serious after the end of it all. But in that moment, I only laughed because I thought it would make you feel better.” 

“And see I think it made me feel worse.” 

Leon rubs his face with his hands “I was a mess that night.” 

“Mmm more like a hot mess. You weren’t doing anything out of the ordinary and yet you still got me to come under 10 minutes” Connor teases with a smirk, now walking closer to where Leon is leaning against the counter. 

Leon barks out a laugh “I mean- I’ve had a lot of practice.” 

Connor shakes his head well chuckling. Now circling his arms around Leon’s waist, pulling him closer “You were pretty good at it though.” 

Leon barks out a laugh “I think you were just that horny.” 

Connor rolls his eyes “Whatever. At least something really good came out of all that.” 

Leon lets a smile flutter across his mouth as he leans forward to press his forehead to Connor’s. Connor then leaning up to press their mouths together, feeling the passion and intensity run through them. 

Leon’s hand glides up the side of Connor’s cheek, wrapping his fingers around the base of Connor’s skull to pull him closer into the kiss. His heart stammering in his chest as he feels Connor’s fingertips press into his hips with the warmth of Connor’s body and the slight graze of his stubble along his jaw. Along with how blown out Connor’s pupils are, matched with swollen lips. 

The slow, lazy making out is something that will always be a top favorite over anything else. 

“Holy fuck,” someone says. 

Leon is quick in pushing Connor off of him, looking over towards the front entrance to see a very confused and shocked Adam staring at them. 

“Adam- It’s uh” Leon starts, feeling dread and panic course through him. He glances over to Connor’s face, who’s equally stunned. 

“You guys were- uh. Holy fuck” Larss begins, looking wide-eyed between both of them. 

Connor steps forward, trying to get closer to Larss “We were gonna tell you- it was just.” 

“Don’t. Don’t!” He shouts, backing away quickly from Connor’s approach. 

Nuge comes running in through the backdoor “What’s going on?!” 

Leon looks over at Nuge, giving him a panicked look. Praying that he has some idea of how to handle this, cause right now Leon’s got nothing. 

“These two were fucking making out against the counter! What the fuck!” 

Nuge’s gaze deters from Larss back to Leon feeling frozen in time. 

“What are you doing back so early?” Nuge starts with. 

Larss wipes at his eyes with his hand “The date wasn’t going well. Actually, it was going pretty bad so I left okay! But then I come back to this-” he points at both Connor and Leon. 

Leon desperately wants to reach out and pull Connor into his embrace, the look of terror on his face is something he never wants to see again. But right now, it’s like his feet are superglued to the floor. Hopelessness courses through him as he glances back and forth from Nuge to Larss and back to Connor. 

“Hey! Hey, what’s going on?!” Nurse comes yelling into the living room. Pushing past Nuge to come over to Leon and Connor. Standing in between the distance of them and Larss. 

“I caught them fucking making out,” Larss says. 

“And you got a problem?” 

“Huh?” 

“Do you have a problem with it? Cause you’ve been making shitty comments all fucking week and its sick man.” 

“Wait what are you talking about?” Larss says, looking genuinely confused. 

Nurse makes an aspirated sound “You fucking know what! All the comments about them touching or sleeping in the same bed. Like it’s so fucking weird if they show any kind of affection towards each other. Even if they weren’t dating! It shouldn’t be a big fucking deal man.” 

Larss looks at each of them individually before speaking “You knew!” He points at Nurse. 

Nurse just chews on his tongue. 

“And Nuge?” He looks over at Ryan, who ever so slightly nods his head yes. 

Leon feels the wind get kicked out of him. 

Nurse then pipes up “This isn’t about you! It’s about them being fucking miserable because of your ignorant comments!” 

Larss steps towards the front door but then turns back, pointing “Fuck all of you. This is fucking insane, I am not dealing with this right now” then he’s opening the door and walking out. 

“Adam! Adam!” Nurse calls after him, but the door just proceeds to slam as Nurse shouts out a loud “fuck!” 

Leon tries to get his voice to work but nothing comes out. Instead choosing to turn to the island and lean his elbows against the countertop. Rubbing his hands over his face, letting out a big deep sigh. 

Leon hears the front door open and close with a sharp bang. When Leon looks over Nurse is gone from where he was last standing. He goes back to rubbing his face. 

It’s seconds later when he feels Connor latch himself to Leon’s side, giving some kind of side hug. Leon can’t help but stand and curl himself into Connor’s embrace. Standing there, letting Connor sway them side to side as he forces himself to not let his tears fall. 

“Guys I’m so sorry,” Nuge says barely as a whisper in passing. Leon hears him walk out onto the deck as the sizzle of the fire being extinguished roars through the house. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Wednesday June 6th 2018**

Leon wakes in a cold sweat, shaking himself right out of sleep with his heart pounding in his chest. He glances over at the clock to see its quarter after 3 am, now sucking in a deep breath hoping for the oxygen to calm him down. 

He looks around the room and takes note of everything, centering himself before looking at the spot next to him. 

Connor’s completely passed out, all tucked into the white sheets as he snores softly. Leon smiles softly to himself, resisting the urge to run his hand through Connor’s hair. Instead rubbing his hands over his own face then carefully getting up. 

He closes the bedroom door as he exits and wanders down the stairs, making it to the kitchen to pull a water bottle out of the fridge and twist the cap off. He downs half the bottle and sighs out after. Squeezing his eyes shut as he forces himself to hold in the shitty feeling, he’s had in his gut all night. 

Nurse going running after Larss and only getting a single text to Nuge’s phone 2 hours later saying that they were going to be a while, it did not sit easily with any of them. Nuge kept apologizing and Leon kept telling him that it wasn’t his fault or anyone else's for that matter. 

Well, they waited for Nurse, Connor had this thousand-yard stare on his face as they sat in the living room with an uneasy silence amongst them. Nuge told them to go get some rest that there was nothing that could be done right now then had mutually agreed and went to their respective rooms. 

Connor didn’t speak to Leon as they got ready for bed, nor when they crawled under the sheets. But Leon was grateful because he had no idea what to say. 

After Connor had got all comfy in his spot, Leon decided on pulling Connor tight up against his chest, which ended up best thing for both of them. 

But now as Leon is staring blankly at the kitchen wall, still reeling with all his emotions he takes a minute to be thankful that Connor is upstairs safe. Cause that’s what matters, not the feelings of being tired, anxious and disgusting that coursed through Leon. But focusing on keeping Connor and himself safe. 

Leon in the past would’ve trusted Adam with his life, but now he’s not so sure. To continue this promise of keeping them both safe included the idea of leaving the island. He could wake Connor right now, no one would know till the morning that they are both missing. They could go see his parents, they’d be happy and safe at least till the season started. 

“Leon?” 

The voice surprises him that he almost drops his water bottle. He whips around in the dark kitchen. His eyes finally adjust to the darkness to see Nurse in the shadows standing there awkwardly. 

“Hey,” Leon says softly. 

“You okay man?” Nurse asks genuinely. 

Leon just shrugs “Couldn’t sleep.” 

Nurse nods slowly, rocking back on his heels “Mind if we talk outside?” 

Leon then nods “Sure.” 

They make their way out onto the patio and each take a spot on one of the loungers. Laying back against the cushions to look up at the stars in the sky not speaking for a few minutes. 

Nurse then lets out a loud sigh “You know what I think?” 

“What?” 

“I think if people learned to stay in their goddamn lane, we wouldn’t live in such a fucked-up world.” 

Leon nods. 

“If someone likes apple over oranges there isn’t a need to start a fucking war over it. It’s a preference, everyone has them so what’s the big deal if someone prefers men to woman or vice versa. If you aren’t hurting anyone or taking away someone’s rights it shouldn’t be a big fucking deal.” 

Leon continues to nod “It should be like that.” 

“I fucking hate people man.” 

Leon gets the mental image of Connor getting scolded by his parents after telling them about himself and says “Yeah same.” 

“He’s a fucking coward and needs to realize that you two have something so special that it really doesn’t matter that you guys are teammates or boys. It’s 2018 and this shit needs to end.” 

Leon frowns “So it is that bad huh?” 

Nurse stays silent. 

“I figured” Leon adds. 

“It took me an hour to catch up to him before I could even start talking. But after that no matter what I said, he kept dismissing everything. Like I was making it all up! I assured him that this isn’t some joke or whatever with you two. It’s the real deal. He couldn’t get it through his thick head that you guys could be a couple. He threw a fit saying that he didn’t wanna talk about it anymore so I left him and walked back to the house. I don’t even know if he came back.” 

Leon stays silent. So, this is what it’s gonna be like huh. Losing friends, seeing people’s true colors, putting everything he’s worked for in jeopardy, all because of who he’s in love with. 

He’s so focused on his stomach curling in on himself, that he doesn’t realize the tears leaking down his cheeks. Falling onto his shirt as he sniffles hard trying to wipe them away as fast as they drip out. 

Nurse sits up looking at Leon directly, “Fuck him, man. I’m so fucking sorry. This world is a fucked-up place and I know not everything is easy, but fuck man this shouldn’t be the thing that makes life shit. Being in love is one of the most beautiful things out there and fuck anyone who wants to take that away from you” Nurse says adamantly, water clouding his own vision. 

Leon can’t speak, his voice caught in his throat as he wipes at his eyes and sniffles. 

“I’m sorry for the teasing and the comments, I promise you it was in good fun, but I don’t want to make you guys feel even worse on top of what he’s doing. So, fuck it all. I’m done bugging you guys. I’m calling the bet off too. You can deem it whatever you want, you win or you don’t I don’t care, I just want you both to be happy—” Nurse stops, his voice cracking on the last words. 

“You deserve to be with him any way you want 'cause life is too damn short to do anything less. And don’t let assholes depict what you two have made for yourselves. You guys deserve a happily ever after in anyway this world can give you, so fuck everyone else.” 

Leon sniffles again, wiping the tears away with the palms of his hands. They sit there in comfortable silence, both of them trying to recollect themselves. 

Leon clears his throat “I know it’s so fucked to say this... but as much as it sucks for people to try to fuck up your life for loving someone. It’s so worth it to be with Connor.” 

Nurse turns his head and looks at him softly. 

Leon clears his throat and wipes his eyes with the palms of his hands “I would go through all the pains of the world just so I could love him a little more each and every day.” 

“He’d say the same for you.” 

Leon gives him a half smile, feeling some warmth course through his body. 

**Thursday June 7 th 2018**

Leon stirs awake, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjust to the light. His back cracks as he shifts uncomfortably. 

“Morning sunshine,” a soft voice says. 

Leon’s vision unblurs as he focuses on Connor’s smiling face looking at him. He glances around at his surroundings to see the outdoor patio, remembering that he’s currently curled up on the lounge chair. 

“What time is it?” He asks, sounding groggy and feeling worse. 

“After 9:30. Why are you sleeping out here?” 

Leon stretches and sits up “Uh, I couldn’t sleep so I came down for water. Darnell happened to be up so we sat out here to talk.” 

“Oh?” 

“You haven’t seen him this morning?” 

“No? I don’t think he’s sleeping either?” 

Leon hums. 

“What did you guys talk about?” Connor asks, but Leon knows that he knows the answer. 

“I’ve never seen Nursey so upset before.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, it was kind of hard to look at him. He was as emotional as I was.” 

Connor presses his lips into a thin smile then looks down at the ground between them. He ends up standing and coming to sit next to Leon on the same lounger, resting his head on Leon’s shoulder. 

They sit there listening to each other’s breathing for moments far too long. 

Nuge eventually makes his way out to the patio, bringing them each a cup of tea. The three of them sit sipping in comfortable silence, letting the morning breeze cool them off. 

Through the sounds of the leaves rustling in the wind, there’s the sound of the front door being slammed and voices shouting. Connor tenses so much that Leon puts his hand on his thigh as Nuge perks up trying to listen. 

“I can’t hear what they are saying” 

“Do we go in?” Leon asks. 

“We need to face this sooner than later” Connor says, voice shaky. 

They all look at each other before nodding and getting up, making their way into the house. Nurse is standing at the end of the hallway, looking down towards the other end where the office is. 

“I can’t you guys. He’s relentless” Nurse shrugs, the defeat written all over his face. 

Leon gives Connor a pat on his shoulder before he steps closer to where Nurse is standing. Letting Connor and Nuge stand closer to the patio door “Larss come out we want to talk please.” 

Leon shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he waits. The sounds of footsteps come from the room all before the door opens and Adam comes waltzing out dressed in hoodie and sweatpants. 

“What?! I’m packing,” he says harshly, looking annoyed. 

“If you want to leave fine. But can we talk man, we’re all adults we can sort this out.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

Off in the corner of the living room Nurse lets out a frustrated groan, “If you won’t tell me what you’re really thinking the least you can do is tell the people your angry with!” 

“Angry?” Larss questions with disbelief, “I’m not fucking angry. I’m disgusted. There’s no way you two can be together-” 

Connor cuts him off, “Adam please.” 

“No! First off you both have never acted like you’re… So, seeing you two like... _That,_ yesterday was weird and gross. You guys are Mcdavid and Draisaitl. The dynamic duo. Not... Boyfriends!?” He sneers the last word, making Leon flinch. 

Leon crosses his arms, trying to stand tall, “First off that’s stereotyping. Second, none of have us discussed our sexualities openly cause that’s something you don’t do in this league. Let alone in the locker room.” 

“Good. Cause I really don’t need to hear about your choices.” 

“Whoa whoa whoa. You think this a choice?” Connor says offended. 

Adam shrugs, “What else would it be?” 

Connor turns around, rubbing at his temples muttering “oh my fucking god” under his breath. Leon glances over at Nurse and Nuge who are standing stunned on the opposite side of the kitchen island. 

“Sometimes you can’t help who you fall in love with” Leon says matter of factly. 

Adam snorts “Oh, you’re in love? and that suddenly makes it okay?” 

“You think this is some joke?! Cause it’s fucking not.” 

Adam lets out an aspirated sigh. 

Leon settles himself, “I’m not expecting you to understand it. Nor would I think you want too.” 

“So, what you decide you love each other and suddenly you want everyone under the sun to praise you and support you—” 

“Would that be the worst thing this world?!” Connor shouts over his shoulder. Stalking up to Adam to point a finger into his face. Leon watches Nurse shuffle forward out of the corner of his eye, ready to jump into action if anything. 

“Give me one good fucking reason where a gay person has inconvenienced you. Or a time where you felt threatened by strangers for holding a woman’s hand. What about not being able to see your partner in the hospital because your marriage is not acknowledged by the state, that you can’t donate blood or adopt children or even love another person because people think you’re sick for having feelings for someone of the same sex. Tell me when that’s ever been an issue for you, or for straight people in general and I’ll shut the fuck up.” 

Adam snorts, “This is why I didn’t wanna talk about it. Cause I knew you guys would blow it out of portion.” 

Leon scoffs, “This is not out of proportion man. You’re stuck in some preconceived notion that has honestly never existed. It may have not been broadcasted cause well people can kill people, but gay people have always been around.” 

“It’s twenty fucking eighteen. This fighting has been going on for decades have you really sheltered yourself from all the news” Connor says with narrowing eyes. 

“Yeah, cause I don’t give a shit. I don’t wanna hear it, cause I’m not. I’m not _that_ okay!” 

Leon puts his hands up defensively “You don’t have to be gay to accept us for who we are! You’re not going to catch it like some fucking cold.” 

Nurse sighs well shaking his head in disappointment, “Have you ever thought outside your own little bubble man?” 

Adam opens his mouth to argue but closes it. 

Nuge then clears his throat, speaking for the first time, “Listen to really what these guys are saying. No one’s here to convince you to be gay or whatever. All of us are here telling you that it would be nice if you could respect their relationship as you would for any other straight couple. Hell, me and Nursey are probably two of the straightest people on the team but we’re comfortable within our sexuality that we don’t give a shit what others wanna think.” 

Nurse clicks his tongue, “Yeah exactly, what’s the big fucking deal if someone thinks your gay. It’s not some derogatory thing, or at least it shouldn’t be. You gotta get it through your thick skull that this affects you in no way, shape, or form. But this could ruin their fucking lives if not taken care of properly.” 

Leon makes eye contact with Nuge first then Nurse, giving them both a nod of thanks. This wouldn’t be going as smoothly without them. 

Adam rolls his eyes, “Well then, get ready for the millions of people out there eager to dig you into the fucking ground.” 

Leon blinks, “We’re well aware of what people are going to say… clearly.” 

Larss nods “Great. Glad that you guys are so fucking stuck in your own heads that you’re going to mess up any chance at us being a real team. We’re in the middle of Hicksville Alberta you think fans are gonna just accept you?!” 

Leon fixes his stance with his arms still crossed, “You don’t get to push what you think is gonna happen on us. Maybe if you’d open your damn mind, you’d realize how you could be on the flipside of this, making a positive change in your life for once.” 

Larss laughs mechanically, “This is idiotic. You guys really think people are gonna be all that ‘positive’ that two players are gay?” 

Connor shrugs “I’ve never cared what people thought about me.” 

“You clearly care what I think though?” Larss retorts. 

“Yeah, cause _friends_ are supposed to care about each other.” 

Larss for the first time let’s his cocky facial expression drop for a second. That statement clearly stinging a bit, “Whatever, go ahead fuck this up for everyone, including yourselves.” 

Connor rolls his eyes “That’s the thing though, this isn’t even selfishness. We don’t want to have to prove to anyone what we mean to each other” he says well swallowing thickly. 

His shoulders relax though as he takes a step back from Larss’ space, taking a deep breath in “But if there’s ever one thing worth saying out loud. It’s that realizing what I felt for Leon was absolutely terrifying, growing up I was always told that life was supposed to be lived in a certain way. Get an education school, get a job, have a wife, and start a family. So, when your thoughts and feelings don’t follow that plan… it’s like you don’t even understand who you are…” Connor gets this distant look on his face that concerns Leon. But he makes no move in trying to help Connor through it, knowing this is something he needs to share on his own. 

“And sure, living with the guilt and feeling as if you don’t belong or that you’re going to disappoint everyone you’ve made proud fucking sucks. Nothing. And I mean nothing is worse than trying to mask those feelings. I wouldn’t for the life of me go back and change anything that’s happened. This is exactly where I’m meant to be. With him. By his side, loving him and supporting him. Through all the bullshit, negativity and worry. Cause it’s all worth it... To be with Leon.” 

The room settles into a dead silence, just the sound of the clock ticking from over the fridge. 

“You think it’s a choice now?” Connor concludes, stepping away to go take a deep breath. 

Leon feels his fingers ache to hold Connor as he watches the man step out onto the patio, sucking in large breaths. He hopes Connor knows he feels the same way. That everything is worth it to be with him too. 

But instead he opens his mouth, “and you don’t have to believe us alright. You’ve made it clear that you don’t understand, but don’t try to act like you know more of what we’re getting into.” 

“Whatever man, I’m done with this conversation” Adam says brushing it off like nothing. 

“You’d get along great with my parents” Connor shouts from across the room. 

All of their gazes look over to him. 

“Con…” Leon sighs, feeling all the air get punched out of him. 

Connor walks half way to the kitchen before turning back around. His hands flying up to his eyes before yelling out a defeated “fuuuuck.” 

Leon glares over at Larss who’s staring at the floor before walking over to comfort Connor. He passes by Nurse who steps over to Larss. Them talking rather quietly, but he pays no attention. Instead, he quick in putting his hands around Connor’s shoulder, pulling him into his side. 

Connor sniffles, tears rolling down his cheeks, “Sorry I just-” 

“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong.” 

Connor looks up at him through one eye. His words getting caught in his throat as he turns to curl himself into Leon’s chest. 

Connor deflates in Leon’s embrace, “You do see some of the truth that he is speaking though? This isn’t going to be easy.” 

Leon nods, “I know it’s not, there’s a lot of risk for us. it’s gonna be some tough shit, but I would go through it all to be with you.” 

Connor’s fingers gently press against Leon’s wrist, the one with the bracelet clasped onto it. Connor turns into Leon’s side to speak quietly to him “and I’d do it 10 times over to be with you too.” 

Leon drops the level of his voice “We’ll figure it out. We got this.” 

Connor lets out a deep breath before letting go of Leon. They stand in front of each other staring at the ground. Leon forgetting for a second that he’s in the presences of three other people that aren’t Connor. 

That is until he hears Larss let out a huff of air, “Huh.” 

Connor turns his body to look over at Larss “What?” He snaps. 

“Nothing” Larss sneers, before turning on his feet and walking back to his room. Shutting the door behind him. 

The room goes silent between the four of them. All feeling stuck in time. Till Nurse is growling an angry noise under his breath and making his way to Larss’ room. Opening the door and slamming it shut. 

There are voices shouting that echo through the walls, but no words can be made out. Leon hears a choked cough from behind him. Turning his head to look back at Connor who is clearly trying to mask that he’s physically upset. 

Leon is quick in walking up to Connor to pull him into his chest again. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine” Connor sniffles out. 

“Shh, it’ll be okay” Leon whispers, swaying Connor in his arms. 

The shouting stopped about half an hour after the whole episode in the kitchen, which to Leon sounded promising. But another half an hour passed and Nurse joined him, Connor and Nuge out on the patio. None of them said anything. Just continued to pick at the fruit bowl that was sat in the middle of the table. 

“You guys wanna go walk around town?” Nuge suggests. 

Never have they all agreed on something so quickly before. 

After the silent car ride there and them finally starting out on the cobblestone paths. It turns out to be a great idea. Connor and Leon show Nurse and Nuge some of the historic places they had seen the week prior. All well adventuring to other parts of the town that were just as beautiful and scenic. Climbing up cobblestone pathways and down cement stairs. Leading them through tight throughways that led to views of the ocean that were so mesmerizing it felt almost impossible that the world could be such a bad place after all. 

Well into the afternoon, they stop at a small cafe and get some pastries to try along with iced coffee. They sit and drink, laughing along to crude jokes well-making comments about the things they’ve seen. 

“I’d love to see like a whale or some dolphins. Maybe if we get closer to the shore we might!” Nurse says with a croissant half stuffed his mouth. 

Nuge looks over at him with a questionable look “I’m pretty sure it’s too shallow for you to see any wildlife down there” 

Nurse frowns with crumbs all around his mouth. Connor and Leon chuckle well sharing a jelly donut. Connor stuffing the last piece into his mouth all well a ringing noise goes off. 

They all instinctively look at their phones. 

“Ah, I gotta take this one minute,” Connor says, standing up to walk away from them. Well, Leon watches him walk off to the other side of the courtyard. 

“You know what that’s about?” Nuge bumps Leon’s shoulder. 

“Not a clue.” 

Nurse shifts the conversation back to his need of seeing some ocean wildlife, and Leon tunes him out thinking about the awfully long conversation Connor is currently having a few feet from him. 

He returns a good 10 minutes later with a heavy sigh into his chair. 

“Sorry,” he says with a grin before grabbing his cup and taking a big sip of his now watered-down coffee. 

“Everything good?” Nuge asks. 

“Yeah, all good” Connor says, brushing it off like nothing. 

They all fall back into aimless chatter before throwing their garbage away and beginning to follow another path through the buildings. 

Nuge and Nurse walk up ahead of Connor and Leon just enough space between them that Connor whispers “I’ll tell you about the phone call back at the house kay?” 

Leon nods. The only thing keeping him from being worried is Connors cheerful attitude. It gets him through the rest of the afternoon 

When they arrive back at the house, they all keep quiet. Pretty much all going straight upstairs to their rooms to shower and change from being in the sun all day. None of them mention the other person in the house. 

As Leon is grabbing clothes out of his suitcase when he hears the bed dip behind him. “About that phone call…” Connor starts. 

Leon balls up the clothes into his chest as he stands “Yeah?” 

“I called Jennifer from HR back in Edmonton. I wanted to set up a meeting with her, with both of us...” 

“Oh?” 

“I hope that is okay with you. I didn’t tell her anything yet. I didn’t even mention your name I only told her I wanted to talk to her about some personal things. She seems open to it.” 

Leon pauses, a million thoughts generating in his mind. “So, you want to go public with... this…” 

“No no! Not anytime soon! I just think the organization should know, just in case.” 

Leon nods slowly “Okay... Yeah, that’s smart. Are we letting our agents know too?” 

“Probably best if we do. Sooner than later.” 

“Do we tell the other guys?” Leon suggests. 

Connor hums “Let’s wait for us to meet with Jennifer and we’ll go from there.” 

“Alright.” 

“Alright.” 

“I’m going to go shower” Leon points to the shower. 

“Have a good shower.” 


	12. Chapter 12

**Thursday June 7 th 2018**

That conversation clouds Leon’s thoughts for the next 16 hours. Feeling on autopilot as his brain tries to process the fact that they’d have to tell people about them. The fact making no and all the sense, at the same time. 

For some reason his autopilot brain brings him to the garage to do laundry. Once the machine is on and running, he takes a seat on the stool in the corner of the garage. Almost thankful for the peace and quiet forcing himself to relax and let go some of the tension in his shoulders. 

These last couple of weeks of being on the island have been filled with a roller coaster of emotion. But nothing has or probably will ever prepare him for the amount of stress he’s about to feel once they talk to someone within the team about Connor’s and his relationship. 

Leon can’t imagine if anyone one else has even gone through this type of situation. Y’know being drafted into the NHL at a young age and being told that you have to act, and work and be a whole different person all because your career depends on it. 

That’s the normal, except now they gotta deal with the unusual, building relationships with your teammates that in this case go beyond the platonic line. Sometimes he can barely grasp onto the fact that he’s in love with his teammate. 

Because to him, Connor is just Connor. He’s this smart, talented, gracious, loyal human being. Who understands Leon on a whole different level that’s more than hockey. Connor’s helped him in a way that made him understand himself better even. Including the fact that Leon loves the person he’s learning to become every day with Connor by his side. Maneuvering life’s obstacles, all well having his best friend right there with him. They might argue and fight and feel each other's pain but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Connor makes him feel whole and letting others into that world that the two of them have created together, It’s daunting. 

Things are bound to be rocky, a lot of questions are going to be asked that they might not know the answers too. Some scenarios are going to be brought up that Leon doesn’t even want to think about, knowing he’ll force himself back into the closet when he’s already gotten this far. 

It’s completely true that their line of work isn’t all that progressive when it comes to this kind of stuff. The league tries but it’s really the bottom of the barrel and who really knows what’s gonna happen in the future? 

It’s been a hundred years of the NHL and not a single person has come out in the league. Leon feels a shiver run up his spine well he bites at the edge of his thumb staring at the cement wall before digging for his phone in his pocket and pressing the contact at the top of his favorites list. 

“Hey, Leon! How’s your trip going?” a friendly, soothing voice answers. It’s crazy how much it calms him. 

“Hey Kim, it’s going well.” 

There’s a pause. 

“What’s wrong?” She asks concerned. 

Leon sighs and then stands off the stool “Connor called the team to let them know he wants to talk to them about our relationship and it’s driving me insane. And what’s not helping is that Adam came and joined us out here and he found out about us and he’s not all that accepting of it.” 

There’s a pause from her end, Leon thinks for a second that the line went dead but then hears her breathing. 

“What’s your biggest worry about this meeting between Connor and the team?” 

Leon sighs “I don’t know. Maybe I’m not ready for more people to know it’s nice when it’s just us.” 

She sighs in return “You know that’s not how a relationship can work smoothly though right?” 

Leon bites at his lip “Yeah I guess.” 

“You guys keeping it a secret almost ruined you both already once, you really want to risk that again? Added on top of the pressure of the season and then what? You both lose each other again and maybe for good.” 

“Mmm okay yeah, point taken.” 

“In my opinion, I think you both need this. From an outsider's perspective with professional advice on what’s the proper way to manage your relationship within your careers.” 

“So like relationship therapy?” 

“Mmm not quite. More like guidance and protection. You both know what you want, you want to be together and you want to make it work through everything. They can’t take that away from you, but they can set up protocols and rules to help you in ways you two can’t help yourself. You guys are high profile athletes in the public eye, you have to remember that.” 

“So, they aren’t going to tell us to knock this off cause it’s an unlikely situation.” 

Kim laughs wholeheartedly on the other end “Oh Leon hun. I know thinking the worst is the easiest thing to do but I really believe the team isn’t going to tell you both to fuck off and figure it out yourselves. You both are in this for a long haul, they’ll see that and they'll help you.” 

“You really think so?” 

“Please stop sounding so surprised you idiot! Them not helping you reflects just as badly on them as if you and Connor were to suddenly be caught somewhere and had to deal with the press alone. They. Will. Help. You.” 

Leon hums still not quite convinced. 

“Listen, if they tell you both to fuck off then call me and call your agent too cause it would be ridiculous in the first place for them to refuse. But you know I’d fight for you and Connor to have a plan set in place for the business side of everything. I wouldn’t want either of your careers to go down the toilet because of this. I hate that— that’s the potential but it’s the world we live in.” 

Leon finally sighs out, that knot in his stomach finally easing up a bit “Okay, thank you. That makes me feel better about it.” 

“Of course, L, you know I’m here for you.” 

They both pause again. Leon unsure of what to say next. 

“Uh did you say that Adam is there?” 

Oh yeah, that. “Yeah, I did.” 

“And he’s not taking the news well?” 

“Not at all.” 

Leon hears her tongue click in annoyance “I’m sorry, I know that’s hard. I’m sure he’ll come around eventually?” 

“Hopefully.” 

“He’s still there?” 

“Yeah, he’s going to leave though.” 

“He hasn’t yet?” 

“No.” 

“Then I think he’s just in shock and is processing it the only way he knows how.” 

“by lashing out and making us feel like shit?” 

“I mean and I’m not taking his side you know that, but I think he’s reacting this way because it’s change. It’s out of the ordinary and that tends to freak people out. Especially when it’s something someone doesn’t understand.” 

Leon hums considering her observation. 

She continues on though “there’s some hope still. Even though it’s shitty he’s being difficult to begin with, people are capable of realizing their mistakes.” 

“You and your wise crap.” 

She laughs “Hey you called me.” 

“Yeah, I did... I’m glad I did.” 

“Me too. And you know you can anytime alright?” 

“I know, thank you.” 

“I gotta get going but let me know if any changes with Adam okay?” 

“I will.” 

“Okay, talk soon okay?” 

“Promise.” 

“Bye L.” 

“Bye.” 

Leon hangs up and sits in silence for a few more minutes before finally deciding to get up and go upstairs. He turns the light off behind him and shuts the door to the garage, but mentally calculating the time he’d need to go back down to switch his clothes to the dryer. 

He makes his way into the kitchen to look into the fridge, hoping something would peak his interest, but nothing jumps out. He ends up closing the fridge door as Connor comes bouncing down the stairs. 

“Hey, there you are,” Connor says with a soft smile. He jumps off the last step to collide into Leon’s body and tighten his arms around his waist, pulling him in for a hug. 

They stay there for a couple of moments. Kind of happy to enjoy each other's contact. Leon lets himself rest his nose on Connor's head, smelling his hair of that coconut shampoo they have in their bathroom. 

It calms him incredibly quick but, in all honesty, he’s pretty sure it’s Connor himself that calms him instantly. His energy and demeanor are more often than not just relaxed and chilled out. It’s very concerning to Leon when Connor gets upset. 

“I think I should go back to Edmonton” Connor breathes out against Leon’s chest. Leon tenses up before grabbing at Connor’s shoulders to push him back so Leon can look him dead in the eyes. 

“What do you mean?” 

Connor waves his head back and forth “I mean, I hate the tension in this house, it’s not really fun anymore. I feel like I’m walking on eggshells all of a sudden and I really don’t want too.” 

“I thought Larss was leaving?” 

Connor shrugs “I thought he would’ve left during the night but he’s still here.” 

“So instead you want to go home?” 

“I hate this Leon. A lot. I keep thinking that maybe if we were honest it would’ve gone better but he’s still upset and judgmental about it, I really don’t want to be around that.” 

“Reminds you of your parents?” 

Connor nods. 

Leon breathes out and pulls Connor into his chest again holding him close “I get it. The vibe in this house isn’t great but you don’t think we can figure it out with him?” 

Connor sigh,s “I don’t know what to do anymore. I feel defeated at this point. If my own parents can hold that much of grudge against this, he can too.” 

“I know but-” 

“We can’t convince someone out of something that they already have their mind made up on.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“You are more than welcome to stay, but I’m done with the fighting and feeling guilty for something that isn’t wrong. I just want to go home.” 

Leon kisses the top of his head and hugs him with one tight squeeze “I love you and all I want is for you to feel comfortable. So, if leaving is going to do that for you then it’s time to go.” 

Connor nods, then with a whisper says “Thank you. I love you too.” 

They stay there hugging for a bit before Leon speaks up “Do you want to go talk to Nurse and Nuge, I think they are down at the beach.” 

Connor sighs then detaches himself from Leon “Yeah I’ll go talk to them, see what they want to do.” 

“If they want to stay, I’m going to have to stay.” 

“I know, I’d never expect you to follow me everywhere.” 

Leon presses his mouth into a thin smile “Go see what they say and we’ll go from there.” 

“Okay,” Connor says breathlessly before turning and walking out to the patio. 

Leon watches him go through the gate and begin down the stairs before he’s opening up the fridge and pulling a beer out. He’s got the cap popped off and half the bottle downed in no time. 

He rubs at his face and lets out a deep heavy sigh, leaning against the counter. Fuck. He doesn’t want Connor to leave, he doesn’t want this trip to be a bad memory cause of this shitty situation. This trip was meant for Connor to relax and be himself. He doesn’t deserve this added stress on top of everything he’s already dealing with. 

Leon shakes his head rolling his eyes at the wall. Life really isn’t fair, he’s fed up, tired and done with all the petty bullshit. Maybe leaving is the best for him too. He can leave the keys with Nurse if he and Nuge want to stay. It’s not fair to them either to have their vacation cut short either. 

He finishes off the rest of his beer in a single gulp before pulling another one out of the fridge. He’s considering going down to the beach to go talk to Nurse and Nuge with Connor. After all, it has been almost ten minutes. As he picks up his beer and takes a step forward, he hears footsteps coming down the hallway behind him. 

He freezes, half of him wanting to run the other direction— so he doesn’t have to deal with this at all. The other half of him wanting to stock right up to Larss’ face and tell him right the fuck off. But he does neither, feeling stuck to the floor and hopeless all over again as he waits for the footsteps to come closer and closer. The sound then stops and Leon can feel the presences of another human. 

“Leon?” the tone that comes from Larss isn’t what Leon was expecting. It’s soft and sounds almost worried in a way. Leon can’t look up at him, instead choosing to stare at the glass bottle in his hands. Picking at the label that’s starting to peel off “Yeah?” He replies. 

“Are you and Connor really going to leave?” He asks. 

Leon swallows hard, his teeth grinding in his mouth “I think so. We can’t do this anymore man—” Leon begins and then it all just comes pouring out “I, he— we both can’t deal with this anymore. I don’t know what’s got you so strongly opinionated man but it’s fucking tiring. I honestly don’t want to be around you anymore so I think it’s best for us to go.” 

Larss lets out a deep aggravated sounding sigh, he opens his mouth to start talking but Leon pipes up first, “And honestly, as much as I don’t want to be around you, I don’t think you want to be around us. So, it’s probably better if we just cut this trip short and figure it out once training camp starts. Maybe you can figure your shit out before you come terrorizing us all over again.” 

“Leon I-” Adam starts but his words get cut off by the sound of him getting choked up. Leon snaps his head up to see him standing there in the same hoodie and sweatpants from yesterday but his demeanor has completely changed. He’s got red-rimmed eyes with his cheeks flushed pink, lips are pouty well looking genuinely upset. The sight kind of takes Leon aback, this wasn’t something he was expecting at all. 

Leon continues to look at Larss, but he gets avoided eye contact in return. They both end up standing there in complete silence, letting time tick by. 

It isn’t till heartbeats later that there’s the sound of mumbled voices then a set of footsteps come running into the house. Nurse comes sliding into the kitchen, only stopping to put himself in between Larss and Leon well Nuge and Connor standstill over in the living room. 

“Are you seriously going off on him again man?! When will you give it a rest! You’ve already made Connor want to leave, what more could you want?” Nurse begins, his voice getting louder with each word. 

“Nurse knock it off,” Leon says. 

“You still got those dumb ideas in your head about all this. It’s not wanted just as much as you’re not, okay!” 

“Darnell, I said knock it off,” Leon says more sternly taking a step closer. 

“Y’know what just beat it, man. Let them leave in peace!” Nurse continues to go off and in turn makes Leon come marching up in front of Nurse, looking him in the eyes “I said knock it off! We were talking okay! Just fucking relax.” 

Nurse lets out a heavy breath before lowering his stance. Leon turns back to look at Larss, who now looks more afraid than anything. 

“You were saying?” Leon urges but Adam stays quiet, almost calculating in his head what he’s going to say. 

“You say any kind some dumb shit and I won’t hesitate to drop kick your ass” Nurse threatens from behind Leon. 

“Can you shut the fuck up please” Leon grits in Nurse’s face, which gets Nurse starting on a rant. “This guy isn’t going to do shit Drat. He’s made up his mind and he’s been pretty vocal about it! He doesn't care about you and Connor. He only cares about his own happiness, he could care less about others feelings. He’s too bottled up in his own shit! he could-” 

“I’m sorry okay!” Adam shouts with a shaky voice, making Nurse shut up in the process. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so fucking sorry. I know apologizing isn’t going to fix any of this, but I want to explain myself and I want to do better okay.” 

The room goes silent for a few moments. Nurse’s heavy breathing the only sound in the whole room. 

Leon nods slowly “Then explain.” 

Adam clears his throat “I realize that the comments I made before finding out about you two were fucking ignorant okay. I didn’t know what I was saying” He sighs, careful with his eye contact that is directed at either Leon or Connor only. “I didn’t think, I never think. I’ve always been so consumed in my own life and only considered what’s best for me. I never thought about others, or people living a really different life than me. Especially for all of us in this house right now. Come on we all had similar upbringings— that hockey is our world and that’s it. I see that thinking that way has hurt a lot of people. People in the past that I’ve lost as friends and people right here right now okay.” 

“So, all of a sudden you realized this?” Leon asks. 

Larss shakes his head no “Not at all. Nurse had a lot to do with it. He grilled me on a lot of stuff that I was certain was a load of bull. And then what all of you said yesterday made me think too. Quite a lot actually and— fuck after sitting and thinking about. I see the mistakes I’ve made. For years I’ve been ignorant and I’ve lost people that mean a lot to me and I really don’t want to lose all you guys alright? I need some help but I want to try.” 

“...so, you admit that you have a problem with me and Connor being together?” Leon grills, arms crossed against his chest. 

“At first, it was a huge shock okay. Can you give me that at least? I was completely non suspecting of anything. So, seeing you two so comfortable and y’know doing what you were doing... I literally couldn’t process anything. But to answer your question yeah, I had some prejudices, I’m still not so sure about it all but I want to learn alright.” 

Leon turns to look at Connor who looks also really confused. 

“I know I hurt you guys which made me realize I said some dumb shit. The friends care for each other hit me hard too, I know I can’t lose you guys. We need to be a team on and off the ice if we’re ever gonna win that damn cup.” 

Connor clears his throat “That’s-that’s real mature of you to say.” 

“I’m trying. I understand that I shouldn’t have been so judgmental because it’s you guys. You both wear your hearts on your sleeve, you know what all of our jobs entail. You two wouldn’t do this if you weren’t a hundred percent sure that it was worth it. So, I’m sorry, I am. I don’t think there is anything wrong with you two I might have in the past but right here, right now and going forward I want to be there for you guys.” 

Leon untenses for a moment, then he looks back over his shoulder at Connor who gives him a slight nod. 

“We should have told you what was going on. We had full intentions of doing so but yeah then the comments were made and it made us withhold the truth” Leon adds. 

Larss sighs, dropping his head. “Again, I’m so so so sorry about that. I never intended for those comments to be malicious, but I can understand why they’d be taken as casual homophobia. Which- yeah, I am or… was. I don’t fucking know. Just give me some time. Maybe some discipline here and there. Show me the right way to talk about this stuff so I don’t go make people give up on me.” 

Leon half smiles, letting out a breath of air “You’re willing to learn. That’s all we could ask for.” 

Leon watches the tension release from Larss’ body “Thank you. So, Connor please stay? You’ve still got a week to enjoy it here I’m not going to make this any more difficult okay.” 

Leon turns to look over at Connor who is already nodding “I’ll stay.” 

“Thank you, guys. Truly.” 

“C’mere man” Leon waves at Adam, urging him to come closer to him. Which he does, taking large steps until Leon can reach out and pull him into a full embrace. 

Adam accepts, patting Leon on the back before releasing and looking over at Connor. Adam takes no hesitation in going right up to him and hugging him too. They say some words to each other that Leon can’t hear, his hearing filled with a high pitch buzzing as he tries to process what just happened. 

Leon glances over at Nurse who’s doing a bad job of hiding a confused look on his face. His arms crossed and most of his weight leaning to one side. 

Larss apologizes to Nuge quickly and they also hug as a sign of forgiveness. Leon feels his chest lighten a little, so he flashes Connor a small smile from across the kitchen that Connor returns. Leon loves the electricity feeling that rolls up his spine when that happens. 

Larss and Nuge end their conversation and that’s when Adam walks up to Nurse and says a timid “Can we talk... alone?” 

Nurse shrugs “Sure.” 

“I’ll start on dinner. It is my turn, after all” Leon says, pointing to the kitchen behind him as Nurse and Larss walk off to Larss’ room. None of the other three move till they hear the door click shut. 

Leon is quick in letting out a large sigh of relief. He hears Connor and Nuge say things to each other but his ears remain ringing. For a minute he feels like the world stops spinning, staring at the tiles flooring below him. Maybe this is a sign. A sign that the world is changing, that things in the end, will be okay. 

Leon feels soft hands touch his waist and on instinct he pulls the other body into his own. 

“You okay?” Connor asks calmly. 

“Yeah. You?” 

“I’m good.” 

“Good.” 

“You want help with dinner?” 

“Sure.” 

Leon kisses the top of his head sweetly, before reaching his hand up to shake Connor’s hair into his face. Making Connor squeak with laughter. 

For the next hour, Connor helps Leon cook in the kitchen. Well Nuge (who cooked last) sits up at the breakfast bar watching them. Connor took this opportunity to pour some wine into three glasses. Carefully making sure a glass never reached empty. 

Connor eventually tapped out of cooking duties as Nuge was telling some ridiculous story about him, Hallsy and Ebs a few years ago that had completely encompassed all of Connor’s attention. Leon listened to most of the story well finishing up the roasted potatoes and checking on the chicken that was baking in the oven. 

When the last glass of the second bottle was poured Connor and Nuge were completely aloof with their wide smiles and consistent laughter. Leon had barely finished his second glass as he was the one currently cooking and didn’t want to burn the house down. 

“Sweetheart can you pass us another bottle please” Connor’s voice echoes in the room. Almost sounding like he really had to concentrate on how to say each word. 

“You sure you two can handle another bottle?” Leon questions with his brow quirked. 

Connor and Nuge laugh “Of course! We’re fine!” Which sends both boys into some form of laughter. Leon rolls his eyes before padding over to the wine cooler to pull out another bottle. Making a mental note of how many bottles he’ll need to refill it with. 

“Take it easy with this one alright?” Leon says as he uncorks it, not trusting either of them with the corkscrew. He pours them both a half glass full as they babble on about something. 

“Oh! Oh! Did you see Stromer's text in the group chat the other morning?” Nuge says. 

Connor nods excitingly well swallowing his current sip of wine “I did! Good for him, right?!” 

“Absolutely! I know he was shitting bricks when he was only considering the idea.” 

“What?! He thought she would say no?” 

Nuge shrugs “That’s what I told him! Like hell, she would say no!” 

“You were right though, so now you can use that to your advantage.” 

“True” Nuge nods a sly smile crossing his mouth. 

Connor takes another sip “You think you’ll ever propose?” 

Nuge goes quiet but doesn’t let his emotions hide. Revealing a large smiling across his mouth as he reaches for his glass. 

“Shut up!” Connor smacks him on the arm “When?!” 

“Probably when we go camping in BC in a couple of weeks.” 

“Fuck man that’s crazy.” 

“Oh, I know.” 

Listening to Connor and Nuge talk lets Leon finish off his second glass of wine. He begins pouring his third as he speaks “So you got a ring yet?” 

“Yeah, I’ll pick it back up in Edmonton.” 

Connor sighs out loud “That’s adorable. You have to text us when it all goes down.” 

“Oh, I will. I don’t have any set time or anything, but I’ll figure it out.” 

Connor goes into asking about some details but all Leon can hear is the sound of a door opening and a pair of footsteps coming down the hallway. 

Larss is first to walk uncomfortably into the kitchen. Nurse appearing behind him. 

The other three all look over at them both. 

“You two good?” Leon asks. 

Nurse looks at Adam who answers “We’re good” as a smile appears across his mouth. 

“Good! Cause Nuge just told us he’s gonna propose!” Connor shouts excitingly, followed by laughter. 

“Why are you shouting?” Nuge turns to Connor and begins laughing too. 

In between laughs, Connor chokes out “I’m very excited okay!” 

Nurse walks over to the two of them, picking up the empty wine bottles that are on the edge of the counter “And you two have been drinking a bit?” 

“Only a bit,” Connor says. 

Nurse begins chirping Connor which only makes Connor laugh harder. Leon loves the sound of Connor’s genuine laugh. It’s not forced or uncomfortable sounding, just deep bellows with soft squeaks in between. 

“Larss can you help me take this out to the patio, I don’t trust drunk 1 and drunk 2 to help.” 

Adam nods his head with a small smile and walks over “Sure thing.” 

Leon gets Larss to carry out the potatoes well Leon is careful with the plate of chicken. They get the food out onto the table without any accidents. 

“Thanks,” Leon says. 

“No problem.” 

As Leon is stepping to go back inside Adam speaks up “Hey. I’m really sorry again.” 

“It’s in the past now man.” 

Adam hums “I Uh I really want to ask one more thing. If that’s okay? I know I don’t deserve any explanations but I want to understand… properly. ” 

He turns and crosses his arms, cocking his chin at Larss “Sure, go for it.” 

“You really care about Connor?” 

Leon relaxes “As much as you had this idea that we I don’t know, couldn’t have feelings for each other in a certain way. I really do. Even if we didn’t have romantic feelings for each other. I’d like to think I’d still care a lot about him.” 

Larss hums “Cool...” 

Leon raises his brow in question. 

“Sorry. I- I don’t know how to answer or talk about this shit.” 

“Hey, it’s fine. If something makes you uncomfortable you can say so. We’ll never actively try to make you feel uneasy as long as you don’t come attacking us.” 

“You have my word. I hate that I hurt you guys really. I never meant for it to hurt, I thought I was helping…” 

“It’s in the past now man.” 

Silence comes between them as they look over the horizon. 

“Um… Darnell told me about why Connor brought up his parents. I don’t know how I’m going ever apologize for rehashing those memories for him.” 

“Oh.” 

“I feel like even bigger asshole times fifty, but that’s beside the point. I just want to make sure I can do everything I can now. For him. And you.” 

Leon waves his heads around “Thanks… It’s-” Leon groans, rubbing his eyes with his hands “It’s a bad situation all around. That’s why we all came here after worlds, we didn’t want him to just go stay in Edmonton alone for the rest of the summer.” 

“But you planned it all right?” 

“I guess?” 

“It’s your aunt and uncle’s house…” 

“I know that. But we were all worried about him.” 

Adam’s face softens, a smile creeping across his lips “I can’t believe I’m going to say this cause like it’s still kind of weird that you two are like a couple?” 

Leon flashes him a warning look. 

“Hey no I mean.” 

“Nah I’m just messing with you.” 

Larss’ relaxes “alright alright. I mean like out of everyone considered. I’m glad he’s got you.” 

Leon shrugs “I’m glad I got him.” 

Larss gives him a smile “You gonna pop the question to him too?” he laughs. 

Leon turns to look into the house Connor leaning back on the stool, a smile on his face as he listens to Nuge talk. He laughs, with his head thrown back, not a care in the world. 

“Maybe one day,” Leon answers. 

Larss laughs “Wow. It really is that serious huh?” 

“How much Nursey tell you?” 

“Somethings? Not a lot of details.” 

“He tell you it’s almost been a year.” 

Adam’s eyes widen “A year?!” 

Leon nods his head yes. 

“I’ve been blind for a fucking year!” Adam gasps. 

Leon snorts watching as Adam goes running into the house. 

“Nursey please, please tell me they really haven’t been this for a year.” 

Nurse burst out laughing that he has to put his glass down “Yeah man, this isn’t anything new. I’ve been trying to tell you that all along.” 

Adam walks over to the couch and falls into it “I’m a fucking dumbass!” 

Nuge slides off the stool, two full glasses of wine in his hands. Passes one to Adam before sitting next to him “Now that we can talk about this. I’m gonna let you in on the SparkNotes version of their story ‘cause when they tell it…” Nuge points at Leon and then at Connor who is behind him “They take years to explain every detail.” 

Leon walks over to Connor and puts his arms over his shoulders, resting his head on Connor. “Hey, we do not.” 

“You do so!” he snaps kindheartedly, then turns back to Larss “So here’s what you missed—” Nuge begins as Connor and Leon chuckle softly. 

Connor raises one of his hand to laces his fingers with Leon’s. Their intertwined hands resting on Connor’s shoulder as they listen to Nuge talk about their blossoming love story. 

Nuge got most of the story down pat, but he did take a lot longer than he thought he would. So, Leon had interjected that they move the storytelling out to the patio to eat and talk. 

So, through bites of food and more wine poured all around the conversation pretty much stayed on the topic of ‘Mcdrai’ (as Nurse had forcefully suggested in calling them and it has stuck throughout this whole conversation). Larss seemingly got more comfortable with the conversation as the topic went on. Quickly learning that there’s more to them then having just a physical relationship. 

Hearing them bug each other like friends but care for each other like they’ve been married for 50 years. It was refreshing when Larss started to ask more harmless questions but also talk to them like nothing changed. 

“Oh Yeah! Most importantly the day before we were leaving Nurse and Drat started some bet about Drat not sleeping with Connor on this trip. Which for some reason Leon bet that he couldn’t which I’m pretty sure he’s lost by now” Nuge laughs. 

Larss has his eyes wide open as he sips at his wine. Shifting kind of uncomfortable like Leon promised they wouldn’t push on him,l but then he’s taking a daring glance at Leon “You didn’t actually take up that bet, right?!” 

Leon chews at his cheek, before looking over at Connor who has an unimpressed look on his face. Leon glances back to Larss who looks completely shell shocked “Wait? Nooooo. I mean- sex is still sex. It’s gotta be good for you two if you keep doing it.” 

Leon raises an eyebrow as a warning. 

“What I’m trying to say it that you’re a fucking idiot for giving up sex.” 

Which makes the other three burst out laughing as Leon scrambles to find the words to defend himself “I-I thought cause we had finally figured out somethings out between us that we could wait.” 

Adam shakes his head and looks over at Connor “I am so sorry for your loss.” 

Connor barks out a laugh in response. 

“It’s over now though. I told Drat that I called it off” Nurse says, to which Larss’ head goes snapping to Connor who in turn stops laughing and looks at Leon “You never told me that.” 

Nurse spits through a laugh so much that he has to back away from the table “Oh fuck. I can’t.” 

Nuge is in tears too at this point because of laughing. 

“It was literally last night he called it off!” Leon argues. 

Connor gives him a glare then sips at his wine again “You’re lucky I love you, asshole.” 

“I’m sleeping out here tonight,” Larss says. Making all of them laugh. 

When the subject of ‘Mcdrai’ and their sex life has suddenly moved onto other topics, Leon is sly in putting his hand on Connor’s thigh. Not doing anything but still nonetheless, there. 

After one last bottle of wine shared between the five of them, they clean up their plates and head inside. Connor and Nuge volunteer to wash all the plates and cooking wear well Nurse goes for a shower. 

Leon and Larss sit on the couch, Larss going on and on about some new Netflix series he began watching. Leon listens, trying to concentrate on his words to put some real thought into his replies, instead of the current stream of “yeahs” and “Uh huh's” coming from his mouth. 

Except, his brains more focused on the quiet shuffling’s of Connor and Nuge behind him. Nuge washing plates well Connor dries as they talk about what to do for the rest of the week. Somehow laughter creeps into their conversation, but Leon’s too focused on the low tone of Connor’s voice that he keeps losing all train of thought. 

“You should download it and watch it on your flight home,” Larss says which snaps him out of his clouded thoughts. 

“Oh yeah for sure” He nods, having no clue what Larss had previously said. 

Then Larss’ phone lights up from on the coffee table. A message one after another for a total of four in a row. He picks it up and Leon pretends he’s not curious about what all that’s about. 

Leon feels a sensation on his head and when he leans back to look over him, Connor is standing there with an easy smile on his mouth. 

“All done with the dishes?” Leon asks. 

Connor nods then begins scratching Leon’s scalp with his nails, Leon almost purrs into the sensation. 

“For someone who doesn’t like getting his hair touched, you sure like head massages.” 

“It’s a win-lose situation. But keep going.” 

Connor chuckles. 

“Hey, Nuge you have that charger I asked for earlier?” Larss says over his shoulder. 

Nuge, who is putting away the last of the dishes spins around from the counter to wipe his hands on a dish towel “What charger?” 

Larss’ head snaps up as he fully turns to look at Nuge “The charger... for my iPad…” he stares directly. 

Nuge looks super confused for a few moments before speaking “You don’t have- Oh! Right! The charger! It’s upstairs in my bag. Come I’ll give it to you.” 

Larss rolls his eyes as he gets up off the couch and follows Nuge upstairs. 

“What was that all about?” Connor asks Leon. 

“No clue.” 

They both stare at the stairs for a few moments before Connor stands off the edge of the couch and comes walking in front of Leon. 

“What?” Leon questions. Which makes Connor smirk deviously then lowers himself to straddle Leon, thighs spread over thighs. His arms curl around Leon’s head resting his fingers in Leon’s hair at the base of his skull, massaging tenderly. 

Connor makes direct eye contact with him, a thin smirk settled on his lips as he shifts to make himself more comfortable on Leon’s thighs. Leon realizes rather quickly that he hasn’t taken a breath in some time now. 

“You good?” Connor asks sounding coy. 

Leon breathes hard “yeah m’fine.” 

“You didn’t tell me the bet was over.” 

Leon rolls his eyes “It was literally 24 hours ago that he called it off.” 

“And?” 

Leon smiles widely his one hand lifting from Connor’s waist to push aside Connor’s long hair “Why you want something?” 

Connor shakes over him, biting at his lip and using his nails to scratch into the back of Leon’s scalp. Leon bucks his hips up ever so slightly, making Connor grit out between clenched teeth. 

“You’re the worst.” 

“Me?” 

“Who else?!” 

Leon clicks his tongue “If I’m the worst, guess you don’t need me for anything right?” 

Connor shakes his head, looking up at the ceiling clearly annoyed. 

“What you want Con?” Leon asks suggestively. He doesn’t even get an answer as Connor’s lips are on him, their mouths mashing together in a rush of heat. All sloppy and needy with Connor trying to get the most out of it all, like he’ll die if he doesn’t get enough fix. 

Leon’s hands are stuck on Connor’s hips, grounding him to stay put on Leon’s thighs. Carefully rocking to gain some friction for his already hard cock. Connor’s hands slide to rest against Leon’s chest, breaking their kiss for a few seconds so Connor can move his growing hair out of his face. He’s then lifting his one hand to wrap under Leon’s chin to pull him closer, pressing a long open-mouthed kiss to Leon’s now pouty lips. Leon removes his one hand to feel up under Connor’s shirt, earning himself a moan from the back of Connor’s throat. He feels instant pride, that goes right to his groin. 

Connor breathes, breaking their kiss to pull his shirt over his head and throwing it to the couch. 

“Con the boys will come back down any second.” 

“I don’t care” Connor breathes out between a kiss. 

Leon pulls back “You really want them to see this.” 

“I really don’t give a fuck, I just want you.” 

Leon tries to resist but Connor looks so fucking pretty like this. Panting, with swollen lips, his hair falling in front of his face with his eyes almost as dark as the sky. Leon can’t help but pull him back in for another bout of kissing. 

Leon’s hands somehow find their way under the band of Connor’s khaki shorts. Surprising the other man with the feeling. But he relaxes into it, moving his kisses from Leon’s mouth down his jaw to the spot by his ear. 

Sucking and baring teeth against the sensitive skin there, eliciting sounds from Leon’s mouth that have never been made before. 

“Want you... so bad” Connor mumbles into Leon’s ear, which he can only groan in response. 

“Let’s go upstairs” Connor breathes against Leon’s skin “Want you to ruin me.” 

“Yeah?” Leon sighs. 

“Really yeah.” 

“Got any ideas?” 

Connor presses a kiss to Leon’s mouth before backing away and leaning close into Leon’s ear “Blow me, eat me out, finger me, make me cry. Fuck me with everything you’ve got. Make me not able to walk for days. I want it all baby.” 

Leon feels his brain literally turn to mush. The room becoming all to hot all of a sudden and his pants becoming a size too tight. He bucks up against Connor, feeling a rush roll through every nerve in his body. 

It happens in one swift motion, he’s got Connor pinned to the extra space of couch next to him. His body falling between Connor’s legs, but resting back on his knees as his left hand feels over Connor’s cock through his shorts. 

“You think you could come from this,” he says applying gentle pressure over Connor’s clothed, hard dick. 

“Honestly... probably” Connor winces with every graze of Leon’s hand. 

Leon takes that as a challenge, his eyes darkening as he continues with his hand motions. Letting Connor wiggle beneath him. 

“Drai fuck. Please don’t.” 

“What? Thought you wanted it.” 

“Not in my shorts.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Bedroom. Now” Connor grits out. 

Leon hesitates, kind of enjoying the adrenaline rush of being caught. But Connor is sitting up grabbing for his shirt and shrugging it on. He gets up off the couch walking past Leon who is sitting on the edge of the couch. His fingers barely graze against Leon’s chin before he bee-lines up the stairs, Leon watches him disappear around the corner before he even gets up off the couch. 

As he’s ascending the stairs, he sees Connor speaking to Larss and Nuge. Larss asking Connor a bunch of questions that Leon can a hundred percent tell Connor literally could give less of a fuck about. 

“So, we’re thinking after doing that trip, we could venture out to the other side of the island?” Larss continues and Connor is shaking his head yes. 

“Yeah sure, whatever works. I’m good with anything” He rushes out. 

Leon walks up to Connor’s side, putting his one arm around the small of Connor’s lower back. Pulling him into his side, making Connor hiss under his breath in response. 

“We thought maybe finding another market over there to try out would you be down?” 

“I’m good with whatever alright,” Connor says tight-lipped. 

“You okay man?” Larss eyes Connor. 

“Yeah. M’good, fine. I’m just saying I’m good with whatever.” 

Larss looks over at Nuge, who looks over at Leon. Then it’s Leon who cocks his head towards the staircase, giving Nuge pleading eyes. 

“Uh, Larss you wanna go have a beer downstairs?” Nuge coughs. 

“Huh?” he replies before making eye contact with Nuge who gives him a glare. Larss snaps his head back to look at Connor who’s really struggling at this point. 

Larss barks out laughing “Oh fuck man. You really haven’t gotten any this trip have you.” 

“Shut the fuck up” Connor states, but it comes with no heat. Larss continues to laugh, well Nuge is already stepping away from the conversation to make his way back downstairs. 

“I’ll get Nurse to join us downstairs so he’s not mentally scarred for life” Nuge says as he knocks on Nurse’s closed bedroom door. 

“We’ll be real quick,” Leon says as a joke, which Larss laughs harder at. 

“Leon shut your mouth” Connor seethes standing by their bedroom door. 

Larss then knocks on Nurse’s door “Nursey hurry up!” 

“Hold on!” they hear Nurse yell through the door. 

Leon turns to look back at Connor who is completely red at this point. More so from embarrassment than anything else. 

Nurse opens his door up in one quick motion, looking rather confused to see three sets of eyes staring at him “What?” 

“Just come downstairs man” Larss chuckles as he walks away. 

“You two coming?” Nurse asks looking at Connor and Leon. 

All that can be heard is Larss’ bellowing cackle echo through the staircase. 

“No, we’re good” Leon answers for the two of them. The look of realization on Nurse’s face is rather hilarious. 

“Oh fuck. Okay. okay. Yeah sorry. Okay. Just- don’t hurt yourselves or something okay?” 

“Oh my god fucking leave!” Connor shouts sounding aggravated before walking into the bedroom. 

Nurse snorts before saluting Leon and disappearing down the stairs. Leon rolls his eyes before retreating into the bedroom and closing the door behind him. 

Connor’s sitting on the bed his head in his hands “I’m fucking mortified.” 

“It’s not that bad. They’re all rooting for us at least.” 

“Yeah right!” 

“Nursey literally put a box of condoms under the bathroom sink.” 

Connor falls back into the bed “I don’t even think I could get hard again if I tried.” 

Leon steps over to the bed, crawling onto it. Shifting one thigh over Connor’s body to now straddle him to the bed “Is that a challenge?” 

Connor lifts his head to look up at Leon through thick eyelashes. Watching intently as Leon pushes at the button on Connor’s shorts. Pulling at the zipper to relieve Connor of some pressure. 

He groans throwing his head back as Leon pulls his dick out. 

“Mmm still looks pretty hard to me” Leon muses which gets him a glare. 

“You’re a fuckin dick” Connor grits out. 

“That’s not nice to say to someone who’s about to suck yours.” 

“God fuck” Connor sighs out, planting himself back into the bed. 

Leon smirks to himself, leaning over Connor to look over at him with direct eye contact. He kisses him fiercely, letting himself put as much passion into the kiss as possible. Letting Connor know everything that’s floating around in his brain but only ends up saying one thing. 

“I love you.” 

Connor hums “love you too.” 

Between their kisses, Leon carefully slides his hand down to slowly jerk Connor off. It’s slow at first, Connor bucking up into his motions as they press soft kisses against each other’s slack mouths. Connor somehow focuses enough to pull at Leon’s jean’s to get his dick free well Leon doesn’t realize just how hard he is till Connor’s got a tight hold around him. 

The pace gets faster as they continue on, finding the rhythm that keeps them steady enough to last longer than two minutes. Connor’s harsh breaths come out ragged against Leon’s cheek. So much that Leon can hear every squeak and grunt in response to the way he rotates his wrist. 

“Want you on me baby” Connor moans out and Leon doesn’t hesitate in lowering himself down Connor’s body to position his mouth right close to Connor’s dick. 

Connor slips off his shirt in the process and shimmies his shorts a little further down his thighs. Leon can feel his mouth watering as he looks between how rough Connor appears and how needy his dick is pulsating. 

He’s careful at first, not wanting Connor to come too quickly. Only pressing teasing kisses around his hips and to his inner thighs before taking the tip into his mouth. Connor hisses as he squeezes the bedsheets in his fist. 

“Oh god, it’s been a while” Connor chokes out. Getting used to Leon swirling his tongue around his slit, his lips already being coated with pre-come. 

Leon experiments with his movements. Letting his tongue do some of the work then backing off to hollow out his cheeks and slowly take more and more as Connor withers against the mattress. 

Never mind that it's been a while for Connor to have some stimulation like this, Leon also feels outrageously out of practice. He and Connor had a pretty active sex life when they started out their whole sexcapde. He knew every trick to Connor’s body that could make the guy become putty in his hands. Now, it’s like figuring out all those movements all over again. 

He puts his hand at the base of Connor’s cock, applying some steady pressure as he focuses on his breathing and taking Connor at least halfway into his mouth. Connor lifts his hips to match Leon’s movements which end up making him cough a couple times. 

“Fuck fuck I’m sorry,” Connor says sitting up to be eye level with Leon. Except he pauses and stares at Leon’s mouth, before his eyes flash up to Leon’s. They both know Leon is fine by that simple look. So, Connor takes advantage of the situation to tenderly kiss Leon’s lips. It’s careful, like a test to see if everything is really okay, but Leon deepens it making Connor moan in the back of his throat. Their making out is still slow enough that Connor can match the pace well jerking Leon off between them. 

“Your shirt needs to go,” Connor says breathlessly which Leon obliges and slips off his t-shirt to throw somewhere on the floor. They reattached their lips in a rush and fall back into the bed, Leon slowing down so he can maneuver his way back down to Connor’s dick. Making sure that his man is taken care of properly. 

Leon helps Connor shake himself out of his shorts and boxers so Leon has full access. He takes his time, building up the speed and momentum till Connor is almost shaking. 

“You want more baby.” 

“I really want you to fuck me” Connor groans, which takes Leon a second to get his brain to catch up. 

“Think you can be quiet?” 

“I have no clue.” 

“Guess we’ll find out.” 

Connor practically chokes on his own spit as he sits up to watch Leon undress completely and dash over to the bathroom finding the condoms under the counter. Then padding over to his own suitcase to find the small bottle of lube. 

“Thought you weren’t planning on fucking me this trip?” Connor teases, playing with himself back on the bed completely naked. 

“Shut up” Leon laughs, no heat to his statement. 

He leans over the bed to press a kiss to the side of Connor’s mouth but Connor pulls Leon back in for a full open-mouthed kiss. Leon falls into a daze as he lets Connor’s tongue explore his mouth. He’s brought back to his senses when Connor begins kissing down his chest, letting his mouth fall onto Leon’s dick. 

Leon feels the heat pool in the pit of his stomach, concentrating on not blowing his load right then and there. Well Connor gets the momentum going as Leon is choking out gasping groans, making Connor pop off Leon’s dick and smile blissfully up at him. 

“You’re the worst” Leon shakes his head at him. 

“But you love it.” 

Leon looks at him with a cocky glare, making something flash behind Connor’s eyes. Leon plays into it though. He feels around the bed to find the small bottle of lube and squirts some onto his fingers. He looks over at Connor who is pretty much panting for it at this point, rushing to connect their lips together to get Connor to focus on something else. 

Carefully, he presses his index finger to Connor’s hole. Connor hisses through their kiss but Leon swipes his tongue against Connor’s bottom lip getting him to relax and concentrate. 

It takes a minute before Connor is fully relaxed and Leon can freely slide his one finger down to the knuckle, curling it at just the angle. 

“Oh fuck” Connor yelps out. 

Leon chuckles into Connor’s shoulder. 

“Add another asshole” Connor deadpans and Leon follows instruction, but this time watches Connor’s face scrunch up in discomfort. 

“You good?” Leon asks after a few moments. 

“Yeah yeah... give me... a second” Connor says between harsh breaths well adjusting to the new yet familiar sensations, “I know this feels good eventually” He grits out. 

“You want me to stop?” Leon asks, this time sounding concerned more than anything. 

“No no, just… be patient with me.” 

“Of course, baby.” 

Connor wiggles his hips a bit well Leon gently sucks on one of his nipples. As Connor untenses, Leon slowly starts moving his two fingers in fluid motions. Letting Connor get comfortable with the size. 

“Still good?” 

“Getting there” Connor replies, not sounding in as much pain anymore. Leon quickens his pace, watching as Connor’s breathing becomes more ragged and his eyes go glossy as he looks into Leon’s eyes. He begins opening his fingers and spreading Connor open. Which Connor take graciously, rocking his hips back to meet the movements of Leon’s hand, allowing Leon to add a third that slips inside so effortlessly. 

Connor reconnects their lips as they find their perfect speed. Leon twisting his fingers in the slightest way, making Connor shake under him. 

“Oh god fuck” he curses out. 

“Want more?” 

“Please” he chokes out. 

Leon eases his fingers out of Connor, gaining himself a whine in the process. Leon grins helplessly at Connor who’s all splotchy red with sweat forming on his forehead. Leon thinks he’s never looked more attractive. 

He leans up off the bed to pull Connor closer to him by the grip around his ankles. Positioning himself at the edge of the bed. 

“Pass me that,” Leon says to Connor who looks over to his right to see the condom wrapper and lube there, passing both items off. 

“I still can’t believe you agreed to that stupid bet” Connor shakes his head. 

Leon tears the wrapper off the condom and slides it on himself “I didn’t want to complicate things” he adds. 

“Yeah, but we were already having sex long before we admitted our feelings?” 

“I know but, I thought cause we start this” He gestures between the two of them “based on sex. I wanted to see if we could still tolerate each other well being totally celibate.” 

“And what’s your conclusion?” 

“We still get on pretty good without the sex.” 

“And?” 

“And we get on pretty well with it.” 

Connor flashes him a look of ‘well duh’ as Leon laughs. Quickly using that moment to lean over to Connor to press a kiss to his mouth before whispering, “Now brace yourself cause I’m gonna give you the best orgasm of your life.” 

“Thank fucking god.” 

Leon settles between Connor’s legs, lining up his dick with Connor’s hole. Leaning forward again to capture Connor's lips into his own, kissing him as he pushes in, allowing Connor get adjusted to the feeling all over again. 

“God I fucking needed this” Connor groans. Leon smirks, pushing in a little further. Enjoying the way Connor squeezes his eyes shut, and the line that forms in his forehead. He waits till Connor starts rocking himself against Leon before he starts moving to match his movements. 

“I’m not gonna last long” Connor gasps out. 

“Good cause we got all night baby” Leon replies, picking up the pace with his thrusts. Making Connor squirm beneath him. 

“Fuck fuck. Oh god. Fuck” Expletives fall from Connor’s repeatedly, and more so each time that Leon changes up his angle. 

“You look so fucking pretty like this” Leon comments leaning down to kiss Connor again. Still rocking into him. 

“Fuck. Harder.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Ugh. Please. Leon please” Connor cries, making Leon concentrate on not blowing right then and there. 

He adjusts his stance and pulls Connor closer to him by his thighs. Making Connor squeak at the new angle as Leon lets himself release all his tension into making Connor feel good. Pounding into him like his life depends on it, well the noises coming out of Connor’s mouth are an added bonus. 

“Shit fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. Leon, I’m-” 

“Come, baby. Come for me.” 

Leon keeps his pace steady. 

“God fuck!” Connor shouts before coming all over his chest. 

After making Connor almost black out from his orgasm (which Leon followed suit quickly after) Connor ended up cuddled close into Leon as they had every intention of going to sleep. One being that it was almost midnight and two they did not want to show their faces downstairs for at least the next eight hours. Except that went out the window when Leon tangled his fingers into Connor’s hair, giving it a slight pull. Connor on instinct letting out a small groan. This sparked Leon’s attention. 

“You like having your hair pulled?” He asks. 

Connor shrugs “mmm never had it this long to find out.” 

Leon flips himself over to hover over Connor, their faces inches apart. Leon pecks him on the lips a couple of times before reaching up to thread his hand again through Connor’s hair. 

Connor lifts to reconnect their lips as Leon gives gentle tugs on his long locks. Connor responds to every pull with enthusiasm, something that Leon never thought would turn him on so much. 

“You got a pain kink?” Leon questions breathlessly against Connor’s mouth. 

Connor lifts his hips to rub against Leon, making the other man shutter. “That answer your question?” 

Leon can’t get enough of Connor’s long hair. 

Connor was a lot louder during round two. For all the right reasons. 

Leon’s coming down from his high just as he hears Nurse and Nuge mumbling outside the door. 

“I think they’re done” Nuge. 

“No way that shits gonna go on all night” Nurse. 

“You think?” 

Leon can practically see Nurse’s glare in his mind. “Yeah, I’m going to sleep downstairs.” 

“I think I might join you.” 

Leon is still reveling in the post orgasm afterglow as Connor slides up under his arm, resting his head on his chest. 

“You have the best dick in the world” Connor mumbles out making Leon snort with laughter. “And you have the best ass.” 

“Oh, fuck off,” Connor says, smacking Leon on his arm then flipping over to lay on his stomach to look over at Leon. 

They sigh at each other, giving each other half grins “I love you” Connor whispers. 

“I love you more.” 

Connor leans up and presses a light kiss to Leon’s mouth. They lazily make out till Leon is borderline passing out between kisses. 

“Sleep, love” Connor instructs. 

“M’kay.” 

he’s out like a light. 


	13. Chapter 13

#  **Chapter 13**

**Friday June 8th 2018**

Leon stirs awake to the brightness of the room. Stretching out to yawn before looking over at the bedside clock. It’s almost 10 am, making him wonder why he hasn’t been woken up by the other three in the house. He picks up his phone expecting some spam texts, but is surprised by only having a few Instagram notifications. 

“I can hear you thinking from here” Connor mumbles into the pillow. 

Leon looks over to him, now sat up in the bed staring blankly at his phone “Sorry.” 

Connor flips over on the bed to face Leon curling himself onto a pillow, “what’s up?” 

Leon sighs “It’s 10 am and the boys haven’t bugged us at all. Kind of weird huh?” 

Connor frowns “Yeah a little.” 

“Should we go see what's going on?” 

Connor nods “Yes but shower first. I feel gross.” 

Leon chuckles “agreed.” 

They shower. Together of course. It’s the easiest thing to do. but even though they told each other this should be fast, they of course get too caught up in making out with each other under the hot spray. 

They do eventually get out and change, smiling softly at each other before walking out of the bedroom one after the other. Bouncing down the stairs Leon has prepared himself for the chirping and the comments that are completely inevitable. 

Except the kitchen is deserted. Not even a dirty plate or empty bottle insight. Connor steps around Leon who is looking around the room expecting the other three to come popping out. But instead, it’s Connor’s genuine laughter that catches him off guard. 

“Read this” Connor instructs, pointing at the piece of paper left on the counter. 

Dear Mr. and Mr. Mcdrai. 

I had originally planned to treat the five of us to a nice boating getaway. Kind of as a real apology because come on you can’t be mad at someone who pays for you to spend a night on a fancy yacht with booze and good food. (that's a joke. You can be mad at me forever I will except that) 

BUT. 

I (and nurse and nuge) realize that you two need to get your hump on and get that shit out of your system right now so we (the leftovers) can enjoy the last week in the house without all that noise. (you were both equally loud and you two should move to an acreage in the middle of fuck all Alberta if you continue to do that) 

So, in conclusion, you two have the house to yourselves for a whole 24 hours. We arrive back on the island at 10:30 am tomorrow. 

Sincerely your bestest friend and third wheel, 

Adam super sorry Larsson 

_P.S there is a chef coming at 5 to prepare you both dinner. Please make yourselves presentable and don’t worry he doesn’t know what hockey is I asked._

Then there’s a large arrow on the bottom of the page pointing up. With ‘A PRESENT’ written in what looks like Nurses scratchy writing. 

Leon shifts his eyes to a full bottle of KY jelly sitting on the counter as he bursts out laughing. 

“At least we get the house to ourselves for a day” Connor shrugs. 

“We really should make the best use of our one day alone” Leon winks, walking closer to Connor to pull him closer by his hips. 

Connor chuckles “You got suggestions?” 

“Grab the bottle and let’s go find out.” 

Connor can’t hide his smile as he picks up the tube from the counter and shoves it into his sweatpants pocket, quick to come right up to Leon and press their lips together. 

Somehow, they make it back up the stairs with their mouths connected and clothes flying. Only caring about their precious bottle of lube. 

They spend the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon tangled in the sheets. Laughing, talking but mostly kissing and feeling each other up with an orgasm here and there. It isn’t until around 3pm when Connor’s stomach full on growls, that they retreat from the bedroom to go downstairs for a snack. 

They cut up some fruit for the time being knowing that the chef Larss had hired would be by soon enough. They sit next to each other at the breakfast bar, knees knocking together. 

“I should probably put the sheets in the wash huh?” Connor says, mouth full of strawberries. Leon gives him a ‘really?’ look. 

“What?” Connor asks as he swallows. His hair in all disarray, red marks up his neck and peeking from under his t-shirt. He’s got this glow about him that Leon’s never seen before, almost like he’s hiding the sun in his pocket. 

“We’ll get up early tomorrow and throw them in…” Leon replies, munching on some cantaloupe. Connor just laughs “You think you can really go again huh?” 

Leon shrugs “I mean- we still have the house to ourselves for the night. Would be a shame to let that alone time go to waste.” 

Connor blushes well letting out a low chuckle. He leans into Leon centimeters from his mouth “See, I know you’re always horny.” 

“Shut up” Leon dismisses with a laugh. Connor connects their lips together quickly. 

“Too bad though, I’m gonna go shower and start getting ready for our date!” He exclaims, hoping off the bar stool. 

Leon clears his throat “Wait can you help me with something first?” 

Connor places his dish in the sink before turning to look at him “Yeah of course.” 

“Great. Let me get my phone and we’ll walk down to the beach.” 

Connor looks at him oddly “...what are we doing down there?” 

“You’ll see.” 

They take turns this time using the shower, knowing full well they’ll spend the rest of the night under the spray if they shower together. 

Leon lets Connor go first as he waits around in the living room for the chef to show up. He sits at the kitchen counter, scrolling through emails on his phone. 

He’s thankful that not a lot of business talk goes on during the off-season. At least for the players that aren’t on the verge of any trade talk. He’s only got a few emails from the organization about some legal stuff that he sends off to his agent, on top of some charity requests that he’ll need to sign up for before training camp starts. Nothing in no real need of his instant reply. 

That’s when he sees an email from Jennifer the head of HR back in Edmonton. He feels his heart drop into his stomach for a split second. Before reading the subject line and realizing it was sent to lots of other people and he happened to be included in on it. 

The relief settles low in his stomach as he takes a much-needed calming breath. He gets his thoughts in order to recall that he’ll be back in Edmonton in a little over a week’s time. Connor by his side as they walk into that office to discuss their situation. 

Without really thinking too much about it he opens a blank email document. Typing out a short message to his agent. 

Hey 

I’m going to be back in the city next week. Let me know if we can meet up to talk. 

Thanks. 

It’s simple and to the point and will probably get him a phone call but oh well. It has to start somewhere. 

The doorbell rings moments after he’s pressed send. 

The chef who introduces himself as Chef Ricardo happens to be a short, older Spanish man. He has a thicker accent than anyone they’ve heard on the island, but his English is still very good. Leon shows him around the kitchen well Chef Ricardo’s two assistants bring everything else in. 

“I think there is other cookware if you happened to forget anything. Might take me a while to find it, but it should be here.” 

Chef Ricardo lets out a deep laugh “No worries Mr. Leon.” 

Leon lets himself smile “um me and my boyfriend” his voice cracks on that word. The joy that fills him when he says that is indescribable. He coughs to clear his throat “Uh we’re just going to finish getting ready and we’ll be back down.” 

“Ah, no problem. Take your time. We will get everything set up here” He nods kindly which is assuring in a way. 

Leon doesn’t know what else to say so he quietly claps his hands together before running up the stairs. He walks into the bedroom as Connor is busy digging in his suitcase with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“You’re dripping” Leon states making Connor jump. 

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that.” 

Leon chuckles putting his hands up defensively “Sorry but no seriously you’re literally trailing water all over the floor.” 

Connor looks over behind him, “ah crap, can you pass me another towel.” 

Leon walks over to him from the bathroom, towel already in hand. 

“You good?” he asks. 

Connor nods rapidly “Yeah just gotta clean this up and find that damn shirt I bought the other day.” 

Leon’s eyes widen “What shirt?” 

Connor freezes from where he’s wiping up the water from on the floor “Nothing! Never mind! Go shower!” 

“Alright alright,” Leon laughs as he shuts the door behind him. 

After showering and changing into some date-worthy clothes. A white button-down with leaving a couple of buttons undone at the top. Rolling his sleeves to the elbows, paired with tight dark wash jeans. He knows he might sweat to death but he at least feels a little dressed up. 

He fixes the clasp on his bracelet before checking himself once over in the mirror. His hand coming up to inspect his neck. All covered in purpling bruises literally no way to make an excuse about that. He sighs to himself before chuckling and walking out of the bedroom. 

When he arrives downstairs every part of the kitchen is being put to good use well the smell that lingers is out of his world. 

“Mr. Leon please feel free to join Mr. Connor out on the patio,” Chef Ricardo says from where he’s standing by the stove. “There is a nice bottle of wine already corked and poured for you two. Please enjoy.” 

Leon nods at him in appreciation, already making his way outside to see the patio table all set. Including a cloth table cover, candles, a flower in a vase. It’s very romantic, which makes Leon think, he’s never really taken Connor on an official date. Y’know the whole dinner, movie, walk you home and kiss you quickly before leaving, the thing you see in every rom-com. They never had that. 

Not that they really could anyways without people beginning to talk, but he could’ve at least tried to woo Connor with something. 

He looks up from the table to see Connor looking over the cliffside out towards the ocean where the sun is setting behind the horizon. Leon smiles to himself well strolling across the patio, only to carefully encompass his arms around Connor. Pulling him flush against his torso well hooking his chin over Connor’s shoulder. 

“Hello” Connor sighs, his hands coming to rest against Leon’s. 

“Hi yourself” Leon hums back then adds “I really like your shirt.” 

Connor chuckles “Thank you, you don’t think it’s um too much?” 

Leon untangles himself from Connor to spin him around so he can get a full perspective. It’s a flowy button-up shirt but the soft lavender color makes his tanned skin glow and his eyes pop. 

“I think you look gorgeous” Leon concludes earning himself a sweet peck on the lips. When they break apart, they kind of stare of each other taking the moment in. Having this day alone, giving them the opportunity to feel each other up at any time with the freedom of no one to telling them any different. It let them unwind from all the stresses that arised in the last month. 

“Wanna have a seat?” Leon asks and Connor nods not fully shaken out of his trance. They enjoy the wine that’s already been poured then chat until dinner is served. 

The food was absolutely fantastic. They kept complimenting Chef Ricardo with every bite that they took of the three-course meal that was planned for them. 

“You think you could recreate that last dish back at home” Connor comments, nodding at Leon. 

“Hell no. I might be better at cooking than you but that’s not saying much” Leon snorts. 

“Hey!” 

“I only speak the truth and you know it.” 

Connor murphs with a cross of his arms, trying to look offended but failing miserably. 

The easy, teasing banter has somehow always been their strongest link between the two of them. Even before all the hooking up and feelings, their skill to bug and talk to each other for hours could parallel with their hockey skills. 

“Y’know I have to say this because I feel like an ass” Leon pipes up, swallowing his current bite of their dessert before looking up at Connor. 

“Okay? Shoot” Connor nods him from across the table. 

“I’ve never taken you on a real date.” 

Connor pauses for a moment then puts his fork down “... Can I admit something to you?” 

“Yeah of course.” 

Connor clears his throat “The day after we clinched a playoff spot last spring. We had a day off from everything and do you remember me calling you?” 

Leon ponders for a second “Maybe?” 

Connor sighs “I figured… Cause to you it was probably nothing but, I had called you and asked if you wanted to go for dinner.” 

“Hmm…” Leon replies, taking another bite of the brownie dripping in whip creaming in front of him. 

“You said you were going to take a nap and call me right after for us to figure out where to go, and I took your word for it. But the idea had me so excited and maybe nervous for only _us_ to go out.” 

Leon pauses “Wait, the day after clinching?” 

Connor just nods. 

Leon thinks a little harder “We never went out for dinner…” 

Connor grumbles and then half laughs “Yeah I know cause I waited for you to call me back like you said you would.” 

Leon lets out a deep breath of air “I went over to Klef and Larss’ to play video games that night. Fuck Con. I’m sorry.” 

Connor says his head ‘no’ well taking a sip of his wine glass “I was pissed when I found that out by the way. I’m not now. But I think that was the universe's way of telling me to chill out with whatever infatuation I had with you. Whether it was platonic or growing into something more. I honestly didn’t know at that point so I stopped y’know. Trying so hard.” 

“Well, I feel like double the ass. I’m definitely taking you on all the dates I can now.” 

Connor lets out an enthusiastic laugh “That wasn’t the point of the story, but I mean I won’t refuse.” 

“Fair enough” Leon concludes then reaching his arm out across the table. Connor follows suit, lightly touching Leon’s fingers with his own. “I’m gonna date you so hard Con. You won’t know what hit you.” 

Connor barks out laughing. 

Connor helps Chef Ricardo and his assistants with the front door as they depart. Thanking them once again before he’s closing the door and locking it. 

Leon flops down onto the couch sighing as he bounces, “I’m stuffed. That was amazing.” 

“Yeah same, probably one of the best meals I’ve ever had.” 

“I can agree with that.” 

Connor walks over to where Leon is seated and stands in front of him, crossing his arms and staring with a puzzled look on his face. 

“What are you thinking?” Leon questions. 

“I think I have an idea.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“You trust me?” 

Leon shrugs “Maybe?” 

Connor hisses and rolls his eyes, walking away to pad down the hallway towards the lower level bathroom. 

“Con what?!” Leon shouts. He doesn’t get a reply until Connor has returned to the living room with two big towels in his arms. 

“Come on,” Connor says, nodding his jaw for Leon to stand. So, he does with a rough sigh. 

“What are we doing?” 

“Going for a swim.” 

“Huh?” 

“The last one to the beach is a rotten egg!” 

“Con wait I need my trunks.” 

Connor is already speed-walking across the patio to the gate, but stops to turn well slowly walking backwards saying “Don’t need ‘em.” 

It doesn’t hit Leon right away, not until Connor has an eyebrow raises with a smug smile on his lips. 

They end up racing each other down the dark steps of the cliffside. Eventually making it down to the beach in fits of giggles as they tear off their clothes off. Smiling childishly at each other as the thrill electrifies them both. 

Leon is the first completely naked and running into the water, diving in head first to get over the initial cold shock. Coming up for air as Connor dives in. 

When Connor comes back up for air, Leon feels his cheeks hurt from how hard he is smiling. 

“This is ridiculous” Leon laughs. 

“Come ‘mere” Connor laughs breathlessly, pulling Leon into his body just to wrap his body around him and kiss him hard. 

Nothing could be better than this. Nothing. 

**Saturday June 9 th 2018**

“Having fun?” Connor's voice snaps Leon back to reality. He looks up to see Connor towering over him from the edge of the pool. 

“It’s more relaxing than fun” Leon replies, currently spread out on Connor’s giant flamingo floaty. 

“I told you guys.” 

Leon rolls his eyes with a grin before leaning his head back again to concentrate on nothing. But the sound of an iPhone camera clicks breaks his nonexistent thoughts once again. 

He opens one eye, lifting his sunglasses to catch Connor walking away from him “What’d you do?!” Leon shouts. 

“Nothing you need to worry about” Connor calls back. 

Leon grumbles to himself but makes no effort in going to hunt down Connor to delete the photo. Just continues to relax back in the floaty, soaking in all the vitamin D. 

An hour or twenty minutes later, he couldn’t tell. There’s the sound of multiple voices coming from the kitchen followed by some laughter. Leon feels he should probably be involved in this conversation, take some of the chirps so Connor doesn’t have to face it all. 

He slips into the water and crawls out of the pool grabbing his towel on the way into the house. 

“There he is” Larss mentions as Leon enters into the room. 

“Fuck off” Leon replies back. 

“Would’ve thought he would be nicer with getting laid.” 

Leon balls up his towel and throws it at Larss’ head. 

Nuge and Nurse snort before Connor starts asking them about their boating trip. Which gets all three of them engaged in sharing every little detail about what went on. Nuge even bringing out his phone to show off some beautiful pictures. 

Leon grabs his own phone off the counter to start tapping away, immediately looking up to watch as Nurse pulls out his own phone reading the notification. He looks up to catch Leon’s staring gaze then breaks out into a large grin, “Buddy! I knew you’d come through!” He cheers as he rounds the counter to give Leon a hug with a laugh. Larss, Nuge, and Connor look at the two of them completely dumbfounded. 

“I know I called off the bet but he still pulled through with the prize” Nurse laughs. 

“Oh, you posted the photo,” Connor says as the thought clicks. Nurse then holding out his phone to show off the photo of Leon standing on the beach with “Darnell Nurse is the best Oiler” written sloppily in the sand. 

“Yeah And there’s 20 bucks on your dresser in your room” Leon says well walking over to wrap his arm around Connor’s shoulders. 

“Money well spent!” Nurse replies “I hope that Costco sized box of condoms was put to good use.” 

The five of them roar with laughter. 

**Wednesday June 13 th 2018**

Sunday, Monday and Tuesday go by relatively quick and uneventful. Mostly hanging around the house, choosing whether to sit by the pool or the beach for the day. Only really leaving to get more food and booze, all that as their days get slowly ticked off. 

They had a movie night the previous night, watching some action Netflix movie on the patio with the outdoor projector screen. All of them on the beach loungers, except for Connor and Leon who shared, Connor sitting between Leon’s legs. 

The movie was alright, pretty standard action film but the good company, warm breeze, and salty air made up for it. 

Today consisted of doing literally nothing. Their lives for 8 months of the year are already hectic enough, it’s nice to get up and decide to do the bare minimum. 

Nuge and Nurse are currently inside the house, playing with the blender and mixing alcohol that probably shouldn’t be mixed together but oh well. They’re on vacation and no one is driving. 

Leon is sat outside on the patio with Connor next to him and Larss’ on the other side, as they relax on the loungers while soaking up the sun. 

“You heading back home Larss’?” Leon asks. 

“Flight leaves Saturday morning.” 

“Yeah us too.” 

“You guys going back to Edmonton?” 

“That’s the plan.” 

“Okay boys time to taste this incredible concoction. And don’t ask what’s in it cause I honestly don’t remember” Nurse says as he makes his entrance with three glasses of some pink-orange slush. Handing each cup out and waiting impatiently for them to try a sip. 

“Holy fuck that’s strong” Connor chokes out, sitting up in his chair as he grimaces. 

Nurse gasps “You just don’t know good taste. It’s fine, just finish it.” 

Connor shrugs and takes another sip, still grimacing. 

“If I drink this, am I even going to be able to stand?” Larss comments. 

Nurse shrugs “Maybe, haven’t tested that theory.” 

“Mmm guess I’ll find out.” 

That gets a chuckle out of Nurse who is now staring at Leon who is shaking the slush from the cup into his mouth, giving it a good taste. 

“Tastes like a Slurpee that has every flavor mixed together, but with that bitter taste of every kind of liquor known to man.” 

“Thanks, I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Leon snorts and goes back to sipping more of it. 

Nuge walks out onto the patio with two glasses, handing one over to Nurse. They clink their cups together “Good teamwork” Nuge says before they both take their own sip. 

Leon then feels an elbow into his side. As he turns, Connor is sitting on the edge of his chair, phone in hand showing the screen. White letters on a black screen spell out ‘Dad’ along with the slide to answer button. 

“You gonna answer?” Leon asks. 

“Should I?” 

“Up to you? You have every right to be angry.” 

“I’ll hear him out” Connor nods before getting up and already putting the phone up to his ear. 

“Hey, Dad” is all Leon hears before Connor disappears into the house. 

Nurse whips his head to look over at Leon “Dad?” he questions. 

“I’m just as surprised as you are.” 

The four of them look into the house, but Connor has already gone upstairs. They all stay silent till Nuge speaks up “Who’s up for another glass?” 

They all agree on having more. 

It’s about an hour and a half later that Leon finally goes searching for Connor. He finds him curled up in the sheets in their bedroom. Snoring softly as the sun casts a warm orange glow over the room. 

He smiles, before carefully taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Careful to not jerk Connor awake, but to tenderly lean over and curl his own body around him, kissing the back of his neck and under his ear. Slowly gaining himself shivers as Connor grumbles in his sleep. 

“Con… it’s almost 6 a clock” he whispers into his ear as he presses his lips under his lobe. Light as a feather and gaining another shiver, Leon pulls the other man closer into his body. 

“Come on, you don’t wanna be up all night” Leon whispers again, this time Connor shifts around more. Lifting his head to open one eye and look around the room. 

“You talk loud even when you’re trying to be quiet” he mumbles out, voice thick with sleep. 

“Sorry,” Leon says, softer this time. Carefully resting his chin on Connor’s shoulder, before speaking “How did the conversation with your dad go?” 

Connor sighs out and Leon can feel him deflate. 

“Bad?” Leon questions. Except Connor doesn’t speak, just untangles himself from Leon’s hold, sitting up on the bed cross-legged. 

Leon looks up at him confused, still laying across the bed. Watching impatiently as Connor rubs at his eyes well beginning to pick at a thread on the duvet. 

A few minutes pass before Connor swallows hard then opens his mouth “Uh no actually. He- and mom. They want to understand this. Who I am.” 

“Oh?” 

Connor nods, looking like he’s holding in tears “He told me they were wrong to jump to conclusions. To treat me like their star player and not as their son. They want to talk about this properly.” 

Leon reaches out to Connor, putting his hand on in knee in comfort “Con, that’s great news.” 

Connor sniffles as he nods his head “They said they did watch the tournament. They are really proud of me and they want me to go home for a while to talk.” 

Leon feels his heart bubble with happiness, smiling up at Connor with heartfelt eyes “I’m glad they came around.” 

“They said they love me,” He chokes out, his words breaking on the last syllable. He’s quick in wiping away his tears of joy, but Leon takes that time to sit up and pull Connor close into him. His long arms wrapped around his boy, protective, comforting and lovingly. He sways them both, letting Connor get ahold of his emotions. 

“That’s all I wanted. For them to know that I haven’t changed and for them to continue loving me. That’s it.” 

“And they realized that Con. They realized how shitty life would be without you in it because you always make it better,” Leon replies, his own eyes getting misty. 

Connor hugs him harder, squeezing all his might into holding the one person who knows him best. 

“I love you” Connor mumbles into Leon’s shoulder. 

Leon quirks a smile “I love you more.” 

**Thursday June 14 th 2018**

After dropping Nuge off at the airport. He being the first voted off the island because of his other plans. Leon and Nurse take charge of buying all new groceries along with refilling the booze cabinet and wine cooler. They go a little overboard with their purchases, buying the most expensive and most unnecessary items for Leon’s aunt and uncle who are on their way to the island. 

He’s a little disappointed that he won’t actually get to see them as his flight leaves as theirs comes in. But that doesn’t mean he can’t spoil them as a thank-you. 

Three different stops and eight bags filled with all kind of food items. The two of them make it back to the house in one piece, now putting everything away in its respective spots. 

Well, Leon and Darnell were on shopping duty that left Connor and Larss in charge of cleaning. Which could go two ways? Really well or really bad. 

Connor comes trudging up the stairs with clean sheets in his hands as Leon is putting away the last of the wine bottles. 

“You doing okay?” Leon calls over to him, which makes Connor stop in his tracks. 

He sighs out a large breath “Sure, I guess. I put Larss in charge of cleaning the bathrooms because he almost put dish soap in the washing machine. Luckily I happened to go down at that exact moment so crisis averted.” 

Leon barks out a laugh “I shouldn’t be surprised.” 

Connor shakes his head “Just plays hockey and has a pretty face.” 

“I heard that Mcdavid!” Adam’s voice bellows from the bathroom around the corner. 

“Good! Then learn how to use a fucking washing machine properly!” 

Leon continues laughing. 

Leon and Larss take back the mattress back across the street to Maria. They thank her with an expensive bottle of wine that she takes graciously, explaining that she might not even share with her husband. They get a chuckle out of that and wish her well. 

He and Larss walk back across the street when both their phones chime at almost the same time. Curiously looking at each other before pulling their phone out of their pockets. 

“Oh crap, what did he do?” Larss groans out loud as Leon swipes to view the notification. Opening Instagram instantly to a photo he posted of the five of them. 

Last night, after their nice dinner in town. The last full day with the five of them all together they celebrated for as many reasons they could think of. Somehow, even with liquor in their systems they were coordinated enough to take a somewhat decent selfie. Their wide smiles, glassy eyes and carefree looks in the photo are definitely only going to bring back the good memories. 

Leon taps the photo twice to like it and at the same time gets a text from Connor. 

There’s a photo of the two of them. In that exact same selfie pose, but as if they told the other three to get lost. Because Leon’s got his arm hooked around Connor’s shoulders, his lips pressed to Connor’s cheek. As Connor is smiling but not looking at the camera. Looking down with rosy cheeks and the warm tone of the sun giving his skin that extra glow. 

Another text comes through 

**Connor:** Wish I could post that one...   


Leon smiles to himself as Larss opens the front gate for them. He too sometimes wishes they could be public. That- that photo would be liked just as much as the photo of the five of them. But in his heart, he knows the truth and it stings. So, he saves the photo to his camera roll and isn’t ashamed when he puts it as his lock screen. 

Grinning helplessly to himself as he walks through the front door of the house, immediately finding Connor in the kitchen to kiss him on the cheek. 

“One day” he whispers. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Monday June 18th 2019**

Being back in Edmonton during the summer is oddly surreal. It’s actually a decent temperature, the sun is shining, people mulling around comfortably. It’s a total 180 from what they’re used to during the cold, dark winter months. 

Leon looks out the window, peering down at the tiny looking humans wandering around below the Oilers’ downtown head office. It sucks to be stuck inside on such a gorgeous day, but considering they asked for this meeting to happen there was no going back now. 

He turns back to look into the lobby of the head office. Modern couches and clear tables with accents of blue and orange. Would he expect anything less? 

When he turns again to glance to his right. A softer, tight-lipped face is looking back at him from the other couch. Leon can tell Connor’s nervous, hell they’re both nervous, barely able to speak to one another this morning as they got ready at Leon’s apartment. 

Most of Connor’s things were moved over to his new place on the same street that Leon is currently having his house built. With them only arriving back in the city the night before and having no energy to go over there and dig through boxes. Connor is now sat dressed in a suit that stopped fitting Leon long ago. It’s a black jacket with black slacks, a white t-shirt underneath that is definitely two sizes too big on Connor, but he made it work. 

Leon offers him an easy smile and Connor just nods in return. His leg bouncing as he now stares at the floor, Leon has to resist the urge to slide in next to him and hold his hand. 

“Hey, Connor. Leon,” A woman walks further into the room, heels clicking behind her. Connor and Leon stand to greet her “I’m Jennifer, I’m not sure that we’ve officially met.” 

They both shake her hand, offering kind but quiet hellos and how are yous. She smiles sweetly at them before pointing off to a board room around the corner. She begins to make conversation with Connor, something about the beautiful weather but Leon’s ears start ringing the moment he steps into the boardroom, feeling like he’s moving on complete autopilot as he gets usher up to the long table with two gentlemen standing there. 

“This is Calvin and Howard also from the HR department. They will be joining us for our conversation today” Jennifer says to which Connor side eyes Leon with a worried look. But in true captain fashion still shakes their hands before taking a seat. 

Leon scooches up next to him, close enough to almost be touching. The two of them sit across from the three HR reps well Leon’s body suddenly runs cold feeling very small and insignificant. 

“So, what brings you gentlemen in today?” Calvin says, pen in hand and notebook in front of him. 

Connor shifts first, placing his held hands on the table, “Well um, we wanted to come in today to discuss the policy about personal relationships.” 

“Oh, so you’re dating someone?” Calvin asks. Which Connor slowly nods in reply. Calvin clicks his tongue, calculating the next thing to say in his head “Okay, well first off not to get too personal but would you say this relationship is pretty serious?” 

Connor carefully makes eye contact with Leon before answering “Yes, I would say so.” 

Calvin smiles well-making eye contact with only Connor, Leon swallows hard. “Okay great. Well, our jobs are here to make your life and your girlfriend's lives easier. Making sure all necessary PR stuff is done in a proper, and respectful way. As well as you do your part in taking the responsibility to not infringe on the club’s integrity. That’s pretty straight forward right?” 

Connor swallows hard, and Leon can almost feel him shaking from under the table, “I- uh we understand that but-” Connor begins then stops. The room goes quiet as the three reps all stare at them with confused gazes. 

“Connor if there is something you are worried about, please don’t feel like you can’t speak up,” Jennifer says kindly. 

“Hockey is a business but we also like to treat our players and staff with respect about their personal lives” this time Calvin says this. 

Connor takes a deep breath before glancing again at Leon then speaking “Okay… well then uh, what’s the protocol if I don’t have a girlfriend…” The confusion in the room could be sliced with a knife. 

“In other words, I mean...What’s the protocol if I have a boyfriend?” 

There. It’s been said. Out loud. And the room didn’t cave in on itself. 

Instead, it’s quiet for a few moments. Maybe longer than a moment. Connor starts to shake again and Leon has to hold his own hand back from reaching out to touch him. 

“Uh well, Connor we thank you for coming to us first to talk about this” Jennifer starts, as she looks wearingly over at her two colleagues who look less than thrilled about this news. “We are going to treat this internally as we would with any other related matter but externally…. Um, have you spoken to your agent?” 

“I have, briefly over the phone. He is aware, about this” he points around at the meeting “and about my relationship.” 

“Alright, that’s good. We will get in contact with him. I know I shouldn’t have to ask this considering Leon is here to support you, but do you have a support system for yourself Connor? We want to make sure you have good people helping you. Including us.” 

Connor shifts in his seat before gazing up at Leon with a cautious smile “I do, thank you. But that isn’t the end of that.” 

“Oh?” Howard quips. 

Connor looks over at Leon, who looks back at him before finally speaking for the first time in this whole meeting, “I’m the boyfriend.” 

The room caving in on itself and swallowing them all whole might’ve hurt less than the painstaking looks of sheer disbelief on their faces. This time Leon can’t hold back on letting his fingers brush against Connor’s thigh. 

Letting that touch remind himself that Connor is there. That he is really there, he’s not going anywhere. They’re in this together. 

“Wow alright. Um, Leon does your agent know about this as well?” Jennifer says, trying to remain professional. 

“Yes, he knows as well. Both our agents were our first calls when we decided to start mentioning this publicly.” 

“And publicly as in...?” Calvin clarifies. 

“As in family, and some friends.” 

This seems to ease the reps for a moment. The facts finally setting in. 

“Well, first off again. Thank you for coming to us first. Second, we would like to make this as easy on you two as possible in whatever direction you two would like to go in” Jennifer states. 

“Thank you” Connor starts, “I think we want to keep this as internally as possible for now.” He glances sideways at Leon who is nodding his head in agreement “We aren’t sure what the future will hold, but in case we want to go public with this. We would like to be as prepared as possible.” 

“Understandable. We can start today with some confidentiality agreements. That nothing discussed in this room will leave this room. But for today, that is all we can do until we come up with some proper planning and the right documents. Sound fair?” 

“Yes,” both Leon and Connor chime at the same time. 

“Lovely. I believe I have some of the forms in my office I will grab them and be back” She stands and offers them a quick smile before leaving the room. 

Leon still can’t breathe. His shirt feeling like it’s constricting way too much, almost holding him in a chokehold, he coughs a few times and leans against the table. Connor doesn’t look great either, which worries him more. All he wants to do is hold Connor, pull him into his body and be there for him. 

But Leon stays put, resting against the glass table. Waiting for Jennifer to get back all well Howard and Calvin sit there along with them in silence. Except then a ringtone goes off, blaring throughout the room. Calvin is quick in retrieving it from his pocket before uttering, “Sorry I have to take this” and exiting the room. 

More silence except for the hush of cars motoring from the street below. Leon is almost positive he can hear Connor’s heart beating a million miles per minute. And this time he can’t help in turning to make eye contact with Connor. Both of them trying to tell each other it’ll be okay, but faltering a little. Both of them knowing their lives are about to be completely different. 

“You both have got yourself in quite the mess huh?” Howard speaks up. Leon snaps his neck to look up at the man. Now noticing the crinkles by his eyes and the salt and pepper hair. 

“I don’t think it’s a mess,” Connor says easily. Howard raises an eyebrow well slightly rolls his eyes. 

“What?! You don’t think that being gay and in a relationship with your teammate, in the NHL mind you, is a mess?” 

Connor sternly shakes his head no “No, I don’t. I see it as two people falling for each other in unlikely circumstances, and trying their best to make it work.” 

Howard laughs. A big bold laugh. It almost frightens Leon. 

“You two think that just cause you’re some hot shot, high paid NHL players that this league. That this world! Will treat you differently all of a sudden? This kind of thing ruins you. As a player and as a person.” 

Leon scoffs “I find that very hard to believe sir.” 

Howard swivels in his chair, leaning as he makes gestures with his hands “Right. Right. The world is changing and blah blah blah. I’ve been in this industry long enough to know what will end your careers. And this, what you two are doing is putting yourselves right onto the street.” 

Connor clears his throat “Yes the world is changing, and we’ve thought about the consequences, the losses, the negativity and everything in between. But we also believe that none of that should get in the way of our happiness?” 

Howard scoffs “You pretentious kids and your liberal left side bullshit. This league is nothing like the fantasy you both live in!” 

Connor clicks his tongue in aggravation, “Are you out of your mind?!” 

Leon clears his throat “I think you have the completely wrong idea of all of this” he says well-making eye contact with Connor. Trying to get his attention before something worse happens. 

Howard laughs mechanically “You asshole kids and your high paying jobs that you’re throwing away for what? Really for what? I’m asking because this” he points between the two of them “It’s a real waste.” 

“You really should stop talking,” Connor says calmly even though Leon can tell he wants to deck this motherfucker lights out. 

“What?! I’m doing you both a favor. Letting you in on the what's-what. You wanna go out there and tell everyone you love bumping uglies with this guy and suddenly your all-star name title is dropped down to become ‘the faggot one’.” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Leon roars, jumping up to rattle the table. “You are the waste! This is the whole reason this league is stuck in the 1940s because of assholes like you who aren’t capable of change. You think you’re doing people favors but you’re the one killing people instead.” 

Howard snorts with a shit-eating grin across his face. 

Leon can’t breathe, only staring down the man in front of him, “I hope you are pleased with yourself for proving the point that this league is going in no direction for inclusivity. It’s people like you that will ruin the organization, not us.” 

“I could care less about being the good guy in this situation. I’m giving you the reality and that’s it. You’ll never amount to anything after this news.” 

The door bursts open before anyone can get out another word. Jennifer comes stalking in “Leon, Connor please come with me.” 

Leon looks down at Connor, who’s looking up at him with hurt eyes and a distant look on his face. Connor stands and makes a slight nod at Leon reassuring him a little. 

Connor makes one last sneering look at Howard before they walk out of the board room. Two security guards enter the room and shouting begins as they escort Howard down the opposite hallway. 

“This way guys,” Jennifer says gaining back both their attention. They follow her out to another empty boardroom. She closes and locks the door, ushering both of them to take a seat. 

With worried glances, they do end up taking a seat. 

“It’s with my deepest apologies that I say I am so sorry. I did not expect that from Howard. It’s completely inexcusable behavior and he will be relieved of his duties immediately,” She takes a deep breath, “Again, I am so sorry for that. This is a safe place, for both of you. I promise we are going to work hard to find you guys a proper plan to have this remain professional. As well as keep your careers intact alright?” she sighs out in one larger breath. Then her phone begins ringing from her pocket. She silences it with a quick tap, “For right now I want a couple of signatures for some NDA’s and your consent for me to share this with other, trustful employees who will not stop at keeping you both safe alright?” 

They nod slowly, still trying to process everything. Jennifer nods back at them both, making genuine eye contact with sincere looks, “I do want to make sure that you both can live your life’s normally as possible without any issues alright? That is my number one priority.” 

She sets out four pages of documents in front of either of them with pens. “You can read them over for as long as you like, ask any questions you have. I’ll send copies to both your agents as well when I get in contact with both of them. We’ll figure out a plan that will eventually lead up to you two being public at one point alright?” 

Leon nods picking up the pen then turning to look up over at Connor who is already looking at him. They smile softly at each other. 

“Can I ask you a question, Jennifer?” Connor speaks, turning to look at her. 

“Of course.” 

“Do you think all of this” he gestures vaguely “is worth it?” 

Jennifer smiles knowingly at them both. She leans a little closer into the table, speaking with a voice that doesn’t sound so professional anymore but rather more personable, “From my own individual experience, when me and my wife finally had everything sorted out. From coming out to family and friends, to hosting our wedding, to adopting our daughter. I had never felt more pride in myself than anything else in my life.” 

Connor looks back over at Leon and that’s when he sees it, the hope that twinkles in his eyes. 

Connor then reaches out to the pen, then glances back at Leon for reassurance. Again, another silent nod of approval from one another before Connor is speaking “Where do we sign?” 

After signing the documents and Jennifer wishing them well with earnest handshakes and a verbal promise to be in contact with them shortly. They take their leave, using the elevator to go down to the parking garage. 

Connor sighs deeply as he locks eyes with Leon from across the elevator car. 

“What?” Leon questions. 

“Is this really what our lives are going to be from now on?” Connor asks. Leon shifts his weight from one leg to the other, sighing too “I’d like to give people the benefit of the doubt.” 

Connor grinds his teeth “I want too, but at this point… I’m just thinking we move to Ibiza and become tourists for life.” 

Leon chuckles well reaching across to pull Connor with his one arm into his body. Pressing a sweet kiss into his hair “Can’t be tourists if we live there hun.” 

“Details. Details” Connor laughs. 

Leon smiles at him, “And as if you could live on an island without having a rink near you?” 

Connor snorts, “I guess you're right.” 

“We’ll be fine, we’ll figure it out” Leon assures him. Connor hugs him tighter. 

A couple of seconds later when the elevator doors open to the parking garage. Leon’s phone ringing echoes through the whole underground. He stops to answer it politely with quick “uh huh” and “yeah sure” and “Oh awesome”. 

“So, I can grab them when?... Is now okay? Sweet. Ya back at my place. Thanks again, see you soon” and hangs up with a smile planted on his lips. 

“What?” 

“My contractor. He heard I was coming back into town and they finished up my house early. I get my keys today!” 

“Oh, sweet that’s awesome!” Connor cheers. 

Leon snorts “We’re officially neighbors.” 

Connor leans back but not long before a wicked grin is creeping across his face, “I can’t wait to christen every damn surface in that house.” 

Leon chokes on his laughter “Then we better get a move on.” 

After leaving Rogers Place and grabbing some quick take out. (only one guy managed to do a double take at the restaurant but said nothing to them) they made it back to Leon’s apartment in time to meet up with the head contractor who hands over Leon’s keys. Their small talk doesn’t last long, but most of that time is Leon thanking him over and over till they say their goodbyes. 

They finally sit down to eat, Connor already having taken off his suit jacket and undone a couple of buttons on his dress shirt. Shoveling noodles into his mouth. Leon sits across from him opening his own container. 

“Have you even seen your own house yet?” Leon asks. 

Connor shakes his head ‘no’ “I haven’t. Not since like the frame of it being built. I think I remember the colors I picked.” 

“Didn’t you get the keys back in March?” 

“Yeah, but I was content here. With you. And then everything went down and I just left. I paid some movers to box up my stuff and move it over there.” 

“That’s kind of sad Con…” 

“No, it’s not. We both have houses now, almost right next to each other, we can make better memories there.” 

Leon shrugs “Sure I guess.” 

They finish eating in quiet. Just slurps of noodles and gulps of water, until both their boxes are empty. 

“So where do you wanna start?” Connor asks with a clap of his hands. 

“Start what?” 

“Packing stuff?” 

“Now?” 

“Yes?” 

Leon chuckles “I thought you were joking?! I just got the keys and we’ve been in the city for barely 24 hours.” 

“Don’t you wanna see it though?!” 

“Yeah? But-” 

“Let’s pack up a little bit of stuff and go over.” 

Leon raises an eyebrow in question, “is there an ulterior motive to this?” 

“Of course, there is. Now come on, what are some essentials?” 

Leon begrudgingly starts listing them off as Connor types them into his notes on his phone. 

A handful of suitcases packed later. Which all got shoved into Leon’s SUV. Along with pillows and blankets stuffed into the backseat of Connor’s BMW. They make the trip to the other side of the city in separate vehicles. 

When they pull up onto the street. It’s oddly bizarre. The last time Leon had visited the site, there was Connor’s house being built 5 plots over and one or two basements being poured on the opposite side of the street. 

Now, there’s a full playground being built around the block. And the street has 8 finished houses on it and 3 basements being poured to finish up the last of the empty lots. 

The landscaping is pretty well done for most of the houses, the street no longer looking like a construction zone but a really lovely neighborhood. 

He spots his new house right away. It’s a two-story house with this dark green siding and grey accents. The lawn is finished, looking freshly put down. Except there isn’t a tree in the center yet. 

He has neighbors on either side, but tall wood fences separate the backyards. He parks on the driveway and slowly gets out of his car to admire the beauty of it all. His real, own first home. 

Some pride strikes him quickly for a second but then he’s snapping a couple of photos and sending them to his sister. He looks back up at the home again bewildered at the fact that this is his. 

The sound of tires crunching on rocks behind him snap him out of his thoughts. Turning around to see Connor pulling up in his car on the driveway. Leon feels like he’s smiling too much, but he can’t help it. 

“Wow look at this!” Connor says with excitement. 

“This is crazy isn’t it” Leon mentions, taking a step to walk closer to Connor. 

“It’s gorgeous, the colors you picked are perfect.” 

“Thanks, I’m excited to see your place too.” 

“Should be interesting. I’m not sure if I remember the layout?” 

“Want to walk over there first?” 

“Nah rather see yours first.” 

Leon grins with glee “fuck I’m so excited about this” he says, well they begin to walk up the path to the front door. 

“I can’t wait to see the inside” Connor mentions. 

“Maybe we should stay the night? We can go get a blowup mattress in a bit? It would suck but it would be fun.” 

Connor nods “oh yeah, yeah of course.” 

They step up onto the front porch, the wooden stairs creak beneath them as Leon puts the key into the knob and turns it. The door opens as the smell of fresh paint hits their noses. Leon steps timidly into the house. 

“Well go on…!” Connor urges. Leon looks back at him before stepping fully inside. 

Everything about it is perfect. The layout is exactly how he imagined it, the countertops are the stone he picked and the blue does look good on the far one wall. He touches everything with awe, allowing himself bask in the moment. 

As he turns the corner into the main large living room, which has large windows to overlook the river valley that’s behind the house. It’s wonderfully picturesque. The backyard is a decent size, enough for entertaining. Plus, the deck is built big enough that he can get a hot tub for the far corner. 

“This place is stunning Drat.” 

“It’s everything and more.” 

“Let’s go check out upstairs.” 

Leon agrees, then start the hike up the hardwood staircase to the second level. The open bonus room which is over the garage is massive with a full bathroom off to the side. Towards the back of the house is two medium-sized rooms that share a bathroom and then the master. 

When Leon turns from peeking into the second guest room. Connor is standing in front of the door to the master. 

Leon raises an eyebrow at him “What are you doing?” 

“A little welcome home gift,” He says with a bright smile as he opens the door. 

The bedroom is completely furnished, with a new king bed and frame. There’s a TV on the wall and a tall dresser in the corner, There’s also comfy looking chair in the corner and a side table with a lamp. As he wanders further into the room, there’s little accents of Leon all over the room. 

He looks around the room completely speechless, checking out each of the photographs. 

Some he hasn’t seen in a while, like the last family photo he and his parents and sister took almost three years ago. Some that are newer like the selfie of he and Connor from Ibiza. 

He looks back at Connor who’s leaning against the wall by the door, a hopeful smile on his face. 

“Do you like it?” 

“I love it, this is crazy. How did you? Why did you-?” 

Connor giggles before walking up to Leon and pressing a kiss to his mouth, “Wanted to do something nice for you. But I can’t take full credit, Bre and Nuge helped a lot.” 

“What?!” 

Connor smirks then goes to sit on the bed, “When you mentioned your contractor was looking for your paint colors, I took his number from your phone and contacted him. He told me they’d have it done early. So, I enlisted Nuge to help me order some stuff online. I was going to come over tonight to set it all up well he took you for dinner but Bre volunteered to help out well we were still away.” 

Leon feels his heart swell up double in size “That- that is amazing. Thank you, you really didn’t have too.” 

Connor perks up “Sorry, no take backs.” 

Leon snorts then glides over to Connor, slotting self to stand in between Connors' legs. His hands curling around Connors' chin to pull him into a kiss. 

“Thank you, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

After grabbing the rest of the stuff from either vehicle and dumping it into the living room for later unpacking. They take a walk down to Connor’s place well Leon texts Nuge a huge thank you. 

“He says that there’s an extra warranty on the mattress and bed frame that he paid for in case we break the bed. He considers it a welcome home gift.” 

Connor rolls his eyes “ass.” They both chuckle. 

The layout of Connor’s house is a lot different than Leon’s. The kitchen is more closed off and there isn’t a lot of open space, everything being a little boxier. There’s nothing in the living room except his boxes of things that are stacked along the hallway to the garage. His mattress is on the floor in the master well the spare bedrooms and two bathrooms are empty. The basement is finished with the projector screen installed, but it’s also empty of any furniture. 

“You have any ideas about what you want for furniture?” Leon asks as they lock up Connor’s house and start walking back over to Leon’s. 

“Not a clue.” 

Leon snorts “So what? You’re just gonna sit on the floor for the time being?” 

Connor shakes his head “No... I’ll just hire someone to pick my furniture for me.” 

“That’s boring.” 

“It’s part of my brand” Connor shrugs which gets Leon howling with laughter. 

Once the laughter has calmed and they’re back in Leon’s living room, they look at the suitcases before them and mutually agree to start unpacking. 

Leon puts his phone on high and blasts a current Spotify playlist. Then they set to work. 

It takes them a couple of hours and a pizza delivery later to finish putting away all the items they brought over. Now sitting on the floor, enjoying pizza off napkins as the sun begins to finally set. 

“9:30 pm and it’s still bright out” Connor comments as he finishes off his last slice. 

“Kind of nice though, I hate the dark cause then I want to sleep.” 

“True.” 

“Are you finished?” 

“Yeah.” 

Leon gets up off the floor to toss the empty box and napkins into the garbage container under the sink. 

Connor stands too, walking over to the kitchen to wash his hands well Leon tidies the kitchen of wrappers and empty water bottles. As he’s doing that, he catches a glance of Connor’s eyes. 

“What?” He chuckles nervously. 

Connor grins helplessly well leaning against the counter “I’m just- I’m really happy for you. You deserve this place, a lot. It’s really nice and very much your style. You look at home here.” 

Leon can’t help but smile, “Thanks, it does feel kind of homey already.” 

“That’s cause you make it one” Connor smiles as he leans up to press his lips to Leon’s mouth. 

Leon hums with satisfaction, feeling nothing but joy and pride. The conversation that happened this morning barely bothers him anymore. Feeling all too relaxed and proud to focus on anything negative. 

Connor goes to pull back, but Leon lets him breathe before recapturing his lips. 

They stand like that for a moment before Leon is angling Connor’s body up against the counter to rut against him. His fingers cascading through Connor’s hair. Giving gently tugs to elicit moans from Connor’s mouth. 

“You want to fuck me against the counter or move it to the bedroom,” Connor asks through deep breaths. 

Leon presses pecks along Connor’s neck well speaking “Let’s test out the bed first before we christen every damn surface of this place.” 

Connor groans “then lead the way.” 

An orgasm or two later and the sun now completed set. The dark room is only lit up by the amber glow of the city’s light pollution. 

They managed to flip one of the cotton sheets over the two of them. Still breathing uneven as they come down from their highs. Connor’s got his chin on Leon’s chest, tracing patterns onto his stomach with his finger and laser focus concentration. 

“You alright Con?” Leon asks. 

“Mhmm” Connor replies, still tracing with his finger. 

“What’s the matter?” Leon asks again, suddenly concerned. 

“I-I wanted to tell you this earlier but I wasn’t sure how to bring it up… I’m still not sure how too.” 

“Oh?” 

Connor stops tracing and crosses his arms under his chin. Still leaning on Leon. 

“M-my parents want me to come home. To see them.” 

Leon’s eyes widen “is that good news…?” 

“Yeah, it is but…” He pauses. 

“But what?” 

“I have to leave tomorrow.” 

Leon tries to not let his face fall, but the look on Connor’s face tells him that he’s failed. 

“I’m sorry please don’t hat-“ 

“Don’t apologize.” 

“I know it’s sudden, but I literally got the text from my dad this morning asking where I was and if I could make it over there... And I don’t wanna wait.” 

Leon pushes himself to smile for Connor “Hey- then you go. It’s fine, I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Leon sighs “They’re your family, I understand you wanting to go talk with them as quick as possible.” 

“You’re my family too,” Connor says without missing a beat. 

Leon covers Connor’s hand with his own. “How long will you be gone?” 

“I’m not sure, probably the week.” 

Leon nods. 

“I wish you could come with but I feel I-“ 

“Con, please. I get it, we’ll get there soon enough. You go and figure out what needs to be done in order for you to be able to be yourself.” 

Connor smiles with discomfort, “I’ll message and call you all the time.” 

“You better” Leon teases, sitting up and pointing a finger at Connor. 

Connor chuckles “I could never go a day without talking to you.” 

“Then pinky promise.” 

“Huh?” 

“Pinky promise me that we won’t go a day without telling each other something.” 

Connor gives him a half smile before lifting his hand to stretch out his pinky, “I pinky promise.” 

**Tuesday June 19 th 2018**

Leon drops Connor and his bags off at the airport the following morning. A silent ride down the highway and up to the departure drop off. They give each other tight smiles as Connor gathers his phone, wallet, passport, ready to exit the car. 

“You got everything?” Leon questions. 

“Yeah, I think so” Connor nods. 

“I can tell you’re nervous.” 

Connor sighs “I wish you could come with me.” 

“I know I know. One day.” 

Connor lets out another deep breath of air. 

“It’ll be fine, just try not to think of the worst alright? No use overthinking it right now.” 

Connor closes his eyes as he rests the back of his head against the seat. He turns his head slowly toward Leon, “I’ll miss you.” 

“Me too.” 

Connor’s quick in looking around through the windows, scanning each side before leaning into Leon’s space and pressing their lips together. Connor’s hand caresses Leon’s cheek, giving sweet, little rubs against the stubble with his thumb. 

“I love you” Connor mumbles against his lips. 

“I love you more.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Week of June 18 th 2018**

The rest of the week Leon fills jam-packed with things to do. He’s hired a crew to help him move his things from the apartment to his new house. He goes furniture shopping (with the assistance of his sister via photos). He orders a tree for the front lawn and a hot tub for the backyard. 

He hears from Cam and Kelly and goes over to visit the twins. They make do with conversation but Leon is careful about what he says. Not wanting to overshare quiet yet. All well Kelly sends him home with a new recipe book, adamantly telling him to learn some skills and actually cook in his new kitchen. He accepts the gift with a laugh and a thank you. 

Another day Benning calls him hearing from Talbs that he’s in town. He jokingly complains about how he’s building a hutch for his kitchen. That the screws and large pieces of wood are confusing him big time. 

Matt is over there in record time (ignoring Leon’s pleas to not come over) with his parents and wife. The Benning’s are a lot like family to him, have always welcomed him with open arms into their home. Matt’s mum brings over homemade baked goods and some jam from their farm which Leon is more than ecstatic about. 

In the end though, with him, Matt, Matt’s parents and Matt’s wife. They get the hutch built before sundown, and it fits perfectly by the wall in the dining room. Leon insists on them staying for dinner, ordering in way too much food from an Italian place in the city. 

They sit on the patio at the new outdoor table and chairs Leon got and laugh till the sunsets behind the trees. 

He does hear from Connor though as promised. The first few days Connor’s texts him asking for a lot of advice. Being very unsure of what to do, or say, or be. Leon keeps trying to positively reassure him as best he can, that things will work out. 

But truthfully, he has no idea what’s going to happen. Which makes him nervous every time he thinks about it, knowing fully well that Connor can handle anything, but also wanting to be his support system in case things go bad. 

Leon downloads a last-minute flight app, just in case something happens. He’ll be on the next flight out. 

**Sunday June 24 th 2018**

At the moment though he’s staring at the tall windows in his front room. Eying the height knowing he can’t reach up there to clean them by himself, or even with a chair. 

Except his phone vibrates in his pocket, eagerly taking it out to look at the screen. Expecting to see Connor’s name pop up, instead, it’s the teams' group chat. 

_(1)_ _New message from Nuge_

_(1) image attached._

When he opens it, it’s a picture of him and Bre somewhere in the bush in BC. Her hand up with the ring on her finger. Congratulations flood the chat, with Leon typing his own message of well wishes, genuinely happy for the two of them. 

He sees Connor post his own message to them and Leon is quick in tapping on Connor’s contact to call him. 

“I was just about to call you,” Connor says with a laugh as he answers. 

“Well point for me for beating you to it” he giggles then sighs “how’s it going? How are you doing?” he says, sounding genuine. 

Leon can hear Connor shrug from the other line “Eh. It’s busy. My dad has taken some time off work and Cam is here too. My mom has been making these insane dinners every night like that’s supposed to fix everything” He trails off. There’s a pause in the conversation like Connor is thinking “But it’s alright, I think. Me and my dad have talked a little, but it’s almost like they’re trying to get to know me all over again.” 

Leon hums “Do you feel safe at least?” 

“Oh yes no doubt, I do feel- I feel like not everything’s been said yet, y’know. We haven’t really gotten into the reason I came to see them.” 

“And that takes time...” he pauses. 

Silence creeps up, which is unusual for them. Leon lets his thoughts wonder before it hits him “does that mean… you’re staying longer?” 

Connor is quiet on the other end for a moment before speaking “I mean- you know I would much rather be back in Edmonton with you, but I feel like I need to stay here and keep this conversation going.” 

“Hey hey do what you have to do. I’m not going to hold it against you.” 

“Yeah? Are you sure?” 

“Positive. Take your time with this alright… It’s important for you,” Leon encourages. 

“I know I know I’m just- I’m sorry for not being there with you.” 

Leon rolls his eyes to himself “Con don’t worry about me, It’s fine. And I’ll keep telling you that okay?” 

“Okay… How has Edmonton been for you?” 

Leon goes on to tell Connor about his craziness of a week. Which turns the quick phone call into a three-hour long conversation. Leon long forgetting about how he’s going to clean the windows. 

**Friday June 29 th 2018**

Leon heads over to the Oilers head office. His palms get a little sweaty in the elevator, the events from his last visit are still very fresh in his mind. Jennifer greets him on arrival and guides him to a smaller office, opposite to the board rooms. 

“I see you are alone today?” She questions as she shuffles some papers around. 

“Oh yeah uh, Connor went back to Ontario for a bit. See family and all that” Leon passes off. 

“That’s nice, I’m glad you two have your families in this journey with you.” 

Leon pauses for a moment wanting to answer truthfully but instead saying a quiet “yeah me too.” 

“So, we’ve come up with a PR plan for you guys for now. It’s in a rough draft and none of these events have dates attached to them so please, take them for what you will. But at this point and time…” She places a formal looking document on her desk, the words facing Leon so he can read them. 

There’re multiple pages stapled together which look like a lot, making him feel kind of uneasy. 

“We think you guys should continue what you’re doing. Keeping this information, a personal thing well still expressing a public form of friendship. Everyone knows you guys are friends as well as teammates. You can play that card for as long as you like. But as things become more serious and let’s say, rumors begin we want to start a gradual process for this.” 

Leon nods, scanning the words down the document as she points to each bullet. 

“As the first steps being, maybe take some responsibility with some charity work within the community and maybe specifically the LGBT community. There’s a lot that goes on here in the city and any kind of help would be very appreciated. It’s also a benefit for both parties and doesn’t necessarily need to be advertised, but a photo here or there won’t hurt. Along with that, the team hosts many events, somewhere the two of you can be sprinkled in between. Really anything to get people talking about the idea of you as a pairing... As if they came up with the idea.” 

Leon hums “So essentially make everyone believe that they are reading in-between the lines, when in reality we are planting those ideas?” 

She points at him with a snap of her fingers “Exactly. The reason we are doing this is to gain support first, you put the ideas in people’s heads and that gets the conversation going. You see the opinions and feedback to use that to your advantage. Essentially spin the story however best see fit.” 

Leon bites at his lip, going over the details in his head well trying to process this all. 

“We rather this go gradually then rushing it right out the gate.” 

“Alright… and then?” 

“And then you two can choose how long you want to keep that going. Confirm or deny what your relationship is. But in the end, we will find the perfect time for the news to actually break. We’ve set up an official statement already and have people in our corners if things go unreasonably bad. Which in this case, we are aiming to avoid completely…” 

Leon reads over the official document that states exactly what Jennifer explained in more professional terms. He looks up at her and softly says, “You are about to tell me that there is a ‘but’ involved in this aren’t you?” 

Her face softens to something incredibly sad, but also kind of hopeful, “Unfortunately I am, so I’m not gonna beat around the bush. But we believe that it’s best if you two come out within the profession at least.” 

Leon gives her a puzzled look. 

She waves her head back and forth well thinking, “We think it’s the right move if you come out to the team and the staff ahead of time. We’ll set up the necessary statements and all the legal documents that this information isn’t for public knowledge. But the people who need to know should know.” 

Her perfect posture then changes as she shifts closer on her side of the desk. Her arm reaches out as if she was going to touch his arm but refrains. 

“I know that seems scary, I’m sure a lot of it has been for you both already. But the weight will lift eventually, I promise you” She says earnestly. He half smiles at her, he can tell she's being honest and genuine about it. She really cares for them. 

“Wh-When do you think we should do that?” 

She taps her pointer finger on the table and blinks slowly “Since you both want to continue being in a relationship during the season, I think as soon as possible. I’m hoping we can have proper documents signed by everyone asap. Plus, deal with anything situations that arise before the home opener, but we’d be willing to handle having the whole team and staff know by Christmas.” 

“Um,” Leon freezes. 

“Also, we know you are all in Europe for a week at the end of September, beginning of October. It might be worth mentioning it then? Get the conversation started.” 

Leon looks down at his hands, the bracelet Connor got for him is dangling around his wrist. He touches the beads before looking back up, “Um... that's pretty quick.” 

“I know I know, but sooner rather than later so we can prepare for what you guys want later on.” 

“Can I talk to Connor about it? See what he thinks before we start to go through with this portion of the plan?” 

“Of course. Please talk with him, he is as important in this conversation as you and I are.” 

“Thanks, um I’ll talk to him and have him and I come back in to sign the documents once he’s back. Then can we go from there?” 

“Of course, Leon. Would you like a copy of this document right now? I can scan it and email it to you and Connor?” 

“That would be great. Thanks.” 

When she turns around on her chair to click away on her computer. Leon immediately wraps his opposite hand around the bracelet. He holds it between his fingers, trying not to let the fear consume him. 

He leaves the office feeling torn. Half of him grateful for all the work that Jennifer is doing, but the other half is still scared and afraid. He wants this whole situation to be a positive thing, not something stressful. Which it’s unfortunately turning out to be. 

As he’s taking the elevator down to the parking garage as he texts Connor. 

**Leon:** Got a second to talk alone?   


He doesn’t expect a reply anytime soon, so he shoves his phone into his pocket and waits for the elevator doors to open. When he’s unlocking his SUV, he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly takes it out to read the message. 

**Connor:** Yeah I’ve got the house to myself today. call whenever.   


Leon slides into the driver's seat and starts his vehicle. Tapping on his navigation screen to call Connor. The ringing buzzes through the sound system in his car before there’s a low “Hey” coming from the other line. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Leon asks, softly smiling to himself. 

“Good. Mom and dad are at work today. So, I’ve got the house to myself and I’m bored as hell. You?” 

Leon backs out of his parking spot and drives out of the garage “Pretty much the same. Besides meeting with Jennifer just now.” 

“Oh right. I should’ve been there. How’d it go?” 

“It’s fine. It went well actually.” 

“Hmm?” 

“She’s um come up with a plan, for us... for when we want to take it public. Except…” 

“What?” 

“It has to start now, or soon at least.” 

“Wait what? why?” 

Leon sighs “What she’s come up with is that we keep doing what we are doing. Y’know with it being a secret but still show that we’re friends. Then slowly we start showing more of our relationship outside of the rink. Make people think they’re reading between the lines a little. Thinking they’ve come up with the idea of us being together.” 

“Is-is that going to work?” Connor says sounding confused. 

“I’m not sure, maybe? Jennifer seems confident in it. The only thing is, we have to come out to the team first.” 

“Well yeah, that’s a given.” 

“No, I mean, she wants us to do that before Christmas?” 

Silence comes from the other line. 

“Con?” 

“Sorry sorry, I’m… unsure.” 

“I am too. She told me we can decide when we want to tell them, but she needs to know in advance to have everything planned out.” 

“Makes sense... But at least we’ve told some of them already. The rest? I’m not so sure…” 

“Me either. I’ve met up with Talbs and Kelly and had to be careful of what I said there. Then the Benning crew came over and I had to hide the frames in the bedroom before giving them the tour. Like it’s hard to tell them, but it’s hard to hide too.” 

Connor lets out a deep breath “I know how you feel. And” He lets out a deep breath “My parents still don’t know it’s you I’m seeing. I’ve told them I am seeing someone though— a guy, back in Edmonton. They seem good with it so far.” 

“That’s promising.” 

“I told Cam though” Connor snorts. 

“Really? What’d he say?” Leon asks curiously. 

“He was more impressed than anything” He chuckles. 

“What? How so?” Leon says smiling. 

Connor huffs with a laugh, “said he was impressed I could settle down a good-looking guy like you.” 

Leon barks with laughter. 

Connor laughs then interjects, “Don’t let that inflate your ego though!” 

“Oh no that’s going straight to the head!” 

“Whatever! You dumb lug” Connor snorts. 

Leon continues to snicker “god I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, especially today. I’m so fucking bored Drat it’s killing me.” 

“You have your laptop with you?” Leon asks. 

“...yeah?” 

“Go furniture shopping and I’ll make sure to be at your house when they deliver it.” 

“I thought you were going in a totally different direction with that comment.” 

“Perv” Leon retorts. 

Connor continues to laugh “Fine. I’ll order some stuff and let you know.” 

“Sounds good, and well you’re doing that check your email and read the document Jennifer sent us.” 

“Alright. I will.” 

“We’ll need to figure out some kind of date to tell the team and before that, figure out how to tell your parents. I don’t feel right about doing it any other way.” 

Connor hums “Same here… I need another week to figure this out.” 

Leon pauses “You’re staying another week?” 

Connor goes quiet “I’m gonna have too. I’m sorry-- just this isn’t really a textbook thing. There’s a lot we still haven't discussed.” 

“I get it.” 

“I’m sorry babe. I should’ve said something sooner.” 

Leon rubs his eyes with his hand “It’s fine. It’s fine. This is important, take your time.” 

“I’m sorry. Can you let Jennifer know to put this on hold for a bit longer?” 

“Yeah, I can let her know. Can you sign the document and send it back to her then? I told her we’d come in together to do that.” 

“Thank you and yeah can, I’ll get it to her this weekend.” 

“Sounds good. But hey I’m pulling up to the grocery store, but I want to talk to you again soon.” 

“Ya of course. I’m gonna look for some furniture and I’ll text you.” 

“Cool, I'll talk to you later babe.” 

“Sure, talk later. Love you.” 

“Love you too bye” 


	16. Chapter 16

##  **July**

**Wednesday July 4th 2018**

It’s days later when Leon is standing in Connor’s garage. Carefully guiding the delivery guys into the house with the mass order of new items Connor ordered. 

A new bed frame, a dresser, a kitchen table, a coffee table, a new TV. Well, two sectionals will come in a few more days for the basement and living room. The amount of stuff that keeps coming out of the large moving truck doesn’t seem to end. Connor must’ve been really bored. 

As the movers are bringing out the last few items (a pair of lamps and a nightstand) Leon checks his email as he paces through the garage. A couple of spam emails, some emails between Connor and Jennifer that have Leon cc’d on. Mostly questions Connor had that he would’ve asked in person if he was there. 

Leon called Jennifer on Monday to let her know that he and Connor had some personal issues to resolve before they could tell the team. They needed a little bit of time to deal with that situation before moving forward. 

She had agreed to give them some time, understanding that their personal lives should come before their jobs. But still kept hinting at the fact that they needed to do this sooner than later. Which Leon knows, he knows if this isn’t dealt with properly it will ruin everything. 

When he talked to Connor on the phone yesterday, after only exchanging texts for the previous two days. He could tell Connor had relaxed knowing he still had some time to figure out how to tell his parents about Leon. 

Their conversation had lasted from late last night into the early morning of today, so much so that Leon woke up on his living room couch with his phone squished under his cheek. 

Finally awake enough to unlock it and look at his texts. 

Connor: You're snoring is very cute. Sleep well love. 

Which melted his heart. 

So now well he’s looking through his emails, standing in the middle of Connor’s garage. One comes through from his agent highlighting a bunch of charity events happening this coming week in the city. He had mentioned in passing during a brief phone conversation about wanting to be able to do more. So, this apparently was the answer. 

He looks at the PDF outlining each event. Which all seem reasonable to make an appearance at in some way, shape or form. He replies back with a quick. 

_I'll do them all._

And hits send. Feeling some form of purpose re-enter his body. 

It’s around 7 that night that he’s sitting on his couch in the front room, scrolling on his laptop with browser on browser of websites for information on each charity. 

He makes notes on his phone, giving himself some kind of guide to each individual group. Hoping that will show his initiative. He’s got 5 charities to meet within 7 days. Which in theory sounds like a lot, but really it allows him to focus on something else than the obvious. 

He’s done researching the third charity on the list when he hears his doorbell ring. Confusingly looking up from his laptop to glance at the front door. He can’t tell by the body shape through the window who it could be, so instead stands and walks to the door. He peeks through the spy hole and is oddly confused by what he sees. 

“Hi! delivery!” The man in front of him says as he opens the door. In the man’s hands, he’s carrying a full bouquet of a lot of red roses. 

“Hi um are you sure you have the right address?” 

The man looks at him oddly then looks at the tag “are you Leon?” He questions. Leon can’t help but nod. 

“Great! Well, these are yours. There is a card inside. Have a good evening” the man says with a smile after handing Leon the plastic covered bouquet. 

Leon watches the man disappear around the corner of the garage before he confusingly shuts the door. He takes the flowers over to the kitchen island, carefully unwrapping the plastic bag off the 20 bright red roses. The smell they give off is strong but soothing nonetheless. 

He’s careful in pulling the vase from the box that the roses are placed in, then carefully takes it over to the sink to add more water. When he puts them back down, he sees a card sticking up from between the petals. 

He reads it and smiles to himself. 

_I know we promised to talk to each other every day. But Dad is taking us on a surprise fishing trip for the weekend. I hope these makeup for it._

_Ps. Thanks for taking care of my boredom-induced furniture haul._

_Love you lots. C._

They do. They absolutely do. 

**Sunday July 8th 2018**

Sunday evening is Leon’s first charity event. It’s a dinner banquet to raise money for rehabilitation machines for people who have either been in life-altering accidents or born with mobile disabilities. 

He doesn’t know a lot, feeling he should’ve done more research but he shows up nonetheless making nice with everyone. It’s enlightening, to say the least. He’s almost a little overwhelmed by some of the stories these people are sharing. He signs some things for the silent auction and even anonymously donates some of his own money. 

He leaves the evening feeling a little emotionally drained but that doesn’t overcompensate for the empathy, courage, and pride he feels for all the people involved. Also, grateful that he could do his part to help out. 

Well he’s changing out of his suit his phone begins ringing on his dresser. Scaring him momentarily as he’s undoing a couple of buttons on his dress shirt. 

“Hello?” He answers. 

“It’s so nice to hear your voice” a calm, familiar voice echoes around him. Filling himself with butterflies and joy. 

“Hey, how was the trip?” 

“Long and tiring, glad to be finally back at the house.” 

“You sound tired.” 

“Cause I’m exhausted. We just got back.” 

“Con, it’s 3 am there.” 

“Rather talk to you.” 

Leon hums quietly to him. Finally changed into some comfier clothes. He takes a seat on his bed and tries to relax for a moment. 

“Thank you for the flowers, they’re lovely.” 

Leon can hear Connor beam from the other line “I’m glad you like them. I hope they stay alive for a while.” 

“I’m trying to take good care of them.” 

“That’s good, at least you're trying.” 

Leon snorts. 

They chat for about another 20 minutes, Connor talking about the fishing trip and Leon explains how the banquet when. It isn’t till Connor starts yawning through his responses, that Leon finally puts his foot down to get Connor to go to bed. It takes a little extra convincing, but eventually Connor agrees that he needs sleep. So, with quick, ‘I love you’s” and quiet ‘good nights’ they end their call. 

Leon gets comfy in his bed, turning the light out and tries his best to not overthink the lack of a ‘can’t wait to be home soon’. 

**Tuesday July 10th 2018**

It’s a warm Tuesday afternoon when Leon walks out of the rec center on the west end. Happening to finish up his second charity appearance. This one not so formal, as he got to play ball hockey with a bunch of kids. Most of them super excited, willing to give Leon a run for his money. He took the time to answer all the questions the kids ask him, laughing through some of his answers. 

After a while, he talked to some of the parents of these kids. Who all express their gratitude for him coming out to entertain the kids. Finally understanding that these kids come from a less fortunate background. Which by the first glance he would never would have guessed. As their personalities are all so rich with enthusiasm, curiosity, and life. Everything that being a kid is all about. 

So, he stays for as long as he can. Which is almost three hours of running around and talking to parents. By the time he leaves he feels a little beat. He gets out to his car with sweat dripping down his forehead. Quickly sliding into his driver's seat to chug back a bottle of water. He really needs to start training again. 

With his air conditioning on high and the sweat no longer pouring down his face, he checks his phone quickly. An email that’s at the top of his notifications list happens to pique his interest. 

It’s forwarded from his agent. With the subject line. 

_You should do this._

He opens it to scan the little introductory letter that’s addressed to him. Followed by some information then a formal request. 

He reads it twice over before it clicks. 

They want him to help teach a hockey camp in BC? 

The email has come from the lead director, who he recognizes the name of. It’s the past equipment manager for the Kelowna Rockets from when he played there. 

He re-reads the official outline again. The camp is two weeks long, starting next Thursday just outside Kelowna. Every day is planned out accordingly, without any real wiggle room. It would keep him busy until the end of July. But with everything else going on? It’s a tough choice. 

Except, the last couple of sentences really happen to jump out to him. 

_If I didn't think you could do this, I wouldn't ask. I'm not sure if you are even in the country at my late request. But it would be a joy and honor to have you here._

There’s also a PDF of the list of kids who are signed up. Kids from all over Canada have signed up. Boys and Girls ranging from ages 12-15. There’s a total of 18 who are all confirmed and paid for to join. 

_Please let me know as soon as you can if you can join us out here. There isn't any pressure on your decision._

_Thanks,_

_Jim._

Leon remembers him as a friendly guy, someone who you could always talk too. He was always around the rink and really took time to bond with each player. It makes sense that he’s now running a camp. 

He sighs and puts his phone down on his lap. He wants to call Jim and tell him right at this minute that yes, he’ll do it. But the only thing holding him back from doing so is Connor. 

Leon has no idea when he’ll be home, and what their plan is for telling Connor’s parents about them. Let alone the fact of having to shortly come out to the team. It’s a lot of pressure in such a small amount of time. 

He ends up tossing his phone into the passenger seat, pretending he didn’t read that email right now. Therefore, doesn’t have to think about it. 

As he drives home, he stops to pick up some take out to eat for dinner. 

When he’s back in his house, freshly showered and changed. The thought of coaching some kids for two weeks pounds at the back of his skull. 

It finally hits him. 

He’s so fucking bored here. 

Yeah, he might be doing some events this week but other than having to venture out for maybe three hours at a time. He literally has no other purpose to serve here. His house is now decorated, the team doesn’t start any events for another month. It’s prime time to go do something out of the unusual. 

His phone rings and startles him. Quickly catching his breath and stumbling over to the counter to answer it. 

“Hello.” 

“Heeey, how are you?” Connor. 

Leon smiles to himself, trying to suppress the anxious feeling growing inside him. 

“I’m- I’m alright. Kind of tired. Was playing ball hockey with some kids today.” 

“That’s sweet of you. Did you have fun?” 

“I think so? No one got hurt and all the kids were pure smiles and laughter. Even up until the moment I left. So that’s important.” 

“That's good to hear Drat.” 

“Yeahh…” he sighs and sits on the couch “How's it going for you?” 

Connor makes a noise that sounds iffy “Well we finally had the big talk. It’s kind of started as a heated argument but they chilled out and listened to…. So, it’s better...” 

“That’s good news. I’m proud of you for going through that.” 

Connor hums “Thanks... But they know I’m not telling them something, and they are trying to pry it out of me with these sneaky questions. I’m just too chickenshit to say it.” 

Leon frowns “I know I know, and I don’t want to tell you how to go about this so I’m only gonna reassure you that everything you’re doing will work out.” 

Connor sighs “Thanks I do wish it was easier. But every time I go to bring it up, I keep psyching myself out.” 

“That’s understandable. It’s a tough subject to bring up.” 

“It’s whatever. I’ll figure something out… but on another note, I’m actually calling to ask you... about something...?” 

“Like what?” 

“You can tell me no. It will understand alright. Just- I gotta ask.” 

“What Con?” 

Connor pauses “I uh… I got invited to some training camp… in Toronto. It’s all of next week and I’m considering it. But I want to know what you think?” 

Leon’s brain starts thinking a million miles a second, “If you’re considering it then you should do it? It’s a hockey training camp in Toronto you know you aren’t going to be disappointed” Leon laughs. 

Connor chuckles “No I know that… I just- are you alright there alone? I feel so bad for leaving you there.” 

“You didn’t leave me Con” Leon sighs. Connor murphs, unhappily. 

“Con, please don’t think that you’ve left me here, wallowing in loneliness for the last two weeks. I miss you like crazy yeah, but I’ve been trying to keep busy.” 

“I miss you too, and maybe part of me was hoping you’d say you missed me too much that I’d have to come home and see you.” 

Leon laughs “Fine, I could say that but then you’d just be signing yourself up to come to BC with me for the next two weeks and coach little kids.” 

“Wait what?” 

Leon snorts “Go to that camp, and actually have some fun for once this summer.” 

“What did you mean about BC? Abd Shut up I have had some fun this summer!” Connor says. 

Leon lets out a deep breath “This happened like an hour ago. I got an email asking to help teach a hockey camp in Kelowna with my old equipment manager.” 

“Really! You’d be great at that!” 

“Ya think?” 

“Of course. You are so great with kids and you know how to lead and teach. It’s perfect for you.” 

Leon hums questionably, “It starts next week and goes for two weeks straight.” 

Connor thinks, “What? You love the hustle and bustle of hockey season. This camp will be really good for you.” 

“But- er I won’t have much time to talk to you…” Leon expresses. 

There’s a pause from Connor’s end before he speaks, “I know that was a rule within our distance thing, but I promise to not hold that against you in this situation.” 

“You sure?” 

“Positive. Please call him and tell him you’ll do it.” 

Leon considers it again, then finally makes up his mind, “okay fine. I’ll do it.” 

“Good! It’s good for you I swear, you’ll love it.” 

“Alright alright, you pushy salesman.” 

Leon can hear Connor roll his eyes. 

“I’m going to call him and see what he really has in mind for me. Then I’ll call you back later?” Leon suggests. 

“Sure. Text me first, cause I’m about to meet up with some old buddies from high school. Not sure when I’ll be home” 

“Will do. Have fun alright?! Love you.” 

“I will. Love you too. Bye.” 

The second he hangs up with Connor. He’s finding the phone number in the email and calling Jim. 

**Sunday July 15th 2018**

Leon backs out of his driveway, the sun slowly starting to set as he drives out of the neighborhood. 

He’s in his best suit, hair styled perfectly with his sights set on ending tonight on a good note. As tomorrow he’s to be up early to fly into Kelowna for the hockey camp. 

After speaking to Jim for almost an hour, he graciously agreed to fly out and help out at the camp, almost a little too eager to go. Jim sent him all the briefing materials. Which was a more detailed list about all the kids signed up, a map of the camp, a list of the other instructors as well as a daily schedule. 

From speaking to Jim on Tuesday to today being Sunday. He’s done his due diligence in almost memorizing the schedule, getting some equipment packed and shipped to the rink in Kelowna early. As well as finishing up his charity events. 

One being with the SPCA who rescues animals and helps them get adopted. That was fun in itself as he got to spend the whole day at the facility. Playing with the animals, visiting staff along with taking some photos and signing a few things. 

He almost ends up adopting a sweet, grey cat. Who he very much fell in love with, but the painful reminder of his line of work and no one at home for weeks on end, that crushed the dream pretty hard. 

Instead, he called up the Lucic’s. The Lucic girls are some of his biggest supporters, he feels like their his own family. So, he rings Looch up and tells him about this loving, sweet cat who really deserves a good home. Looch shows up with the girls within an hour and they take the cat— now named Lucy, home. 

Leon has been getting messages all week about this cat and he could not be more thrilled for the girls with their new pet. 

Connor had called him later that night, laughing hysterically as Leon told him the story of how he managed to convince Looch to get a cat for his girls. They almost talk till the sun comes up. 

Leon had 2 other events to do between Wednesday and Saturday. One being for a mental health organization, too which he feels owes a lot of support too. They end up raising more than their goal, which was very exciting and more than deserving. 

The second being another drop-in with some kids. This one on the other side of town at another rec center. Playing ball hockey, soccer, and even some ping pong with the kids to keep it interesting. 

He only texts Connor that day, as he’s passed out in bed before 8. 

Yet now here he is, pulling into the underground parkade downtown. He finds a spot and pulls in feeling a few nerves as he shuts off the engine. He hasn’t felt any kind of worry over any of these events, except for this one he’s about to head up too. 

He pulls his phone from his suit jacket and checks over the extra amount of notes he had made. Spending way too much time on the org's website well he even requested more information by signing up for their emails on the website. He even forwarded the first few emails to Connor to let him in on what this group does for the community. 

This event is for an LGBT support center, who is raising money for a new community building. They are very close to their goal, hoping for this fundraiser to be the last. 

Leon has spent a lot of time on their website, reading, and watching. Trying to really understand what this group does. Which is a lot of things, dealing from situations that target bullying and mental health to housing, clothing donations, health classes and art classes, and even having medical professionals work in the building. 

That had spiked his interest, knowing that they do a lot for the community. That they are around to help kids, teens and adults alike in situations similar to his own. Therefore, the nerves of his own sexuality and worries of his currently looming situation stays in the pit of his stomach. As he truthfully for the first time is coming face to face with a community, he owes a lot of gratitude too. 

It takes him a while to settle himself before finally making his way up the elevator. He’s greeted into the main conference room with a warm smile from a lady, Diana, who introduces herself as the director. 

He ends up getting whisked away with her. Chatting for a while well listening to her speak about her organization and what they do. She’s a very well-spoken woman, eager to enlighten anyone who may have questions or concerns. 

Every pause though that comes between them, he feels his hands get clammy and a nervous tickle in his throat. Wanting to come out and say the thing he’s been hiding for so long. To someone who would really understand and maybe be in his corner for the inevitable. 

He stays quiet though continuing to be enthralled by her charisma and compassion. A part of him trying to scream through his eyes ‘I’m part of the community too!’ 

She introduces him to some of the staff that work alongside her. Finishing up with some introductions and appreciation for him to be joining them. Then she gets called upon to start off the presentations as she’s about to start on another topic. 

He wishes her well and takes a seat at one of the tables. Excited yet, still having the panic turn his stomach in knots. He checks his phone quickly before the room goes dark, seeing a few messages from Connor. 

Connor: Glad you are doing this. 

Connor: I know how afraid you are but you got this. 

Connor: Let me know how it goes. 

Connor: Love u lots. 

He smiles to himself and then puts his phone away to pay attention. 

The presentations start off with a detailed plan of the new facility that will be built specifically for them. Explaining what each room is for and what services will be offered. The list is pretty extensive and they also hope to bring in some new staff and volunteers by the time the building is ready. 

They move into addressing the silent auction that is set up at the back of the room. Diana happens to call out Leon, thanking him for joining their cause and for signing some items for the auction. 

He does a subtle nod and smile but knows he’s turned beet red. 

After going through some of the items available they bring up some people onto the stage to share their stories. All ages come up onto the stage, one by one sharing a little portion of their lives. And minute by minute that ticks by with each word spoken, it all starts to hit Leon harder than he thought. 

A man in his 50’s who has recently transitioned talks about his recent journey, and how Diana and her group helped him understand who he is. Then a young woman— who is roughly the same age as Leon, talks about how her family essentially kicked her out after she came out but ending on how this group has helped her find a job and a place to call home. 

Another woman takes the stage, in her late thirties talks about her and her wife’s adoption process for their son, how it became easier when they realized that they had people supporting them. And a boy probably still in his early teens talks about the bullying he received at school, but how he’s overcome it with the support that he’s gotten. 

The speeches end, and everyone's a little emotional at that point. But Leon can feel himself swallowing hard, as his eyes are on borderline leaking. He’s careful as he gets up from his chair, the whole conference room now in a hush of chatter. So, no one pays any real attention to him. He makes it out of the room and down the hallway, further into the hotel where some of the guest rooms are. 

He finds a quiet spot in a nook that has a couch and a courtesy phone. Accepting that as a comfortable spot to sit, and calm himself down. But before he realizes what he’s doing, he hears a sweet voice speak into his ear. 

“Hey, baby. How was the event?” his hand squeezes around his phone, feeling himself settle back into his own skin. Now taking a deep shaky breath as he squeezes his phone in his palm again. 

“Hey. Hey? What- what’s wrong?” 

Leon wishes he could hug him right now, but instead pauses before stammering out his words “N-nothing nothing just-I-I had to hear your voice.” 

“Leon…What’s wrong?” Connor pleas. 

Leon fights with himself to not completely break down, but instead swallows hard well wiping his eyes. He chuckles to lighten the mood “I’m here and I’m listening to some of these stories. The trouble and heartbreak and fight they’ve put up. They’re all living such happy, gracious lives and I want that for us. I want us to live like them.” 

“Sweetheart…” Connor says with admiration in his tone. 

Leon snorts through his tears “I know it sounds stupid, but us going through what we are going through. It isn’t just for us, it’s for every adult and kid out there who feels like they’ll never amount to anything all because they are gay or trans or bi or whatever. Which isn’t true, not in the slightest. That’s why we gotta keep fighting— for them. For the people who feel they can’t be who they are, and for the people who are living as true to themselves as they can. And anyone who’s questioning or doesn’t want to label themselves. We’ll do it for them too. If we can do it, they can do it. And if they can do it, we can do it.” 

Leon hears Connor begin sniffling on the other line “...that really puts it into perspective huh.” 

“I really wish you were able to see and hear this because... I-I want to be the person on that stage telling everyone our story and give someone courage because of it.” 

“I want that too.” 

Leon sighs “as much I as I want to shout from the rooftops how much I love and care for you, I want to help alongside this community. This community isn’t just one person figuring themselves out. It’s all of us, together. Fighting the system to make it easier for the next.” 

“So, we gotta keep fighting,” Connor says. 

“We have too. No matter how scary it is.” 

“I wish I was there to hug you.” 

“I’m going to cry harder if you say shit like that” Leon chuckles. 

“Fine, then how ‘bout an I love you and I’m proud you.” 

Leon feels his heart skip a beat, “I love you too, so much and I’m so proud of you too. Especially with how your handling your parents. We’re in this together Con. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Connor is quiet in the other end, but Leon can hear him sniffling “We’re in this together Leon. I’m so glad I have you by my side.” 

“We can do this” Leon hiccups as tears fall down his cheeks 

“We will do this” Connor replies and Leon can’t think there’s any more love in his body to give. 


	17. Chapter 17

#  **Chapter 17**

**Wednesday June 18th 2018**

Leon’s been at the hockey camp for a total of 72 hours, but to him it feels like a week has passed. 

He had a brief text conversation with Connor before boarding his flight on Monday. After that it’s been a whirlwind of being introduced to everyone, getting situated with the campground, and meeting the kids, all well trying to remember names. 

Even though he was very aware that the schedule was going to be intense, he’s still fallen asleep by 8 each night. 

He does love it though, more than he thought he would. This training isn’t anything like NHL training, but it’s still hard work. Trying to keep up with these young spitfires is more of a test for Leon than anything else. 

With the 18 kids who all signed and showed up, they were split into three groups of 6. Groups of both boys and girls keeping each group within the same age range. 

With the groups all set there is also a mix of 8 instructors to switch for all lessons. All with having 2-3 instructors per session, Leon was the plus one added onto the instructor list— Whom each of the instructors had a say in pulling him in for their session. 

Jim had informed Leon that there’d been some heated rounds of Rock Paper Scissors to determine which session Leon could join for that time slot. “Everyone was wanting your help! But they knew the schedule and you could only be of service to one at a time” Jim had told him, which involuntarily made his face go bright red. 

So, this sunny Wednesday morning he gets to help out Jenny, a woman in her thirties who’s been figure skating since she was six. They had the group of 14 and 15 years old. Teaching some skills on backwards skating in the smallest of the four rinks in the camp. 

Lucky for them they had two defense players within their group who were almost pro’s already (15-year-old Oliver and 14-year-old Jade) and were helping out their other group members. So, after their pretty relaxed session in the morning, Jenny lets them go for lunch. Which ensues chaos of kids running to change and make their way to the lunch room. 

Leon watches the last of the kids run into their respective change rooms before he’s absentmindedly skating around the rink, taking his phone out. 

He checks his email to see a new message in his inbox from Jennifer, this one coming with a new PDF. 

_Here’s some updates on the official plan. We have highlighted what is new and bolded anything that has been revised. Please inform me as soon as possible when we can move forward with this._

_Best wishes,_

_Jennifer._

Leon bites his cheek as he re-reads the message, the impending doom dreading over him about how much longer this can go on before either A) Connor’s parents get more suspicious or B) Jennifer gets impatient. 

Leon knows both these conversations need to happen soon, but soon, means now. Already on borrowed time and accumulating more as they procrastinate. The worst of it all being that Leon hasn’t had time to chat with Connor either. Only responding to his quick texts with simple replies. 

Leon shoots Connor a quick text right then and there. 

**Leon:** Hey I just got the email from Jennifer. I’m going to try to read over the document in the next few days. Can you let me know when you read it too? If you want to talk about something let me know.  


He’s about to pocket his phone when it vibrates in his hand. 

**Connor:** Yeah I just checked I got it too. I’ll read it over later. Hope you are having fun :)   


**Leon:** Tons of fun. Just super busy.  


**Connor:** Good. Tell the kids I say hi ;)  


**Leon:** Maybe I’ll use that to my advantage…  


**Connor:** Aha! You think that would get them to listen?  


**Leon:** Don’t be modest hockey god.  


**Connor:** Asshole.   


**Leon:** At least you love me.  


**Connor:** That I do. Have a good rest of your day.  


**Leon:** You too.  


He pockets his phone and skates across the rink to help Jenny pick up the pylons they used for practice. 

“You were smiling pretty hardback over there at your phone? Some funny cat video caught your attention?” She asks with a grin. 

Leon shrugs “Cats are cute.” 

Jenny laughs “Well duh.” 

Leon rolls his eyes as the words fall out of his mouth “I was talking to my boyfriend.” 

She stops, “oh?” 

Leon bites at his lip nervously “Uh… I mean… uh yeah, that’s not really public info but since you asked...” 

She smiles softly at him “Hey he clearly makes you happy, I wouldn’t worry about anyone else.” 

He smiles back at her “I won’t.” 

**Friday July 20 th 2018**

It’s Friday afternoon, the sun is shining in through the windows of the rink. They’ve got a scrimmage going between all three groups of kids. A chance for them to use the skills they’ve all learned so far. All the instructors have shown up, including Jim and some of the office staff. 

Leon is acting as a head coach behind the bench of team red. Currently giving insight to the players on his bench. 

“Watch for Calum and Lizzy, they’ve got some hand signals figured out between them and Lizzy has a mean wrist shot. So, if you are prepared you can shut them down before they even get close to the net.” 

“Make sure your heads are up when following the puck!” He shouts out to the players on the ice. 

There’s a couple of good whacks at the puck from his team on the opposite net which gets him riled up. 

“Good job everyone! Keep that up and you’ll be winning in no time!” He says to the players that come back onto the bench. 

“You guys are having fun, though right?” He adds, looking down at the bodies in front of him. 

He gets a couple excited ‘yeah’s’ and out of breath nods. The overall consensus is that yes, they are having fun. He watches closely as his team is closing in on the opposite team’s net. That’s when he feels his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. 

It’s just a text but the vibration goes off 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times. Which kind of concerns him. 

Lucas, one of the instructors is reffing the game and calls for a quick 10-minute break for the kids to breathe and get some water. Which could not be at a more perfect timing as Leon whips his phone out to view his messages. 

**Connor:** I fucked up  


**Connor:** I REALLY fucked up.  


**Connor:** Shit ur probably teaching.  


**Connor:** I don’t want to worry you.  


**Connor:** I swear it’s not that bad. Just call me when you have a chance.  


“You guys alright if I step off the ice for a moment?” he asks the remaining kids in his bench. 

Most of them shrug which he accepts as an answer. He walks across the ice and over to the main lobby of the rink. Finding it quieter and not so echoey. 

He doesn’t even get through to the first ring before Connor is answering. 

“Hi shit, I’m sorry if I scared you,” Connor says in a rush, sounding out of breath. 

“I’m trying not to worry so please tell me what you fucked up?” 

Connor pauses “I uh- well…” he stammers for a good couple seconds before the words finally fall out of his mouth “I was talking to my parents and they were prying a little too hard. Trying to get some info about who my boyfriend is. Thank god Cam wasn’t there because he would’ve told them but anyways... My mom made some comment that got my Dad excited and somehow, I ended up saying that you— my boyfriend, were in BC teaching right now so they couldn’t meet you. And now they’re googling resorts in the Okanagan, saying we should make a family trip out there and I’m losing my mind, Leon!” 

Leon takes a seat on the couch in the lobby, uttering a noise that’s both frustrated and confused “I don’t know what you want me to tell you Con?” 

“I don’t know either! They are being pushy about this which okay fine they want to meet the guy I’m dating. But they were very much against this whole thing like a month ago. And them trying to shove their way into this might put us right back where we started…” 

“Con I get it, but they are trying to understand you. Maybe you just gotta let this one play out for itself?” 

“You think?” 

Leon sighs “You know I would take your side over theirs any day, but they are trying to be a part of your new life you gotta respect that in some way. 

“I guess… I mean they’ve already met you countless times, and they adore you so? I really shouldn’t worry.” 

Leon pretends to not beam at that comment. 

“Plus” Connor adds “I know Jennifer is waiting for the green light to put our plan into action. This is the only thing holding us back.” 

“You’re right.” 

“I would feel better to tell them about you, with you by my side.” 

“I get that… So, then maybe you should come down here anyway. Maybe I can ask Jim if he’s alright with you coming to help out? If you want. That might take away some of the stress of your parents being here too.” 

“That’s a fantastic idea!” 

“But by the end of the week, we have to tell them.” 

“Promise” Connor replies. 

“Alright. I’ll go talk with Jim and I’ll text you before dinner.” 

“Sounds good. Guess I’ll see you this week?” 

“Can’t wait.” 

They end their conversation with soft bye’s as Leon is trying not to overthink the whole telling Connor’s parents thing for the 45th million time. 

He’s sliding his phone back into his pocket as he’s walking around the corner to head back into the rink when he almost collides directly into a body. 

“Oh sorry sorry,” Leon apologizes well backing up to look at the face in front of him. Jim is standing there, friendly looking with a concerned smile on his mouth holding his clipboard and pen. 

“Oh, no worries. Just wanted to check in on you? The game is about to start back up and some of the kids said they saw you go this way well on the phone? Everything alright?” 

Leon half smiles before his nerves kick in now awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck “yeah yeah everything’s fine” Leons nods. 

“Oh good. That’s good” Jim replies, about to turn back to the rink. 

“Actually Jim, I wanted to ask you something?” 

“Oh? Sure, what’s up?” 

“Do you think you might have any extra room for another instructor to come help out starting on Monday?” 

Jim cocks his head before squinting a little “Who do you have in mind?” 

“Um, Connor ... uh Mcdavid. I just got off the phone with him, his family is coming to spend some time in the area and he would like to spend time here, helping.” 

Jim’s eyes widen “wait wait wait… whoa did you say Connor Mcdavid wants to come help teach here?” 

“Yes? More so I’m asking if it’s alright?” 

Jim drops his pen, followed by his clipboard “H-holy shit. Of course, he’s welcome- please tell him to come whenever. I promise to not make this much of a fool of myself when he arrives.” 

Leon snorts as he watches Jim pick up his dropped items “I wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

“Wow Mcdavid wants to come here” Jim mutters to himself “That’s crazy. Thank you, for whatever you did to tell him about this place. Just thank you. The kids are going to be even more ecstatic.” 

“It’s no problem. I’m sure he’ll love the kids as much as they love him.” 

Jim snorts “mmm he might get tired of it pretty quick.” 

“Fair enough. Till he tells them to go do another lap and they are torn between complaining and not wanting to talk back to him.” 

Jim laughs “you got that right.” 

**Sunday July 22 nd 2018**

It’s Sunday evening and Leon is finishing up dinner with the kids. He’s sat at the table with the 12-year-olds because he was invited by the 6 of them to do so. 

The table consists of Dani, Abe, Theo, Kira, Jeffrey, and Landon. Leon tries to keep up with their conversation but it’s so all over the place. Someone cracking a joke here, then some secret comment between Abe and Kira and then more laughing. 

Leon doesn’t know why he necessarily agreed to join them for dinner, but the fact of Dani and Theo were practically begging him to come sit at their table was endearing and annoying all at the same time. 

Now they’re all going off about some video game that they all play, discussing experiences and giving each other tips. Leon has never heard of whatever game they are currently talking about, only trying his best to keep up with the words that are all being spoken fast and all at once. 

Thankfully, his phone starts to ring out loud. Shifting the attention over to him. 

“What?” He looks at them with a grin, before taking his phone out and looking at the screen. 

He would show them his screen if his contact photo for Connor wasn’t the same photo that is hanging in his bedroom. The one of Leon kissing his cheek well the sun gives them a golden glow. 

“Is it your girrrrrrrlfriennnnnnd?” Landon says making the whole table giggle. 

Leon catches himself feeling his heart sink a little, but tries to mask the pain. Instead, he stands and answers the phone “Hey Connor what’s up?” Very obnoxiously before walking away. Keeping one ear open to listen for the quiet murmurs from the kids. 

Jim had mentioned to the kids that a special guest was coming to help out for the rest of the week. The kids have spent the last 48 hours trying to guess who by bugging all of the instructors. 

The other instructors were as surprised by the news. Lucas showing his inner hockey fanboy for a moment, then promising to get over it by the time Connor arrived. Along with Nico who seemed to play off Connor coming was no big deal but you could see the excitement in his eyes. All well Jenny had this puzzled look on her face the whole meeting, that reaction stumping him the most. 

So, besides the kids being curious and constantly bringing it up well the instructors did rock paper scissors for when they could have Connor join their session. Leon feels his own elation creep up on him more and more as the hour's tick away. 

Connor snorts from the other line “Are they all looking at you now like you hung the moon?” 

“No more like whispering and planning something. Which almost scares me more?” 

Connor laughs, “Sounds frightening… Maybe it’s time we team up? Show them who’s boss.” 

Connor’s voice suddenly booms around him like an echo, causing Leon to franticly look all over the place before landing on Connor. He’s standing awkwardly in the entry way in a white shirt, ripped jeans, and a hat slapped over his shaggy hair. 

Leon’s quickly reminded that he hasn’t touched Connor in almost four weeks. His legs now eager to run and scoop him into his arms, but all he can do is smile softly and offer him a friendly wave. 

Without realizing it Connor waves back, withholding his emotions by blushing hard and trying not to his smile by biting his lip. Both of them stuck in their current position well failing miserably at containing their infatuation with each other. 

“Hey, it’s Connor Mcdavid!” Someone shouts. 

And just like that, their moment is over. 

All the attention in the room turns to Connor. Kids start falling out of their seats to go say hi, well Leon watches the chaos ensue. Some kids go right up to him and talk a million miles an hour. Some hang back looking a little nervous about all the commotion. But thankfully, the kids behave better than Leon thought they would and Connor seems to be loving it, smiling wide, high-fiving all the kids that ask well answering questions with chuckles and head shakes. 

About five minutes later, with Leon holding in his laugh hiding behind the palm of his hand. He watches Colby and Tracy try to shoo all the kids back to their tables. They have moderate luck but fortunate for them Jim comes barreling around the corner with his clipboard in hand. 

“Hey guys hey. Yes, you will all get plenty of time to hang out with Connor this week. But you all still need to be on best behavior” Jim warns, not too threatening though. The room falls back into a mild chatter as Jim points a finger at Leon, gesturing for him to come closer. 

He does as he’s instructed, walking up to stand close but not too close next to Connor. His fingers itching to reach out and touch. 

“Let’s walk,” Jim says to both of them. 

Leon turns his glance carefully to Connor yearning to reach out, take his hand, kiss his face, hug him, anything to get rid of the itch that's now crawling under his skin. 

Instead, he follows Jim with Connor at his side. They walk off to a secluded hallway on the other side of the main offices, Leon catching Connor’s gaze, making them both take in a deep breath. 

A couple of heads of the other instructors start poking out to catch a glimpse. Leon spots Jenny between Lucas and Nathan, she’s smiling widely. Leon mouth’s ‘What?’ at her but she just shakes her head ‘nothing’. 

“I am so sorry about that. We’re all very excited you’re here, but as I was saying till I got rudely interrupted by that phone call… Leon has the lodge with the extra bedroom, he also graciously offered up for you to stay with him. So, you can move your stuff whenever you like.” 

Connor nods smiling slyly, “that’s very nice of him.” 

Leon feels himself blush well also holding in a laugh. 

“Please make yourself at home however you like. We’ll get you the final schedule in the morning for you…” He pauses, clearing his throat “I must apologize, I am really sorry to do this, but Leon are you okay to show him around? I feel like you know your way around now.” 

Leon nods. 

“perfect thank you. Very much. I’ve got a small emergency to deal with right now. So, I’m sorry Connor that I’m not being much of a great host right now.” 

“Don’t worry about it” Connor shrugs. 

Leon tenses with excitement “Yeah, It’s no problem. I can show him.” 

“Thank you. And Connor, thank you for joining us. if you need anything. Let me know.” 

“Will do.” 

Jim leaves with a nod and smile before turning the corner to head back to the office side of the building. Leon pokes his head around the corner to make sure the crowd of instructors has now disappeared. 

Finally, that’s when Leon turns back around to look at Connor getting to feel his presence for real this time. Before he even knows what he’s doing he’s glancing both ways then sliding up along Connor’s body to push him against the wall kissing him soundly. 

“God I’m so glad you’re here.” 

They reconnect their lips before Connor can even get a word out. 

A faint noise that sounds like a door closing makes Leon take one big step back. After realizing that no one was interrupting them, Connor relaxes leaning against the wall with his cheeks pink and smile as wide as a kid’s who asks for McDonald’s and gets a yes. 

“I’m glad I’m here with you too.” 

“When did you get in?” 

“Couple of hours ago? We landed, I took my mom and dad to their resort let them get set up there. I told them right off the bat I wouldn’t stay with them. So, after making sure they were all checked in Mom was very adamant about me leaving. All go ‘go see your boyfriend, hopefully, we’ll get to meet him” he rolls his eyes. 

Leon lets an easy smile cross his mouth “I thought you were coming in tomorrow. So, this-this is perfect” Leon sighs again checking his surroundings before going in to hug Connor. 

“I’m glad I could surprise you. You know I couldn’t stay away from ya for too long” he chuckles. Leon beams at him. 

“Where’s your stuff?” 

“Ah, it’s still in the car. The email you forwarded me from Jim had his contact info on it, so I called him when I arrived at the gate. He wanted me to come in and meet everyone first and then come find you.” 

Leon lowers his voice “he doesn’t know just so you know.” 

Connor presses his lips into a thin line “got it.” 

“You want a hand with your stuff?” 

“It’s a week I didn’t bring much…” Connor mumbles sheepishly. 

“I don’t believe that.” 

Connor rolls his eyes before walking away “Whatever…” 

Leon watches him as he takes a few steps before turning and reaching his hand out to Leon for him to take it. Except he quickly pulls his hand back into his chest looking defeated “forgot we’re not in Ibiza anymore” he tries to laugh. Leon gives him a sad smile before walking up and carefully knocking his wrist (the one with the bracelet on it) to Connor’s hand “come on, let’s grab your things.” 

They make the walk to the rental car and over to Leon’s single cabin. It’s a bit of a walk from the rest of the camp, Jim had told Leon he didn’t have to take this cabin, that he could get him bunked with one of the other instructors in the main building. But he respectfully declined, liking having some space away from everything; which somehow worked in his favor. 

The 10-minute walk with Connor’s rolling suitcase, two duffle bags of gear plus two sticks, was more than enough for them to carry all the way. Once Leon got the door open and they shove each bag through the entryway, they sit down. Leon at the kitchen table and Connor on the couch. 

“Alright, I might’ve brought too much.” 

“Ya think?” Leon chuckles. 

Connor smiles back at him, leaning back into the couch taking some of the weight off. 

“The other bedroom is down that hallway.” 

Connor looks down the way that Leon had nodded “You want me to sleep there?” 

Leon barks out a laugh, “Fuck no. All your stuff is going in that room, you are coming into my room.” 

Connor let’s out a laugh of relief “Good, ‘cause these last few weeks being alone at home and all. I’ve noticed I may have gotten too accustomed to having someone sleeping next to me.” 

Leon raises an eyebrow, “Is that good or bad?” 

Connor sighs, “Bad? Cause I like being able to curl up next to you and I like when you throw your arm around me well half asleep. Made me feel? I dunno, safe?” 

Leon feels his heart grow ten times bigger. He smiles softly at Connor who’s trying to mask his blush. Leon stands carefully, walking himself towards the couch then purposely leaning over Connor to bend into his space, “You being anywhere with me makes me feel like I’ve always got a piece of home with me.” 

Connor turns a deeper shade of pink, his lips curling up at the sides as he forces himself to roll his eyes. Well, Leon uses his finger to tilt Connor’s face by his chin to look back at him. He looks directly into Connor’s eyes before moving in and pressing his lips to Connor’s mouth. 

As that happens. It’s suddenly game over. 

A rush of messy kisses followed by failed attempts to get clothes off. A bump here and there into the walls as they make it into the bedroom. Finally, blissfully in each other’s arms. 

**Monday July 23 rd 2018**

Waking up to Connor curled up next to him never fails in making his heart skip a beat. Spending the few minutes he could’ve used to check Instagram, he instead used to contently watch Connor sleep. 

All before waking him carefully to get them started on their day. 

They get to the rink with Connor carrying his bag of gear and are handed the schedules for the day by Cecily in the office. Realizing that sadly they aren’t both put on any of the same time slots. 

“Hey, Connor you need a guide to the rink?” Lucas calls from down the hallway. 

“Uh yeah sure” Connor shouts back “Guess I’ll see you at lunch?” Connor says sounding a little concerned. 

Leon snorts “I’ll save a seat for you. Have fun on your first day” he says well resisting the urge to kiss his head. 

Connor smiles weakly before turning, both going their separate ways. 

Lunch finally comes around after much grumbling and convincing from Leon to Leah. Begging her to let the kids go 15 minutes early. 

He uses that time to walk to the other side of the building which houses the smaller rink. Quietly entering to watch off to the side as Connor, Lucas, and Maddie finish up their lesson with the 13-year-olds. 

Leon leans against the boards of the rink resting his head against his arms, as he watches Connor show one of the kids a new way to hold his stick. The kid looks a little awestruck which Leon completely understands, but then the kid is skating off. Taking a shot that hits directly centered into the empty net. 

The rest of the kids cheer for him and Connor skates over to pat the kid on the head, telling him some encouraging words. 

Leon claps from off to the side when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket, taking it out and looks at the notification on his screen. 

There’s a new email but this time it’s not from Jennifer. 

_Dear Leon,_

_We thank you for your donation that we received at the banquet, we are very grateful and appreciative of you supporting our center. But I wanted to email and tell you we got an anonymous donation sent to us shortly after the benefit. It was a very large sum of money that put us well over the final count that we did late last week. The center is officially going to be built and these extra funds are going right into other areas of our organization to ensure all the best for our community._

_The reason I'm emailing you, Leon, is because the donation came from the unique link that was in your welcome email when you requested more information. We do this to keep track of who is out there asking for donations on our behalf, so we can thank them. So, I'm not sure if it was you again or someone you know that donated, but know we are eternally grateful and hope you can join us for our grand opening._

_Go Oilers Go,_

_Thanks again,_

_Diana._

Leon pauses and thinks for a minute. Thinking if he donated twice... which there’s no way he could have. The whole link thing throws him off as he scrolls back through his emails. Coming across the email from the group he had gotten automatically when he signed up on their website. 

It was packed with information and a lot of it is really interesting and informative. He looks closer over the email and at the top, he’s reminded. 

He had forwarded it to Connor. 

He snaps his head up as Connor and Lucas are giving fist bumps to the kids as they glide off the ice over to benches to take their skates off. 

Leon hovers anxiously, the weight of his phone in hand being the reminder. He watches as Connor and Lucas clean up the nets, pucks, and pylons, then finally leave the ice. 

“Hey Leon” Lucas waves at him kindly. Which he returns with a quiet “Hey.” 

When he glances back from nodding at Lucas, Connor is standing still in his skates by the entrance to the ice. 

“Hey... I didn’t know you were here” Connor coo’s, his face falling into a helplessly soft grin. 

“I came to surprise you and take you to the dining hall but... I have to show you something.” 

“Hmm?” Connor says in curiosity. 

“I just got this email—” he holds his phone out and lets Connor grab it. 

He reads it intently, scrolling through down to the bottom. Leon watches him skim it again before Connor is looking up at Leon with no expression on his face. 

“It was you,” Leon says hush toned. 

Connor shrugs, “It was the absolute least I could do,” He says then begins walking over to the bench to take his skates off. 

Leon follows him “It was very generous Con.” 

Connor makes a sound like he’s trying to play it off as nothing “I mean you inspired me, I needed to do something.” 

“Well, I’m glad… that’s really important but also like? how much?” 

Connor bites at his cheek before motioning for Leon to sit next to him. He looks over his shoulder before saying “100k.” 

Leon’s eyes widen, “A hundred thousand dollars?” He says lowly. 

“Like you said, that center has helped a lot of people who have gone through the same shit as us without any support that we’ve had. They deserve it.” 

Leon nods “That they do.” 

“I’m glad it’ll get built now.” 

“Me too.” 

“I think we should do an appearance there though. Once it’s complete.” 

Leon smiles, “Maybe then I’ll get to hold your hand in public.” 

Connor blushes “That would be nice.” 

“It would.” 

They pause for a minute, then Connor’s hand is inching closer to Leon’s. Their fingers intertwine as they sit there and stare at the empty rink. 

**Tuesday July 24 th 2018**

The day goes by pretty uneventfully, but Connor happened to have the time slot right before lunch with Leon and Jenny to teach the group of 12-year-olds. The one group that has taken a real liking to Leon a little too much. Enough that they have become like pesky siblings who like to pull pranks and tease the ever-loving shit out of you. 

The 2-hour lesson is filled with long sighs, ‘i’m waitings’ and eye rolls as Leon gets more frustrated with them. Abe and Kira are off trying to figure skate in one corner well Landon and Dani are throwing pucks down the ice. Jenny is doing her best to keep her calm too but when one kid listens, two stop listening. 

Leon skates over to Connor who is over on the bench peeling the tape off of the kid's sticks after their lesson on stick taping that was definitely a learning exercise. 

“They are menaces! I have a lot of respect for teachers. holy shit,” Leon grumbles as he leans against the boards. 

“Make them do laps then,” Connor says with a shrug. 

Leon thinks about it “that could work but Jenny and I can’t even get two kids to listen at once.” 

Connor looks up at him with an eyebrow raised “Are you asking…?” 

Leon gives him puppy dog eyes “Please Mcjesus.” 

“Fuck off” Connor snorts, tossing the sticks to the side and getting up off the bench. 

They skate over to Jenny who has got some kind of handle on the rowdy group, but just barely. So, Leon motions at Jenny who looks thankful for him to take over. 

“So, we are gonna switch gears and Connor is going to take over for a bit. You guys good with that?” Leon shouts, gaining about half of the group's attention. 

A few nods later Leon slides back and lets Connor take front and center, “Alright. Well first off, before we get into anything important. You guys have been standing around not listening for 10 minutes, wasting Jenny and Leon’s time so now I’m going to waste yours. Laps, full rink till the goal horn goes off.” 

The look of shock and displacement on their faces is kind of satisfying after having to deal with their brattiness. Some of them grumble as Connor continues to tell them to get going or more time is going to be added. So off they go, one by one starting their laps with scowling faces. 

Leon skates up next to Connor “Good work coach” he winks. Connor rolls his eyes but Leon can see that blush creeping up his neck. Leon is about to open his mouth to ask about something not important, but then Connor is taking out his phone letting out an aggravated sigh. 

“What?” Leon asks. 

“Mom, texting me yet again asking when they can meet you.” 

“Uh, what do you mean again?” 

Connor sighs “It’s been happening since yesterday morning.” 

Leon pauses, then gets serious “Are-are you ready?” 

Connor goes still “I think so…” 

Leon nods “I think it’s time.” 

Connor flashes Leon an uncomfortable look before opening his mouth “Do you hate them?” 

“Huh? What?” Leon quips. 

Connor licks his lips, thinking for a second “Do you think I should be forgiving them so quick?” 

Leon slides closer to him, talking quieter “I mean— I don’t hate them but I think they were very much in the wrong for making you think they didn’t want you in their lives anymore.” 

Connor gets a worried stare on his face “Maybe they aren’t worth this cause what if they just shut me out again.” 

Leon shrugs “I think… cause they’re trying… you have the choice of giving them another chance if you are wanting too. But if they pull the same shit all over again, then you have every right to shut them out right back.” 

Connor purses his lips “Alright. Alright. We’re doing this then. We have too.” 

“We have too. Whether it’s good or bad.” 

Connor blinks “Okay. I’ll figure something out before this weekend.” 

Leon slides a little closer to him “We got this.” 

Connor’s worried lip turns up into a weak smile, “Cause I got you” he whispers as he skates past Leon. 

Leon can’t help feeling a little pride as he watches him skate backwards ever so gracefully. 

**Wednesday July 25 th 2018**

A memo went out this afternoon from Jim asking each instructor if all the groups were well behaved today. Each instructor got back in saying a general consensus of yes they were better today. Maybe even angels. Too which Jim offered up the idea of a movie night in the dining hall. 

The replies that came back were all in favor, which included Connor and Leon. Who are now carrying the blankets that were on the beds in the cabin over to the dining hall. 

“Do you know what movie they picked?” Connor asks. 

“I think there were like four Disney movies they were deciding on?” 

Connor shrugs, “good enough for me.” 

“Like you haven’t seen them all already.” 

Connor snaps his head up, then smirks “At least now you have to watch this one with me.” 

Leon clicks his tongue in annoyance “I’m usually tired on the flights when you watch them.” 

“Heard that one way too many times” Connor shakes his head. 

Leon lets out an exaggerated sigh “Whatever. I just hope that there’s popcorn.” 

Connor huffs with a laugh. 

They finally come up to the outside doors to get into the main building. Blankets thrown around their shoulders as their dressed in their sweatpants and hoodies. Leon pretending to not notice Connor wearing the hoodie Leon gave him back in January. 

“Wait, before we go in…” Connor states. 

Leon drops his hand from the handle “what?” 

“How do you feel about dinner tomorrow. With my parents?” 

Leon feels a little bit of dread run through him. Trying as hard as possible to hold in his discomfort, even though deep down he knows he has to do this. 

“Uh sure...What time tomorrow?” 

“7? It’ll be after we finish our sessions and can get ready properly. I’m thinking of booking a reservation at the restaurant that’s at their resort. I think a public setting would be easier?” 

Leon’s brain starts calculating a million things but, in the end, settles on saying “Good plan. What else have you thought of?” 

Connor bites at his lip “I think we show up early and it’s us sitting there when they walk in. That’s how we tell them. If they have an issue, they can walk back out or cause a scene. I think it’s the easiest way.” 

Leon tries to ignore all the worst-case scenarios popping into his head, “Works for me.” 

Connor lets out a deep breath of air, “Okay. Good. I’ll call them tomorrow and let them know” he reaches for the handle but Leon puts his hand over top of his. 

“No matter what happens it’s for the best Con.” 

Connor’s worried look eases with that comment “I know... and I keep trying to tell myself that. But having you there along with me will make this easier. We got this.” 

Leon squeezes Connor hand in comfort. 

They walk down the hallway to the dining hall which has all the tables pushed back and a large projector screen set up. Some of the kids are on the floor in their sleeping bags chatting away with others, some are up at the snack table which has popcorn and other goodies. There’re also a few couches that have been pushing in from the lobby and the break room. 

A couple of the kids wave at them as they walk in. Oliver the 15-year-old defenseman comes over to ask Connor about something they did in a lesson earlier today. They get talking well Jenny comes over to Leon. 

“Hey, you guys pick a movie?” Leon questions. 

“Yeah, it’s that Disney Coco movie. It’s on Netflix and Tracy was gushing about it so that’s the one.” 

“Cool, I’m pretty sure Connor has seen it.” 

Her eyebrow quirks in interest “He’s a Disney fan?” 

“That’s all he watches on the flights when we’re traveling city to city.” 

“Weren’t you two in Spain just a few weeks ago? Did you watch any there?” 

Leon presses his lips together “Uh no, we didn’t.” 

She shrugs “Well then that’s more for you to watch during the season.” 

Leon waves his head back and forth “Yeah sure.” 

“Well anyways, I wanted to tell you that the couch with the purple pillow on it is for you and Connor.” 

“Oh!” He says a little too loud “uh okay thanks.” 

She grins at him “Enjoy the movie.” 

He looks behind him to see Connor still answering Oliver's question, so he makes it over to the couch that’s reserved for the both of them, putting his blanket down. There are still kids coming into the dining hall trying to find a spot so he takes the time to head over to the snack table for popcorn. 

He’s scooping some of the popcorn into one of the bags provided when he feels a body come up next to him. 

“Mr. Leon?” A voice he happens to hear little too often says. 

“Hi, Dani,” He says look down at her. She grabs a couple of ropes of Twizzlers off the table but is still standing there looking at him. 

“Can... can I help you?” He asks confusingly. 

“You and Mr. Connor are teammates right.” 

He nods “Yes, yes we are.” 

She hums, looking over at Connor then back up at Leon. It makes Leon uneasy so he spits out “What are you thinking?” 

“Well. I noticed you and Mr. Connor are friends too.” 

“We are.” 

“But I think he’s in love with you Mr. Leon.” 

Leon almost drops his bag of popcorn, fumbling for a bit before regaining some kind of decent composure. 

“W-what would make y-you say that?” 

Her eyes light up a little “The way he looks at you silly! And you guys are always with each other! Plus, you save each other a spot for lunch!” 

Leon chuckles nervously, unsure of what to say next. 

“Do you love him too?” 

“Uh…” 

Before Leon can't even finish that thought, she does a little excited jump “He should be your boyfriend! Can boys have boyfriends? I think they can. My mom’s best friend has a girlfriend and she’s a girl. So, it should work for boys too.” 

Leon blinks blankly “Uh… yes, it does...” he chokes out. 

“Oh! Addie is here got to go! Bye, Mr. Leon!” 

“Bye,” He waves, feeling like the wind it’s got knocked out of him. 

He walks slowly back over to the couch where Connor is now putting his blanket down. 

“Jenny informed me that this is our couch?” Connor says with a puzzled look. 

“I just had the weirdest conversation” Leon mumbles. 

Connor drops his voice quieter “What?” 

Leon lowers his voice “Dani says you’re in love with me and you should be my boyfriend.” 

Connor’s eyes widen at that comment. 

“So, I guess I have to ask you now because she adamantly told me too. Will you be my boyfriend?” Leon teases. 

Connor picks up the purple pillow and smacks Leon’s elbow with it “You’re ridiculous” he mutters as he takes a seat. 

Leon chuckles as he sits down too “She really did say that though and I’m a little shocked about it.” 

“No shit.” 

“You’re the one with the heart eyes apparently, giving people ideas.” 

“And like you haven’t been cutting sessions short to come spy on me. No wonder the kids are talking.” 

Leon’s mouth drops open “touché.” 

“Alright, everyone! We are going to start the movie!” Jenny announces. 

The room goes quiet as the kids are all tucked in their sleeping bags, ready to watch. The lights get turned off and the Disney castle logo appears on the screen. Leon feels Connor curl into his side a little and Leon can’t help but let him. 

Halfway through the movie which Leon will admit he is enjoying a lot. He gets the sensation of someone watching him. Connor is tucked a little closer into his side than what would be considered as only teammates and friends, but it’s dark and the kid's eyes are focused on the screen. 

Except when he turns to look a little behind him to see Jenny ‘watching the screen’ with a smile set on her mouth. He looks back at the screen, she knows. And for some reason, it doesn’t scare him as much as he had thought. 

**Thursday July 26 th 2018**

The morning passes as usual. Wake up, shower, change, head over to the dining hall. Connor and Leon sit at the table with Leah and Jenny to eat breakfast. Then it’s handing out schedules for the day and rounding up the certain kids for each group. 

Connor happens to be with Jenny today which he seems excited about. Well, Leon gets paired with Colby and Maddie. They say their goodbyes for the morning before making their way to opposite ends of the building. 

It’s not till lunch time when Leon is sat in the dining hall with Tracy and Nico. Anxiously tapping his fingers against the table waiting for Connor to show up. 

“You doing alright over there Leon?” Tracy questions with a concerned look on her face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Alright, whatever you say.” 

Leon’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he immediately takes it out. 

Connor: Can you meet me at the other rink right now or are you busy? 

Leon: On my way 

In a hurry he gets up from the table almost forgetting to excuse himself before beelining to the opposite side of the arena. 

He finds Connor sat on one of the benches where the kids take their skates off. He’s sat there in his (Leon’s) hoodie, hair dangling in his face as he stares down at his phone. Leon slows down, trying to not come rushing in as if to scare the guy. He saunters in, Connor then looking up to flash Leon a quick smile. 

“You were fast.” 

“Cause I ran.” 

Connor chuckles “would I expect anything less?” 

“You shouldn’t” Leon smiles before sitting down next to Connor “But tell me what’s up?” 

Connor let’s out a large sigh “I just got off the phone with my mom.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah… I told them about having dinner tonight. They agreed and seem excited about it? But then—” Connor groans, a frustrated look comes across his face. 

“What?” Leon asks. 

Connor keeps clenching and unclenching his hand before gritting out “she asked if she could at least know your name before meeting you tonight and I couldn’t tell her cause that would give it away to easily. But like why is this so fucking hard! It isn’t like this for straight people. Having to constantly be on edge about the possibility of saying the wrong thing. Then worrying about what they will think…. It’s such bullshit.” 

Leon sighs too, he’s felt the stress of this fact looming over them for way too long, “It’s unfair but that’s just what we gotta live with now.” 

“Maybe we should make signs to wear them around our necks so we don’t have to repeat ourselves every fucking second” Connor snorts. 

“What like? We’re in love and if you have a problem fuck off.” 

Connor laughs louder “yes exactly that.” 

Leon shrugs “oh well maybe I’ll like telling strangers how much I love you.” 

Connor settles his laughter before leaning into Leon’s side “when you put it that way...” 

They’re sitting in the back corner of the restaurant, the sun is starting to set, casting an orange glow throughout the restaurant. Connor is bouncing his leg a million miles an hour, a nervous habit that even Leon is guilty of sometimes. He’s careful in putting his hand on Connor's thigh, making him stop shaking. 

“Sorry” he mumbles out. 

“It’s alright. I get it.” 

“They'll be here any minute.” 

“It’ll be fine” Leon tries to assure with any of the hope left in his body. 

Connor sighs out “I’m hoping they don’t cause a scene. The last thing we need is my parents freaking out and some cell phone video ending up on TMZ Sports.” 

Leon gets a wave of nerves flash through him, but settles himself enough to say “I’d hope they wouldn’t want to call attention to you like that.” 

Connor shrugs, “if they’re angry enough, anything could happen.” 

Leon lets out an aggravated sigh. It shouldn’t be this way. People getting angry over someone else’s love life or having to worry so much about what others think. It’s ridiculous in retrospect but almost necessary to be prepared for the unexpected. 

Connor finds Leon’s hand on his thigh “I’m glad to have you here though. It makes it a lot easier.” 

Leon smiles and nods at him “I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” 

Connor gets this dopey toothy smile look on his face as he stares into Leon’s eyes. They sit there for a moment, just taking in each other. 

The atmosphere of the restaurant, plus the classy way they are both dressed. Connor’s even got some new cologne on that is driving Leon nuts. And his hair, don’t even get him starts on how much he’s itching to run his hands through the long locks right now. All fluffy and shiny, with small curls dangling by his neck. 

It’s a rather ravishing look on him and Leon is content on staring at him for as long as possible. Till Connors face falls, his hand slipping away from Leon’s, looking directly over Leon’s head and standing up without a word. 

Leon is careful in his movements, turning slightly to see Connor walking away from the table to hug his Mom and shaking his Dad's hand. They chat a little ways from the table, far enough that Leon can’t hear them. He feels his throat start to close as his heart stammers in his chest. Quickly chugging back the glass of water that’s in front of him. 

He turns again in his seat to notice the twitch in Connor’s wrist and the bouncing in his leg return. Desperately wanting to go over and hold his hand, calm him down so Leon can relax too. 

“So, where is he?” Leon hears Connor’s mom say a little too loud. 

“Uh” he hears Connor utter. Closer now. He takes a deep breath and slides out from his chair. Letting himself blink slowly so he doesn’t have to see their initial reaction. 

When his eyes finally focus, he gives them the best smile he can shell out. He glances over at Connor who looks like he’s one breath short of passing out. Leon then turns back to face Connor’s parents, confusion stricken on their face. 

“Leon! Hi! Um…” Connor’s mum begins. She’s stammering, looking at her husband for help. 

“Uh hi, nice to see you. You both” he corrects before leaning to shake both their hands. 

“Yeah um you too. Um...Connor?” Connor’s mom looks over at him. He’s beet red well sweat is starting to shine over his forehead. 

He lets out a shaky breath. But doesn’t say anything. 

Leon looks over at him with knowing eyes. He nods slowly, trying to silently encourage him. He can do this. 

Connor coughs and takes a deep breath “So um you guys wanted to meet my boyfriend. Well...” He leans into Leon’s side, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. 

Their faces aren’t great but aren’t bad either. A lot of confusion and some disbelief, his parents look at each other trying to have a conversation with just gasps of air. As if words are trying to come out but won’t. 

“So… wait” Connor’s dad starts. And it’s like Connor’s stress level skyrockets through the roof. Leon squeezes his hand, giving him some reassurance that he’s there. He’s not going anywhere. 

“You’re dating him—?” His dad barks. 

“Leon, yes” Connor finishes. 

“For a year?” 

Connor nods without speaking. 

“Is this a joke?” His dad coughs, disbelief in his eyes. 

“Hun no,” His mom says quietly. 

Leon can feel the pain in his chest, but looking over to see Connor’s expression makes it so much worse. 

“Okay alright. Um” his dad says before pausing. Connor’s mom is then cutting in to say something into his father’s ear. 

“Can— can you excuse the two of us for a moment? We will be right back” Connor’s dad says as both adults turn and walk to the front doors. 

Connor chokes out a wheeze, “fuck they hate me.” 

“If they're not going to take us seriously, we should leave.” 

Connor looks up at him, “Just I want to give them a minute, please.” 

Leon rolls his eyes “They’re going to talk and say how absurd this is. That we shouldn’t be doing this and all that bullshit—” 

Connor lets out another shaky breath along with his whole-body trembling. “Why is this so fucking hard!” He mutters, frustrated and worried tears welt up into his eyes. 

He turns his head to look away from Leon, who then walks around Connor and puts himself directly in front of his view. 

“I know this is scary and I don’t know what they are saying, but if they even try to blame you for anything—” he tries to say tenderly, but it comes out rather harsh. 

Connor sniffles as he looks into Leon’s eyes, “it’s okay” he chokes out. 

Leon puts one hand on his cheek “if they aren’t back in 10 minutes, we’re leaving ok?” 

“Okay.” 

Connor uses the palms of his hands to wipe at his eyes. Then he’s looking up at Leon who is still standing there, watching him looking concerned. 

“I love you” he whispers out, voice cracking mid-sentence. 

“Don’t worry. We got this” Leon says to him before they sit at the table. 

Leon pours Connor a glass of water and hands it to him. Then pours one for himself. They sit there in silence, sipping at their waters mentally making a note of how much time as gone by. 

Six minutes pass and that’s when the Mcdavid’s come walking back over to the table. Connor and Leon stand on instinct as Connor’s parents stand there with half smiles on their mouth. 

“Mind if we sit? Maybe ask you two some questions?” Connor’s mom speaks softly. Her demeanor no longer as confused looking but more curious and aloof than anything. 

“You’re not leaving?” Connor says surprised. 

His mom looks at his dad who says, “No we just wanted a minute to re-discuss our conversation plan, considering we’ve already met Leon.” 

“Huh?” 

Connor’s mom chimes in “we didn’t think we would have already met your boyfriend sweetheart.” 

“Oh…” Connor says as the thought clicks. 

“Alright um want to have a seat,” Connor says gesturing to the chairs on the other side of the table. 

Both his parents sit, well Connor and Leon do the same. 

“I’m sorry for my prior comments just now. I know you two aren’t joking” His dad says with earnest. 

“It’s okay” Connor shrugs. 

“So... this has been going on for some time now?” Connor’s mom says once settled, well his dad’s attention focus’ on looking back and forth between each boy. 

“Almost a year. In October. It’ll be a year.” 

“Just... how?” His dad speaks, unsure of how to even ask such question. 

Connor sighs well Leon’s brain starts going a million miles an hour. Thinking about their fun before all the feelings, suddenly feeling a little hot under his collar. 

“We were friends first then it escalated into something more. I don’t know we liked being with each other and it all made sense. I think we worked well as teammates so that gave us the opportunity to find out more about the other.” 

“Alright, but you two are teammates in the NHL isn’t that I don’t know weird or uncomfortable?” His Dad asks, well Connor is already opening his mouth with an answer “it was tough for a bit there. That’s why I came home right after the season ended. We were miserable... or at least I was. I needed to understand me before I could give myself to someone else. It was something we never really discussed in the beginning. It was mostly hooking up until the feelings caught up.” 

Leon coughs well glancing at Connor with a proud smile. 

His parents look at each other a little uncomfortable before his Dad is turning to look back at both of them “It’s uh going to take us some time to understand this.” 

“Of course.” 

“We want you to be happy.” 

“I am, Dad. I promise.” 

His Dad gives him a half smile and that’s all Leon needs in order to finally untense. 

There’s a quick pause in the conversation, and before Leon even has a chance to think his words are spilling out of his mouth “I just want to say that your son means a lot to me. And I’d do anything to make sure he’s happy and cared for.” 

He shuts his mouth after that, taking a quick glance at Connor who is beaming at those words. Leon pretends he misses the flash of admiration and joy in Connor’s moms face all before she speaks up and says “please order whatever you want boys. It’s on us tonight.” 

And all the things in the world finally seem to all fit into place. 

Dinner goes by a lot better than it had started out. The conversation gets easier as they all relaxed. Connor’s parents realize that they still have the same son they’ve always had, well getting to know Leon a little bit differently now. 

From time to time Leon catches a glance of Connor, it’s like he’s become a totally different person right in front of him. All smiles well radiating this new-found confidence that Leon was worried he would never see from Connor. 

He’s so aloof as his parent's bug and teases him, telling Leon embarrassing stories of him as a kid. Connor is blushing so bad and Leon has to resist on grabbing his cheeks and pulling him in too kiss him. 

As the evening settles into the night. The sun long gone and the air becoming crisp. They call it a night, finally leaving the restaurant. Connor’s parents walk the two boys to the front of the resort, and wait with them for the valet to bring their rental. 

“Thank you for agreeing to dinner sweetie,” Connor’s mom says well hugging her son. 

“Good choice kiddo,” his Dad says. 

Leon stands back, letting Connor have his moment with his parents. The smile on his mouth hasn’t left all night and Leon couldn’t be happier for him. 

“Oh, shoot I think I left our hotel key on the table” Connor mom says as she’s digging through her bag. 

“Um uh, I'll come help you find it,” Connor says as he follows his mom into the resort. Turning to look over his shoulder at Leon with an apologetic smile. 

Leon feels his stomach turn on himself as he stands there awkwardly with Connor’s Dad. They watch as Connor and his mom walks further into the hotel, all before Connor’s Dad is turning and looking at him. 

“I wanted to apologize to you...” 

Leon almost chokes in disbelief. Those words ring in his ears till he regains some composure. 

“That’s not necessary sir” Leon denies. 

“Please don’t be modest about this. What we did to our son was absolutely horrendous. We know he’s lost some trust in us and we may never get that back. but that doesn’t matter, because we treated him poorly, we will face all the consequences.” 

Connor Dad lets out a frustrated sigh “I want to apologize for putting that extra pressure on you along with Connor. Neither of you deserve to feel abandoned by the people you expect to be your biggest supporters. We’re going to try harder now.” 

“Trying is all we ask.” 

His Dad nods, “It’s nice to see how happy he is and so loved because of you. I never thought a teammate would peak his interest but—” 

Leon forces himself to remain posed as Connor’s Dad continues to talk. 

“We tried to come here without an expectation of who we would be meeting, but this is a nice surprise” He gestures at Leon “We know how Connor has talked about you right from when he was drafted well getting to play alongside you. But now over the last year and a half, it makes sense why he’s been the way he’s been. We saw the joy in him at the beginning of the season all the way to Christmas when you joined us. But then we saw the dark, in the way that he was hurting during the losses. We thought with him struggling with his sexuality added the extra stress throughout the season when really… It was the stress of letting others know. Which we didn’t make easy for him. And we are both going to spend the rest of our lives making up for that…” 

Leon wants to interject but Connor’s Dad continues. 

“But most importantly, when he came home to us a few weeks ago. He was this different person, and not in a bad way. But that he had this light back in him that’s been missing. He’s grown more confident and he’s accepted himself in the most remarkable way. He’s holding himself to a higher standard than just being a hockey player. He’s loving himself and you were a huge part in helping that change. You care and love our son, we see it in the way you look at him and speak to him. That’s all we could ever want. We’ll never stop apologizing for thinking any differently of our son.” 

Leon feels a little lightheaded as he stands listening to the words come from Connor’s Dad’s mouth. 

“We are sorry for putting you two in a tough spot on top of what else you guys probably got going on. With the season coming up and—” 

“And having to tell the team...” Leon finishes for him. 

Connor's dad pauses and hangs his head “That’s... that’s gotta be tough for you both. We’re sorry for making this harder than it ever needed to be. We want to do better.” 

Leon gives him a sympathetic smile. He can tell he’s being genuine, it doesn’t excuse their behavior, but it is a start. 

“Thank you” is all he replies with and Connor’s Dad seems to accept that. 

Connor comes back outside with his mom in tow, “Found it finally” she laughs holding the card in her hand. Connor comes to walk over to Leon giving him an easy smile. Their car is then pulled up beside them and the keys are handed over to Connor. 

“Alright well,” Connor says looking awkwardly at his parents. Who just rush up and hug him one at a time. Connor’s mom gives Leon a tight squeeze as Connor’s Dad shakes his hand. It’s easier, more comfortable... a little freeing. 

With a couple of goodbyes later. Connor and Leon get into their car and make it onto the highway. Connor is driving and Leon is comfortable in the passenger seat. They are about 20 minutes away from the camp when Connor says “thank you for being my everything.” 

Leon feels his heart grow triple in size. 

**Friday July 27 th 2018**

It’s the final day of camp. All the parents are showing up tomorrow morning to pick up their kids. It’s a little bittersweet, Leon has become fond of the camp and the people. 

Some of the kids he’ll find he will miss too, even if he finds them annoying at times. 

On top of that Connor has become a custom to the camp as well in the week that he has been there. The kids had gotten over their starstruck reaction for him and now looked at him as a friend. Most of them gossiping about how they were going to tell the other kids at school that they got to hang out with Connor Mcdavid this summer, Leon finds it endearing. 

They’re sat outside under the dark sky that is twinkling with a million stars. The air is warm well a fire is crackling in the center of everyone. Taking turns making s’mores and telling ghost stories, like a real summer camp would. 

The kids enjoy every second of it. Connor helping some of the other kids out with their smore building, saying he learnt a fancy trick from someone not too long ago. All well winking at Leon from across the flame. 

When Leon gets up, he purposely walks past Connor to shake his head of hair. He snorts to himself as he walks over to the table of other goodies for snacking. Mostly there to grab some popcorn. 

“Leon, can I ask you something?” 

He turns his head to look to his right. Jenny is standing there in a big comfy hoodie and a beanie covering her long blonde hair. 

“Uh sure?” 

“I don’t know how to say this and please tell me if I am way out of line but... are you and Connor like? ... together?” She says the last part in a whisper. 

Leon takes a step closer to her and grins, “We are.” 

She does a little excited hop, “thank god. I thought I might be losing it or something.” 

“No no you’re not. We...we just aren’t great at hiding it.” 

She shushes him “no you’re doing fine. It’s sweet really. You two are cute together.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I really wish you guys the best. You both deserve it.” 

“Thank you that uh means a lot.” 

“Of course, but hey thanks for being honest with me, I know it must be tough.” 

He shrugs “it’s getting easier.” 

“That’s good.” 

They stand there in comfortable silence until Connor is walking up to the two of them. 

“Hey,” Connor says acknowledging them both. 

“Hey, um will you two excuse me,” Jenny says, smiling as she leaves the area. 

“What was-?” 

“She figured it out.” 

“Oh.” 

“She thinks we’re cute together.” 

“I know we are.” 

“Shut up” Leon snorts. 

Connor laughs before turning his back to look around. Then grabbing Leon’s hand and pulling him around the corner of the main building. Hiding away from prying eyes. 

“What are we—?” 

“When I went to camp pretty much every summer as a kid. Even into my teens. The guys in my cabin would always sneak away to go make-out with the girls from the other cabin. I couldn’t understand why I never felt the need to do that—” 

Leon grins. 

“Till right now that is” Connor adds, smirking as he grabs Leon by the collar and pulls him into press their lips together. 

They are both smiling in their kisses. Connor’s got Leon pressed up against the brick wall as they snort and chuckle between each kiss. 

“What a crazy life we live.” 

“And it’s only going to get crazier.” 

“Bring it.” 

Leon just laughs as he presses his mouth against Connor’s. 


	18. Chapter 18

#  **Chapter 18**

**Wednesday August 8th 2018**

**Connor:** I’m just boarding my flight  
**Leon:** Yay! Want me to pick you up?  
**Connor:** No no don’t worry about it. I’ll get an Uber.  
**Leon:** Idiot.  
**Leon:** What time does your flight come in?  
**Connor:** (eye-roll emoji)5 pm  
**Leon:** (smile-kiss emoji)I’ll be there.  
**Connor:** (kiss emoji)Thanks. Miss you.  
**Leon:** Miss you too.  


They arrived back home in Edmonton early last week, finally feeling a little lighter after everything. Leon could tell he was flying a little high as Connor also was. Relief had settled through both of them along with their new found confidence, enabling them to call Jennifer to schedule another meeting. 

Sitting with her as she went over their plan, detailing all the steps they were going to take within the organization made it all seem a little surreal. As she went over their terms, ensuring that their careers and public image would be unscathed after everything. 

They decided upon telling the team in a formal meeting. Set up by the organization itself disguised as a team meeting. This would happen before Christmas break. So, they still felt comfortable with the timeline they had to figure it all out. They may have to tell the team sooner than they were expecting but it’s for their best interest. 

Walking back down to the parking garage, Connor had said something along the lines of “As much work and how frightening this all is. The fact that I might be able to hold your hand in public one day…. Makes it all so so worth it” which got Leon going absolutely dizzy with joy. 

So, when Connor gets invited to Media day in Chicago with some other players throughout the league, he can’t say no. 

Leon knew he felt horrible about having to go somewhere else yet again, which he kept assuring him it wasn’t that big of a deal. They both have responsibilities within their jobs and this is one of them. (which Connor was still wary about, that is until Leon told him “Hey you get me every day for the next 8 months and that's a guarantee.” and Connor finally accepted his fate.) 

So off Connor went, with a sad pout on his lips but also a fresh hickey on his inner thigh. 

“Something to remind you” Leon had winked as Connor had come down from his high. Sighing as he laid back into Leon’s bed, all tangled in the sheets. 

Connor snorted, “Remind me of what exactly?” 

“That you’re mine” He smirked as he leaned forward. 

Connor got this dopey, stupid smile across his lips. Leon grinned back at him as he hovered over the other man. Either of them waiting for the other to make a move, till Connor had leaned up to press their mouths together. 

So now Connor’s been gone for the weekend and a bit. A text here and there were passed back and forth as they went about their separate days. 

Leon making an effort to get back into the swing of training. Showing up to Rogers to meet with the training staff to go over new workouts and meal plans for the season. A lot of his time was spent there in the last week, putting his energy and focus into getting back to his peak. 

Not that he completely disregarded what needed to be put into his body, he definitely could have made smarter choices. But being on vacation, you can’t pass up on somethings. 

So, this week was dedicated to getting back on track. Stocking his fridge with healthy items to eat, and figuring out his workout routine. Using the equipment at Rogers and not having to fight for any of the machines was even more of a bonus. Training camp for some of the rookies and prospects is to start in the next week. So, he was getting as much use out of the empty training rooms as possible. 

Leon walks into the kitchen and pulls a water bottle from the fridge, checking over what things he had in order to make up his mind on what he wanted to make Connor for dinner. With Connor being home later that day, a nice home cooked meal (using the cookbook Kelly had got him) with his new-found skills would be a real treat. 

He bends down looking into the fridge, taking stock of what he might need to run out and get when his phone buzzes again on the counter. 

**Connor:** I have something to show you.  
**Leon:**?? What.  
**Connor:** Hang on.  


Leon waits for a moment, getting a little impatient as he stares at the screen. It seems like an eternity passes before he hears the bloop of a message coming through. 

When he looks down, his breath catches in his throat. 

[](https://imgur.com/Fj94vze)  
  
The photographer gave me some of the extra proofs. The rest will come out in an article later next month :)   
  


Leon can’t even focus because there’s a well-taken photo of Connor all styled and staring right into the camera. Looking all sultry and mysterious looking. Leon immediately saves it to his camera roll. 

**Leon:** Fuck that hot.  
**Connor:** lmao  
**Leon:** Wait? You mean there’s more? And what article?  
**Connor:** Lol yes, there’s more.  
**Connor:** It’s for an article with GQ  
**Leon:** Holy shit.   
**Leon:** Can you send me more? (smirk emoji) **Connor:** Nope. You gotta wait!   
**Leon:** Jerk.  
**Connor:** Ha! Suffer. We’re taxiing out to the runway. I’ll see you soon.  
**Leon:** Not if I see you first.   


Leon picks up Connor at the airport later with grinning smiles plastered on both their faces. Leon then getting out of his SUV to help Connor put his things in the trunk, all without a word to each other. 

Connor slides into the passenger seat well Leon gets back into the drivers. He puts one hand on the wheel another on the gear shift, ready to put the car into drive. Except he feels a careful touch on his chin, then easy pressure as Connor slowly turns Leon’s head toward him. 

“Missed you” he breathes against Leon's lips, feeling every syllable shiver up his spine “Missed you too.” 

It isn’t until they’re back on the highway that the conversation picks up and Connor’s hand finds its way to be resting on Leon’s thigh as he drives. 

Back in their neighborhood, Leon parks in his own driveway then helps Connor carry his things over to his own house. A couple of people are walking along the street. Kids in the distance playing road hockey, well dogs bark as they walk past. No one bats an eye at either of them. 

Connor unlocks the front door and stumbles inside with his large duffle bag well Leon rolls his suitcase inside. Shutting the door behind them and leaving his luggage on the bench in the entryway. They both pad into the kitchen, Connor grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and tossing one over to Leon. 

“Fuck I think I left my charger in your car” Connor curses after taking a hefty sip of his water. 

“I can go get it.” 

“Nah, it’s fine I’ll grab it later.” 

Connor then turns to put his water down well Leon watches him move towards him so instinctively he ends up pulling Connor in by his hips, bodies flushed together. 

Connor grins at him, “Hi?” he says, a little confusion on his face. 

“Hi?” Leon says back, now also confused. 

“I was just going for my bags…” 

“Oh... but this is better right?” 

Connor smirks, “You’re right.” 

“Unpacking can wait,” Leon says breathlessly. 

Connor snakes his hand around Leon’s head, pulling him closer into his space, “Unpacking can wait…” he replies, barely a whisper before connecting their lips. 

It starts off with just tender, sweet kisses that are filled with a lot of emotion. Everything they wanted to say or do when they saw each other at the airport, but couldn’t. Leon backs Connor up against the kitchen counter, and things go south from there. 

Literally. 

It’s later that same night when they’re cuddled up on Connor’s couch, sharing the same blanket with their legs tangled together in the middle. Some cheesy Netflix movie is playing on TV that neither of them are really watching, just more or less comfortable to be next to each other. 

“Did you really cook me dinner?” Connor asks as the credits begin to roll. 

Leon looks over at him, “What? Think I couldn’t do it?” 

Connor rolls his eyes “No, I’m just asking.” 

Leon grins childishly “Yes I did. I got a goddamn cookbook from the Talbots, and I used it to make YOU dinner in my fancy ass kitchen.” 

Leon can literally see the hearts form within Connor’s pupils. 

Connor coo’s “That was really sweet and I do appreciate it, babe.” 

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you enjoyed it.” 

“Are we gonna see that more during the season now?” 

“Absolutely fucking not.” 

Connor barks out a laugh “Figured.” 

Leon shrugs “Well maybe just for date nights.” 

“Date nights?” 

Leon feels the heat rises to his cheeks as Connor stares at him with wonder in his eyes. 

“I mean yeah… like I told you I was gonna date you hard. So be prepared.” 

Connor lets his mouth curl into a grin as he shoves another Twizzler into his mouth, “Not if I beat you to it.” 

Leon whips his head to look back over at Connor, “What’s that supposed to mean?” he chuckles. 

Connor smirks with a cocky glint in his eye, “I want to spoil you like you spoil me, so watch out.” 

Leon winks “You’re on.” 

**Thursday August 9 th 2018**

There’s a loud, annoying buzzing sound that ends up waking Leon. He incoherently reaches his arm out to the bedside table and grabs his phone, silencing it with a press of the on/off button. 

He rolls over to the other side of the bed, expecting to bump into another body but there’s nothing. He peeks an eye open t see othe bedsheets tossed over haphazardly, making Leon a little uneasy. 

“Con?” He calls out, his voice still heavy from sleep. 

He doesn’t hear anything. Which, again is odd. But then his phone is going off again, Buzz, after buzz. He picks it up thinking he set an alarm by accident but instead is met with a slew of notifications. 

Texts, Twitter, Instagram, e-mails. A few phone calls even. 

He scrolls for a bit but it gets overwhelming pretty fast. Unsure of where to even start, but more or less feeling a little panicked of what this is about. 

He then gets a text as he’s holding his phone. 

  
**Nurse**  
Have you talked to Leon yet?   
  
**Con**  
He’s not up yet.  
  
**Nurse**  
Go wake him and tell him before he finds out by himself. 

Leon gets confused by that last message. Checking over the last messages in that thread, realizing that it’s a group chat between the three of them. He stops reading any further and quickly gets out of bed. 

When he steps off the last stair, he can see Connor leaning against the kitchen island. He’s got his laptop in front of him, his phone next to him. He’s intently reading something on the screen, not realizing that Leon is standing there. 

“Tell me what?” Leon says. Feeling his voice echo in Connor’s still empty living room. 

Connor snaps out of whatever trance he’s in well reading his screen. He looks over at Leon his mouth opening ready to speak. But all he gets out is a rough croak before walking over to collide into Leon’s body. Hugging him tightly as Leon stands there unsure of what to do. 

He instinctively holds Connor close, his shoulders shaking with his face tucked into the crook of Leon’s neck. His arms as tight as can be around Leon’s waist. Leon lets him get it out of his system without any questions. His throat burning as he wants to rush into getting an answer, but continues to comfort his boyfriend instead. 

Connor eventually lets go of Leon and looks up at him with glassy eyes and puffy cheeks. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Leon asks softly as he reaches to wipe away some of Connor’s tears. 

“It’s easier if I show you” he mumbles, his voice cracking with pain. Leon has never felt this kind of worry fill his body before. It’s different, like a wet towel draped over you, dragging your whole body down. 

Connor walks back over to his laptop and clicks around before turning the computer to show the screen to Leon. Leon takes a step closer to focus in, a tweet is up on the screen. 

#LetsGoOilers 

But below are two pictures. A little blurry, a little grainy. Definitely zoomed in from a ways away with a phone camera. But nonetheless you can see two bodies very much pressed against each other. Kissing. 

The first picture showing a figure that looks like Leon. Wearing a hoodie that he definitely owns. The second picture, it looks like Connor from the side. If you saw what he was wearing in exit interviews that day then you definitely know it’s Connor. 

It takes him a second to process it, then he looks down at the retweets and the likes and his heart drops. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know how this happened. We were careful and yet someone still did this and fuck! This isn’t fair!” Connor shouts as his voice cracks with emotion. The tears not far behind. Leon can’t even look away from the screen to go console, Connor. He just pulls the laptop closer to him to click on the page that tweeted the photos. 

No profile image. No bio. Default header. No other tweets. The account was made a couple of days before. The account isn’t even following anyone but people have started following it. 

He clicks on the tweet again, making the mistake of scrolling to the replies. 

_Is that? Drai and Mcdavid?_

_What the fuck is this?_

_Guess I'm not watching hockey ever again._

_Are they making out?? What the fuck?!?!_

Leon closes the laptop with a little more aggression that needed “This is bullshit! How? Who? Why?!” 

He does a frustrated walk around the kitchen island before leaning down on it and rubbing his face with his hands. “God fucking damn it!” He yells, slamming his hands on the countertops. 

He stays there, leaning against the counter trying to process it. Someone outed them. Someone who was at the fucking building, who probably fucking works there took a picture of them and fucking share it. Leon can’t even wrap his head around it. 

His mind is going a million miles an hour, trying to come up with anything to see how this could turn out anything but bad. 

“Nurse sent it to me first. He saw it about an hour ago but no one else has asked me about it yet.” 

“Fuck” Leon curses “Why weren’t we more careful!” 

“We were Drat. We fucking were okay!” 

Leon seethes between his teeth as he leans against the counter, his head in his hands “I hate this. I hate this. I hate this.” 

Connor stays quiet, which Leon is kind of thankful for. Letting him just stir to get it out of his system. 

The what-if’s come pouring into his head almost immediately. Imagining any kind of other scenario where this wasn’t happening. Where they went wrong and could’ve taken more steps to prevent it. 

At this point, he feels like ripping his hair out. His palms dug deep into his eye sockets as he rubs, trying to force himself to not cry. 

He snaps out of it though as a ringtone blares through the kitchen. He looks up to see Connor holding his phone in his palm. 

“Who?” Leon asks. 

“It’s Jennifer.” 

“Fuck. Answer it.” 

Connor slides to answer and puts it on speaker for both of them. 

“Hey Jennifer,” Connor says somberly. 

“Hey, Connor. I wish I was calling about some different kind of news. I’m not sure if you have seen what’s going around social media right-” 

“Yeah no, we saw it already.” 

“Is Leon there with you?” 

Leon perks up, “Yeah I’m here.” 

She sighs from the other line “Guys, I’m so sorry. This is exactly what I know you two were trying to avoid but unfortunately what is done is done. We have to move on from here and do some damage control.” 

“Has it hit the mainstream media yet?” Connor asks. 

She hums in thought “Not really. We became aware of it about an hour after it was posted and we’ve been trying to get twitter to take it down. But at this point it’s been shared so much across the site, it’s not just going to die when we take the post down.” 

The mood in the room sinks. Leon doesn’t even look up at Connor just continues to stare at the marble countertop in front of him. 

“Then what do we do?” Connor asks. 

“I think you two need to lay low for a bit. Let it fester and calm down on its own.” 

“Do you think it’ll die?” Connor asks. 

“I think so. If we just leave it alone. You guys did what you could. This is on the person sharing these images, not you. Just- try to stay low for the time being. We’re gonna do something on our end and we’ll be in touch.” 

“Thanks, Jennifer,” Leon says. 

“We’ll figure this out, guys. We’ll talk soon.” 

The line goes dead, leaving the room in silence. 

“Are we really supposed to wait around?” Leon scoffs. 

“I’m not going out there well those images are out there and I can have joeschmuck on the street come ask about them. I really don’t want to have to deal with that” Connor replies. 

“So then what?” 

“We stay here. Or at your place. We alternate and try not to go stir crazy.” 

“Fucking hell” Leon mutters under his breath. 

Connor walks across the kitchen floor to come up to Leon’s side, forcing Leon to turn to him as Connor cups his cheeks with both his hands “Listen, I know this is terrifying and we did not plan this but we have to do what we can to not lose everything we’ve worked so hard for.” 

“But-” 

“No Buts. Leon listen” Connor asks sternly. A little bit of that captain vibe creeping into his tone. Something that forces Leon to make direct eye contact. 

“Leon do you understand, we cannot let this ruin us. I’ve fought too damn hard to get you back into my life that I’m not letting some trash bag on the internet take away what we mean to each other.” 

Leon feels himself simmer and focus on Connor. The guy standing in front of him, to Leon he isn’t just Connor Mcdavid the hockey star. The guy who scores all the goals and gets all the points. Instead, he’s just...Connor. Which sounds so boring in perspective but really, he’s this guy that Leon let into his life who turned out to mean much more to him that he could’ve ever thought. 

He’s _Just Connor_ in the fact that he’s the light in Leon’s life that he didn’t know he was missing. Life isn’t the same with him and life wasn’t the same without him. 

“I love you” Leon mumbles out but means it desperately. 

“And I love you. That’s what matters here alright?” 

“Alright.” 

Connor relaxes and leans in to press a sweet kiss to Leon’s lips “Do you wanna watch a movie? I’ll let you pick?” 

Leon hums “I think they just put Tangled on Netflix?” 

Connor’s face goes all soft “You...? are picking a Disney movie?” 

“Maybe I’ve changed.” 

Connor beams “I told you they are worth all the hype.” 

Leon rolls his eyes “Just make some popcorn well I get the TV set up.” 

Connor grins “Anything for my prince.” 

Leon can’t help it when his cheeks go hot. 

A week goes by with short updates from Jennifer via email to let them know what’s happening behind the scenes. One thing happens for sure, they get the twitter account taken down. Except that the photos have been saved and shared on so many different accounts it was almost pointless to get the original taken down. 

Their phones become a mass notification port within the first three days that they both turn off everything except for text messages and phone calls. Leon ends up deleting his twitter completely, too sick and tired of dealing with all that. 

Eventually, it hits non-hockey fans. Which they hoped it wouldn’t but the phone call Connor got from his Mom on Sunday night, deep down they knew it was bound to happen. 

“Sweetheart I didn’t know what to do. Lisa at work stopped me and asked me if I had seen the photos. I hadn’t so I denied it was you but sweetie I’m really sorry this is happening to you.” 

Leon immediately called his parents and his sister to let them know. Not chancing that happening to him if this somehow ends up international. 

Hanging out all weekend in Connor’s house finally got them bored beyond their limits. Switching it up to stay at Leon’s on Monday. They order in, build the bookshelf for the basement and binge some Netflix documentaries but it gets them through the day. 

The person who ran the account hasn’t been found and at this point probably won’t unless they come forward. Which is disheartening and puts them both in a bad mood for a day, Connor going back to his own place to find something to do. Well, Leon did some yard work on his own. 

Connor ended up making something for them both that night at his place and it seemed that having some alone time did them both good. Considering they’ve been on edge for days now, having no clear sight of what’s to come. 

Jennifer hasn’t been totally clear on what is going on, what the plan is. Just keeping them at bay with short emails to remind them that they aren’t alone in this. 

The only plus side of this is that none of the real media has brought up the photos. Sportsnet, TSN, ESPN, even some of the lesser known sites and blogs, none of them have even mentioned these photos on their platforms. Which is a huge positive because once they start reporting on it. It’s game over. 

On Tuesday Connor gets invited to the Stollery to come visit some kids which he would never turn down. Well, Leon decides to go help out at the food bank. 

So they each go to do their respective duties as leaders in this city. Eventually coming home to feeling a little less agitated with smiles crossing their faces. Well, not one person mentioned the photos to them even once, which made them both feel a little less on edge. 

Leon is mindlessly scrolling through his Instagram feed, trying to ignore the notifications some people tagging him in the photos. But still scrolling to see what his friends back home are up too. 

He scrolls past his sister's last post only to see that the Oilers Instagram have posted a series of photos of Connor at the Stollery. Just casual, non-posed photos of him smiling and chatting with kids. He makes the mistake of reading the top comment. 

_Captain Connor sure must do his job well if his teammates like kissing him._

He immediately closes the app, then tosses his phone onto the bedside table. He curls into his side of the bed and pretends to be asleep when Connor get out of the shower. 

Wednesday goes by with a mass video game tournament day. Which ends with Leon losing and having to get groceries. 

Connor encouraged him that it would be fine, and he wholeheartedly agreed that it would. Considering yesterday no one asked either of them anything. But when he’s staring down the cereal wall, he gets an odd look from the guy next to him. Which weirded him out, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. 

He ends up panicking and leaving without buying anything. Connor gives him shit but also understands the pain of it all. They end up ordering in again, then Connor leaves the house just after 11 pm to go pick up their online grocery order. 

**Thursday August 16th 2018**

Leon has finally had enough of staring at the walls of his house. He loves his home more than anyone ever could, but being cooped up for a week without any real change of scenery has started driving him mad. So, in a last-ditch effort, he changes into some workout clothes, texts Connor (who is still sleeping), and gets in his car. 

He doesn’t think on the 10-minute drive down the road, only stopping and parking before fitting his headphones in his ears and pumping his pre-game playlist. 

He walks through the bushes to the path and when he sees the Edmonton River Valley he breathes and begins his run. Focusing on breathing and ignoring the mess of thoughts in his head. Letting his aggression and worry slowly melt away as he concentrates. Trying to think about literally nothing. 

He finally slows down as he comes to a footbridge. Leaning against the wood trusses as his breathing regulates. He stares down, looking at the water rush beneath him. Feeling a little lighter than he has all week. 

The burn in his chest and the stretch in his legs, it makes him feel more human. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and sees he’s got 1 new email and a couple of texts from Connor. He figured he’d been running for a while but not an hour. 

The dread that courses through him hits him like a freight train. He finds a large rock off the side of the path and reads through Jennifer's email. Which essentially asks if he and Connor are available to talk on the phone today. 

He checks the messages from Connor. 

**Today** 8:34 am  
**Connor:** All good. Have a good run.  
**Today** 9:34 am  
**Connor:** Hey. did u get Jennifer's email? She wants to talk to both of us.  
**Today** 9:58 am  
**Connor:** Sorry ur probably enjoying ur run.  


Leon ends up texting Connor back.

**Leon:** I’ll be home in 20. Tell Jennifer we’ll wait for her call.  


Then he collects himself before doing a light jog back to his car. Now focusing on not letting his knees buckle beneath him. 

When Leon gets home his house is empty. So, he texts Connor to come over well he jumps into the shower. Feeling sweaty and gross, hoping that the scalding water would burn away some of the stress. 

When he comes back downstairs Connor is sitting at the kitchen counter with his laptop and phone in front of him. He doesn’t notice Leon, still intently staring at his screen. 

So, Leon stops on the last step to just look at Connor. 

He couldn’t imagine going through this with anyone else. No one else has made such an impact on his life or made him feel the things that Connor has. Connor is the one person who he’s ever felt could help him in getting through life’s obstacles. Instead of ever actually ever being the obstacle. 

Sure, figuring out his feelings for Connor was a whirlwind of confusion. But the thing is, it never felt wrong. Like fighting with the fact if this was the right choice or if this was something they were faking. It’s never been like that and at this point, he believes it never will. They’ve cemented into each other enough that they are both in this for the long haul, no matter how crazy. This hiccup is proving to them once again, they can get through this together. 

Leon steps off the last stair and comes up behind Connor to latch his arms around his shoulder. Planting a large kiss on his cheek, making him blush. 

“You good?” Connor laughs and Leon could listen to that sound for hours on end. He ends up sitting down at the chair next to him but not before running his hand through Connor’s long hair. Messing it up just enough to be in his eyes. 

“Really?” Connor says blowing the strands out of his face. 

“It’s my job to annoy you at least once a day.” 

Connor huffs “Once? I think your personal goal is like 10.” 

Leon drops his mouth open, offended. 

“Just stating facts,” Connor says matter of factly. 

Leon rolls his eyes well smirking “Whatever.” 

Connor is blushing but begins to open his mouth when his phone starts ringing. Jennifer’s name comes up onto the screen, making them both inhale deeply. 

Connor slides to answer then puts his phone down and onto speaker mode. 

“Hey, Jennifer” Connor answers. 

“Hey, Connor. Leon there too?” 

“Yes. Hi, Jennifer” Leon replies. 

“Hi, Leon. I’m glad to be actually chatting with you both on the phone finally. How are you both doing?” 

Both of them shrug at each other because neither of them knows how to answer but it’s Leon who ends up talking “I mean we’re laying low. Not talking to anyone. Just hoping this dies.” 

Jennifer is quiet on the other line, “So you guys haven’t seen anything of what’s going on online?” 

Connor whips his head to look at Leon. Both of them stare at each other in confusion. “Um no, we haven’t.” 

Jennifer sighs “Well, this isn’t easy to say but… it’s not dying like we had hoped. Some of the local blogs have reported on the photos now. And it’s started passing along throughout different team fan bases and at this point, we’ve done everything we can to stop it.” 

Leon glances at Connor who has a thousand-yard stare on his face. It makes Leon’s stomach drop, and not in a good way. 

Leon clears his throat “So what do we do?” 

“Well... We’re trying to not get any of the bigger media platforms to bring up the photos but we can only do so much. And at this rate, it’s almost inevitable that some big outlet won’t care about the consequences in bringing it up.” 

Leon clenches his teeth, letting his body sag against the kitchen countertop. Connor’s chewing in his thumb, his leg bouncing a million miles an hour. 

“Has any of the other guys on the team reached out to either of you?” 

Connor and Leon both look at each other “uh...no.” 

Jennifer sighs “Guys I don’t know how to say this but you both gotta tell the rest of the team. It’s only time between them finding out on their own or them finding out from you guys. It’s your choice how you want to go about it.” 

Neither of them say anything. Too caught up in their own thoughts and concerns. 

Jennifer hums on the other line before speaking “You guys never told me who already knows?” 

Leon clears his throat “Um Nuge, Nurse, and Larss know.” 

“Alright. Well, you told them and that’s a win in itself. Are they okay with you two?” 

Leon looks at Connor who deflates a little but speaks up anyways, “Nuge and Nurse were fine from the start. Larss took a little time but he came around.” 

“That’s positive guys. Really. You both tackled that head-on, this is something else that needs to be done. We can explore how to deal with the public later but you both gotta discuss how you want to break it to the rest of the guys. It’s the right thing to do.” 

Leon can hear the sincerity in her voice. He knows she gets it, that as terrifying as coming out is maybe one day it will get easier. Connor looks over at Leon with earnest eyes, he looks defeated in a way that’s worse than losing your 6th game in a row. 

“What do we do,” Connor says to Leon. 

Leon shrugs “Tell them. There’s no other option.” 

Connor bites his lip “Jennifer when are some of the guys coming into town?” 

Jennifer hums on the other line, the sounds of a mouse clicking in the background “Um I assume most should be in by the end of the week.” 

“Okay. Can you give us 24 hours to talk and we’ll reach out with what our plan is?” 

“Works for me. If you guys have questions, shoot me an email alright. You guys know I’ve got your backs.” 

“Thank you” Leon replies. 

“I’ll hear from you tomorrow. Take care guys.” 

The line disconnects as they both let out large sighs. Leon ends up folding his arms on the counter and putting his head down. 

“Who’s gonna take it the best?” Connor asks. 

“Huh?” 

“Which of the guys we haven’t told is going to take it the best you think?” 

Leon sits up, scratching at his elbow “Um… Cags? Maybe?” 

Connor pauses to think before nodding but then his composure falters. His face returning into its defeated look as he folds his arms and rests his head onto the counter. Leon feels frozen in the moment, unsure if he should say something or touch him or walk away. Except Connor just comes flying back up again “What happens if they all hate us?” 

Leon shakes his head “We can’t sit here and play that game all day.” 

Connor leans back down onto the counter “you’re right. Fuck. Can we text them?” 

Leon snorts “If say, Klef and Larss were suddenly dating would you want to be told via text.” 

Connor shrugs “I mean… there are worse ways-” 

“Connor.” 

“Sorry I just ugh. I really don’t want to do this.” 

“I don’t want to do this either. Hell, no one wants to have to do this...” 

Connor lets out a whine, “So what we roll up to training camp like yes those photos were us. If you have an issue please don’t say it out loud.” 

“Essentially, yes?” 

“Alright. So before training camp, we pull them all in for a team meeting and tell them.” 

Leon stands to be behind Connor, massaging his shoulders hoping to relax him a bit “We’re doing this together, to be together. Is it worth it?” 

Connor freezes and turns to look up at Leon, “Of course. 100%.” 

Leon cracks a smile then kiss his head, “Good answer.” 

Connor rolls his eyes, “I’m still not looking forward to it.” 

“Me either, but we gotta do it.” 

“Or we don’t?” 

Leon glares at him. 

“We could just do our jobs and not have to get into the gritty details of it.” 

“And look where that got us last time?” 

Connor frowns, his eyes focused on remembering their rocky relationship that was happening only months ago “Okay. okay. Yeah, I don’t want that to happen ever again.” 

“Me either.” 

They both pause, Connor now rubbing at his eyes. Leon continues to massage at his shoulders. Careful around his collarbone, still able to feel his scar from his surgery. 

Connor clears his throat, “Alright so the goal is to tell them before training camp?” 

“I think so yes.” 

“So when?” 

“Camp starts what the 27th?” 

Connor stares straight ahead “... that’s like less than two weeks away.” 

Leon chews at his lip, unsure of what to say next. Letting go of Connor’s shoulders and returning to sit next to him. 

“Can you tell me what you’re thinking?” Leon asks carefully. 

“I” Connor starts then stops, he glances at Leon quickly before turning back away. But Leon can see the red rims around his eyes. He scoots his chair closer to Connor and rests his hand on Connor’s thigh “Talk to me, I’m right here.” 

It takes Connor a minute but then lets in a large exhale before wiping his eyes with his palms. “I’m scared I’m going to lose you if we go public.” 

“Con you’re not-” 

“Hear me out. We tell the guys and who knows how that’s gonna go. But they are still our teammates and we’ve spent more time with some of these guys in the last year than we have with our own families. So, we have a relationship with each of the guys, which you can kind of guess how it’s going to go down But… having to go public and show the world. Us. As a couple. To people, we don’t know... I’m scared.” 

Leon frowns “I don’t know if me saying this is going to help but, I’m scared too. It’s a frightening world. it’s unpredictable and there’s so much risk. But the one thing I know for sure... it’s how much I love you.” 

Connors' eyes sparkle at him as tears falling down his cheeks “I love you too” he chokes out. 

Leon chuckles “Shh it’s alright,” he says, reaching out to wipe away Connor’s tears. “We got this… and because we’re scared and uncertain doesn’t mean failure. We’re doing this together and I don’t care how many times I need to remind you of that alright.” 

Connor nods quickly. His bottom lip quivering as his hands shake. Leon is fast in scooping Connor into his arms to hold him against his chest. 

He lets Connor get it out of his system. Sometimes that’s what someone needs, a good cry and some comfort. Leon’s careful in his movements but is perfectly content sitting there letting Connor sniffle against his chest. He ends up playing with Connor’s hair, twirling the long strands in between his fingers. 

Connor calms after a while, his panic attack no longer at its strongest. He sits up and turns to Leon. He doesn’t say anything and Leon is okay with that, comfortable on letting Connor sort it out in his head himself. 

Connor opens his mouth to talk but Leon interjects, “If you apologize, I’m not cooking you dinner tonight.” 

Connor closes his mouth before letting out a chuckle “Fine. Then how about a thank you.” 

“I’ll accept that.” 

Connor smiles sheepishly before rubbing his eyes with his palms “I set up that fake ice and the net in my backyard. Wanna come over?” 

“Absol-freakin-luty.” 

**Saturday August 18th 2018**

The sun is warm against Leon’s legs as he’s curled up on the couch at Connor’s house. Halfway through watching Star Wars: The Force Awakens. A movie he’s seen already but it happened to be on TV so he got into it. 

Connor’s on the couch across from him, intently typing away on his laptop. He’d mentioned earlier that he had some emails to respond to about promo shoots, and other sponsors that he hadn’t gotten around too. 

So, Leon’s contently found his spot and has been sitting for almost an hour now well Connor does his work. Rey and Finn are about to meet Han Solo when a ringtone blares from the coffee table. 

Both he and Connor make eye contact, looking at each other confusingly before Connor is leaning forward and picking up his phone. 

“Ah, it’s just Stromer. I mean Dylan. I’ll call him later” Connor shrugs, turning his phone onto silent and going back to typing before Leon can say anything. So, he settles back into the couch to continue watching the movie. 

But then there’s the sound of vibrating. Message, after message. Then vibrating louder as Connor is getting another call. He grumbles as he leans forward and looks at the caller ID again. Leon watches him roll his eyes then answer his phone. 

“Hey man what’s up?” Connor says, sounding a little annoyed. 

Leon pauses the TV and gets up from the couch. Stretching his back out before starting to walk over to the kitchen. 

“Whoa whoa whoa slow down... um... I... Dylan come on….” 

Leon turns to look at Connor who’s beginning to look a little panicked all of a sudden. He stays in the kitchen though, careful in his movements yet still watching and listening. 

“No no I know but... ok and…. Dyl I-” then he’s pulling the phone away from his ear and rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry okay I don’t know. I’ve been busy. Really ...yeah I got time... alright. Yeah...yeah. Alright.” 

He hangs up with a muffled grumble. Holding his phone tight in his hand and staring at the floor. He eventually gets up and walks into the kitchen almost looking for Leon. He pretends he’s washing his hands but fails as Connor catches him, knowing he was listening. 

“He saw the photos” Connor sighs. 

Leon nods “I figured. What’d he say?” 

“I mean he’s fine with it he said. I think he’s more pissed I didn’t tell him but like... I don’t know.” 

“I mean this is unlikely circumstances here. You didn’t plan for this... but you would’ve told him eventually on your own time.” 

“Yeah I know but... ugh this is weird...” 

“Really? You guys seem pretty close?” 

Connor waves his head back and forth, “We are. Kind of. We’ve both been busy but we still text and stuff. But like ...We’ve always talked about girls in the past. Never...guys.” 

Leon shrugs, “Yeah but still he called you to talk about this I think that shows he still cares.” 

“But I don’t want it to be awkward.” 

“Then don’t talk about our sex life?” 

Connor snorts, “well yeah.” 

“Unless he wants to know then like have at it but.” 

Connor rolls his eyes. 

Leon laughs wholeheartedly, “It’ll be good for you to talk to him.” 

“Yeah, I know... I’m gonna go upstairs and wait for him to call me back.” 

“Sounds good. I’ll be down here if you need me.” 

Connor brushes past him but not without leaning to kiss him on the cheek. Before disappearing around the corner followed by footsteps ascending the stairs. 

Leon hears his bedroom door shut and then promptly returns to his spot on the couch to resume the movie. 

Rey is reunited with Princess Leia when Leon hears Connor’s voice come trailing down the staircase. He stays laying back on the couch but turns the volume down a little. Hearing Connor gets closer and closer. 

“Yeah, there he is” he hears Connor say before he’s coming around the corner, holding his phone in front of him. 

“Hey man” He hears Dylan say through the phone. Leon scrambles to sit up and pause the TV. Before saying “Hey.” 

Connor comes and sits next to Leon, giving him a genuine smile. Assuring him that things were okay. 

“What did I tell you Davo,” Dylan says. 

Connor sighs, “Right So Dylan wants to ask you a couple of questions.” 

“Oh?” Leon questions as he’s met with the screen. And sure enough, there’s Dylan Strome sitting against his headboard in bed. 

“Yeah, just to make sure I understand this completely. Cause like Davo here told me somethings, not everything. But I want your side too.” 

“Alright. Go for it.” 

“Okay! First off, are you sure you like this guy?” 

Leon barks with laughter well Connor goes, “What the fuck man?” 

Dylan is laughing too “Hey I gotta hear it for myself. I’m just looking out for you bro.” 

“Jesus Christ” Connor curses then tilting his phone at Leon. 

Leon settles his laughter before answer “Yeah I do. Maybe even a little more than like...” 

“That’s fuckin corny. But glad to hear it... But is it true you guys were really fuckbuddies before this?” 

Leon feels his face go hot “Well uh yeah I mean... technically but I think I always knew I wanted something a little more than that.” 

“But like I told you, it wasn’t that long of all that till some feelings were happening” Connor interjects. 

“Right…” Dylan drawls out with a smirk on his face, “okay last question. What are your intentions with my best friend?” 

“Jesus! fuck, really” Connor swears, red as a tomato, “I told you not to be an ass.” 

“Sorry best friend duties” Dylan sing-songs. Leon can’t help but laugh. 

“But answer the question, Leon. I need to know if I’m going to approve this.” 

Then it’s Leon’s turn to roll his eyes before motioning to Connor to give him the phone. 

“You’re really gonna entertain this?” Connor asks seriously. 

“Yeah and I’m gonna go out onto the deck and tell him.” 

“Jerk” Connor replies with no heat. 

Dylan is silent on the other side of the facetime call until Leon can get up and outside. He shuts the door behind him and sits on steps at the edge of the deck. 

“Alright, Dylan. Connor’s not here, what was your question again?” 

Dylan’s smiling like he’s trying to show a little intimidation but he’s failing big time “What are your intentions with my best friend. And don’t hold back.” 

“Alright. Well…” Leon pauses to think. 

“Something long term... I want to, and can see myself being with him for a very long time. I want to show him every day that he’s loved and hat he’s special beyond whatever hockey godlike thing he does. That he means more to me than anyone could imagine. That I want to spend my life having him be a part of it and no offense but be my best friend.” 

Dylan snorts “None taken.” 

Leon smiles “But yeah like I would go through every good and bad thing that life can throw at us as long as he’s by my side. I want to win that cup with him, for him. Because he’s worked his whole damn life for it and I’ll be damned if I don’t do my absolute best to do that for him. But really, my intentions are to love him. The more the better. Because I do. I really do.” 

“Damn dude, I thought he had it bad for you when I was asking him questions. But you guys have got it bad for each other.” 

Leon feels himself blush. 

“But like it’s a good thing bro. I swear and like I was telling Davo, fuck anyone who wants to take away that feeling from you. Like that’s their problem.” 

“Thanks, man. Any chance you gonna tell me what he said about me?” 

“Hell no.” 

“Aw come on. Like you’re not going to tell him what I said.” 

“Nah I won’t. Scouts honor. But maybe at your wedding, I’ll make a toast.” 

“Oh, fuck off” Leon dismisses. 

“Whatever. I see what I see and I know what I know.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I’m going inside and giving you back to Connor.” 

“Thank god.” 

Leon chuckles well shaking his head. He gets back inside well Connor is playing around the with TV. Leon sits on the couch next to him and hands him his phone back. 

“Well?” Connor asks Dylan. 

“I’m not saying squat, but you two clearly are in it for the long haul so congrats guys. I’m happy for you two.” 

Connor goes red well Leon laughs uncomfortably but they catch each other's gaze and just somehow know. 

“Well, I gotta get going boys. Davo we’ll talk soon alright?” 

“Sounds good Stromer. Um, do you know when your brother is coming into town?” 

“No clue.” 

Connor chuckles “figures.” 

“What like I’m supposed to know his agenda?” 

“You saw him a week ago! It was on your Instagram. Like hell, he didn’t tell you when he’d be here.” 

Dylan pauses “Ya you’re right I probably wasn’t listening.” 

“Typical.” 

“Well, I gotta go BUT!” 

“But what?” 

“I want to tell you both that you are both disgustingly in love with each other. Don’t forget that okay, even when people wanna tell you whatever bullshit they think is right.” 

There’s a hint of seriousness to his tone but then he’s chuckling, “So make sure you enjoy every moment with each other. All the making out and all the sex and maybe some feelings cause you two deserve that.” 

Connor looks over at Leon who’s smiling at him proudly. In a flash, Connor is pulling Leon in by the collar of his shirt and planting one right on him. Leon on instinct kisses back letting his hand caress Connor’s face. 

“Ugh. Gross. I’m hanging up.” 

“Good you probably don’t want to see what’s happening next.” 

“Ew bye!” 

Then there’s the bloop of the facetime call ending. Connor laughs as he drops his forehead onto Leon’s shoulder. 

“Damn he’s um…” 

“A lot” Connor finishes. 

“I was going to say interesting but that works too.” 

Connor puts his phone down on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch “I’m glad you told me to talk to him. I feel a lot better.” 

“Of course. I wouldn’t try to convince you to do something that I know wasn’t good for you.” 

Connor squints his eyes, “so... me trying to convince you to tell me what you told Dylan is still on the table?” 

“Not unless you tell me what you told him.” 

Connor shakes his head “Guess neither of us will know.” 

“Guess not” Leon smiles. 

“Maybe I’ll show you instead…” Connor grins, leaning into Leon. 

Connor’s face is centimeters from Leon’s face as he smiles. His gaze flicking down to Leon’s mouth and back up to his eyes. Then in a rush, their mouths meet, Connor pushing Leon down onto the couch. Content on crawling on top of his boyfriend to find the perfect position to kiss him till the sun goes down. 


	19. Chapter 19

#  **Chapter 19**

**Monday August 20th 2018**

Monday is spent helping out at the prospect’s development camp, meeting some of the rookies. No one looks at them weird or treats them any different. Which is comforting all in itself. 

The two of them end up getting in their own training session. With the gym being empty they each take some personal time to work out on their own. 

Connor gets called upon to go check out some new gear so Leon stays in the gym and tunes everything out well getting through some cardio. Letting his mind go blank and focus on nothing. 

Later on, he leaves the gym all sweaty and gross. His damp hair dangling in his face as he walks down the hallways from the gym. 

Figuring since he didn’t bring a change of clothes, he’d go check out the locker room to see if any stray clothes were left. Even just a shirt as the one he’s wearing is pretty gross. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket so he fishes it out to look at the screen. 

**Connor:** Where r u???  
**Leon:** Walking to the Locker room.  
**Connor:** Why??  
**Leon:** check if theres a shirt laying around somewhere. I’m all sweaty, need a clean one.  
**Connor:** I got one. I’ll be down there in a sec.  


Leon finally makes it to the front doors of the Oilers locker room. Leaning against the wall and zoning out. He knows he hasn’t been sleeping well even with Connor tucked in beside him. Usually having him there lets him concentrate on Connor’s breathing or the feeling of his heartbeat, but even those tricks have fallen victim to the mess of ramped thoughts. 

They’ve both gotten texts that Klef and Cags are back in the city and want to meet up. Which they’ve both replied too, but neither have made themselves available to make plans. 

It’s childish in a way, dancing around the subject at hand knowing that both of them have likely seen the photos. But at least no one has straight up asked them, which maybe makes things better or worse, Leon’s still not sure. 

Leon hears the door across from him open and Connor comes peering around. He smiles softly before chucking a black shirt at Leon. 

“Where’d you get this?” Leon questions, holding the shirt up that has a large CCM logo on the front. 

“Eh yeah CCM brought me new sticks and some skates. Those were included with the package.” 

Leon nods and looks at the shirt. Should fit fine. “Thanks” he mentions. 

“No problem...hey uh I gotta question?” 

“Yeah shoot.” 

“You ever been in the locker room when there weren’t a million people around?” 

“Nope. why?” 

A grin crosses Connor’s face as he pulls his keycard out of his pocket. Then walks over to flash it so the lock turns green, letting them push the door open. 

“Come on,” Connor says smiling and Leon can’t help but follow. 

It’s dark as they enter as no lights are on except for some dim lit emergency lights. It’s kind of eerie in a way as they both look around, used to it being all hustle and bustle. Everyone on fast forward with gear thrown everywhere. 

But this, it’s empty. No gear. No people. No tension in the room. No cameras. Not even nameplates on the stalls. 

Leon glances over to Connor just to catch him staring at him. He feels a wave of embarrassment creep over him “What?” He questions. 

“Nothing” Connor whispers, still smiling at him with a sinister look on his face. 

“No really?! Do I look gross or something? I know I’m all sweaty but I can-“ 

“Leon. Shut up.” 

Then it’s two swift steps and Connor is colliding into Leon’s body, attaching their mouths together. It catches Leon off guard, making him step back. But eventually regains his stance and holds still enough to thread his hands through Connor’s hair. 

They stand there in the middle of the locker room, their tongues deep in each other’s mouths as Connor’s hands start feeling Leon up. No one knows they’re down here. Except for maybe a security guard or two. The rookies are back at their hotels their practice and scrimmage was over long ago. 

Connor's hand is teasing him under his shirt, enough to elicit some familiar noises from his mouth. It’s enough to get Leon fired up, feeling the heat pool in his stomach. The thrill of being in the locker room with just Connor. Plus the fact that they haven’t fooled around in at least a week. Meant neither of them were going to stop. 

It takes Leon all of three seconds to start pushing Connor backward till he makes him sit in one of the stalls. Connor’s glassy eyes staring up at him, breathing hard as Leon brushes his fingers under Connor’s jaw. Leon then pushes Connor to sit back against the wall as he slowly drapes his thighs over Connor’s. 

“Waitwaitwaitwait” Leon says breathlessly against Connor’s mouth. 

Connor pulls back to look at Leon, his eyes blown out and lips are swollen “what?” 

“Doing this here got us in trouble in the first place.” 

“I know. It’s-” 

“You think you can be fast?” 

Connor’s mouth falls slight ajar “Is this a challenge of who can make who come first?” 

Leon smirks “Could be if you make it one.” 

A thin devilish grin appears on Connor’s mouth as they sit pelvis to pelvis without a word. Connor’s eyes dark yet beaming with admiration. Leon kisses him. Once. Twice. Before shrugging his own shirt off and letting Connor touch all over. 

They go back to kissing and in that time Connor gets his own shirt off. Both of them taking their time to tease one another. It’s dead silent besides breathing and some well-earned moans. But quiet enough that they could hear if anyone was trying to get in. Which considering the number of people they had seen today. No one should be itching to get in here. 

Connor finally has enough and shoves his hand down Leon’s shorts. Grabbing tight of his already hard, leaking dick. Which makes Leon yelp and curl in onto Connor as he lets Connor stroke him blissfully. 

Between trying to continue to kiss Connor well having a hand wrapped around his cock. He manages to get Connor’s out, enough to earn him a deep sigh into his mouth. Making Leon grin into their lazy kisses. 

Once Leon’s got a hold of Connor’s dick, it’s all a game now. 

Their stamina has definitely increased in the last couple of months. But still, their abilities to completely knock the other off their feet with touches and looks. It’ll never fail. 

Leon feels that pressure return in his stomach. This hot flare rising through him as he bucks up into Connor’s hand. His lips barely on Connor’s anymore as he breathes out an almost silent “I’m gonna come.” 

And it’s like Connor knows exactly how to set Leon off cause with a little flick of his wrist and a swipe of his thumb. Leon is spilling out all over Connor’s hand. Breathing heavily against Connor’s cheek. Leon can tell Connor is smiling as he rides through his high. His knees starting to ache but he almost loses it again when Connor lifts his hand to lick Leon’s cum off. 

“God fuck.” 

Connor smirks and Leon can’t help but kiss him soundly on his mouth. 

It doesn’t take long that shortly after, Leon’s got Connor muttering quiet obscenities as he now comes all over Leon’s hand and chest. The Instant pride Leon feels shouldn’t be this good but any opportunity to make Connor become putty in his hands he’ll take it. They continue to sit, lazily making out. Leon’s fingers all curled up in Connor’s hair. Making him purr with every scratch of his nails. 

10 minutes later Leon can’t bare any more weight in his knees and forces himself to get up. Both of them fixing themselves with Leon putting on his new shirt. 

“I can’t believe we did that” Leon whispers. 

“That was so fucking hot” Connor gasps, his face still red. 

“Come ‘mere” Leon says pulling Connor in by a tug in his hips. Kissing him once again for good measure. Making sure he understands how much he’s appreciated. 

**Wednesday August 22nd 2018**

Things change pretty drastically. Well at least for a Wednesday, when Talbs texted Leon to invite him out to dinner, along with a handful of the other guys who are already in town. 

“Why wouldn’t he just put it in the group chat?” Leon asks as he’s standing in the middle of Connor’s kitchen. 

“You’ve asked me that four times already and I don’t know how to answer that?” Connor sighs as he’s putting away the groceries they had just picked up. 

“But it only makes sense if he was trying to get everyone together, he would put it in there?! So clearly he doesn’t want everyone there which is bullshit.” 

“Hun…” Connor says cautiously. 

“Also did you notice that guy in Save On. He seemed to be following me around. He saw me and I could see the Oilers logo from where his hoodie wasn’t zipped up all the way. Do you think he’ll go blabbing to someone that he saw us out shopping together? What if he—“ 

Connor puts down the jar of strawberry jam, only to step over to cover Leon’s mouth with his hand. 

“Ah, there we go.” 

Leon literally can’t say anything so he rolls his eyes. 

“Babe I mean this in the best way possible but do you hear yourself? You’ve literally been talking like this since you got that text what? An hour ago? You need to breathe for a moment, please.” 

Leon forces himself to relax, untensing his shoulders and succumbing to the truth. 

“Alright, that’s better. Now please listen for a second. I’m pretty sure Talbs only texted you because he knows you’re for sure here. He saw you in person and you told him you were hanging around the city. He probably doesn’t think I’m back yet. Or been here as long as I have because really, I wouldn’t be if we weren’t...y’know. So please try to not be so paranoid. Go, hang out. It’ll be fine.” 

“But what if they bring up—?” 

Connor shushes him “Then we deal with that then. Cause what if they don’t.” 

Leon sighs and wraps his arms around Connor “M’ sorry but thank you.” 

“Don’t be sorry I get where you’re coming from. But also, the guy following you was searching for the same thing as you. I overheard him ask one of the produce guys.” 

“He was looking for the same protein bars I like?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Huh. Guys got good taste.” 

Connor rolls his eyes. 

In the end, Leon ends up texting Talbs back saying he’d love to meet up. Which he gets a response detailed with a restaurant located downtown and a time. 

Reluctantly Leon does end up leaving (with Connor pretty much shoving him out the door) but he doesn’t make it out of the house without planting a kiss on Connor and promising him that he’d bring him some food home. 

When he rolls up to the restaurant, he’s ushered to a staircase that leads him up to the rooftop patio. When he pushes the door open, he’s greeted by some welcoming cheers. 

“Eyyy Leon!” 

“He made it!” 

“Hey, buddy how’s it going,” Kass says as Leon walks around the table giving everyone handshakes. 

“Eh, living life y’ know” Leon comments back. 

He makes it through to also say hi to Looch, Talbs, JJ, Matty, and Klef before he takes a seat. 

“So, how’s everyone’s summer been?” Leon asks after ordering himself a beer. 

“Kass. Kass. You gotta tell them the story you were telling me” Matty says from the opposite side of Leon. Which gets everyone’s attention and the conversation gets rolling. 

About 20 minutes into Kass’ story, Stromer shows up and does the same lap of Hello’s around the table as Leon did. 

Leon gets an odd vibe off Ryan when he says hello, immediately he’s thrown back to Connor’s conversation with Dylan. As much as he would’ve hoped that Dylan didn’t say anything, the glances that Ryan keeps throwing him says that he did. 

As the evening continues on, he feels his body slowly start to tense again. Every time there’s a lull in the conversation the panic begins to consume him. Feeling constricted in his t-shirt and shorts, waiting for the ball to drop. 

Then Looch begins telling the guys the story of Leon somehow convincing him to get a cat for his girls. Making Leon finally feel himself settle down. 

An hour later, the sun now making its way behind the buildings. Nuge shows up and makes everyone roar with cheers. Everyone standing to offer him congratulations on his engagement. Leon is the last one to make it through the line to him. Everyone already sitting back down at the table, immersed back into the conversation. 

“Hey man. Congrats” Leon says softly as he gives him a hug. Nuge returns it graciously. “Thanks, thanks. Hey uh… where’s Connor?” Nuge asks quietly. 

Leon glances over his shoulder “At home. I think the guys think he’s not in town.” 

Nuge calculates it in his head before nodding “Alright. Whatever...Y-you guys doing okay? With the whole… photo thing.” 

Leon feels the panic rise inside him as he turns to look around. No one is close enough to hear them but still the fear courses through him “Kind of? We’re doing our best.” 

Nuge nods “Well whatever you need man. Let me know.” 

Leon feels himself get nervous all of a sudden “Yeah thanks. It’s starting to get real pretty quick and-” 

“Oh um hey, Stromer” Nuge cuts in speaking on the louder side. 

Leon shuts his mouth and turns to look over at the other Ryan. Flashing him an uneasy smile. 

“Hey, guys. Um... Sorry Nuge you mind if I talk to Leon?” 

Leon feels his heart plummet to his stomach. His hands getting clammy as he suddenly regrets ever showing up here in the first place. 

“Um sure…” Nuge says. 

“Wait- Nuge can you stay,” Leon says, borderline begging. 

“Uh,” Nuge starts. 

Leon looks over at Stromer who also looks a little on the anxious side, but he gives him a knowing nod. 

“If Leon is okay with you listening. I’m cool with it” Stromer says before Leon is whipping his head to look at Nuge. 

“Yeah fine works for me.” 

The three of them end up ducking into the restaurant. Going down the stairs from the upstairs patio to the bathrooms in the basement. Finding a quiet corner. 

“I think this is as good as it’s gonna get...” Leon says. 

Stormer sighs “Alright well, there’s no right way for me to say this but Dylan told me... about you and Connor.” 

Leon lets a painstaking grin on his mouth before looking over at Nuge. Both of them equally tense. 

Leon sucks in a tense breath of air “Alright. Great that Dylan told you” he says mono-toned. “Nononono I just- I wanted to tell you I’m cool with it. It’s great really. You two are close it makes sense. I just...wanted to offer any help in any way that I can.” 

Leon stops “Oh” is all he manages to get out. 

“I have a question…” Nuge interjects “Did you see the photos circling online?” 

“No not till Dylan called me yesterday and told me everything. Then he showed me the photos. Which is really shitty you guys don’t deserve that.” 

Leon is kind of at a loss for words. Feeling like the wind has been completely kicked out of him. 

“But wait... How does Nuge know?” Stromer says. 

Leon glances at Nuge who’s grinding his teeth uncomfortably. Leon sighs “Nuge and Nurse found out at Worlds. Then the four of us went on vacation together. Larss joined us and found out there. That’s it for who knows by the way.” 

“Oh. okay.” 

“How much did Dylan tell you?” 

“Not much? Just like... enough to know it’s been a while. Which honestly, I was completely clueless about mind you, but I just wanted to tell you that I know.” 

“Okay.” 

“Connor’s like a brother to me which extends to you too. I wanted to put that on the table.” 

“Thanks, man.” 

“No problem. Um, but is there a reason he isn’t here?” 

“Talbs set the whole thing up, I don’t think he’s aware that Connor’s in town...” 

Stromer cringes “Ah that’s shitty. He doing well though?” 

“Yeah yeah, I’m bringing him food home.” 

“You two moved in together?” 

Nuge chuckles beside Leon. Making Leon give him a look “Uh not quite. We moved to the same neighborhood though.” 

“Oh, that's convenient.” 

Nuge clears his throat “Boys we should go back up before the guys get suspicious.” 

The other two nods in agreement now beginning up the stairs, Nuge ahead of Leon and the other Ryan. 

“Hey, Leon,” Stromer says. 

“Uh yeah?” 

“I mean it. I have your backs.” 

Leon’s face breaks into a half smile “thanks.” 

They end up getting two pitchers of beer to bring up to the table which at least subdues any questions about where they were. Making it easy for Leon to slip back into the conversation. 

“Oh, hey weren’t you guys in Spain for a while?” Oscar asks. 

Leon glances at Nuge with a pained grin “Yeah we went over there after worlds. Stayed in my aunt and uncle’s house.” 

“Damn just living it up,” Kass says with a snort. 

“You guys looked like you had a fun time? At least from Instagram, it looked like it” Talbs adds. 

Nuge nods well looking at Leon, “Yeah it was honestly pretty chill. We were bored most of the time which was nice.” 

“It seemed like you guys were there forever?” Matty chuckles. 

“Almost a month give or take” Leon adds. 

There are a few faces around the table that look bewildered. 

“Who was all there?” JJ asks. 

“It was us two, then Nurse and Connor. Then Larss joined us two weeks into the trip.” 

Kass shifts in his seat, making it screech against the flooring “Speaking of Connor, why isn’t he here?” 

“He’s not in the city,” Talbs says “I texted everyone who I knew was back. Drake was the only one who couldn’t make it.” 

Leon feels his cheeks heat up as he glances sideways at Nuge. Both of them trying to not call attention to themselves. 

“Nah man I’m pretty sure he’s here. He was just doing some Stollery visit a week ago.” 

“No, I’m pretty sure he’s in Ontario” Talbs chuckles uncomfortably. 

“I’m gonna text him to prove that you’re an asshole” Kass smirks. 

“Great” Talbs rolls his eyes. 

Well Kass is texting, Nuge diverts the conversation to ask Matty how his parents are. Leon would kiss him if possible. 

They end up listening to Matty talks about his new quad for way longer than they should’ve let him talk. But Leon would take another hour of off-road vehicle talk if that meant he didn’t have to hear Kass’ phone binging with texts. 

Leon watches Kass pick up his phone then snort with laughter, “You’re an asshole Cam. Connor is here.” 

“No!” Cam shouts in disbelief. 

Kass continues to snicker as he holds his phone up to show Cam the texts. 

As that’s going on Leon feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes it out and looks at it under the table. 

**Connor:** Why is Kass asking if I’m in town?   
**Leon:** You were right. Talbs thought you were in Ontario. Kass is proving a point.   
**Connor:** Of course, he is.   
**Connor:** At least I was right I don’t feel so left out now.  
**Leon:** Con I’ll come home right now.  
**Connor:** Stop I’m only kidding  
**Connor:** Are you enjoying ur self at least?   
**Leon:** Kind of.   
**Leon:** I wish u were here.  
**Connor:** I’ll be at every other dinner. Promise.   
**Leon:** :) Okay.   
**Leon:** What food do you want me to bring you home?  
**Connor:** Surprise me.   
**Leon:** Ok :) I’ll be home soon.   
**Connor:** Love u.   


Leon then feels an elbow in his side. He locks his phone and looks over. Klef is turned smiling at him “You good man?” 

“Uh yeah yeah,” Leon says, now shoving his phone into his pocket. 

Klef puts his hands up defensively “Sorry man didn’t mean to make it weird. You were just smiling pretty hard at your phone.” 

Leon blushes hard. 

“Must be someone special. Good for you.” 

“T-thanks” Is all he can get out before he returns to the conversation. Trying to focus but failing miserably. 

**Thursday August 23 rd 2018**

Leon’s woken up to his phone buzzing on his nightstand. Notification going off one after another as he sits right up, feeling cold sweat drip down his back. For some reason it fills him with immediate dread well putting his brain on high alert. 

He scans the room first. He’s in his house. In his bed. Connor’s in the shower. He picks his phone off the table, glances at the notifications just to see the team’s group chat going off. 

He slowly scrolls through the conversation backward. His wave of nausea finally subsides as he realizes that Nurse finally signed a deal and would be joining them at training camp. 

The rest of the guys put their comments of relief into the chat but Leon takes the time to open his personal message thread with Darnell instead. 

**Leon:** Hey, awesome that you finally decided that you wanted to come back to us this season. R u in the city?  
**Nurse:** Ya wasn’t sure if I liked u guys enough till yesterday lol  
**Nurse:** But yeah I landed late last night.   
**Leon:** Wow.   
**Leon:** Guess I shouldn’t be inviting you over for dinner tonight then?   
**Nurse:** Fuck that if you’re cooking I’m showing up anyways. You actually can cook decently.  
**Leon:** Fuck off. I’m not givng you my address now.  
**Nurse:** Eh, I know where Davo's new house is. I’m sure I could find yours.  
**Leon:** (eye-roll emoji)Be here for 5  


Which is how Leon finds himself in the kitchen. The counter a disaster, one too many bowls, and pans were used and are tossed haphazardly into the sink. There’re vegetable ends all over the floor because somehow, he missed the garbage can repeatedly. All well every knife and wooden spoon he owns has been used in some way, shape or form. 

In some weird headspace, he thought making spaghetti sauce and pasta from scratch would be easy and fulfilling in a way. Well, the recipe said it would only take an hour to prepare, it’s now been two hours and counting. As he finally gets to put the pot on the stove to start actually cooking the pasta and the sauce. He hears the front door open and close. 

“Babe?” He hears Connor’s voice ring through the hallway. 

“In here” Leon sighs defeatedly out. 

Leon does not enjoy Connor’s face when he walks into the kitchen with his gym bag and a bottle of wine. 

“Please... don’t” Leon warns, already feeling disgusted in himself. 

Connor shakes his head, trying to hold in a grin, “I’m not saying anything... but um could you use some help?” 

Leon continues to stir the pot of dark red meat sauce as he looks around him, “Um... I mean. I have to get this all cooked I should have time to clean up before Nursey gets here?” 

Confusion crosses his face “Did you not get his text?” 

“No… why?” 

“Oh... maybe that’s why he texted me. He asked if he could bring a tag along.” 

“Oh?” Leon’s eyes grow wide. 

“It’s Larss. Just saying that before you panic.” 

Leon settles back into his own skin “Oh that’s fine. I haven’t checked my phone since starting this…” he points around him. 

Connor nods before walking up to him with a tight smile on his face “I can tell” He replies as he picks up a dishcloth to wipe tomato paste off Leon’s cheek. Connor snickers as Leon feels his insides churn with disappointment. 

“Listen, you’ve been working hard all afternoon let me clean up here well you go shower at least.” 

“You sure?” Leon questions, looking a little surprised. 

“I may be a horrible cook on my own but I’ve watched pots before. I promise not to ruin dinner” he chuckles. 

Leon cracks a grin “I would say you could never ruin dinner but like... this could burn very easily.” 

“I know that’s why I’m going to stay right here well you go freshen up.” 

Leon fiddles with the burner dials before turning and kissing Connor on the cheek “Thank you. I’ll be quick.” 

“Take your time.” 

When Leon returns after showering and putting on some clean clothes. He’s in awe of how clean the kitchen is. The sauce now simmering on the stove, with the pasta drained and back into the empty pot. 

Connor is leaning against the counter typing on his phone when Leon comes up to thank him with another kiss on the cheek and a promise to reward him for his services later. Which gets Connor blushing and laughing all the way up the staircase. 

It’s not long after that— that the doorbell is being rung one too many times and Leon momentarily sighs to himself before walking to open the door. 

He’s met with two large defensemen barreling in to hug him. Some incoherent noises followed by some “we missed you” and “holy shit this place is insane”. 

They eventually take their conversation into the main part of the house. Leon once again checking on dinner, turning the burners off and giving the guys a bit of tour. Once making it back upstairs from the basement, Connor comes bouncing down the steps which ensues more excited hugs from the eager defensemen. 

After finishing up the tour of the second floor of the house, they finally settle in into the dining room to eat. 

Connor uncorks the bottle of wine which Nursey chirps them both for being too fancy. They fall into easy conversation, talking about the rest of their summer. Nurse goes on a story about him going to watch his sister play in a tournament which he hasn’t gotten to do in a long time. 

The conversation kind of shifts onto some serious topics after that. Larss talking about how after the Spain trip he talked to his mom about her budding into his love life. That he respected her wishes for him but ultimately wanted her to back off and let him figure it out on his own. Which she ended up being very understanding about. 

Towards the end of Larss’ story about his mom meddling in his love life, Nursey is suddenly sighing out with aggression. Leon even gets startled by the unwarned emotion. 

“Oh right” Larss chuckles quietly well looking at Darnell. 

“What?” Connor questions looking back and forth between Darnell and Adam. 

“I’m not saying anything,” Adam says then shutting his mouth. Darnell looks up from staring at the table “I fucked up you guys. I’m sorry” he says flashing glances at Leon then over to Connor. 

Leon looks across from him at Connor. Both of them unsure what to start panicking about, mostly waiting to see what Darnell is going to say next. 

“I-I was talking to Klef the other night on the phone. It was pretty late, I was tired. But we talked a little bit about everything. The summer, the season, me signing a deal soon and somehow you two came up and I let it slip.” 

“What’d you say exactly?” Connor says before Leon can start spiraling. 

“We were talking about Ibiza and he was joking saying something like ‘oh I bet Drai and Connor had countless woman lined up for them every night’ and I made some dumb comment not thinking like ‘Nah they mostly just made out with each other’ and he thought I was making a joke but like I couldn’t hide it. I was ashamed that I had said something and he could tell right away. So, I had to tell him about you guys. I’m sorry.” 

Connor's cheeks are flushed red when Leon makes eye contact with him again. They give each other sad kind of smiles. 

“What did he say?” Connor asks carefully, unsure if he even wants to hear the answer. 

“Oh, he’s fine. He was totally thrilled about it actually. He was kind of angry that he didn’t catch on but he seemed genuinely excited for you guys.” 

“Huh” Leon hums to him before cracking a smile. Connor whips his head to look over at Leon, giving him a nod to talk. 

“Yesterday at the restaurant when Kass started calling Talbs out and I was texting you. Apparently, I smile too much when I’m texting you cause Klef checked in on me. He looked genuinely pleased about me looking like a blushing idiot so I get why now.” 

Leon watches as Connor relaxes back into his chair, looking a little more at ease. 

“I’m still really sorry guys.” 

“It’s cool. We’re gonna have to tell the rest of them soon anyways cause of the photos.” 

Larss looks at Connor confused “What photos?” 

Leon whips his head to look at him too, before looking back at Connor. 

“Um...someone leaked some photos of us kissing at Rogers from the spring.” 

“What! That’s fucked up” Larss comments. 

“You never saw them? They’re all over hockey social media” Nurse says. 

Larss shakes his heads ‘no’ well looking confused at the other guys. 

“How did you not see them they’re everywhere?” Nurse questions Larss’, they then begin bickering about it but Leon can’t even think properly at the moment. 

Leon again looks at Connor, who’s already looking at him. A little fear? A little hope? He can’t really tell. And honestly, he couldn’t tell you how he felt either. 

**Monday August 27th 2018**

Connor had stayed over at Leon’s the night prior. Both of them waking with minimal conversation. Each a little on edge about the day ahead of them because today was the day. They were telling the rest of the guys about them. 

They ate breakfast in silence before Connor went back over to his own house to get ready. They weren’t mad, or upset at each other. Mostly scared, which Leon could see in Connor’s eyes and Leon’s positive Connor could see it right back. 

They had agreed days ago to take separate vehicles to the rink and Leon had to keep mentally telling himself not to wait for Connor. 

Arriving at the rink felt like any other game day or practice but everyone seemed to have some kind of gumption in their step. 

Hellos are tossed around as Leon sees most of the training staff and the equipment guys. He gets almost tackled by Cags in the hallway well he extends his greeting to Yamo and Jesse. He meets some of the guys who are on a professional tryout, hoping to make the team. It feels a little bit like the first day of a new school year. 

He gets into a conversation with Larss as they walk into the locker room and Leon tries with all his might to not think about what happened in the stalls just last week. His cheeks feeling hot as he gets waved over by one of the equipment managers to see some of his new gear. 

He gets dressed in his new skates and a new practice jersey. These ones having their names and numbers on the back, for the sake of there being almost 40 players here. 

He’s chatting with Talbs and not paying attention to where he’s walking when he smacks right into another body. 

“Shit sorry.” 

But all he gets is Connor’s glowing face looking back at him. He hates that he melts on the inside. The look of Connor being so in his element— ready to go, a little bit of eagerness in his posture. 

“Ready” Leon whispers. 

Connor pauses, his positive attitude still radiating off him “As I’ll ever be.” 

Leon takes his word for it. 

They get called into the rink and it’s all focus and concentration. There were some new additions added to the coaching staff over the summer so they’re all open to new ideas and concepts. 

The morning goes by with conditioning, followed by drills, then a short scrimmage. 

The scrimmage is kind of fun. It’s super relaxed, letting each of the guys bounce around from line to line. Getting to play with some of the rookies and the new guys that were signed. On top of figuring out which of the PTO guys connect most within the players that are already set to return. 

They play through the scrimmage having fun with it, doing some sneaky moves and trying to get pucks past Talbs and Koski, the new goalie. 

Leon feels in his element when he gets on a line with Connor, they do their regular dangles and quick passes. Feeding the puck to each other through bodies and sticks, ultimately giving them a two on one up the ice (sorry Klef) and Connor feeding that pass directly to Leon’s stick, just for him to bank it into the net as Talbs flops on the ice. 

Leon plays up the excited celly a bit but beams when he sees Connor smiling radiantly as he skates over to him for a high five. The guys on the bench all roar with excitement. As Connor laughs off the attention before skating by to tap Talbs with his stick and bump into Klef as an apology. 

Leon watches him shine with happiness as he comes closer to him. Close enough to skate into him and bump shoulders. 

“That goal was hot,” Connor says. 

“Klef almost had it and Talbs missed it by an inch.” 

“I know that’s why it was hot. You timed it perfectly.” 

“Eh just got lucky.” 

“Take the compliment!” 

“Like you would?” 

Leon gets a gasp from Connor in return “That’s mean.” 

“Cause it’s the truth.” 

They’re skating in circles around each other at this point chatting. Not realizing that most of the team has left to the locker room. They both stop and stare at the empty benches. Both of them hearing the other's heart hammering in their chests. 

“So, we’re doing this” Leon says. 

“We have too” Connor replies. 

They say nothing as they both glide over to the bench and walk down the tunnel. 

Thankful cause it’s only day one of training camp, media isn’t invited. So, the people mulling around mostly work for the team. When they get down the tunnel before the door to the locker room, a familiar friendly face is standing there with a clipboard in her hands. 

“Hey, guys,” Jennifer says, her face full of hope. 

“Hey…” Leon replies, kind of awkwardly “We didn’t expect you to come?” 

I’m here as support alright. And I’ve got two security guys behind that door just in case.” 

“Thank you. For everything” Connor says and Leon nods in agreement, 

“It’ll be good. You guys got this.” 

It takes both of them a large deep breath to get moving and walking into the locker room together. Some guys are already changed, some still in full gear. Some of the training staff are around with the equipment guys and the coaches chatting amongst players. 

The two of them stand in front of the stalls awkwardly and Nurse is the first guy to realize that Connor and Leon want to talk. He looks at them and makes gestures as in ‘you guys are doing this?’ ‘oh now’ ‘oh you want everyone’s attention?’ 

“Hey, guys can everyone stop for a second” Nurse shouts, getting the room to go from a buzzing chatter to almost dead silence, “Thanks... um, our captain wants to say something.” 

Connor nods at Nurse as a thank you before looking around the room then glancing at Leon. They can do this. They got this. 

“Um… I wanted to say a couple of things as we get rolling with training camp. We’ve got a huge year ahead of us. This season can be used to really prove ourselves and as long as we are all on the same page, nothing should get in our way.” 

Most of the guys nod in agreement. Leon does too, standing close to Connor’s side. 

“But being on the same page about our goals as a team isn’t the same as it is about real life stuff. So, I- _We_ wanted to let you guys in on something that might’ve come up in the last bit here. Some interesting photos have surfaced online and we didn’t want to keep you in the dark anymore.” 

Connor is shaking at this point and Leon looks over at him with worry in his eyes. He’s careful in his movements but carefully puts his hand on Connor’s lower back. Slightly pulling him into his body. Leon catches looks from Larss and Nuge. Both of them sporting hopeful eyes before he catches Stromer’s gaze who looks ready to fight if someone wants to start something. 

There’re some confused looks from some of the newer guys. As Leon is careful in helping Connor regain his confidence to talk. He opens his mouth but he’s shaking even worse now. 

Leon clears his throat “What Connor is trying to say is. We don’t want to keep you all guessing, or put in a compromising position if it be with media or fans or whoever. We’d rather you found out from us than from some news outlet… we wanted to come to you guys and say....” He takes a deep gulp of air. All these sets of eyes staring at him, making him feel so small. But the feeling of Connor shifting in order to lace their fingers together finally gets him to break his trance. 

“We’re together. As a couple” Connor croaks out, his voice cracking under emotions. 

They wait. For the screaming, shouting, the questions. Someone storming out. Someone laughing. Literally anything but it’s dead silent. 

Leon does a quick scan of the room; confused looks are on most of guys faces but then there’s a voice speaking up. 

“Serious?” Kass. 

Leon locks eyes with him “Very.” 

Then some aspirated sighs exploded from around the room. 

“Fucking finally.” 

“Took ya long enough.” 

“Cough it up, boys.” 

“Ugh.” 

“Really?!” 

“You guys couldn’t wait two more weeks to say something.” 

JJ, Talbs, Russ, Matty, and Looch get up with their wallets in hands. Taking out a twenty each and walking over to hand each bill to Kass. 

Connor whips his head to look at Leon, “They had a bet?” Connor gasps. 

“You guys had a bet?” Leon says louder, directed at Kass. 

“Yeah cause you two aren’t subtle at all. We figured something was up and we had a window of time we bet on when you’d tell us all.” 

The room snickers well Connor looks dumbly at Leon. Both of them trying to process it. 

“Uh, I feel like we should get a chunk of that” Connor says. 

“Too bad” Kass cackles getting up to pat each of them on the shoulder, “But no seriously, good for you guys,” Kass says. 

“I second that,” Nurse says from off to the side “And if any of you guys got an issue you come through me first alright. We’re not tolerating shit with this, so let that be a warning.” 

Some of the rookies look a little scared but the other guys just nod in agreement. 

“Ya no we got your backs.” 

“It’s cool guys. Happy for you.” 

“We’ll support you two through everything.” 

Leon looks at Connor with an awkward grin, they did it. 

Some of the training staff come up to say some encouragement. Along with the coaches. No one shows any real distaste which is relieving. And even though there are some really confusing looks from some of the rookies who aren’t sure what they’re supposed to do. Connor and Leon still give them a shoulder pat as a thanks for being chill. 

Matty comes up to curse at them for not waiting a little bit more time so he could’ve won the pot well Cags is bugging out of his mind for not catching on. But they equally seem genuinely happy for the two of them. Then Jesse is coming up and giving them both large hugs making them laugh hysterically. 

Klef comes up with Nurse to talk and they have a laugh about Nurse spilling the beans early but Klef mentions his support with a warm grin, all before the million questions begin. 

So how long? And How? And who asked who first? Did you realize it right away? 

A crowd surrounds them for a while, well they openly answer each question, any of the bad reactions were the guys directing it at themselves for being so clueless. About an hour of talking about themselves some of the guys finally filter out. 

Leon feels a whole lot lighter and he can see Connor is walking around with a little too much confidence. But it’s good for them, they deserve this feeling of relief for everything they’ve been through. 

Finally, they get walked out to their cars by Klef, Cags, Nurse, and Nuge the rest of the guys already taken off. 

“Okay wait I’m confused,” Klef says. 

“What?” Connor answers. 

“You mentioned some photos? I never seen anything?” 

Connor looks at him dumbfounded before looking over at Cags “You see anything?” 

Cags nods “I’m not gonna bullshit you guys but yeah I saw them but I didn’t think much of it? Like it, legit could be anyone. I didn’t really think it was for sure you two, I just brushed it off.” 

Connor hums. Leon bumps into his shoulder before lacing his fingers with Connor’s “Stop thinking.” 

Connor squeezes his hand back before giving him a small smile. 

“So, this is how it’s gonna be. More of this?” Cags snorts. 

“What do you mean?” Leon says. 

“You two and your heart eyes.” 

Leon freezes before looking at Connor. They both burst out laughing. There could be worse things they could be caught doing. 

Getting home after the first day of camp, having the weight of telling the guys off their chest made both of them feel out of this world. Feeling just a little giddy in their emotions, and a bit too excited about the future. 

They barely got through the front door of Leon’s house till clothes were flying. 


	20. Chapter 20

#  **Chapter 20**

##  **September**

The rest of camp continues normally in a hockey sense, but there’s definitely a shift of how the guys act towards the two of them. And it’s not in a bad way, more or less trying to figure out how to be with knowing what they know. 

Leon had caught Klef and Cags talking well watching him and Connor discuss some drills on the bench. When they had realized he had caught them, they skated away from each other with embarrassed grins. 

Then Kass had skated up to Leon the next day during one drill, sporting a confused look on his face. 

“I have a question?” 

“Alright?” Leon replies, also confused. 

“So are you two just like a one-off thing. Like you’re only attracted to each other or…am I missing something…?” 

Leon snorts “Um...no… I’m bi. So is Connor, but his preference is men, so… yeah...” 

Kass nods “Okay cool.” 

Leon grins nodding along with Kass “This isn’t going to make things weird right?” 

Kass shrugs “I haven’t heard anyone being weird about it.” 

“That’s good” Leon quips before a whistle gets blown and they’re moving on to a new drill. 

Leon had walked into the rink in the middle of the week, Connor having taken his own vehicle. There was an odd vibe as he made his way to the locker room. A couple of people giving him worried glances. 

When he exited the elevator to the level where the locker room is, he finds Connor standing in the empty hallway. His face looking a little distressed but trying to give Leon some kind of comforting look. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Leon questions. 

Connor grabs at both his hands “I don’t want you to starting spiraling about this but... one of the prospects... said something... about us. Now the team is dealing with it.” 

Leon’s eyes widen “What?!” 

“It’s alright. Someone overheard him talking shit, there was a bit of yelling and a fight broke out between some of the other rookies. I wasn’t there when it happened, so I’m repeating what I’ve been told.” 

“Are you okay though?” Leon asks concerned. 

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. I just wanted to make sure you found out from me, not anyone else.” 

Leon looks around making sure the coast is clear before leaning forward to press his forehead against Connor’s, looking into his eyes “Thank you.” 

“You’d do the same for me.” 

Leon gives him an easy smile before kissing him lightly. 

Then there’s the sound of wood on tile and a muffled “Ah shit!” making Connor and Leon break apart real fast. 

“Sorry guys didn’t mean to interrupt” Stromer is there, sticks all over the floor all well trying to balance his large hockey bag. 

Connor and Leon snort with laughter, then move to help Stromer with his belongings. 

That prospect never returned to training camp. 

For the next couple of days, Leon feels like he’s being watched. Like there’s constantly eyes on the back of his head. By the fourth day of training camp, he finds an unreal amount of laughter following him around the rink making himself feel a little self-conscious. 

It’s mostly weird mumbles, maybe some distant laughter from behind walls. But whenever Leon had turned or shifted, they seemed to stop. It wasn’t till the fifth day of camp, halfway through lunch on a Friday afternoon. That Leon was sitting with Looch, Seks, Russell, Yamo, and Nuge when Connor came up to Leon’s side to ask a question but then got interested in the groups conversation. 

The conversation dies as Connor gets a text. He says a quick ‘I’ll be right back’ to Leon before turning away. That’s when the laughing roars from the other side of the room, followed by some incoherent shouting. 

Connor looks at Leon then they both look over at the table across the room. The crowd consisting of Nurse, Cags, Klef, Kass, Strome, and Larss. 

Connor is still frozen when he makes eyes at Leon, all before heading over to the table to investigate. Looch and Nuge watch as Connor walks over but then continue their own conversation. 

Connor talks to them for less than two minutes till he’s coming back over to Leon with his cheeks tinted red. 

“What?” Leon asks. 

“They... are ridiculous.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Did you know that we touch each other constantly. Even when we don’t notice. It’s almost become second nature.” 

“Um… No. I didn’t notice.” 

Connor sits down, scooting closer to Leon. Careful with his hands and body positions. “Well, they did. They’ve been keeping track all week with a spreadsheet and shit. They think it’s hilarious. But apparently, this has been the longest moment all week. Me standing here, always having my hand on you somehow or alternating with your hand on me. For the last 10 minutes we’ve been standing here, and somehow have been touching” Connor looks mortified. 

Nuge from across the table chuckles, “We tried to tell you two to chill out in Ibiza but that clearly didn’t work.” 

Connor goes even a darker shade of red well Leon stumbles with his words, “Um I mean we’re handsy with each other, it’s not a bad thing.” 

“Leon people are noticing, that’s how bad it is.” 

“There could be worse things!” 

That comment sparks something in Connor that gives Leon a feeling of concern and anticipation. 

A while later, after all the afternoon drills and the final whistle is blown, they’re finally done for the day. Cleaning themselves up in the locker room, ready to head home and have a relaxing weekend. 

Leon walks over to Connor, “You wanna go out for dinner tonight?” 

Connor hums, “Could be nice? I know some places that could put us in a private section.” 

“Even better.” 

Then there’s the sound of muffled laughter from behind them as Connor touches at Leon’s wrist, playing with the bracelet between his fingers. 

“You trust me, right?” Connor asks. 

“Yeah…? Why?” 

“If I kissed you right now would you go along with it.” 

Leon shrugs, “Sure.” 

Connor wastes no time in attaching his mouth to Leon’s. The kiss itself doesn’t catch Leon off guard till a tongue is shoved against his, making him choke. Within ten seconds of them frenching there’s the sound of muffled groans of disgust. 

“Ugh get a room.” 

“Come on! We’re a professional **_ice_** hockey team, not a professional **_tonsil_** hockey team.” 

They break apart and Connor ends up choking with laughter into Leon’s chest. 

No one bugs them about touching each other again. 

When they return for camp on Monday the training gets a little more intense. Which is a good thing as they start making cuts to the team. Sending guys either down to the AHL or back to juniors. Letting some guys in on what their development needs in order for them to play in the NHL. 

The only thing about the grueling practices is the return of achy muscles and the constant nag of need for sleep. By Wednesday, the 8th day of camp Leon feels this on a whole other level. 

Feeling on autopilot as he undresses and puts his gear away. Not really thinking about anything but the fact that tomorrow he gets to come late into the rink. The coaches are wanting the last batch of rookies and prospects in bright and early before final cuts. He’s looking forward to the couple extra hours of sleep. 

He’s zipping up his duffle bag and giving Ratts a nod as Ty leaves the stall next to him. He feels his pocket for his phone and keys but almost misses the feeling of a whole other hand on his back. Making him jump when Connor is suddenly in his space. 

“Whoa, jumpy. You good?” Connor comments. 

Leon gives him a defeated look, “I’m exhausted.” 

“Yeah, you look like it. I could tell on the ice...you seem to be sleeping fine though… are you getting sick?” Connor says, raising his hand to feel Leon’s forehead. 

“Uh, I better not be.” 

“You don’t feel warm, so that’s good.” 

“I think I need to relax and get some sleep.” 

“Well, you should probably eat first before anything don’t want your blood sugar dropping.” 

Leon sighs out aggravatedly, now realizing his stomach is growling. Not having eaten since that protein bar he had around 3 and it’s now creeping up to 5 o’clock. 

“Listen, you go home. I’ll pick us up dinner and maybe you could get the hot tub going for us?” Connor quirks an eyebrow. Leon almost forgot that he finally got the tub on his deck all hooked up and ready to be used. 

“I’m so tired I didn’t even think of that.” 

“I think it’s exactly what you need.” 

“You’re exactly right.” 

Connor grins, “Alright, I’ll grab us food and meet you back at your place. You awake enough to drive safely?” 

Leon chuckles, “Yeah yeah I should be good.” 

“Good. I’ll text you when I’ve got food.” 

“Sounds good. See you at home.” 

Then Connor is leaning forward, pressing a kiss to Leon’s mouth before disappearing. 

The locker room is pretty empty except a few of the trainers and rookies mulling around. But no one bats an eye at them. He picks up his duffle bag, grabs a bottle of water from the cooler and heads out to the parking garage. He sighs loudly as he slides into the driver's seat, blaming exhaustion on the tears clouding his eyes. 

Leon gets home feeling like the last hour was a complete blur. Tossing his duffle bag onto the couch well setting his keys and phone down on the counter. He cranks the window open in the kitchen then unlocks the back-patio door. Stepping outside to pad over to the hot tub to get it to start filling. 

He lets the water fill the tub as he goes back inside. Jumping in for a quick shower rinse, then changing into some board shorts and slipping a t-shirt on. When he gets back downstairs, Connor is there unpacking the plastic take out bag. 

Leon walks over to him to press a kiss into his hair, making the other man grin. 

They eat in somewhat comfortable silence, with conversation about camp. Who they think is gonna crack the opening night roster. What vibe they get from some of the new guys. And ultimately, what the guys think of them. 

They finish their food as the sun is starting to descend in the sky. 

“I’m just gonna go grab my trunks from my house. You can go get in if you want?!” Connor says well wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

“Yeah sure,” Leon shrugs too tired to question anything. 

So, Connor leaves well Leon steps back out onto the patio. Flicking on the hung-up fairy lights that hang around the deck. He pushes the cover off the hot tub. Letting the steam rise into the air. He fiddles with some of the buttons, getting the lights in the bottom of the tub on and the jets going. He retreats back into the house to grab some towels, then makes it back out onto the deck placing them on a chair and slipping his shirt off. 

He sinks under the warm water, letting his body relax against on the jets. Sighing out as he untenses every muscle in his body. Closing his eyes and letting his mind think of absolutely nothing. 

Unsure of how long it had been, he’s then snapped out of it when he hears the patio door open and clicks shut. 

“Is it warm?” Connor smiles. 

“This was a great idea. I love you” Leon sighs well Connor chuckles, now walking closer to hand Leon a glass. More specifically, a wine glass. 

Leon looks at the contents, “Um what is this?” 

Connor snorts “Since we can’t drink right now with medicals and all that. And I wanted this to be kind of romantic, it’s blue Gatorade.” 

Leon throws his head back in laughter, “That’s sweet of you” then nods a cheers to Connor before he takes a sip. Connor now shirtless, slips into the hot water well holding his own wine glass. His filled with yellow Gatorade, “I’m glad you think so” he grins. 

They both sit there in the hot water letting their bodies unwind, the jets making the tub rumble with a soft relaxing noise. The sun now down past the horizon, making the sky glow orange and pink. As time passes the pink sky turns to purple then eventually darkness covers the whole backyard. With not a sound to be heard, just the low gurgle from the hot tub. Both their wine glasses now empty but neither of them are concentrating on anything else but each other. 

Connor’s got his thighs straddling Leon’s, the water sloshing between them as they press slow languid open-mouthed kisses against each other. Leon’s hands threading through Connor’s long, but damp hair. Giving him earnest tugs with every swipe of his tongue. Letting Connor choke back on his moans. 

Connor’s got his own hands encompassed around Leon’s cheeks, pulling his jaw closer to him with every press of their mouths. 

“...What’s wrong...” Connor begins but Leon’s still in the rhythm, and ends up mashing his lips against Connor’s cheek mumbling, “Mhmm?” 

Connor pulls back, giving Leon a stern look. Leon shakes his head before letting out a low “nothing.” 

Connor looks at him concerned and Leon feels taken aback, his hands untangling from Connor’s hair and resting them on Connor’s thighs. He lets out a long sigh “I’m really tired… I’m not fully used to being back into a routine.” 

Connor avoids his gaze but not before sliding off Leon to sit next to him. Leon can feel the hostility radiate off Connor “Did I do something wrong?” Leon questions, a hint of annoyance in his tone. 

Connor turns back to him just to roll his eyes, “No I just— I wish you’d talk to me more. You always let me vent and sort out my problems but you never confide in me.” 

“I- Con you know that’s not true.” 

“But that’s how it’s coming across… I only want to help you...” Connor frowns. 

“I mean— it’s not you alright. I’m kind of— I don’t know… bad at talking about myself.” 

Connor gives him a sad smile before reaching his hand out to massage the back of Leon’s neck. Rubbing those muscles enough times to get Leon to sigh out and actually untense. 

“Please just know that I’m here alright,” Connor says softly, and Leon feels a pang of guilt inside his chest. He looks up at Connor who’s got big sorrow filled eyes as the words finally come tumbling out of his mouth, “It sounds stupid but I’m paranoid about this upcoming season.” 

Connor blinks at him knowingly “I know... I get it…. But everyone seems pretty excited though? And I think we’ve got a good group of guys? … Anything is possible?” 

Leon shakes his head ‘no’ “It’s not that. It’s— ugh” he rubs his hands against his eyes. 

Connor frowns empathetically at him, “Hey, whatever it is... I’m not going to judge you.” 

Leon whips his head up to look at Connor, “I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want this season to be a repeat of what happened to us before….” 

“Leon…” Connor hums with tenderness in his voice. 

“I’m so worried about our jobs breaking us apart again, I can’t even focus on playing well.” 

“Hey hey, I’m not going anywhere.” 

Leon shakes his head, “Sorry this sound so stupid now that I’m saying it out loud.” 

Now Connor shakes his head, but carefully reaches across the tub to fold his fingers into Leon’s “first off it’s not stupid okay? I know what we’ve been through and it’s tough to try to not be afraid of the past coming back full circle... But look at the amount of shit that’s changed in our lives compared to last season.” 

Leon grinds his teeth, not making eye contact with Connor but definitely thinking. 

“We took that break at the end of the season to figure ourselves out. Which look, I think we did a pretty good job of it. You came out, I came out. We put labels on our relationship. We told the fucking team?! That’s not something people would do if they weren’t committed to making things work? Cause I am. I’m committed to making this work. Through it all, okay?!” 

Leon nods quickly, “I know I know. I think I got too in my head and was spiraling a bit.” 

“How long were you holding this in?” 

Leon shrugs “I dunno. Few days? Maybe longer?” 

Connor turns in his spot to face Leon, “Listen, talk to me. Even if you feel it’s silly. Tell me you need to be reminded and I’ll remind you.” 

Leon squeezes his fingers in reassurance. 

**Friday September 7 th 2018**

Waking up that morning, Leon felt very eager about the whole day. The final cuts would be made, meaning the team would have a reasonable amount of guys to play during pre-season. Giving the rookies a chance to prove themselves for a chance at the opening night roster. 

The eagerness followed Leon as he got to the rink, ushered into a meeting room with the other guys, getting to find out about what their trip to Europe was going to entail. 

It was hard for Leon to hold in his excitement as the two team coordinators talked about being in Cologne for those few days. Essentially, they’d arrive have a day for sightseeing by themselves, then a practice and interviews the next day, followed by the game the day after that. 

Leon wanted to share everything with his teammates, but most importantly he was over enthusiastic to be able to show Connor literally everything. 

As the coordinators kept talking more and more about their itinerary, where they would be staying and some tourist spots. Connor kept making subtle motions signaling “Can we do that?” and “Can we go see that?” It made his heart swell and triple in size the more and more the presentation went on. 

But further into the conversation, now going over the Sweden portion of the trip. With Larss and Klef interjecting to offer some suggestions or personal notes. Jennifer comes walking into the meeting room, she’s quick in scooting across the carpet to one of the equipment managers who then signals at Connor. 

Leon feels his stomach drop, watching as Connor confusingly motions if they mean him. 

“Leon” the voice is deep but catches Leon off guard. 

“Yeah yeah?” he answers, turning around. Looch is staring at him, eyes also filled with some concern “HR wants you.” 

Leon doesn’t remember much of what happened after that. Totally blacked out till he’s violently snapped back to reality. Currently sitting upstairs in the Oilers head office, at Jennifer’s desk as she replays the video that’s been posted on TMZ Sports. 

His vision is blurry around the edges, feeling like he’s in some kind of fever dream. He’s clenching his hands tightly into one another, his knuckles white as could be. 

The site has in big bold letters. 

**_Teammates share hockey skill secrets... with their tongues?_**

It’s a shitty cell phone recording, but it’s video proof of the photos that were posted last month. There’s no denying that it’s them. Leon can pick out his profile immediately, and Connor’s grin as he walks away can’t go unnoticed. Both of them wearing their regular post-work/interview clothes. 

Leon wants to curse and scream, knowing that they should’ve been more careful and not taken such risks. But they felt safe within their own rink, free to be who they are and the thrill of it all seemed to get to both their heads. Making it a game, and based on this video; they were both knees deep into the fold of it. 

Leon can hear Jennifer talking but his ears continue to ring. Unsure what his brain is even processing right now. He doesn’t even realize he’s shaking till Connor’s reaching over to him to grab his hand, looking into his eyes. He snaps out of it as he hears the end of Connor saying “We’ll figure it out...” 

He nods slowly, feeling that strain in his throat tightens. He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing till Connor’s got him wrapped into his arms as he cries. Trying not to make noise, but the amount of sheer force he’s putting into trying to hold his emotions in, makes it hurt more. 

“We’ll figure it out. We’ll figure it out...” Connor mumbles in between his own fear filled voice. Leon knowing full well that Connor’s crying just as much as he is. 

He hears the door click shut, knowing that Jennifer has left to give them some space. But all he can think is “we’re so fucked.” 

Leon gets calls from his parents and his sister pretty much immediately after he and Connor had left Jennifer’s office. They were trying to be encouraging, to offer some hope and Leon knew that, but their words couldn’t mend the complete fear churning throughout his body. 

Connor was more or less the same, getting phone calls from family and friends. No one though from within or around the league messaged them directly. Which is both comforting and concerning all at the same time. 

They hole up in Leon’s house for the weekend, trying to remind the other to not check literally anything until they hear back from Jennifer. Who’s now got a full extended PR team trying to contain this nightmare. 

Neither of them goes to the rink, advised by both the player operations staff and HR. Knowing full well that this leak is gonna have people from all different types of media wanting a piece of the story. 

The team group chat is silent, minus the few guys (Nurse, Larss, Nuge, Klef, Stromer, Kass) texting either of them individually, asking if there was anything they could do to help. 

**Saturday September 8th 2018**

Leon could feel himself getting distant as the day went on. Feeling bad for shying away from the one person who he knows needs him the most. But then Connor gets testy over Leon not having switched his clothes into the drier like he had asked. 

They argued about it, nothing malicious said but clearly both frustrated overall. Connor says he’s gonna go stay over at his own place Saturday night. Leon hopes some space will do them good. 

**Sunday September 9th 2018**

They made up earlier that morning. Both knowing full well that tensions are high because of their situation. But Leon took it upon himself to fold Connor’s laundry as a peace offering (as well as trying not to be smitten over the fact of most of Connor’s clothes are over at his house anyway) 

They went through the day walking on eggshells around each other, but still going about their regular routine. 

It’s later in the evening when Leon comes back inside after finishing cutting the grass. He goes searching for Connor. Having disappeared a little over an hour ago to answer a phone call. He finds Connor in his basement, door to the projector room slightly ajar. He’s about to turn around and head back upstairs but then he overhears Connor’s voice crack and the uncontrollable sobbing on the phone. 

“I don’t know what to do Mom! I’m so scared and I don’t want to tell him ‘cause I know he’s just as scared… But” his voice cracks with another painful sob. He sniffles into his hand before wiping his tears with his palm, “Him and I talked about this a couple of days ago. We promised to talk and I... I can’t. I don’t want to say anything that will upset him more and I know he doesn’t want to do that either but like... I-I don’t want to lose him. I don’t. I can’t. Mom, I love him so much and I don’t know what to do... I’m so scared.” 

Leon feels his eyes prickle with tears. He leans against the wall outside of the room, trying to push down the tickle in his throat. 

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to go” Connor cries into his phone. His sniffling getting louder. 

He listens to Connor continue to mumble words to his mom as he cries. But Leon can’t focus over the sound of his own heart shattering over and over. 

It’s seconds later that he hears more crying, but this time it’s harder and muffled by the sound of a pillow. Leon knows he’s got his own tears streaking down his cheeks as he pushes the door open. Nothing hurting his heart more than seeing Connor, facing down on the couch, shaking violently as he cries. His phone is now on the coffee table, surrounded by a large number of tissues. 

He’s quick in circling the couch and coming up to sit on the edge by Connor’s feet. Placing his hand gently on his back. He hiccups as he watches Connor turn to peek behind him. 

Leon knows he looks like just as much of a mess, but he tries to give Connor a hopeful smile. He fails, miserably as he chokes on his own sob. He can’t even compose himself enough to console his hurting boyfriend. Feeling that fear still churning inside him but now with the added disappointment on top. He feels his throat tighten as he opens his mouth to speak. But ultimately ends up choking on his words, choosing to open his arms. 

Connor wastes no time in crawling across the couch to wrap himself in Leon’s embrace. They say nothing to each other, just letting each other be in each other's personal space. Feeling small, insignificant and worthless but at least they have each other. 

**Thursday September 13th 2018**

Connor and Leon get the okay to come back to the rink, with staff telling them when to show up (separately) and where to enter. When usually they have free rein of all of that but now, with the internal media and the outside media all up in their business, they’re both thankful for the extra precautions. 

They get through their practice without anyone within the team making a fuss. Mostly just everyone flashing them hopeful smiles and worried glances every so often. No one tries to come up to them to offer any kind of words. 

Leon knows he feels better by ignoring the problem that they’re all facing. Pretending that there aren’t 20 cameras waiting outside the building, hoping to catch Leon or Connor in a compromising position. Ready with their microphones and questions, eager to get them to spill any information. 

But PR bans all non-sports media, screens every question for any of the guys and exempts Connor and Leon from all interviews. 

Once the media got hold of that information, it’s a whole other wave of nonsense. People confirming that they are an item based on how PR is handling this. Or bullshit articles trying to piece together their relationship all through speculation or he said she said quotes. 

On top of all that people are also tagging them in each and every article that mentions them, and due to being a curious human being, Leon finds himself checking up on because fuck he should know what people are saying about him if he wants to know. 

His agent, Jennifer, the whole team, and worse Connor all keep telling him to not look at Twitter, or Instagram or Sportsnet or TSN or TMZ or whatever for that matter. Literally, their only advice is to stay away cause he’s going to get hurt. But the amount of coverage this story is getting, for something that in theory, seems so harmless. It’s infuriating. 

**Sunday September 16th 2018**

He spends the weekend trying to hide the fact from Connor that he’s constantly checking up on the rumors about them. Trying to convince himself that he’s reading all these articles out of spite. Just to prove that 1) he won’t get hurt and 2) if he was kissing a girl, this would not matter as much. 

He finds himself in a rabbit hole of article after article one night. Connor had somehow managed to fall asleep in bed upstairs. Leon’s convinced he’s been taking sleeping pills, even though the team doctor told him not too. 

But Leon, he’s too worried to sleep knowing that if he does he’ll only wake up to another day of hell. Thus beginning this article downward spiral. 

First, there’s the original video leak article. Then there’s articles ranging from local blog posts to People! Magazine, all the way to international reports from journalists who care more about European football than their own families. Most of the articles repeat what the TMZ post had said which was: 

The video itself 

That an anonymous source had come forward with the video. 

The article went on to explain who was featured in the video. It wasn’t until Leon had found some local blogs and other gossip sites where opinions started to make an appearance. 

Most of the posts seemed to have a general understanding that this was a complete shock of a video, on top of the fact that they were outed. With some articles adding that they weren’t sure if this was confirmed real or not. A lot of these posts were created with a lot of missing pieces that were filled in with the speculation. 

One site, a local blog made a poll suggesting readers to vote on their stance. 

_So do you believe in Connor and Leon?_

_Yes or no?_

Leon selects yes. Hesitant to see the results. But is shocked at the fact that the vote was 74% said yes. 26% said no. 

There was a follow-up poll saying. 

_If this is confirmed to be a real relationship. Are you going to support Connor and Leon if they were to become public?_

This one took some coaching in order to hit yes. He closes his eyes before opening one and letting his focus unblur. 

79% said yes. 22% said no. 

He kind of froze at that moment. Quickly scrolling around and finding the votes that were counted for. 

4,324 people had clicked to vote in the poll. Making Leon pause and kind of reconsider everything he had previously assumed. He bookmarked the page and shut his laptop. The hope seeming to finally return as he crawled back into bed, Connor fast asleep but still moving to curl right into Leon’s side. 

**Monday September 17th 2018**

The following evening, Leon waits impatiently for Connor to go to bed. 

Connor asking him after every episode of The Office that Leon watches if he’s going to bed now. And Leon keeps putting on another episode. It takes 5 episodes before Connor is yawning and giving in to his exhaustion. 

“Come up soon okay?” Connor says as he’s about to ascend the stairs. 

Leon nods over his shoulder, “yeah yeah one more episode and I’ll be up.” 

“Okay,” Connor says reluctantly. 

But once he hears the bedroom door shut upstairs, he’s whipping out his phone to diving into his bookmarks. Coming across a slew of articles he hadn’t checked up on. 

The first one being from some hockey blogger in New York, and it goes over the leak of the photos and then into the weirdness of the Oilers Organization about those photos. Then brings up the video that was leaked that visually confirms that there’s something non-platonic happening between them. 

The article continues to talk about what the future may hold for both of them, but the comment section Leon wished he never laid eyes on. 

_Fuckin homos aren't allowed in this league._

_Gay hockey players now. Jesus Christ, they're everywhere._

_I'm not letting my kids watch the Oilers anymore. Don't need them seeing this bullshit._

He feels himself curl in on himself. Knowing that he was doing this to prove that shit doesn’t bug him but this is his life. A life that he’s fought so hard to have and people who don’t even know him are throwing away everything he’s accomplished because he likes men. 

He deletes all the articles he has saved after that. Clears his history. Turns off commenting and DM’s on Instagram. Blocking certain email address and phone numbers of people he’s never talked to before. 

All the things he’s should’ve done before when he was told too. 

Now feeling like vomiting he turns the TV off and blankly wanders upstairs. He changes quietly and slips under the sheets, staring at the ceiling. 

“Learned you’re lesson?” Connor mumbles against the pillow. 

“Huh.” 

“You were airdropping yourself links from your laptop to your phone the other day and one happened to get sent to my phone…” 

“Oh…” 

“It’s not worth it Leon. Opinions have plagued us our whole career and we do well in ignoring those. So, these ones shouldn’t matter either.” 

“I don’t even know why I was looking.” 

“I know and I’m not mad or anything. I just- if you don’t have to look at these opinions, then why put yourself through that. Even if there are some reasonable ones out there.” 

Leon shifts uncomfortably “Yeah I get what you mean…” 

“If you need someone to remind you that what we’re doing is the right thing to do. Then I’m right here ready to tell you a billion times over and over if I have too.” 

Leon sighs, still feeling kind of gross but at least it’s subsided. He ends up tucking himself into Connor’s chest and breathing a soft “thank you” against his neck. 

**Thursday September 20th 2018**

It’s days later when Leon’s gearing up for his pre-season debut. A few games have already been played with some of the rookies and prospects, giving them a chance to fight for a roster spot. 

Leon’s excited to get back into playing full time, wanting to focus his energy on something else than the obvious. He’s put in extra time at the rink the last couple days because it beats sitting at home well trying to force himself to not look at the internet. 

He’s doing some routine stretches in the empty weight room before going to get his gear on. They’ve still got over 2 hours before warm-ups begin. So, he focuses on getting his muscles feeling loose. 

He shifts to his right and Kass is standing there with his arms folded. 

“Jesus. Don’t do that” Leon jumps, almost falling off his feet. Kass laughs, “You could use the better form if you’re trying to release as much tension as you think you are.” 

Leon rolls his eyes as he turns to pick up his water bottle from off the ground, “Thanks” he grumbles, turning to leave. 

Kass shrugs, “No problem, but uh that’s actually not why I’m here.” 

Leon turns back to him, chugging some water with wide eyes “Then what?” he asks. He trusts Zack enough to not feel as anxious as he normally would. The guy is pretty straight forward with his concerns and comments. Leon’s has no reason to not trust him. 

“I don’t want to freak you out, but as much as the media guys sometimes suck ass... they’re getting fucking worse man.” 

Leon lets out a breath of frustrated air well ready to start apologizing but Kass cuts him off “They keep trying to get something about you and Connor out of all of us. Even though the PR team screens all the questions and pretty much threatens their jobs. They still try to throw in some kind of comment or twist their words to get us to slip up.” 

Leon fiddles with the lid on his water bottle, his eager attitude now deflating a bit “ugh I’m sorry you guys shouldn’t have to deal with all that.” 

Kass shrugs “Hey it’s not your fault they’re all dicks. Truth is I kind of went off on one of the guys. I didn’t say anything about you two but said to keep the questions relevant. I think I shut them up for now but like it’s getting to the point where I wanna deck some of them.” 

Leon clicks his tongue against his cheek, his brain now spiraling once again. “Thanks, for uh having our backs. I really don’t want you guys going through that for us, I’ll uh figure something out.” 

“Hey, it’s the least I or all of us could do. We don’t want to put any more stress on the two of you then you already have.” 

Leon cracks a small smile, “Thanks” he mumbles. 

Kass nods at him, “We’re gonna kick Winnipeg's ass tonight, it’ll be quiet the show.” 

Leon snorts, “damn rights.” 

They end up smoking Winnipeg, 7-3 being the final score. Connor scores and Leon can feel himself beaming from on the bench. Watching Connor be elated with happiness as he’s swarmed by the guys that are on the ice with him. He does the regular skate by the bench, fist bumping everyone but then circling back to stand in front of Leon. 

They both know they’re being watched, whether there’s a camera on them or a few thousand pair of eyes. They say nothing to each other though as Connor leans against the boards to drink some water. Eventually, Connor climbs over to bump shoulders with him as Leon makes his exit to the ice. He hates that the touch makes his arm burn the rest of the period. 

But he relishes in the utter bliss that fills his body as the final buzzer sounds. From getting off the ice after giving Talbs his ‘good game’ head pat, he’s somehow pulled aside for an interview. He knows better than to play this game, so he gives the interviewer a warning glare which gets him a reassuring nod in return. He can’t help but agree to it. 

He’s then surrounded by a camera and a Sportsnet mic as he’s asked questions on their play and where he felt they were their strongest. What his goals are for the season. And what his thoughts are on some of the guys. 

“Y’know we added some new guys to this team over the summer, I know we’re all eager to see who clicks with who but I feel tonight really helped us narrow it down.” 

“You started and ended the game centering your own line when last season you seemed quite comfortable playing winger on the top line. Is that a different feeling for you?” 

“I mean sure it’s a different position but it’s not necessarily a huge shift in what needs to be done on the ice. I can play wingers, I’ve proven I’m good at it but I can also center my own line and I’m willing to do whatever that will help our team win.” 

“But playing along aside Connor must be exciting for you at least when you are on his line?” 

And there it is. Leon knew it was only a matter of questions before Connor’s name was somehow going to be brought up. He tries to not overanalyze the question entirely, it’s a question he’s been asked in the past a thousand times. It’s harmless in theory. 

He snorts with a laugh, “Uh yeah for sure. It’s always exciting to play with Connor. He’s such an amazing player, knowing how to make a play out of literally nothing. He’s so skilled with how he skates and carries the puck. He got that goal tonight which was impressive and I’m sure he’s got more tricks up his sleeve for the regular season. But having the chances that I do get to play alongside him, it’s always thrilling.” 

The questions end there with a curt nod before he’s walking into the locker room. Most of the guys are already changed but Connor’s sitting in his stall still dressed in his gear, staring blankly at the ground. 

Leon walks over to him, giving him a subtle wave to break him out of his thoughts. Connor blinks twice to snap out of it before looking up at Leon stunned. 

“Are you alright? I saw you being dragged in for an interview. Did they ask anything— ?” Connor rambles on through one breath. Leon chuckles before sitting down next to Connor. 

“I’m fine. They asked the usual questions but at the end, they did kind of ask about you. Not about us specifically but... they let me pump your tires a bit, so I was glad to do so.” 

Connor’s worried look falls into a helpless grin before he’s leaning over and resting his head into Leon’s lap. He’s laughing, and Leon laughs along with him patting his back tenderly. 

“God, of course, you would,” Connor says, still chuckling as he leans back up. 

“And I hope they take it for face value. Cause I’m saying it because you are a genuinely skilled player, not just because you sleep in my bed.” 

Connor barks out a laugh, his cheeks turning a shade of pink, “You’re the worst.” 

Leon clears his throat before speaking lowly “Then I guess I shouldn’t reward you for your goal tonight?” 

Connor goes quiet well turning a deeper shade of red, licking at his lips “I mean- you could prove me wrong?” 

Leon takes that as a challenge, both of them splitting apart from each other to get changed and pack up their things. Taking turns to go out to the parking garage in order to not be caught leaving at the same time. 

Even with them leaving at different times, they pull into their respective driveways at the same time. Connor doesn’t even go into his own house. Immediately coming over to walk in the front door with Leon. They don’t even make it upstairs. Leon’s got Connor pinned to his couch, his dick in his mouth, Connor repeating expletives over and over. 

A winning high tied with making Connor becomes putty in his hands. The night couldn’t get any better. 


	21. Chapter 21

#  **Chapter 21**

**Sunday September 23rd 2019**

Officially, the count down for Europe commences. Having a little over a week to prepare but it still doesn’t feel like enough time. 

Leon takes the whole weekend to pack, making sure he’s got enough clothes and essentials to last him the 9 days they’re overseas, then he coordinates with the equipment staff on what gear he needs them to take over. But on top of all the packing, he mentally prepares himself for the amount of family and friends he’s going to see. Already knowing that he’s got a whole section blocked off for everyone. 

Some people that are attending are people he hasn’t seen in ages either. Cousins and friends flying in from all over Europe. He’ll get the final count from his Mom when they arrive but it’s gotta be close to thirty people. 

So, to say that he’s nervous is an understatement and well it has nothing to do with playing in front of people that he knows, it’s more so everything else that’s been going on. 

It’s later in the day on Sunday when he’s back in front of his suitcase, recounting to make sure that he’s on track of having everything. Well jotting down on his phone some things he will need to get some time this week. 

He’s typing out ‘new toothbrush’ when he hears the front door open and slam shut. It makes Leon pause and think, Connor went out with Nurse after an early practice. Leon had declined saying he needed to finish up his packing well Connor had his stuff ready to go over 2 weeks ago. 

Leon wasn’t sure what they were doing or where they were going but they’d been out together almost all afternoon. Leon doesn’t hear anything else concerning but still pockets his phone in his sweats and leaving his room, bouncing down the stairs. 

He freezes when he reaches the bottom. Connor and Nurse both standing in the kitchen leaning against the counter, aggressively staring at the island without a word. 

“If you two stare any harder, the counter might actually catch on fire” Leon kids, but gets tense glares back at him. He puts his hands up defensively, “Whoa sorry, tough crowd. What’s going on?” 

Connor shakes his head “Sorry fuck it’s-” 

“Some fucking asshole teenagers starting harassing Connor when we were playing ball” Nurse cuts in. 

“They want like pictures and stuff?” 

“No. They were calling him bullshit names like ‘cock sucker’ and ‘fairy’ and worse.” 

Leon’s mouth falls open, “Wait?! What the fuck?!” 

“I wanted to beat them to a fucking pulp. I started going after them. Connor somehow convinced me to walk away but fuck those guys. They deserved a beating.” 

Leon agrees by nodding his head, feeling Darnell’s frustration but he can’t help in looking over his should at Connor. 

He’s sulking by keeping his head down not really paying attention to Nursey who’s still fuming. He takes in deep breaths as his Adams apple bobs prominently in his throat. Nursey is still talking but Leon can’t hear anything except for Connor sucking in large gasps of oxygen. 

But Leon can see the change in a split second, making him side steps around Nurse to pull Connor into his body. Feeling Connor collapse into his chest as he chokes out a sob. 

“You’re okay. You’re safe” Leon hums, wishing he could somehow take some of Connor’s pain. 

**Monday September 24th 2018**

The next day they have a late game against the Canucks, they end up beating them 4-2. It’s satisfying to do so but it’s still pre-season and doesn’t give them a reason to get up on their high horses. 

They’re all filed back in the locker room, showering and changing into regular clothes. When Leon is reminded of his last-minute packing list. Knowing that tonight will probably be the only opportunity he’ll have to run out and get those things. 

He mentions it to Connor, who says he forgot a few things too then both agreeing to meet at the Walmart not far from their houses. 

Leon pulls up into his driveway, feeling a little floaty after getting to hang out with Connor for the evening. It’ll always surprise him how many butterflies grow in his stomach after getting to just hang out with Connor and be best friends. 

He turns the engine off with a click, about to shut his lights off when he looks closer at his garage door. He squints unsure if he’s seeing right, then carefully gets out of his car to have a closer look. 

When he gets a full view of his garage door, his heart sinks and an unreal amount of anger pulses through him. 

“Holy shit” he hears from behind him turning to see Connor standing there, eyes full of shock. 

Leon shakes his head, trying to find the words but his brain is on overdrive trying to process what the fuck this is. 

“Someone fucking egged your house... Holy shit” Connor gasps and Leon can’t do anything but stop and stare at the sight before him. Splatters of shells and yellow yolks cover his door, still dripping meaning it was recent. Someone made sure it was late and in the dark so they could get away with it. 

“Is your house okay?” Leon asks and Connor’s eyes bulge out of his head as he then runs over to his driveway. Leon watches him as he scans the garage door and then the siding and along the front entrance. He looks over at Leon shaking his head ‘nothing’. 

That brings Leon a little piece of mind as he quickly chucks his bags into the house, grabs a bowl with water and a few cloths, then heads back outside. 

“Want me to help?” Connor asks, standing there awkwardly. 

“It’ll go faster,” Leon says, handing him another cloth. 

They start to work on cleaning off the dozen and more egg splatters. 

Wipe, rinse in the bucket then another wipe. Leon’s still trying to process it all and that’s when Connor sighs “What is going on...” 

“We love each other. People don’t like that.” 

Connor sighs out again. 

Then they continue cleaning in silence. 

**Tuesday September 25th 2018**

Connor doesn’t like staying at his own house. Leon’s been aware of this since they’d moved in, mostly thinking it was a lonely thing. They had once they first moved in gone back and forth but somehow Connor always found his way back at Leon’s. All well Leon had kept offering that they stay at his place, Connor always declined and Leon stopped asking. 

So, it seems that Connor keeps it for show and storage well he spends most of his days and nights at Leon’s. So, it’s odd when Leon wakes to an empty bed the following day, knowing that Connor was here the night before. 

He hates that he’s violently thrown back in time to earlier this year, where Leon would go to bed with Connor some nights, unsure if Connor would be there in the morning. Those painful memories come rushing back in ten folds, something he was sure he had gotten over but clearly hasn’t. 

He checks his phone and get even more anxious at there being no text from him, but he pushes through in getting up, showering and changing for their early practice. 

When he gets downstairs there’s no remnants of Connor anywhere. He breaths through his anxiety well making himself a shake then throws his duffle bag over his shoulder. 

When he steps out of the garage, he glances over to Connor’s house to see that his car is still in the driveway. Which suddenly sends Leon into immediate panic mode. 

He throws his duffle bag into his car and heads over to Connors. When he taps on the front door, it’s locked. Making Leon sweat with nerves, but he’s thankful he has a spare key and unlocks the door. 

Looking around the house to see Connor’s shoes and bag still there. His keys are on the counter. 

“Con?” he calls out. 

It silent for a minute till he hears a quiet “Up here.” 

Leon calculates it all in his head before heading up the two flights of stairs, then making his way to Connor’s bedroom. 

The concern washes away momentarily when he sees that Connor is curled up in his unused bed, safe. But when Connor makes eye contact with Leon, the concern returns. 

“Hey hey hey what’s wrong?” Leon says softly well rushing over to the bed. Connor looks at him with a sad smile, his eyes all glassy and cheeks red. Like he’s been crying for a while. 

“I did something stupid and I know I’m going to get in shit for it but I don’t care.” 

Leon carefully wipes away Connor’s tears with his thumb “What’d you do?” 

Connor rolls his eyes “I know I should’ve taken my own advice and not checked twitter. Hell, I never checked twitter even before all this. But I did and people were constantly throwing dumb shit into my mentions and I couldn’t anymore” Connor pauses and Leon listens with intent, waiting for the ball to drop. 

“So, I didn’t think and I tweeted something…” 

“What exactly?” 

“The pride flag emoji.” 

Leon tried to hide his face as a smile creeps along his mouth. 

“Why are you laughing!” Connor protests, with no heat to it. Now shoving his face into his quilt. 

“I’m not Connor… I’m…” he chuckles “Only you could tweet that emoji and cause a complete hockey twitter storm meltdown.” 

Connor shoots back up just to glare at Leon, “Did I just officially come out?” 

Leon shrugs “I mean… kinda? Yeah.” 

The panic suddenly flashes in Connor’s eyes and Leon spends the next 10 minutes assuring him that everything will be alright. 

Well… Leon couldn’t promise that, and he’s glad he didn’t cause when they enter the rink Connor is immediately ushered upstairs to the head office. Well Leon goes on to their practice, hoping that this one little thing won’t fuck up everything. 

But Leon goes through practice with his line of sight always somehow watching the bench, expecting Connor to come out and join them eventually. 

The whistle sounds to conclude practice as the rest of the guys flood off the rink. Leon feels a pang of worry pulse through his chest. He’s the last one off the ice, walking down the tunnel with his head hung not looking up until he feels a cool breeze rush past him. 

Snapping his head up to look behind him, there’s Connor in full gear walking toward the entrance to the home bench. Connor looks over his shoulder, locking his eyes with Leon and cocks his head towards the rink. Leon turns to follow him. 

They each do a lap before coming up to one of the nets, Connor dumps a bucket of pucks in front of them. Now each taking turns dangling a puck on their stick before shooting it into the back of the net. 

Neither of them speak, just comfortable to be saucering pucks back and forth to each other. Practicing one-timers with the odd puck hitting the post or crossbar. One shot that Leon takes ricochets off the corner of the post flinging back at him making him duck and fall onto the ice. 

Connor bellows out with laughter “You good?” he asks between gasps of air. 

“Geez, if I got hurt from that I wouldn’t hear the end of it.” 

Connor snorts as Leon lazily forces himself back onto his legs. 

Connor shoots a puck into the net then lets out a breath of air. Making Leon look up at him. 

“I’m not in trouble. It’s fine.” 

Leon nods, “That’s good.” 

“They told me to really think before doing something like that. As if I don’t already, but I get that the warning needed to be said.” 

Leon then shoots a puck harder into the net, “Yeah I mean you’re always careful.” 

“Yeah… just… this whole… situation” Connor explains with his hands, “It’s pulling out a lot of emotions I didn’t know I had.” 

Leon nods agreeing. 

Connor sighs “It’s wild to think that… this time last year I barely knew who I was. I feel like I’ve changed so much since then. And now I’m starting to share that with the world. It’s…frightening.” 

Leon passes a puck to Connor, who passes it back. “I mean if someone would’ve told me last September the wild shit I would go through. I would’ve laughed at them.” 

Connor grins knowingly “Same here…” 

They continue passing a puck back and forth, both of them caught up in their own thoughts. 

Connor then clears his throat “I thought my crush on you was just that. A crush. Never did I think it would become what we have today.” 

Leon smiles helplessly, a blush creeping up his face, “Yeah same, definitely not even close to what I was thinking when I first met you.” 

Connor fires a puck into the net, “what were you thinking?” 

Leon shrugs. “I was kind of jealous of you for the longest time.” 

Connor's eyes widen “What... Really? Why?” 

Leon gives him a condescending look “I don’t know… It’s kind of stupid to be jealous of someone who’s been deemed a generational talent right from peewee.” 

Connor's eyes narrow at him, forcing him to continue talking. 

“Fine. I couldn’t help the feeling of jealousy and self-loathing. You got drafted, came here to be the show and you were. You were killing it, that is until you got hurt but that’s beside the point.” 

Leon pauses and skates closer to Connor putting less of a distance between them. Connor's eyes shine with confusion but also curiosity. Forcing Leon to talk about something he’s always held in, “You got to come into the NHL and be the superstar you were meant to be and I just... wasn’t.” 

“Leon” Connor starts but Leon cuts him off. 

“It sounds silly, trust me I know. But seeing you be young and thrown into this whole new game and take it in stride. Where I was sent to juniors and then brought back to be on the third and fourth line. And was even sent down again in my second year. I never was enough unlike you. It took some real self-discovery to get past all that. Which I am, for the record.” 

Connor's eyes are soft and he’s definitely holding back on reaching out to touch Leon. There’s pain all over his face and Leon suddenly wants to retract his statements “M’sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like shit. None of it is your fault, it’s mine for being so hard on myself.” 

Connor swallows hard and then he cracks a broken laugh, “Well you were doing all that. I was off in the corner, being mesmerized by you. Excited for what we could accomplish together and maybe? Checking you out a little bit without even realizing it.” 

Leon snorts as Connor wags a finger at him, “Don’t let that go to your head. But still, I know a lot of guys who said they had the same talent shock. Which boggles my mind because every guy is different in their playing abilities but-” 

“You’re so humble, hockey god.” 

Connor chokes out a laugh, “Shut up” he says with no heat. Leon just laughs too. 

“But like I was saying. Everyone is different and everyone has something else to offer. Which is what I think triggered my fascination with you. You’re from Europe, your dad is a hockey great. You came to a whole other continent to play, well, having grown up in a hockey dominate environment, your understanding for the game was already very knowledgeable. Further than anything I could’ve known. So, I came into that first training camp wanting to keep up with you, wanting to know you so I could learn from you. I pushed myself so I could be a line mate that you deserved because you should be playing with the best of the best. But I was scared.” 

“Huh?” 

“I was scared you were going to judge me for coming in being this first overall pick and knowing probably not even half of what you knew. That’s why I never spoke up to you or offered any advice, I didn’t want to embarrass myself… and I guess you thought I knew everything.” 

“God fuck we were idiots back then” Leon curses. 

Connor chuckles well nodding agreeing “But I think deep down… We knew we’d be good for each other. But neither of us could get past the lack of confidence.” 

“And maybe we also just wanted to get into each other's pants.” 

“Christ” Connor chuckles. 

They both pause to have a laugh, giving each other reassuring smiles. 

“I’m glad we got past that,” Connor says. 

Leon nods well blushing “Me too. Got something better out of it.” 

They stand there at the edge of the rink staring at one another. It takes some time before Connor is nodding towards the tunnel “Wanna head out of here?” 

“Yeah.” 

They quickly pick up the pucks and leave the bucket on the bench. Retreating to the locker room where all the other guys are long gone. They both make it to their respective stalls, Leon starting to take his gear off when he feels a shake on his arm. 

He turns to Connor who’s got his phone lit up in front of Leon’s face. A tweet was sent out with a photo from some media person. 

_Draisaitl and Mcdavid. [Mcdavid was absent for practice due to other responsibilities] Out on the rink after hours. Continuing to work on their passing and shooting._

With a photo of the two of them on opposite sides of the net. Leon takes a deep breath. Thankful that they could finally keep their hands off each other for a half an hour. 

**Wednesday September 26th 2018**

The next day Leon is driving to the rink by himself, humming a tune under his breath, enjoying the last bit of sunshine that won’t last as the days progress. He’s stopped at a red light when he hears a conversation start up on the radio. He turns the volume up and listens to the female voice speak. 

“So earlier I mentioned for you listeners to send in some headlines you wanted us to talk about throughout the show today. Some have been quite interesting but I’ve gotten an unreal amount of texts and tweets relating to a local sports team here in the city. Involving some players. So, I got some of you to call in to discuss this. The question being have you ever been involved with a co-worker and what was the story behind it?” 

A lady calls in talking about how she was in a relationship with her boss with having only worked at the company for 6 months. She was afraid it would cause some issue within the workplace and ultimately convinced her partner to not tell anyone. In the end, the secrecy broke them up. She moved jobs and she’s pretty sure he’s married with a kid now. 

Someone else calls in saying that he had worked with a man and woman who were friendly in the office, got their work done on time. Did what they were paid to do. He’d worked at the company for almost two years and then found out that they were a couple and had two kids together. 

The radio host hangs up with that person and they bring in another caller, Leons now sitting in the parking lot behind Rogers, waiting to hear where this conversation goes. 

“Now I understand you don’t have a story to tell us?” The radio host says. 

The person on the other line chuckles “I do not” it’s a man talking “But I wanted to call in and say pretty much what everyone else is thinking. That video that was leaked of our two-star players for the Oilers definitely has definitely caused a buzz. But no one is really talking about it for what it is.” 

“Could you explain?” 

“I’m sure most people have seen the video of them in a compromising position. It’s a complete violation of their privacy, if they don’t want to publicly share their own lives that’s up to them. This is a huge deal not just for the hockey community but the LGBT community as well. Being that two very public people got outed and it’s not right. I feel bad even for bringing it up again if they are trying to sweep it under the rug but, I wanted to come on air to say like hey guys if you’re listening. You’ve got people out there who are gonna support you and I hope that this world isn’t being too cruel to you. For whatever it is. There are good people out there that will respect you.” 

The radio host sighs “I was instructed to not talk about it unless someone mentioned it directly. But more or less I wanted to get the conversation rolling. So, I thank you for calling in and saying what has been on the minds of the reasonable people.” 

Leon is kind of stunned silence at that. Not expecting someone to openly talk about the elephant in the room, but to go on air and say there’s actually some decent human beings out there. 

It catches Leon off guard the rest of the day. 

Connor keeps checking in on him through practice until Leon can show him the recording which has blown up online. People now actually talking about their leaked video but adding all the pieces together. 

Leon scrolls too far, which he happens to skim a few comments but luckily they are some positive ones. 

_They’re dating. You can’t change my mind now._

_The evidence is all there. They’re definitely in love._

_I’m sad for them. They should’ve been able to do this on their terms._

Leon looks up to see Connor already staring back at him. Their plan kind of worked. 

They’re both in bed that night, scrolling through their phones. Leon making a list of all the things he wants to show Connor when they get into Cologne. 

“Look at this” He hears Connor say breathlessly, before turning on his side to hand Leon his phone. 

Leon looks closer, it’s another series of tweets. One threaded to the other, pinpointing throughout last season moments where they slipped up and were staring at each other or a touched a little too long or said some dumb shit in an interview that could raise an eyebrow or two. 

It goes back all the way to Leon and Connor sharing their first goal together in 2015. 

There’re then some new photos added. A photo that Nuge had posted on his IG story from Spain, showing Connor in the background by the pool with his chest and neck a little too marked up. Then there’s a photo of Leon at one of the charity events, he’s not looking at the camera but his phone is on the table face up and you can see his lock screen. Someone comparing it to the group photo of all the of them in Ibiza but pointing out that Leon’s lock screen definitely only has two people in the photo. 

He feels his cheeks heat up as if he’s been caught but is honestly a little impressed with the depth of the thread. He skims over comments that says ‘this is so cute’ ‘love how they look at each other’ and ‘this convinced me that they aren’t only hooking up but that they’re in love’ it fills himself with a warm fuzzy feeling. 

The final comment he catches a glimpse of is ‘you can tell how much they love each other just by their looks of when the other isn’t watching.’ 

His cheeks burn as he hands Connor back his phone saying, “Crazy that our love story is detailed by a Twitter thread.” 

“And that’s not even the half of it” Connor sighs. 

Leon raises his eyebrow, “You gonna do some kind of tell all?” 

“More like share our story to inspire someone else.” 

Leon looks at him with a glare. 

Connor rolls his eyes, giving up “and maybe a part of me wants to share what you mean to me. So, they can understand that this isn’t just— a stunt or whatever.” 

Leon smiles helplessly, only to shift closer to Connor and kiss his temple “and I’ll join you.” 

Connor blushes. 

**Friday September 28th 2018**

Finally, after what feels like years, they’ve played all their North American preseason games. Now allowing themselves to let the excitement fully set in. 

Around noon, Leon finally completes packing. But not without having his mom on FaceTime as she accounts for everything he might forget. 

Leon can’t wait to see his family. Crazy that this time tomorrow he’ll be back home, getting to hug his parents and sister. Most importantly get to re-introduce Connor to them in person, as his boyfriend. 

And maybe that’s what's making this easier, with the whole non-commenting, being aware of their actions and the secrecy of it all. He’s so focused on making the most of their time in Cologne he can’t even acknowledge the situation at hand. 

Well, his Mom had already done the hardest part of this situation, she told his family and friends about him. All well following up with reassurance that it didn’t affect their stance on seeing him play. He felt very fortunate. 

“I do have to ask you something though,” His mom says as he’s zipping up his suitcase. 

“What?” he says cautiously. 

“Well, cause I’m your mom and I worry. I have to ask… with this whole video leak what’s the plan now?” 

Leon pauses, stopping dead in his tracks of his current movement. The plan had always been for them to be public, but that was years down the road. 

“Leon? Are you frozen?” His mom’s voice catches him off guard. 

“Uh no, I’m here.” 

“Sorry sweetie, I don’t want to worry you. I was only curious.” 

“No no. It’s fine. I don’t know what the goal is now. We’ve been so focused on the upcoming season, this trip and not being caught again. We haven’t talked at all.” 

“Would you feel comfortable with talking about the video… publicly?” 

“Maybe” He shrugs with a sigh “Connors already gotten in some trouble on twitter commenting about it. It’s been tough.” 

“If he’s open to talking about it, then is it time?” 

Leon chews at his cheek, that’s the whole thing right. This video getting leaked and them fighting to be who they are. They had a plan to do it on their own terms and this fucked it all up. 

“I’m- I don’t think I’m ready.” 

“I know sweetheart. I know it really sucks that this video was shared when you guys were doing fine on your own. But now, this is something you really have to think about… is it worth it to keep hiding?” 

“I mean-” 

“Leon... listen for a second. You two have this opportunity to share this beautiful relationship. Now I know it’s terrifying to go out there and share that, but if you take that leap that fear won’t be there anymore.” 

“But what if there’s more… things to worry about.” 

“And what if there’s not? You tell the world and it’s opened these new doors. You’ve talked about community work and being able to inspire someone else. But you also give the league a reason to move forward, for others to have a voice as well. You and Connor can be open with each other. You don’t have to hold back what you say in interviews, or scared of slipping up in public. You can confirm or deny things right away about you two for the press. It might not seem that way at first but the fear will fade honey.” 

Leon is laying down horizontally on his bed, staring at his dresser as his mom speaks, her words currently ringing in his ears. He knows it makes sense, but the irrational part of his brain keeps that’s holding him back from doing what's the best for both of them. Even if there are consequences, positives or negatives truthfully, he really doesn’t know what’s on the other side. Neither of them do. 

“I’ll talk to Connor about it” is all he says. 

“Talking’s good. I just... I had to say something because well... I can see how in pain you are. I know it’s hurting you, when something like this shouldn’t. It’s tough, I wish I could understand it better but I don’t.” 

“It’s okay mom. I see where you’re coming from.” 

“I only want what’s best for you.” 

And he knows that, deep down he knows that this whole conversation is about what’s best for him. He wants to be able to feel comfortable enough to say to the world ‘hey I love this guy and yeah it happens to be Connor Mcdavid’ but there’s a large part of him that doesn’t and he can’t stop fixating on it. 

He chats with his mom for a couple more minutes till hanging up with a joyful ‘see you tomorrow’. And her last words being “I can’t wait to see you and Connor.” 

He flips over onto his back smiling to himself, feeling a little smitten over getting to show Connor around the house and city he grew up in. He tries to revel in that excitement except his mother’s words keep making a comeback over and over. 

He ends up staring at the ceiling for way longer than necessary, considering all the above. Trying to get his brain to decide on what he wants to do, even though he already knows the right answer. 

He’s pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He turns his head to see Connor standing in the doorway, duffle bag slung on his shoulder and water bottle in hand. 

“Hey, you’re all packed” Connor smiles, stepping into the room. Leon rolls onto his side and smiles at him “Yeah, took the guidance of my mother on a video call but I did it.” 

Connor drops his bag and puts his water bottle onto the bedside table before leaning into Leon and pressing a kiss to his mouth. Leon hums in return before Connor joins him laying on the bed. 

“Your mom excited to see you tomorrow?” Connor questions. 

“Very. I don’t think she’ll sleep tonight.” 

Connor chuckles, “That’s sweet.” 

“She’s excited to meet you too. Again. Officially.” 

Connor blushes, “Yeah me too.” 

Leon fights with the urge that’s tickling the back of his throat to bring up the questions that are consuming his mind. Knowing that they’ll have to have this conversation sooner rather than later. He calculates exactly how he wants to start this conversation in his head but then Connor is taking his phone out of his pocket and showing Leon the screen. 

“MY GQ article dropped. Wanna see it?” Connor grins wickedly. 

Leon knows he can’t say no now, taking his phone and pushing any other thoughts away for later. 


	22. Chapter 22

#  **Chapter 22**

**Saturday September 29th 2018**

No one speaks to each other as they board the plane, everyone not entirely awake as it’s barely 4 am. Connor’s got on an oversized hoodie and a snapback with his backpack hanging off his back. He looks tired and Leon too can feel the heaviness of being absolutely exhausted course through his own body. 

They wait patiently as the other guys get filed into the hallway to board the plane. Connor leans into Leon and Leon instinctively puts his arm around him. They’re in a private part of the airport, no one’s paying any attention to them right now. Plus, he could use the extra body heat as he’s freezing cold. 

Finally, they get called upon and make their way onto the aircraft. Connor’s ahead of Leon who keeps glancing over his shoulder to make sure that he’s behind him. They enter the plane to see some of the guys who have already claimed their spots or rows. Everyone kind of having an idea of who they wanna sit around. 

This plane is different than the team plane, it’s bigger but has the standard airplane seats rather than their comfortable lazy boy looking ones. 

Connor walks further to the back looking for two empty seats only for Cags to call out “there’s an empty row back here guys.” 

So, Connor shuffles still ahead of Leon to plop down in the window seat, with Cags and Matty sitting in the seats in front of them. It takes them a couple of minutes to situate themselves with all their belongs. Getting their headphones, travel pillows and chargers out. All before finally sitting, ready to pass out for the long flight ahead of them. 

Connor turns to Leon “Excited?” 

“If I wasn’t so tired right now, I’d be bouncing off the walls.” 

Connor smiles at him and Leon can see the happiness seep through his tired eyes. They don’t say much after that, now waiting for everyone else to board and the stewardesses to do the emergency demonstration and not long after that, they are finally in the air. On their way to a new start. 

It’s about 4 hours into their flight that Leon wakes up to see Connor passed out against the window, all tucked into his travel pillow and hoodie. Some of the other guys are up but most are still sleeping all well. 

He yawns a couple of times before standing to go use the washroom, only to come back to see Connor now sitting up with his eyes blinking. 

“Hey hey, go back to sleep” Leon whispers as he climbs back into his seat. 

Connor shakes his head ‘no’ “I had a very weird dream” He says, his voice still heavy with sleep. 

Leon is a bit confused at first but all he musters out is “yeah like what?” 

Connor blinks then chuckles “I dreamt I kissed you… in public… I think maybe it was on the ice. I can’t remember. We weren’t in gear though so I don’t know what we were doing but everyone went crazy in a good way. It was kind of awesome.” 

“Oh…” Leon laughs nervously. 

Connor gets quiet and doesn’t move to look up at Leon, just stays sitting and staring at his fidgeting hands, “Do you want to come out? Publicly?” Connor finally says, breaking the ice. 

Leon feels like he’s being suffocated, that this plane is suddenly too small and there’s not enough oxygen in the cabin. But then Connor puts his hand over top of Leon’s and his body settles. He clears his throat once, twice then says “... uh well yeah of course. That’s always been the plan yeah?” 

Connor nods slowly well biting his lip, “... So is that a yes or a no?” 

Leon feels a little dread course through him “I mean- I wasn’t considering so soon… Neither of us were... right?” 

Connor nods “yeah.” 

“Like it’s still something I wanna do one day but… I don’t know...” 

Connor sighs then squeezes Leon hand “I just— I’ve noticed lately how you’ve been acting and it’s made me think...” 

“Think what exactly?” 

“Maybe we just don’t come out right now.” 

Leon takes in a large deep breath, he knew they were going to have to have this conversation sooner or later “Is that what you want?” 

“I don’t know?” 

“I— I don’t want to be the one holding us back…” 

“You’re not I promise you. We’re doing this together remember.” 

“I’m quite frankly, terrified.” 

“I know. I get it. I’m fucking scared too but can I ask what you’re scared of exactly?” 

Leon blinks, he knows why it just sounds stupid and he’d rather not say. But Connor stares at him with curious eyes and Leon drops his head sighing “Mostly to be put in that kind of spotlight.” 

“As if we aren’t already?” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“You know I do, but with that video being out now and people are doing their talking. We’ve seen what the verdict is and how we can play off that… It seems like perfect timing, right? To follow through with our original plan?” 

“Yeah… I guess.” 

Connor squeezes his hand “I’d never make you do something you didn’t want to do alright. This is something we decide together, I’m just wanting to know where your heads at alright?” 

“Can I get back to you with an answer...” 

Connor cracks a grin at him “take as long as you need.” 

Leon forces himself to smile back. Even though he feels his organs shutting down inside. 

The flight seemed like it was never going to come to an end. Which is crazy considering he’s done this route a few too many times. But with all the extra excitement it's got him amped. 

So finally, when they land in Germany at 2 in the morning Germany time. Leon can’t contain how ecstatic he is, starting to aimlessly rambling off every fact (dumb or not) to the guys that are within earshot. Connor listens the whole time as they make it off the plane and onto the bus that takes them to the hotel. 

He shows them things through the windows that he can see in the darkness. Gaining a crowd of Looch, Nuge, Jesse, Klef, Cags, Nurse, Matty and of course Connor all listening to him be the tour guide he was born to be. 

When they get to the hotel and all stand around outside to get their bags. Connor stands close by Leon’s side. “I can feel you vibrating from here,” Connor says turning to Leon with a snort. 

Leon cowers, “Sorry.” 

“It’s not a bad thing! Hell, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity I know you’re stoked about it.” 

Leon nods sheepishly “I am.” 

“You got a plan of action for us for the next two days?” Connor says with a chuckle. 

“Oh, you bet. The full Germany experience in less than 48 hours.” 

Connor laughs, “Can’t wait.” 

They get handed their bags and roll them behind them over to one of the training staff who’s handing out key cards with room numbers. Handing both of them their separate envelopes, knowing they’ll find which guy they’re rooming with when they get up to the room. 

“What room you got?” Connor asks as they walk through the sliding doors. 

“Uh, 568,” Leon says, already dreading having to say bye for a couple of hours. 

“Ugh, I have 889” Connor groans. 

“Did you expect them to put us together?” 

“I had hope, not gonna lie.” 

“Oh, the optimist” Leon chuckles, “Want me to walk you to your room?” 

“Nah it’s fine. I’ll see you when we get our wake-up calls.” 

Leon grins, “Of course” before he looks around cautiously, then stepping forward to press a kiss to Connor’s head “Love you, see you in the morning.” 

“Love you too, have a good sleep.” 

They separate to different sides of the hotel, Leon taking the elevator to floor 5 and wasting no time in trying to find his room. Reading the signs and gauging which turn he should take next but not coming anywhere close to the rooms that end with 68. Ultimately doing the same circle through the hallways a few times too many. 

He spends 10 minutes being super confused and wandering the halls until he bumps into one of the cleaning staff. Asking the lady if he could tell her where his room is and by utter shock, he’s told that the room doesn’t exist. She calls down to the front desk to find out what room he is in. 

“You’re in 889. Looks like whoever wrote yours has messy handwriting.” 

Leon almost chokes on nothing, but in the end manages to thank her for her help and wanders to the other side of the building. Easily finding room 889 and sliding his keycard in, the handle flashing green for entry. 

When he walks in Connor is sitting cross-legged on one of the beds, watching the hotel’s info channel which is speaking in German. 

“Hey so…” Leon starts but gets met with a completely confused looking Connor who’s look turns into a sly smile “Who’d you pay to trade rooms with?” 

“Actually no one. The person who wrote the room number had sloppy handwriting?” 

Connors eyes go wide “oh… oh wow.” 

“We’re roomies,” Leon says. 

Connor is quick in turning the TV off and padding over to Leon, “Thank fucking god. Cause listening to you talk from the airport to here about all the knowledge you know about this city got me all hot.” 

Leon immediately feels himself blush, “wait really?” 

Connor is vibrating at this point “Yeah the way you talk with such pride. It got me good.” 

Leon shrugs his zipped-up hoodie off and lets Connor get a good look at him in his white t-shirt and sweatpants. Connor practically salivating at this point. 

“You gonna stand there and check me out or get on me big boy,” Leon says amused and it takes no time at all till Connor is mashing their lips together and clinging to Leon for dear life. 

**Sunday September 30th 2018**

Leon’s woken to cold feet against his calves, making him hiss. He flips over to see Connor smirking, his eyes still droopy with sleep. 

“Morning” Connor says lazily. 

“Morning you bugger” Leon replies, nonetheless leaning forward to press a kiss to Connor’s mouth, “Any idea what time it is?” 

“None. I didn’t even hear our phone ring for our wake-up call.” 

Leon reaches over to his phone on the table “It’s almost noon. Must’ve slept right through it.” 

Connor snuggles closer into his pillow, “Fine by me.” 

“Hey hey I got a day planned for us you can’t sleep it away.” 

Connor perks up, “Oh yeah?” 

“Yes, now why don’t you get up. Go shower and change well I confirm our plans?” 

Connor eyes him suspiciously before finally rolling out of bed “Alright fine.” 

“It’ll be worth it, my dear” Leon responds with a grin. Then watches Connor enter the bathroom. 

Once he hears the shower to turn on. He presses his contact for his sister and waits for her to pick up. 

The time it takes to get showered, changed and convince Connor to take anything he’d need for an overnight stay. All without ruining the surprise, it doesn’t take as long as Leon had thought. 

So now they’re both standing in front of the hotel, backpacks on, watching the cars drive by. 

“Who are we waiting for again?” Connor asks. 

“You’ll see.” 

“Can you please tell me what we’re doing?” 

“You’re gonna love it I swear. Just a little bit longer.” 

Connor gets the hint that he’s not gonna get any answers out of Leon, so he continues to wait somewhat patiently. 

Eventually, Leon spots his sisters SUV come around the corner and park right in front of them. 

“Rides here” is all Leon says with a grin. Connor looks at him questionably, but does follow him to the black SUV. 

Leon opens the passenger door, encouraging Connor to get in and Connor, again gives him a look. 

“Nice to see you, Connor,” Kim says with a snicker. Making Connor’s eyes widen as the realization hits him “oh for fuck sakes” He takes a deep breath before during to Leon to swat at him, “you asshole had me panicking for no reason.” 

Leon chuckles, “What’d you think I was doing?” 

Connor turns from Leon to say “Hi! It’s nice to you” to which Kim she replies “Hi, you too” with a laugh. Before he’s spinning back to Leon, glowering, “I don’t know. Sending me off in some randoms car.” 

Leon rolls his eyes, “That’s exactly what my plan was.” 

“Alright you bickering love birds, can you two chill out and get into the car. We got a bit of a drive ahead of us” Kim says a little bit of impatience in her tone. 

Connor glares at Leon,“Way to let me make a good impression.” 

Leon waits for Connor to pull his body into the passenger seat before Leon shuts the door and goes to slide into the back seat. “Second or third Impressions don’t matter and I’m pretty sure she likes you more than me anyways” Leon retorts. 

Kim chuckles, now driving the car to the main road “I mean he’s right though.” 

Leon scoffs “See!” 

Making both Kim and Connor chuckle. 

They end up re-introducing themselves and Leon formally gets to say “That’s Connor. My boyfriend” making him burst with pride. They all then chat aimlessly throughout the drive, taking them from the heart of the city to the outskirts with hills and tiny looking houses. Eventually pulling up to an older looking house with large trees in the front yard and rolling hills in the distance. The neighbors are close but tall fences make up for a bit of privacy. 

“Here we are” Kim singsongs. Putting the car in park and unlocking the doors. 

Leon feels at peace whenever he shows up here, his childhood home. Nothing stresses him out about this place, it’s like every worry he’s ever had suddenly has an answer. They both exit the car, Leon letting Connor look around for a moment. Sometimes he too needs to remember to stop and smell the roses. 

“So, this is where you grew up huh?” Connor hums. 

“Mhmm. Doesn’t get cold enough here for an outdoor rink but the backyard would be perfect for it.” 

Connor chuckles, “of course you’d think that.” 

They hear a wail of laughter come from some kids down the road playing in the street, making them look in the distance. Then Leon is reaching out to grab Connor’s hand. 

“Come inside. My mum should be home and I’d like to show you around?” 

“So, we’re staying the night here huh?” 

“That’s the plan. We just gotta make it back to the hotel for 8 am tomorrow.” 

Connor shrugs, “works for me.” 

Kim has long gone into the house already as they grab their backpacks out of the car. Leon can feel his skin crawl with anticipation. He’s wanted this for so long, which includes when he had asked Connor to come home with him earlier this year. He can’t believe that this moment is actually happening. Almost having to pinch himself to make sure it isn’t a dream. 

They enter through the front door, Connor already looking around as he slips his shoes off. The entryway opening to a formal living room and a staircase to go upstairs, they walk further into the house coming to the kitchen with the offset living room in the one corner. The dining room table set up in another. 

Leon finds his mom in the kitchen with her back turned as she’s stirring something on the stove. Leon coughs to get her attention which makes her kind of jump in response. 

“Oh my, I was waiting to hear the door open but I heard nothing! Anyways hello dear! I’m so happy to see you.” 

Leon walks up to hug her tightly, trying to memorize the feeling. They break apart and Leon looks at her eagerly. She, in turn, looks past Leon to see Connor standing there awkwardly. 

“Hi, sweetheart. It’s so nice to see you again” She says reaching out to hug Connor. Leon can feel himself bursting at the seams with joy. Watching his mom interact with Connor, making him blush as she compliments him. Making him feel like he’s family already. It’s everything and more. 

“Since it’s gonna be tough for you to get out here often, I’m gonna crack out the baby photo album later” his mom winks. 

Connor giggles well Leon’s eyes go wide “Mom we really don’t have to do that.” 

“It’s part of the deal hun. You bring your better half home, I gotta put you in your place somehow.” 

Leon rolls his eyes, knowing he can’t argue with her. 

“Go show him around the house. I know you’re dying too. Dinner won’t be ready for a while” His mom says, kicking them out of the kitchen before calling for Kim to come help her. 

Leon begins the tour outside of the living room. Showing off the outdoor deck and then back inside to hallway with the guest bedrooms. Back to the main entrance with the formal living room and office. Then to the stairs to go up. Showing his parents room, his sister's old room and lastly his old room. 

“There’s not much of me left in this room. I haven’t used it in years. Bed’s too tiny” Leon chuckles. The bed is a twin but it’s now being used for storage. Old blankets and books sit on the mattress. The dresser drawers are empty well the closet holds a vacuum. 

“These must matter though?” Connor says, poking at a few medals hanging off the shelf. 

Leon shrugs “Some peewee and junior medals.” 

“They’re mostly gold and silver, that’s impressive.” 

“Yeah maybe.” 

Leon looks at them closer trying to decipher where each of these medals were from exactly, well Connor continues exploring. 

“Oh, no way” He hears Connor cry. His voice going soft, as Leon turns to see him holding up a small jersey made for a child with Draisaitl on the back. 

“Oh, that” Leon laughs. 

“This is adorable… You should take this to put in your house.” 

“Eh, I don’t-” 

“Leon it’s precious. I mean it doesn’t have your lucky 29 but it’s still yours.” 

“I know but-” 

“It’s so cute and people should be able to see it. That’s all I’m saying.” 

“Noted.” 

“You got sticks in here too,” Connor says picking up a few from the back of the closet. 

“They’re longer, must’ve been from when I was 10 or 11.” 

Connor eyes one up and down “Pretty cool” he says as his final conclusion. 

They suddenly hear roars of laughter and some happy yelling from outside down the street. Leon looks out the window to see kids all playing in the middle of the road. 

“Wanna go make some kids day?” Leon asks. Connor puts the stick down “Sure!” 

They end up going down to the garage, Leon finding a couple of new sticks leaning against the wall. “Perfect” He mumbles to himself “Wanna grab that bag of balls there,” Leon says to Connor who picks them up. 

“Where’d you get all this?” Connor questions as they start making their way out through the side door. 

“I get my dad to bring home some sticks that are still good but aren’t useful to the guys on his team. I hand them out to the neighborhood kids. They love it.” 

Connor beams at him as they make their way down the hill. They get closer to the kids, seeing how they got their nets set up and about 5 of them all playing ball hockey in the middle of the road. 

As they come within recognizing distance one of the kids is already shouting “Leon!” and coming running up the road. 

The kid tackles Leon with a hug, almost making him drop the sticks he’s holding. 

“Easy easy. Nice to see you too Isaiah” Leon chuckles. 

“We heard your team was playing here this week, we didn’t know if you were gonna come see us thought.” 

Leon scoffs, “You guys know it’s in my contract that I have to come to see you all when I’m in town.” 

“Yeah right!” Isaiah laughs before looking over at Connor “Holy shit you’re Connor Mcdavid.” 

“Hey! That’s not the language an 11-year-old uses” Leon barks. Connor covers his mouth, forcing himself to not laugh. 

“I’m 12 now!” 

“Doesn’t matter. Go round up the rest of the kids, so you all can come to introduce yourself properly. And no more swearing!” 

The kid nods rapidly before throwing Connor a wide-eyed look before turning and beelining it to his buddies. 

Leon looks over his shoulder to see Connor grinning to himself. 

“What?” he questions. 

“Nothing” Connor chuckles. 

They finally get closer to where the nets the kids have set up. All of them (3 boys and 2 girls) come over and introduce themselves to Connor. 

“Brought you guys some new gear. You gotta take care of it like always.” 

The kids nod, each of them picking out a new stick. 

“You guys have fun alright” Leon smiles before coming up to shake Isaiah’s hair. Making the kid laugh. 

“You’re not gonna stay and play?” Isaiah asks. 

“Uh…” Leon pauses looking over at Connor “Wasn’t in our plans but…” 

“As long as I get to be on Isaiah’s team I’m in” Connor shrugs. Almost making the kid drop his stick in excitement. 

“Alright. Then let’s do this.” 

It’s over an hour later when Leon’s phone chimes with a text or two telling him that dinner is ready. The kids protest as much to their ability but Connor settles them down by offering some photos with them both before they wave their goodbyes. 

They’re walking back up the road to the house when Connor grabs onto Leon’s hand to intertwine their fingers. Leon slows and looks over at Connor who’s got a dumb grin on his face. 

“What?” He questions. 

Connor shrugs, “you’re really great to those kids. I can see why they admire you.” 

Leon plays it off like it’s nothing, “they’re local kids who don’t get to see much of the world, the least I can do is bring them some sticks to play with.” 

“I don’t think it’s the free gear that makes you likable. It’s definitely a bonus but it’s not the reason.” 

“Huh, why’s that?” 

“You treat them like people. You don’t baby them or make them feel less than you. You put yourself on the same level as them and they feed off that. It’s incredible to watch.” 

Leon can’t help it when his cheeks go hot, “I’ve always been good with interacting with kids. It’s easier than adults sometimes.” 

Connor grins smiling at him “oh I know.” 

Leon stops walking before they’re about to enter the house, now pulling Connor in with a tug of their intertwined hands. Leon plants one on Connor's mouth, making them both dizzy with gratitude before separating and entering the house. 

Connor gets reintroduced to Leon’s dad. Leon can see Connor’s a little nervous, and honestly, Leon is a little too (he’d never tell Connor that). But it ends up being lighthearted and easy going as they both get talking on the one thing they know they both have in common. Hockey. 

Leon sits next to Connor at the table, listening contently as Connor and his dad talk. His mom gives him a subtle nod and grin, making some joy bubble inside him. 

The conversation eventually does shift to other topics, everyone now getting a chance to talk. Leon almost has to pause to revel in the moment as he sits listening to his mom talk about the history of this neighborhood. Something Leon has heard a fair amount of times, so he relishes in the pure concentration and bewilderment on Connor’s face. 

It seems so unreasonable now that only a few months ago he was sat at this exact table. Fear, and uncertainty coursing through him about his future with Connor. Now undeniably grateful that everything happened to work out. 

Carefully, Leon lets his hand slide under the table and into Connor’s as they continue listening to Leon’s mother. Connor squeezes his hand every too often, assuring him that he’s here. That he’s not going anywhere. 

Dinner is finished up and of course, his mom follows through in getting the photo albums out. Leon tried to protest but it goes unbothered. 

Connor sits at the table with Leon’s mother, they flip through pages and laugh about certain photos. Well, Leon sits across the table, trying to not be lowkey mortified. Yet unbelievably appreciative of how adorable Connor looks all smiles and rosy cheeks. 

But after a while, he does end up tuning them out and playing on his phone. Pretending that he’s not noticing Connor taking pictures of Leon’s baby photos. Eventually yawning one too many times before announcing “I need some sleep” then looking across the table to Connor. 

Connor can’t even open his mouth till Leon's mother is saying, “Hun we’ve got a few more pages, you go on I’ll send Connor once we’re finished.” 

Leon’s eyes flash between his mother’s and Connor’s before grinning. Leon comes up behind Connor to shake his hair into his eyes then leans into quickly press a kiss to Connor’s head. 

Connor chuckles under his breath, “jerk.” 

“Don’t stay up too late my dear,” Leon says whispering in his ear before turning to hug his mom goodnight. 

He heads to the spare bedroom, washes up and changes into some comfy shorts and a shirt. Then plays on his phone well lying in bed. He finds himself slowly drifting in and out of consciousness with his phone now resting on his chest, but that's when he hears the door shut. 

His eyes blink open quickly to see Connor standing there with a grimace on his face, “sorry was trying to be quiet.” 

“It’s okay Connie” Leon mumbles, not awake. 

“What’d you call me?” Connor says quietly, voice soft. 

Leon hums in protest, wanting to sleep. 

Connor pads over to the bed, leaning down to kiss Leon on the head, “it’s cute, don’t be afraid to use that more often. Get some sleep.” 

Leon mumbles nonsense as a reply. 

Now trying to fall asleep but still awake enough to hear Connor get washed up and changed. Finally, the man crawls into the bed next to him. Leon instinctively turning over to pull Connor against him. Hearing Connor snort then relax into his hold. 

“You were a very cute kid Drat.” 

Leon holds him tighter. 


	23. Chapter 23

#  **Chapter 23**

**Monday October 1st 2018**

The next morning they’re woken to Leon’s blaring alarm. Their internal clocks till very much on Edmonton time. So, the sheer amount of force it takes to coach one another to get up, quickly depletes any energy they had. 

Now wandering like zombies around the room. Each taking turns showering before changing, they finally packing up their things. Leon starts to feel better after moving around a bit, now turning to double check on Connor but again he’s met with a very tired looking man. 

Leon feels himself soften around the edges, “you can catch a nap in the car on the way back to the city,” he offers. 

Connor shakes his head ‘no’ well still yawning “mmm fine” is all he says, still barely awake. 

Leon instead guides them both through the house, back to the kitchen where his mom and sister are standing chatting. 

“Morning” Leon says. 

“Morning. Ready to head back?” his sister asks. 

“Wish we didn’t have too” Leon pouts. 

His mom coo’s “you’ll be back here before you know it. Or maybe we’ll come to you next time.” 

Leon offers her an easy smile “I’d love that.” 

She nods kindly before petting his head and having a good look at her son before looking over at Connor, “Sweetheart you look exhausted.” 

Connor shakes his head, still a little out of it “Yeah this time change is a bitch” he freezes with a dreadful look washing over his face. 

“Uh, I-mean... uh.” 

Leon's mom laughs “oh hun, It’s okay” then she turns to Leon, “Make sure you let your boyfriend get some rest before you drag him out exploring.” 

Leon nods, a tinge of heat hitting his cheeks “We got a quick practice first then we have all the time left in the day.” 

His mother gives him a warning glare, then grins widely “Well I’ll let you two get going don’t want you being late.” 

Leon nods “Yea... uh, but where’s dad?” 

“He had to leave already for the rink but you might find him around. He’s gotta get his team all geared up for you tomorrow.” 

Leon blinks quickly, the realization shocking him of why they are here in the first place. 

“Makes sense. We’re gonna crush him tomorrow!” Leon winks then looks back at Connor who rolls his eyes. 

His mom chuckles as Leon frowns, but then she takes two steps to pull Connor into a hug, “Get some rest sometime today sweetie. I would tell you to call him out if he’s being too much, but I can tell you already got that covered.” 

“Hey!” Leon wails with no heat. 

His mom and Connor snort with laughter until his mom is walking over to hug her son in return. 

She leans close into him, speaking softly in German “I like him Leon, he’s perfect for you.” 

He beams with a grin. 

“You boys want anything to eat there’s some muffins or fruit here?” 

Leon looks back at Connor who’s still fighting his tired eyes “huh what?” He says. 

Leon grabs two bananas off the counter and shoves them in his bag, “Nothing babe. Let's go get in the car.” 

They say their final goodbyes and Leon pretends that he’s not listening when he gives his mom a moment alone with Connor. Hearing her say, “You are welcome here anytime. You’re already a huge part of this family. But on top of all that, thank you for making my son happy.” 

It’s more than anything he could’ve imagined. 

Connor does end up falling asleep in the backseat as Leon had suggested. But for some reason, he feels decent enough to stay awake. He and his sister drive in comfortable silence, Leon watching out the window trying to memorize the hills and trees not knowing the next time he’ll be back. 

They make it into the city with more than enough time to still catch the bus with the team to the rink. Well, Leon has to shake Connor awake which hurts him more than it hurts Connor. But Connor ends up blinking a couple of times well Leon speaks softly to him. 

“Go inside, I’ll meet you in the lobby.” 

“Okay” Connor nods, not fully awake. 

“Thanks for the ride. We’ll see you tomorrow at the game?” Leon asks leaning through the passenger window. 

“Like hell, I’d miss it” she chuckles. 

Leon snorts “Right. Drive safe to work.” 

“I will. And please listen to mom and let Connor get some rest.” 

He rolls his eyes “I will, I promise.” 

“Yeah, but I know you…” 

Leon glares at her not too threating, “I’ll take care of my boyfriend alright.” 

She chuckles then takes that at face value as they wave goodbye. Leon then jogs inside to catch up with Connor before heading back up to their room. Having time to both change and repack their backpacks before heading for their team breakfast. 

The elevator dings at the lobby floor well Connor is still yawning. 

“I hope my mom wasn’t too much yesterday?” Leon says uneasily. 

“No, I don’t think so. We had a fun time chatting.” 

“Okay... that's good as long as you two weren’t plotting something together” He chuckles. 

Connor laughs too, “Eh we may have already discussed Christmas plans. But that’s between me and her. Nothing you need to worry about.” 

Leon whips his head to look over at Connor who is grinning maliciously “What no come on—” he whines. 

“We’ll see if we include you.” 

Leon scoffs, “Okay so it was a bad idea to reintroduce you two.” 

Connor chortles with laughter. 

“Davo, Drat! Two free spots over here” Nurse shouts across the room. Both of them shrugging at each other then walking over to join Nurse and Klef at their lone table. 

“Nice of you two to come back and re-join the team” Nurse says with a smirk. 

Klef chuckles “He thought you guys had run away into the hills or something together.” 

“I did not!” Nurse defends. 

Connor and Leon laugh quietly before Leon speaks up, “We went to see my parents and my sister and show off where I grew up.” 

“Oooohhhhh. That makes sense” Nurse concludes. 

“His mom showed me a lot of baby Leon photos, it was fantastic” Connor grins. 

“Please tell me you snapped pictures of them” Nurse quips well Leon groans in disgust, “Please don’t” he pleads. Connor then takes out his phone “I got some of the best ones.” 

Nurse and Klef crowd around Connor as he begins to slide through them, leaving Leon to turn red as a tomato. He listens to them snort and giggle, but as much as he despises the attention, he wouldn’t change the pure joy that’s on Connor’s face for a second. 

They eat a quick meal before the trainers are announcing that the buses have arrived. Everyone quickly has time to run up to their rooms to fetch their belongings before getting ushered onto the buses. 

Not long after they’re on their way to the rink, which is only about a 10-minute drive. But still Leon takes the opportunity to point out a few buildings, monuments and restaurants to whoever is listening. 

When they get to the rink, they’re all filed into the building, chatting aimlessly amongst each other. Leon’s not even 20 feet into the doors when he’s being pulled away from Connor and Cags to do some interviews. 

He’s met with the Oilers media coordinator first who briefs him on the few media outlets who he’s about to speak with. 

“Oh, and Jennifer had told me to tell you. She had put out a notice to any media here that they are not to ask you about your current situation. If someone brings it up, we will intervene and end the interview.” 

He doesn’t even get out a thank you, before being tossed an Oilers global series hoodie with his number on it, doing a quick change and being led to the mass of cameras and microphones. Now settling himself into his media trained personality and throwing away the person he’s been for the last 48 hours. 

He hops from a radio interview in German to an English on-camera interview for the NHL. Then is tossed back into a German-speaking interview and by the 7th or 8th person he’s not sure what language he’s greeting them in. 

But eventually he does get finished with everyone, now eagerly getting on his practice gear and joining the guys out on the rink. Doing some laps and line drills, feeling himself break out of the cycle of reiterated answers to same questions he gave to 20 different people. 

Now fully snapped out of it and happy to be participating in the face-off drills and setting up some of the guys for one-timers. Coaches going over certain plays and discussing how they can maximize their zone time. 

But sooner rather than later they’re dismissed from practice. And even though Leon is feeling great on the ice, his inner impatient childlike behavior makes him unbelievably restless for what he’s got planned for the rest of the day. 

They’re ushered into the locker room, everyone chatting loosely until he eventually sees Connor grinning at him from across the room. Leon is two seconds from wandering over to tell them where they’re going but he’s interrupted by one of the media coordinators whistling to get all the guys attention. 

“We’ve got a lunch planned with a bit of sightseeing for you all. There’s a bus out the entrance you all arrived in from.” 

Connor comes sliding up next to Leon only to whisper, “Why do you look so disappointed?” 

“Uh-” Leon starts before being cut off again. 

“Oh, and we’re going into Colognes city center. Bus leaves in 15.” 

“Oh never mind. That works out” Leon says looking over at Connor, who’s eying him oddly. 

“We have plans the second they let us go. And don’t worry, those plans factor in a nap.” 

Connor laughs, “You’re lucky I love you.” 

They all shower and change in a timely matter, getting onto the bus that drives them back throughout the city. Dropping all the guys from the team (plus a few trainers and coaches) off about a block from the Cologne Cathedral. 

There are two guys with cameras out. One taking photos, the other recording as the media guy asks Leon and the new German guy— Toby if they’d be interested in leading the group. 

Leon doesn’t have the heart to say no. 

Even though for the past three years he’s constantly finding he’s having a camera in his face, it still doesn’t get any easier being in front of it. 

They’re walking along the sidewalks in a large group, people giving them all confused looks. Eventually, some of the guys start asking the two Germans some questions which they tag team in answering. 

Leon catches himself eagerly rambling on as he’s answering a question, but at least the large grins on his team mates’ faces tell him that they don’t mind. So yeah, he might be a little over excited, still finding it surreal that he’s actually here, in his hometown showing his team mates places he’s visited a few times too many. 

And well having his team mates here to experience this is cool all in itself, he can’t get over the butterflies that rises in his stomach when he remembers that Connor is included in this too. It takes everything in his body to hold himself back from going over to Connor, as the cameras are still rolling. Catching anything and everything, but he at least keeps him in his line of sight, offering quick smiles and easy winks. 

They walk along the sidewalk from the Cathedral down towards the riverfront where they’re guided to a smaller restaurant that welcomes them earnestly. There’s a mix of tables set up towards the back that has enough room to fit everyone. The cameras are finally put away and Leon feels himself relax. Taking a seat next to Connor and letting his hand find Connor’s thigh. 

“You alright?” Connor asks, concerned. 

“I thought I would enjoy that more than I did but, I just kept making sure I wouldn’t mess up well being on camera.” 

Connor gives him a sad smile, “I think you did great.” 

Leon shakes his head “It wasn’t the speaking to the group… more or less it was that I had to force myself to stay away from you and I hated it.” 

Connor’s face drops, even though Leon can tell he’s trying to hold back his feelings. 

“It’s whatever though. I’m fine. It’s fine.” 

Connor doesn’t say much after that which puts Leon a little bit on edge but it’s fine right. 

They’re all finishing up the last of their lunch, discussing what they’re gonna do next. Most of them encouraging Leon to give up some suggestions which he does. 

“What are you two doing?” Cags asks from across the table. 

Connor turns to look up at Leon, seeming to let their earlier conversation go. 

“Uh” Leon opens his mouth “It’s a surprise but we don’t have to go far.” 

Connor nods, “I trust him.” 

Lunch does come to an end and they’re all let go to explore by themselves. Leon and Connor say their goodbyes to Larss, Cags, and anyone else in their vicinity, before starting to walk by themselves along the sidewalk. 

“Alright. I’m all yours” Connor cheers, finally getting to take Leon’s hand into his own. 

Now, this is something that feels familiar but different. Being in a crowded area with a pair of eyes in every which way direction. And for some stupid reason the comments he had read online weeks ago flash in his mind. 

Connor seems to sense him panicking and squeezes Leon’s fingers within his own. He turns to have Connor giving him a hopeful smile as they continue their walk. Leon tries owning up to his own insecurities, by forcing himself to not let go and shove his hands into his own pockets. Cause deep down, he wants this. Anytime, anywhere. 

“You alright to keep walking?” Leon smiles contently at Connor. 

“Sure thing” Connor agrees, a small smile on his mouth. 

They walk hand in hand around Cologne’s city center amongst all the locals, tourists and passing throughers. Connor asks him a million and one questions that he happily answers. But he also has to pause every so often to take it all in. Still mildly bewildered that he’s back home with his better half by his side, showing and telling him everything that could ever possibly matter to Leon. 

Leon has them walk along the Hohenzollern bridge. A bridge built for trains but has a pedestrian path alongside it. They stop a few times to look over the Rhine river. Connor pointing at odd shapes of buildings in the distance asking for explanations. They take some photos, as the sky is currently bright blue well the river sparkles below them. 

They continue on and stop at another point for Leon to point out a few areas where he and his family have ventured out too. Along with telling some interesting stories from his childhood and well into his teens. Leon then turns around to say something to Connor, but his thoughts disappears when he sees Connor. His back turned to him as he looks out towards the Cathedral. 

With the way the light hits him, outlining his silhouette perfectly well having the Cathedral be the focal point in the background. Leon’s then stealthy in taking his phone out and snap a few photos of his boyfriend. Grinning to himself as he swipes through them, deciding in the heat of the moment to post on to his Instagram story. Then also adding a little orange heart emoji in the bottom corner. 

He pockets his phone, trying not to think of the shit storm he’s probably going to cause but honestly, it doesn’t matter. 

He then slides up alongside Connor to pull him into his hip with his arm around Connor’s lower back. 

“Enjoying the view?” Leon hums. 

Connor blinks slowly as he looks over at Leon, they’re faces closer than is needed for the moment “Very much” he replies, before closing the distance between them. 

When they break apart, Connor lazy-smitten eyes are blinking up at him and just like that he figures it out. He wants to be able to share publicly, all the time, how much this man means to him. The thoughts and pressures of everyone else’s opinions can be dealt with later, because to him— what matters most is Connor. 

Leon intertwines his fingers with Connor’s as he tugs on him to continue along the bridge. Happy to be with each other well sharing this moment. 

“What’s... oh…” Connor says before taking notice. A fair amount of people are standing around taking pictures and looking at all of these medal locks that are attached along the bridge. 

“Oh, I’ve seen a photo of these before,” Connor says turning to look at Leon. He can’t help but appreciate the wonder in Connor’s eyes. 

“There’s a bridge in Paris that does it too. I think that’s what started all this” Leon says gesturing to the wall of locks. 

“There sure are a lot...” Connor replies, stepping closer to the wall to touch a few. Looking at the scratches and engravings on the sides of each lock. How they are all different in some kind of way. If it be color, shape or size but still, they all hold the same meaning. 

They both walk along the wall, looking at locks that pique their interest. They stay there for almost 20 minutes looking, inspecting and admiring. 

“These are really beautiful. What a neat idea” Connor concludes, his voice going soft. Leon grins at him, then digs around in his pocket. Connor eying him carefully. 

He then pulls his hand out, his fist held out tight, “Put your hand out” he tells Connor, who does so. Leon then drops a metal lock into his palm. It’s smaller than some of the other ones on the bridge but Connor, he just stares. 

“It’s- It’s not an engagement ring or anything, I didn’t think it would cause this much shock” Leon stutters. 

Connor coughs, “No no no it's not- This isn’t a bad thing. I promise- I’m. Kinda just speechless.” 

“Turn it over,” Leon says. 

Leon then watches Connor spin it in his fingers, seeing a little LD and a little CM carved into the side of the gold base. Connor clutches it in his hand to his chest, his eyes watering as Leon frowns at him. 

“Awe Con. I didn’t think you’d get emotional” Leon coo’s, pulling Connor into his chest. 

Connor instinctively attaches himself to Leon’s body, and Leon can’t help but hold him for a few moments. After a while Connor then backs up, holding the lock between his fingers feeling the weight of it. 

Leon himself can feel his emotions getting the best of him, “I- I wanted to do something that would put physical meaning into us. I know we repeat ourselves over and over that we are in this together. But this—” he holds Connor’s hand that’s got the lock in it, “this is something, a place, an object to remind us that as tough as things get. As much as we want to give up. As angry and sad and confused we may get. I want us to think of this moment right here. That if we begin to doubt something or think this is all too much. I want us to remember that we’re here, locked together, on this bridge. And if it gets so bad between us that we can’t anymore, then we have to come here and cut his lock off ourselves.” 

Leon can’t get over how green Connor’s eyes sparkle in the sunlight. The glassiness that’s adding to the color, it’s something Leon wants to get lost in. 

“This is everything” Connor chokes out. 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

“Can we put it on?” 

“Yeah absolutely.” 

Leon then unlocks the lock with a tiny key as they both walk over closer to the wall and find a place to lock it in place. They smile easily at each other before Leon hands the key to Connor who throws it down into the river below. 

“Out of everything you could’ve come up with, you knocked it right out of the park. Thank you” Connor says softly. 

“That’s not everything...” 

“Oh?” 

Leon takes in a deep breath “I thought very thoroughly about this because this is a huge decision and I’m terrified but I’ve made up my mind.” 

“About…?” 

Leon swallows hard, feeling himself tremble a little. It takes him a second to get his words from his brain to his mouth but when he goes to speak, Connor’s still there. Listening, eagerly and maybe a little concerned but still there with his ocean-like eyes. 

“I wanna come out. Publicly. With you. Soon.” 

Connor squeezes his hands and his face melts into something between admiration, pride, joy and a bit of shock. 

“Are you really sure? I don’t want to force you—” 

“Yes, I’m sure and I promise you’re not forcing me to do anything. I know it’s gonna be scary and there’s gonna be the good, the bad and the ugly because of this, but I wanna focus on the good. This is” he gestures between them “is good and having the freedom to share that will be so worth it.” 

Connor kisses him quickly, “I’m so proud of you.” 

Leon blushes hard, trying to hide his face behind his hands. 

“Oh stop” Connor laughs pull his hands away, “When do you wanna do this then?” 

Leon shrugs, “When the moment is right?” 

“How do we know when that is.” 

“I think that’s the point. We don’t plan it?” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“Me too.” 

Then Connor proceeds to yawn. 

Leon drops his head and sighs out loud “annnnnnd I’m taking you back to the hotel right now.” 

“Wait. What why?” Connor asks confused. 

“I was instructed by my mom and sister to not overbear you with all this and according to that yawn it looks like I have so.” 

Connor waves his hand in dismissal ,“Nah I’m fine” then proceeds to yawn again. 

“I’ve got more planned for us later so come on let's go have a nap.” 

Connor hums, “Actually that doesn’t sound half bad now.” 

Leon chuckles, already grabbing Connor’s hand. Leading them back towards the city center to find a taxi. 

Leon hears his alarm go off, notifying him that they’ve been sleeping for a little over an hour. But with Connor tucked in next to him, his eyelashes splayed across his rosy cheeks with his hair a mess. Leon just really wants to curl back up with him. 

So, when he picks up his phone, he sees a text from the restaurant to confirm their reservation time which is in less than an hour. He’s then quickly rocking Connor awake, whispering out “Hey I know you’re comfortable but we have reservations at 7 and it’s currently 6:02.” 

Connor’s eyes flash open, looking around the room but is not even close to being awake. Leon quickly though settles him, “It’s fine. It’s not far, we can walk if we need too. I’m gonna go shower, take a minute to wake up.” 

Connor mumbles as he pulls the pillow back into his chest and Leon can’t help but snort and ruffle his hair with his hand. 

Turns out they get ready faster than Leon had expected. Connor fully awake and waiting for Leon to exit the bathroom with an arm full of clothes. 

Leon had gotten dressed in one of his game-day suits, currently folding his tie around his neck then doing a final check in the mirror. He pads over to the bedside table to pick up his wallet and phone sliding them both into his pocket. And that’s when he turns around and see Connor standing there, in his game-day suit but also looking like he actually blows dried his hair. 

Leon whistled low under his breath, looking Connor up properly a few times. Making Connor blush and roll his eyes, walking past Leon to put away all the things he was holding. 

As Connor comes to walk back over towards the door Leon stops in his way. Making Connor look at him directly in his eyes “What?” he questions. Leon grins menacingly before leaning into Connor’s ear and whispering “Can’t wait to tap that later.” 

Making Connor turn redder than before but still deadpans, “That is if I let you.” 

Leon opens and closes his mouth repeatedly well Connor laughs now walking around Leon to go open the door, “You coming hot stuff?” 

Leon huffs with determination and follows Connor out to the elevator and down to the lobby before speaking quickly with the front desk to call for a taxi. As they wait for the driver to show they both turn to the noise of a loud wolf whistle. 

Quickly picking out Nurse, Larss, Klef, and Cags walking in from the other side of the hotel. 

“Well well, I didn’t know the circus was in town” Nurse cackles. 

“Fuck off” Leon chirps. 

“Where you two headed?” Klef asks, completely ignoring Darnell who’s still snickering. 

“No clue. He won’t tell me, but it’s gotta be somewhere fancy” Connor replies gesturing to his suit. 

“Fancy meaning expensive right” Cags interjects. 

Connor looks over at Leon whose supporting his own blush, “I mean- I gotta take him on a proper date once in a while.” 

“The last date you took me on Larss paid for” Connor retorts making the other four hockey players spit out laughter well Leon goes into defensive mode “Hey! Not true!” 

Connor presses himself into Leon’s side, “I’m just kidding babe” he says with sincere eyes. 

“Well you two have fun,” Darnell says then carefully slides next to Connor “If he tries to feed you some weird German shit, don’t. Whatever it is, it’s disgusting and we learnt the hard way. Just text us and we’ll come and rescue you.” 

“And all right! Our cabs here so thank you, Darnell!” Leon declares before giving him a warning glare. Larss, Klef, and Cags are all holding in their laughter and mind you Connor is too. Which is fine, Leon knows Darnell is only bugging them cause that’s the only way he knows how to show them he cares. 

“Enjoy you two! Order the most expensive thing Connor if he’s paying” Darnell shouts as his last words. 

Quickly, Leon ushers them out to the taxi muttering ,“Why is he the best and the worst person all at the same time.” 

“Cause we spend too much time with him so he knows exactly how to get under our skin.” 

“So… guess we gotta leave him out of card playing group on the plane?” 

“I mean he cheats anyways so yeah.” 

Leon howls with laughter. 

They get to the restaurant and Leon leads them in up to the hostess to tell her about his reservation. There are clearly people who have been waiting a while to get seated so when the hostess immediately takes them to their table towards the back of the restaurant. Leon feels a little cocky about it. 

They both take a seat as the hostess mentions that their server will be right with them shortly. Leon thanks her for her kindness but when he looks back across the table Connor is staring at him with dark eyes and his mouth going slack. 

“What?” 

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you speak that much German around me before.” 

“Huh what? Of course, I have.” 

Connor loosens his tie and then carefully grabs at the glass of water already poured for him at the table. He takes a small sip well Leon continues to eye him, “Wait… did that get you all... bothered?” 

“Shut up” Connor grits out, embarssed. 

Leon settles into a smug smirk. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

“No, you shouldn’t have.” 

For the rest of the night, Leon continues speaking German to every person he encounters. Including speaking for Connor just to get him edged to his tipping point. 

Leon lives for it all night long. 

After all the food and wine is finished and Leon pays for dinner, he graciously thanks every staff member on their way out of the restaurant. 

“You’re a dick,” Connor says with no heat when they get through the front doors. 

“What?! I’m treating you to a nice, romantic dinner. You can’t call me a dick?” 

Connor shakes his head, biting at his lip, “You and Nursey are a lot more alike than you think.” 

Leon drops his mouth open “take that back.” 

“No.” 

Leon glares at him but then is slipping his arm around Connor’s waist as they wait for a taxi. Connor spins in his arms and plants one on Leon. Well Leon’s about to get into it, Connor pulls back. 

“Cab’s here.” 

Leon pretends he doesn’t catch a glance at Connor’s perky ass as he climbs into the SUV. 

They get dropped off at the hotel, wandering in without any suspicion. But once in the elevator, Connor is up against Leon, pulling on the lapels of his suit. 

“Thank you for today.” 

Leon gives him a tender smile, “I told you I wanted to give you the full Germany experience in 48 hours or less.” 

Connor chuckles, “I think I got the gist of it.” 

“You got the SparkNotes version of it.” 

“Guess I’ll have to come back.” 

Leon can’t help the giddy grin that spread across his face. Now leaning forward to press his forehead against Connors, taking in a sharp breath before colliding their lips. It was meant to be soft and tender, but when Connor slips his tongue into Leon’s mouth, their whole dynamic changes. 

Connor now pushing Leon against the elevator car, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. Well Leon’s grabs fist fulls of Connor’s suit at his hips rocking the younger man against him. 

There’s a loud _DING!_ That surprises them both. Making them peel off each other as the doors open to their floor. Both of them smoothing their suits out too re-catch their breath, nonchalantly walking side by side to their room. 

Leon manages to get the door unlocked on the first try. And as soon as the door shuts behind them, Connor’s got Leon pushed up against the back of it, reconnecting their mouths picking up from where they left off. 

Leon’s hands slide up and down Connor’s torso, well Connor works at opening Leon’s suit jacket, fumbling with the buttons well their mouths are still attached. 

“Off off” Connor whines against Leon’s lips. Getting him to slip off his jacket and dress shirt. Standing there shirtless as Connor looks him over with his eyes going dark. Leon bites at his bottom lip then helps Connor shrug off his own suit jacket, not even bothering with the buttons on his dress shirt but lifting it off over his head. 

“Fuck yeah” Leon mumbles under his breath. 

Their mouths find one another again, but this time Leon walking Connor backward as they try to toe-off their shoes and shimmy out of their pants. All well trying to keep their mouths attached and do it without falling. 

Once they’re both down to their boxers Leon looks over Connor, his tan still there from their trip. His chest and biceps have filled out more. But the worst of it all is his stupid, long, shaggy looking hair that’s a mess right now is dangling in front of his eyes. 

Leon has to resist the urge to groan out .but instead picks Connor up by his underarms to toss him onto one of the beds in the room. 

Connor bounces up and down as Leon crawls on top of him. 

“You look fucking gorgeous” Leon purrs, his nose coming up close to Connors. 

“The minute you opened your fucking mouth speaking German....” Connor replies with haste. 

Leon holds Connor under him, licking his lips and looking directly in Connor’s eyes “Wenn ich in einer anderen Sprache spreche, macht dich das verrückt. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie du sein wirst, wenn ich dich bitte, mich zu ficken.” 

_Translation: If speaking in another language makes you crazy. Cannot imagine what you will be like when I ask you to fuck me._

“Fuuuck” Connor tenses under him, sucking in a deep breath. “No clue what you said but that’s hot.” Leon takes the moment to trace his few fingers up the side of Connor’s arm, making the man under him shiver. All before coming up to Connor’s head to thread his fingers into his long hair. 

He gives a gentle tug, letting a moan escape from Connor’s throat. Connor can’t help the shit-eating grin that comes across his face. 

Leon chews on his tongue “Still into that huh.” 

“You’re gonna make me come without even doing anything.” 

Leon raises his eyebrow “yeah?” he says tugging again, then moving to bring his face closer to Connor’s feeling his hot breath go ragged then stop as he pulls. 

Connor whimpers on the third tug. It’s not rough, more playful but it sends heat right to Leon’s groin. Connor shifts to lean up for a kiss, but Leon backs away licking lips well looking down at Connor with his thighs straddling him. 

He sits back and just looks. Connor with his messy hair, his chest pulsing up and down. Dark eyes and bruised lips. He looks fucking beautiful. 

“I’ve been thinking…” Leon says slowly, then carefully brushing his hand over Connor’s boxer-covered cock. 

Connor tenses at the sensation, before breathing through it and replying a hasty, “what?” 

Leon’s mouth turns into a cocky grin as he leans back down to sit face to face with Connor. Looking at him dead in the eyes, down to his lips before kissing him soundly, pulling all the air from his lungs. Just as they both come up for a breath Leon whispers breathlessly, “I want you to fuck me.” 

Making Connor go completely slack under Leon’s body, his mouth dropping open. He says nothing for a whole minute kind of in shock as Leon continues to twirl strands of Connor’s hair between his fingers well kissing along his jaw. 

“Con you alright?” Leon checks in. 

Connor shakes himself out of it, “Yeah yeah. I’m-Are… are you sure?” he chokes out. 

Leon kisses him again, this time more tender, “Yes. I want you…” kiss “in me” kiss “so bad.” 

Connor’s cheeks go a completely different shade of red that Leon has ever seen before. Which makes him even all the more turned on. Connor reaches up to grab at Leon’s chin, pulling him close into him, “If you’re sure. I’ll do it, but you have to tell me if it’s too much okay?” 

Leon nods, “I promise.” 

Connor pecks his lips once, letting the sensation linger “You got stuff, I wanna prep you.” 

Leon smirks, “all the romantic” he jokes, making Connor roll his eyes. Leon gets off the bed to go digging through his suitcase, finding the little black bag he packed of lube and condoms. 

He turns back around, almost dropping the stuff in his hands as Connor is now fully naked and playing with himself on the bed. “Drop your drawers’ big boy,” he says and Leon laughs. 

“Corny motherfucker” he snorts, throwing the bag of things onto the bed for Connor to dig through well he strips. Connor pulls out the bottle of clear lube, giving it a shake. Leon sits on the corner of the bed, watching Connor inspect the contents. 

“You sure you wanna do this for the first time the night before a big game?” Connor makes sure. 

Leon nods without missing a beat, “I’ll probably bitch and complain tomorrow, but it’s worth it. I want you… in me.” 

Connor flashes him eager eyes that makes Leon fall in love with him all over again. Connor then crawls across the bed to take a seat in Leon’s lap. Pulling his head in for a long, messy kiss. Putting passion into it that’s sure to get Leon going. He teases a bit of tongue before parting and making Leon whine. 

“Trust me. You’ll like this better” he replies, sliding lower along Leon’s torso. Eye level with Leon’s pulsing dick in front of him. Leon takes a deep breath in and lets Connor give him some easy tugs, rubbing his thumb over his slit before curling his wrist to make Leon’s breathing go staggered. 

He quickly replaces his hand with his mouth. It’s a rush of feeling that courses through Leon as Connor stretches his mouth around Leon. Letting his head bob up and down, then slowing his movements to get Leon to breathe again. 

“God you get better at head every time” Leon chokes out, his left-hand threading through Connor’s hair as encouragement. Connor laughs with Leon’s dick still in his mouth, sending vibrations up Leon’s spine, making him shiver and groan out, “Holy fuck.” 

Connor pops off his dick and kneels to let Leon pull him in by yanking on his arms. Connor spread out over Leon’s body well he feels his hands cupping his ass. Connor now leaning down to kiss Leon soundly, their movements all urgent and messy. Connor again is the first to back away, grinning down to Leon, “hands and knees” he instructs, pointing at the bed. 

Leon follows directions easily. Listening as he hears Connor behind him rustling around, then the click of the lube bottle and contents being poured out. “I’m gonna go slow alright. Tell me if it’s too much.” 

But then he feels Connor’s lips pressing into his lower back and back down, as the pressure in his stomach builds from that sensation, he feels the push of a finger entering him. 

Something that he’s tried alone and never really enjoyed, but the thought of Connor doing it. It convinced him almost immediately. The time between that realization and Leon working up the courage to ask was well over a couple of months now. But right now, he’s so fucking glad he finally did it. 

Connor’s still kissing him along his back well moving his finger back and forth. Letting Leon get used to the feeling. Connor’s then whispering sweet encouragements of “that’s it baby” and “you’re doing so well.” Making Leon turn to mush faster than he had thought. 

Once the one finger sensation doesn’t feel so full and Connor’s finger is sliding in and out with ease. Connor pulls out his fingers completely, “You okay?” 

Leon nods, biting hard on his lip from the lack of friction. His cock pulsing under him and leaking pre-cum all over the duvet. He probably looks like a mess, he knows this but he would do literally anything for Connor to get him off right now. 

“Talk to me, baby. You doing okay?” Connor says softly. 

“Yes. Yes. I’m fine. Please. Keep going” Leon chokes out, afraid of his own voice for just how needy he sounds. 

“Alright. You think you can take another?” 

“Yes. Yes, fuck please.” 

Connor is quiet as Leon waits for it. The click of the lube bottle, the soft kisses along his back and then the sensation of one then two fingers entering him. Stretching him open and making him growl in the back of his throat. 

“God fuck!” he curses out. 

“Shhh, quiet baby. Don’t want the whole hotel to hear.” 

“God fuck Connor” He cries, whimpering as he’s instinctively starts fucking himself back on Connor’s hand. 

“Another” he breathes out. 

“Yeah?” Connor questions. 

“Please.” 

Connor clicks the lube bottle, pouring some of the clear liquid right down his ass then carefully adds a third. Letting Leon do all the work as he figures out the limit that he can take. 

“Breathe, L” Connor says. His voice concerned but still ragged. The reminder is helpful though, as Leon takes in deep breathes and slowly the fullness turns into the back gut-wrenching pleasure. Rocking back on Connor’s hand, meeting him with every thrust just barely missing that spot that Leon knows if Connor hits, he’ll come. 

“Don’t wanna come like this” Leon chokes out between breaths. Connor slows his hand, stopping completely. 

“What do you want then?” Connor asks, playing coy. 

“Con please” Leon whimpers. 

Connor then pulls his fingers from out of Leon and revels in the antagonizing groan that escapes from Leon’s mouth. “Christ Con. Please fuck me now before I blow my load with just the thought of your fingers in me.” 

“Better,” Connor comments then slides off the bed to find the bag of condoms. 

“Flip over,” Connor instructs and Leon does so, now laying on his back. Turning his head to the side, watching Connor slip on a condom and douse himself in lube. 

“Fucking hell,” Leon almost grovels at the sight. 

“You ready?” 

“Yes.” 

“Promise to tell me if it’s too much.” 

“Promise” Leon pants as he watches Connor kneel onto the bed. Sliding forward to sit between Leon’s legs, giving Leon a few strokes with his hand then leaning over to press their mouths together. 

“This is all for you baby” Connor whispers against his lips, Leon trembling with anticipation. Connor kisses him again and then slowly starts to press into Leon, making him grit and groan with the unfamiliar sensation. 

“Leon talk to me,” Connor says. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine,” He grits out between clenched teeth. 

“Tell me when you want me to move. Or if it’s too much.” 

“Don’t move. Just stay there. Do not pull out”, Leon demands, it sounds harsh coming out of his mouth but the way Connor grins at him. He knows he didn’t take it that way. 

Connor just leans down to give Leon languid pecks then sneakily moves his hand down to Leon’s dick to stroke him through the discomfort. 

Leon feels himself untense, lets himself be kissed, stroked and fucked and suddenly he gets a wave of pleasure rush through him. “Move, please. Now” he whimpers and Connor wastes no time in thrusting his hips so he’s all the way inside Leon. 

Leon throws his head back in bliss. His stomach muscles hurting from the amount of tensing. Connor moves back and then thrusts all the way in and Leon moans out low and throaty. 

“Jesus fuck Connor,” Leon cries and Connor shushes him again. 

“Be quiet for fuck sakes I wouldn’t have done this if I knew how fucking loud you were gonna be.” 

Leon shuts his mouth but it’s proving to be a harder task than imagined, chewing on his tongue as Connor fucks into him. Connor leans up to start kissing him as he matches his thrust with the way Leon’s body is rocking, finding a rhythm that benefits them both. 

Leon’s legs hitch around Connor’s waist, his arm surrounding him, scratching at his back. Trying to be as close to him as possible as Connor thrusts evenly timed with Leon’s movements. 

Leon can hear himself echo throughout the room, tiny sounds that escape that he’s trying for the love of god to hold in. But fuck he didn’t realize how fucking good this was gonna be. He whines, low in his throat, making Connor pick up the pace and try another angle. 

Connor kisses him soundly on the mouth then rest back on his knees as he gives Leon what he’s begging for. But then slows almost to a stop, making Leon snap his head up and give Connor a look. 

“Why are you stopping?!” 

“Cause you look so fucking beautiful like this. Just- worn out, sweaty, breathing hard… desperate” He purr’s the last word and Leon has to touch himself for a bit of feeling but as soon as he raises his hand Connor clears his throat. 

“You touch yourself. I pull out.” 

Leon whines, now trying to move and fuck himself on Connor’s immobilized dick. 

“Y’know,” Connor says casually as he thrusts ever so slowly back into Leon. Making the man under him curl in on himself. 

“What,” Leon grits out. 

“I should stop now and get pay back for that sex bet back in Spain.” 

If Leon could roll his eyes any further back into his head they would fall out, “Con, baby. Please. I’m sorry and I know I’m gonna pay for that forever but- fuck. Con honey. Please keep going.” 

“Sorry what was that?” Connor says slyly, a grin crosses his mouth as he hangs over Leon’s body. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry baby I should’ve thought of you. I get it now. I get it. Fuck.” 

“Alright… and?” 

“And what?” 

“What’d you want baby?” Connor’s careful with his touches. Completely feather light well traveling up his happy trail to his stomach and resting two fingers that put into his ribcage. 

“Fuck. I want you. I want you to fuck me, please baby.” 

“better.” 

Connor continues rocking his hips as he lets his hand drop down to stroke Leon well tonguing at his nipple. Making Leon curl in on himself, throwing his head back and breathing out roughly “I’m close. Please. Fuck.” 

Connor takes the mess of words out of Leon’s mouth as a challenge, doubling up on his thrusts and timing them with his hand movements. Just enough to look up into Leon’s eyes as he chokes out a desperate, “fuck I’m coming.” 

His dick spurting thick white ropes that coat both their stomachs. Leon going placid between them but still groaning as he’s fucked through his orgasm. Connor continues to slow his movements as Leon regains his consciousness, breathlessly asking “You almost there.” 

“Yeah.” 

Leon squeezes his legs to pull Connor closer to him, making Connor lean into him so Leon can kiss him soundly. Slowly at first then slipping his tongue in to make Connor moan. Feeling his pace quicken as he overstimulates the fuck out of Leon. 

“I’m gonna-” 

“Come Con.” 

Then Leon snakes his hand up to thread through Connor’s hair and gives him a sturdy tug, making Connor come on impact. 

Falling on top of Leon with his breathing uneven. Riding out his orgasm, lying flat against Leon’s sweat, come covered chest. Leon peppers his head with kisses till they both regain consciousness, Connor looking up at Leon with wide eyes “that- that was intense. And hot holy fuck.” 

“Good idea huh” Leon smirks. 

“Jerk” Connor chuckles, now slipping out of Leon. Peeling the condom off himself and throwing it on the floor. Well, Leon uses a Kleenex from the bedside table to clean himself up. 

“We gotta get that in the morning,” Connor says well crawling into Leon’s arms. 

“Yeah in the morning” Leon replies, his arms curling around Connor to pull him close. 

Connor hums in contentment as his eyes flutter closed. 

“That was unbelievable babe. Holy fuck. That was...” Leon says, sleep slowly washing over him. 

“Thank you for trusting me.” 

“Thank you for not pulling out when you said you were gonna.” 

Connor throws him a dangerous glare. 

“I love you?” Leon reconciles 

“Love you too. Jerk.” 

**Tuesday October 2nd 2018**

Leon’s alarm from his phone blares throughout their room, both of them shifting against each other with mild groans. Leon reaches over to the bedside table to hit snooze on his phone before rolling back to cuddle into Connor’s chest. 

Listening to his heartbeat well Connor twirls his hair between his fingers. Feeling unbelievably comfortable enough to fall back asleep. 

That is until he’s hit with the realization of what today is. Snapping his eyes up and untangling himself from Connor’s hold. Only to have Connor shoot him concerning looks back. 

“What’s wrong?” Connor asks, worry all over his face. 

Leon smiles widely at him. Beaming at him trying to pour out everything he wants to say from his eyes, but Connor is still looking at him odd so he decides to speak. 

“Do you realize what day it is?” 

Connor pauses, “Um… October second.” 

“Yeah and…” 

“And… oh... “Connor’s face falls from confusion into violent realization. He too becoming some kind of puddle of mush that Leon is also feeling. 

“Can’t believe it’s been a year” Leon comments. 

“Look how far we’ve come.” 

“Wouldn’t change any of it for a second.” 

“Me either.” 

The sit there in silence staring at each other. Equally being thrown back to that home opener night where everything changed between them for the better. Connor leans into kiss Leon softly, taking their time to show each other what they are wanting to say. 

Leon’s alarm goes blaring off again, making both of them jump then laugh resting forehead to forehead. Leon grabs his phone and turns all the alarms off. He looks back over at Connor who’s all rosy cheeks with messy hair. His neck a little chewed up thanks to Leon but for some reason, the thought of someone questioning it doesn’t freak him out as much as it has. 

“We got a game to play today,” Connor mentions, still wrapped up naked in the white duvet. 

“Yeah, we do.” 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yeah… ‘cause I’ll be playing alongside you.” 

Connor radiates this warm, happy, joyous feeling. His eyes going soft as he leans into Leon again, pressing their lips together one more time. 

“I love you,” he says breathlessly against Leon’s chapped lips. 

“I love you more.” 

They both end up finally get up and ready for their big day. Dancing around each other as the shower, change into their suits and pack their bags for their full day of press, photos, autographs and the game itself. 

Before they head down to the lobby for their team breakfast, they strip down both beds pulling all the sheets into a pile. Leon leaves a note with a hefty tip with it. Hoping that suffices for their mess. 

Leon’s about to grab the door when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning carefully to look at Connor’s bright as staring at him, “I just- I wanted to ask you before we left. You doing alright? With last night’s activities and all.” 

Leon softens around the edges well shrugging, “I’m good. I feel okay I promise. Thank you” he says tenderly then quickly kissing Connor’s forehead. 

Connor ends up smiling before leaning up to actually press his lips to Leon’s. but it doesn’t go farther than that. Both of them giving each other reassuring smiles before Leon yanks the door open. 

They meet everyone downstairs for breakfast. Half the guys not awake and the other half all itching ready to play some hockey. Leon feels the itch, technically he’s been feeling it for the last week with his unbearable excitement. But now, being so close yet so far it feels like forever till it’ll be 8 pm for puck drop. 

They get through breakfast relatively quickly and soon enough are all being ushered to get onto the bus to take them to the rink. Everyone being filed into the lobby, but only being let out a couple of guys at a time as there’s a crowd of people outside waiting with excitement. 

The cheers begin as people notice some of the guys through the windows. It’s kind of shocking honestly, how many people have shown up to greet them. 

One of the team coordinators comes up and starts spreading guys out about who should walk out when. Leon pouting at Connor when he gets walked to the back of the line to walk out with Toby. 

They wait patiently, listening to the cheers from the crowd trying to peer over everyone heads to see who is going out next. Leon almost falling over when he tries to watch Connor walking out, getting a super loud cheer because of course he does. Leon would expect nothing less. 

He waits another couple minute before being stopped in front of the doors. Letting Kass and Chiasser get onto the bus safely. Now welcome to step through the sliding doors, the roar of cheers are deafening and suddenly everyone is yelling his name. 

He pauses along the one side to sign somethings and takes a few photos. Hopping over to the other side to sign some more things. Spending a good chunk of time with the fans that the team coordinator has to tell him to wrap it up. 

He signs a handful of more things before getting onto the bus, getting grins of laughter at him from most of the guys. He too chuckles a bit at the ridiculousness of it all well finding Connor towards the back, swinging into the empty spot next to him with a deep breath. 

“Hey, Mr. hometown hero. Can I get your autograph?” Connor chimes and Leon snorts with laughter. 

Connor nods at him, “Glad that other people see my boyfriend for the superstar that he is.” 

“Ah, no stop” Leon blushes. 

“Oh, humble too. Wow, really the whole package.” 

“If you like it you shoulda put a ring on it.” 

This time Connor barks out laughter, scaring Matty and Jesse in front of them. 

When they arrive at the rink it’s a scatter of people everywhere trying to organize everyone for interviews. Hoodies and hats are thrown around as everyone gets changed in order to represent the team spirit within their interviews. 

Leon is quickly ushered off to a board room that’s got a table on a stage with reporters already sitting filling out the seats. He and Toby are welcomed to the stage and well they take a seat, the head media coordinator gives the go-ahead for questions to start being asked. 

He and Toby bounce answers back and forth off each other for the majority of the questions, unless being asked specifically. They end the English portion of interviews pretty quickly, but when those journalists leave. Double that amount enters, all from different European sports news outlets. Journalists that have come not only from all over Germany but the rest of Europe in order to cover this global game. 

But it’s more or less the same questions that get asked but this time in a different language. 

It’s a couple of hours later when he’s finally dismissed from his interviewing duties to go suit up for a quick practice. Entering into the locker room and finding his stall easily as he and Toby are the last ones to enter the room. Changing quickly and joining the guys out on the ice, free to do laps and then do some two on one drill. A bit of shooting practice on Talbs and Koski, then Leon finding Connor to practice their one-timers. 

Leon finds it incredibly interesting how easy it is for him to switch off boyfriend Connor mentality and supply it with teammate Connor mentality. Both of them going through their usual warm-up routine, Connor dangling some pucks in the middle of a faceoff circle well Leon skate’s quick loops around him. 

They finish up on doing some faceoff practice, Connor almost tripping Leon on the last one just ‘cause of how heated it got between them. Making them laugh all the way to the dressing room. As they make their way down the hallway, Leon’s laughing along to something Talbs said with Connor by his side. Then he stops up. 

“What?” Connor asks. 

“Holy shit! No way!” Leon shouts and goes stomping down the opposite hallway in all his gear. 

There’s shouting ringing throughout the hallways now, loud happy cheers of excitement as Leon goes to hug his aunt and uncle from Italy. 

“What how?! I had no idea you guys were coming!” He exclaims still getting attacked by hugs from his aunt. His mom and sister standing off to the side with equally happy expressions. 

“Wanted to surprise you! Especially with you leaving us all the goodies at the house after your stay. That was very generous.” 

“No no you guys were the generous ones letting us stay there. It couldn’t have been more perfect.” 

“I’m glad you and your friends had a good time then.” 

“We really did- I uh want you… to-” He starts before turning around to see Connor lingering in the background. 

Leon waves him over and Connor rolls his eyes begrudgingly before sauntering down the hallway and up next to Leon. 

“I wanted you guys to meet Connor... My boyfriend” Leon says, trying to swallow the nerves in his voice. 

“Con, this is my Aunt Debby and Uncle Cliff. The ones from Italy who have the house in Ibiza.” 

“Oh! Hi wow, nice to meet you both” he greets, shaking both their hands, “Thank you again for letting us stay there, the house is gorgeous and the island is unbelievable.” 

Leon’s Aunt grabs onto Connor one non-gloved hand, “Oh how lovely to meet you too. And it’s really not a problem dear. Anytime you and Leon want to get away, say the word and we’ll figure something out.” 

Connor chuckles sheepishly, “Thank you. That’s very kind of you.” 

“Consider it a welcome to the family sweetheart.” 

Leon watches Connor blush. Well, he too can feel his cheeks flush up on top of the hurt from how hard he’s smiling. 

“Do you two have a late lunch break or anything? We’d love to take you both out for some food” his Uncle finally gets to say. 

Leon looks at Connor who nods in return, “Yeah I don’t think we have anything from now till 5 so that gives us a couple of hours of free time.” 

“Perfect!” His aunt cheers. 

“Is Dad gonna join us?” Leon asks turning to his mom. 

She shrugs, “I haven’t heard from him, he’s also a little busy today too.” 

“I know. I know.” 

“I’ll see if I can track him down well you two change.” 

“Sound good. We’ll meet you back here.” 

They all separate in different directions but Connor and Leon go the same way to the locker room. 

“Your family is super nice.” 

Leon bumps his shoulder “They’re your family too.” 

Connor bumps him back flashing him an easy grin. 

They make it to the restaurant by walking down a ways from the rink with Leon’s Mom, Sister, Aunt and Uncle all in tow. When they get to the restaurant, they have the back private room blocked off and Leon gets surprised with even more family and friends. 

His grandparents on each parent’s side, plus a handful of cousins. His other Aunt and Uncle who live in Australia made the trip out too. Also, some childhood friends, he hasn’t seen in person in years. He’s kind of overwhelmed by all the familiar faces he’s getting to see all over again. Getting hugs from everyone as he gets paraded throughout the room. 

Once he’s said at least one word to everyone in the room, he’s violently reminded that he has someone with him who he needs to be introducing to everyone else too. When he spins around, he feels his heart stop beating as Connor is laughing with his Mom, Aunt, and Grandmother. 

Leon's confident they’re talking about him, but the rosy-cheeked Connor getting praised and embarrassed by whatever Leon’s family is saying to him. It’s a sight he’ll remember forever. 

He slowly makes his way over to interject himself into the conversation, sliding up to Connor and carefully pulling him into his side. Making Connor relax next to him. 

“Leon sweetie. Your boyfriend is a very funny and smart man. No wonder you scooped him up so fast” His grandmother says, making Leon go a pretty shade of pink. 

“Yeah, he has his moments.” 

Connor looks at him hurt “Like you’re any better.” 

Leon hears some of the most important women in his life roar with laughter and well he can’t help laughing along too. But not before leaning close into Connor to press a kiss to his cheek “They love you” he whispers and Connor continues to go red. 

They all take a seat for this late lunch early dinner celebration before all starting to get geared up for the game. Leon sits comfortably next to Connor with his Aunt on the other side of him. The conversation among the table is easy and the amount of roaring laughter that escalates throughout the meal is nothing short of amazing. 

Leon feeling so warm and loved to be surrounded by people he cares so much about. And the even more relieving part is that not one person batted an eye when he started to introduce Connor to everyone. Which also got him feeling more comfortable in addressing Connor as his boyfriend openly. 

They’re nearing the end of wrapping this dinner up when Leon’s dad does make an appearance. Only to chirp Leon and Connor the whole time about how they’re gonna get their asses kicked. It’s a riot, the whole table laughing yet again for the millionth time in the last two hours. 

Nothing could compare to this moment. Something so easy and yet so special. 

After almost four hours of time with Leon’s family, he and Connor finally say their final goodbyes for the time being. Well, Leon’s dad had only shown up for about 20 minutes and was long gone now, everyone now telling them they were rooting for the Oilers. That made Leon and Connor giggle all the way back to the rink. 

As they enter into the doors Connor is already being taken away to do some more interviews. Leon waving to him goodbye before heading into the locker room grabbing a bottle of water and heading to the equipment room. 

Taking some time to unwind from that crazy family of his but also relish in the insane amount of love that he felt. 

But finally, the moment has finally come. 

Putting on the white jersey with the global series patch on the front. Doing some final stretches and mental prep in the locker room before fitting on his helmet and fist-bumping all the guys around the room. 

It’s here. 

They all file out down the hallway, eagerly waiting to be called out to the ice. Everyone jumping with excitement. Leon feels himself vibrate with nerves and overall happiness. Stoked to be playing in his hometown, in the jersey of the team that drafted him and with his boyfriend giving him a joyful smile from across the hallway. A cluster of emotions fill him, not understanding how he got so lucky to win at life. 

Feeling so full with his emotions he doesn’t realize that the line is moving and he’s being pushed along out to the ice. When his skates hit the ice and he hears the roar of the crowd, he couldn’t be more grateful that he chose hockey as his life long career. 

They do some laps around that side of the rink before the starting lineup gets set up on the blueline for anthems. Leon standing in between Klef and Connor, taking off his helmet and listening to the crowd belt out the German national anthem. 

Feeling pride for his country and for the fans who would never get the chance to see an NHL game in person. He forces himself back into his game-day mantra in order to keep from getting emotional. 

The Canadian national anthem finishes its last note and then the lights go up as the arena announcer begins introducing the Cologne Sharks players. Leon looking over at the bench to watch his father standing there with his hands in his pockets. 

The introductions end there and the announcer begins introducing the starting lineup for the Oilers. Starting with Goalie, then defense, then announcing forwards. Right wing, Toby Rieder. Then moving to center, Connor Mcdavid and lastly to announce Left wing, Leon Draisaitl. 

And in true European fashion, the crowd shouts out his last name along with the announcer making himself shutter with the noise but let’s himself bask in the appreciation for a moment. 

The lights flicker again, all of them skating to get set up for the face off. Connor gives a nod to each guy he’s got around him and with a single whistle blow the puck is dropped. 

Game on. 

It’s 8 minutes into the first period where shots are five apiece. Leon watching as the fourth line comes in for a change after dumping the puck into the Sharks zone. Leon quickly hops from the bench, gunning right for the puck. 

He smashes some guy up against the boards, trying to drown out the constant cheering form the crowd. A total of 180 from what it’s like in North America. 

He uses his body to control the puck to get enough power on his stick to pass it back to Klef at the blueline. He skates around, trying to rid of this guy that’s clearly been told to stay on him. 

But Leon keeps his skates moving, building momentum. The pucks end up in the Oilers zone and the Sharks get a good chance but Talbs stops it no problem. But Connor’s now got it on his stick and Leon is hustling to follow behind him as quickly as he can. 

He can see Connor wanting to do something fancy, but with the way the one defenseman is coming at him Leon shouts “Back!” 

And Connor drops the puck and skates out of the way, confusing the defensemen in order for Leon to pick up the drop pass with ease. Skating left then right and shooting it top shelf into the back of the net. 

The crowd goes nuts with excitement as Leon beams at his teammates well they come up to congratulate him. It might only be pre-season but Leon feels damn good about scoring his first. 

Connor skates with him to the bench, “That shot was insane. Nice job.” 

“Good pass. Thanks for listening to me.” 

Connor flashes him a toothy grin as they glide along the bench, fist bumping the rest of the team. 

16 minutes into the game and somehow the Sharks score tying it up. It sucks, but they know they can come back from it. Just gotta keep working at it. 

Its back and forth between each team. Both having these crazy chances to confuse each other’s goalie. But they hold their own keeping it a 1-1 game as time winds down in the first. 

Matty gets called for a hooking penalty and has to sit for two minutes towards the end of the second. By some weird bounce and an unlucky position for Talbs, the Sharks end up scoring with 32 seconds left in the first. Putting them up 2-1. 

The mood in the locker room as coach talks trying to pump the guys back up for the second is quite somber. And getting back onto the ice they’re finding their momentum is all off, no one building any kind of momentum well the Sharks play a defensive game trying to let time run out. This isn’t how the game was supposed to go. 

But some of that defensive play turns more physical as they try to shut down Cags for coming in hot trying to lead a rush. 

A hooking call is given to a Sharks player and Leon is giddy with getting to be on the first power-play unit. Finding himself at the faceoff circle, feeling in control of the situation and winning the puck to pass it back to Klef on the blue line. 

Leon, Connor, and Nuge play pass with the puck, then Connor looks like he’s gonna pass it across to Leon but instead passes it back to Darnell who quickly skates it closer to the net. With a nifty pass it’s on Leon’s tape which he shoots, sending it into the back of the net. 

The crowd cheers again, going wild for Leon’s second of the game. He’s smiling bright but Darnell comes up to hug him tight and they both go skating backwards into the boards. Eventually stopping the individual celebrations and skating over to the bench to give their fist bump to the rest of the guys. 

Connor skates by him once then turning to come closer to him whispering, “We got this” and Leon repeats it, knowingly “We got this.” 

With the score tied at the start of the third, there's a whole new wave of energy pulsing throughout the bench. Each guy trying their hardest to create chances and stop the puck from entering their own zone. Not letting the sharks get a shot on net for over 10 minutes. 

The only thing stopping them from gaining the lead is that their goalie is insanely talented. Making these saves that are robbing guys left, right and center. 

Leon’s on the bench squished between Looch and Kass, well Nuge, Chiasser and Jesse get set up with help from Russell and Matty. Controlling the puck in the Sharks end doing some smart passing and fighting off guys with their bodies. 

Nuge passes it back to Russell who skates it up and passes it to Jesse who’s got an almost empty net but by the smallest inch on the goalie's pads the puck seems to make contact as the puck slows allowing it roll into the goalie's glove. 

That's the closest chance yet, making the crowd all hold their breath then grumble in defeat. 

The clock hits the 3-minute mark, time winding down quickly as both teams fight to get some kind of chance on net. Leon’s watching the clock from the bench, seconds ticking away waiting for the nod for he and Connor to go on. Everyone is well aware that Connor and Leon on the ice at the same time with time winding down can be lethal. 

It’s like every second feels like an hour and once the two-minute mark strikes, they both get the nod. 

Leon hopping over the bench to go straight for the puck again. Fighting off some player that’s a good foot shorter than him and eventually, he does poke it away. He passes it across the width of the rink to Klef who’s calculating what he wants to do. 

And then Connor is coming up behind him, Klef drops him the puck. Leon mental curses Connor for not giving some kind of heads up in order to have some of his own speed already built up. 

But sucks it up and starts rushing down the ice. Connor takes it all the way to the net and ends up getting a quick shot, but it bounces off the goalie giving off a huge rebound. 

“One-minute remaining in the third period” 

The second's tick and Leon can see the clock in his head counting down. The Sharks have control of the puck, rushing up ice that is till Darnell comes colliding into a guy. It’s barely a hit but rocks the guy enough off the puck for Nurse to pass it Klef who charges it up and gives it to Ratts. 

Ty brings it into the Sharks zone, circling the net then Connor is behind him pulling the puck with him but it slips away. Just a bit too far over the blue line, and as Leon is about to turn and follow Connor backwards the thought of overtime already looming over him. Klef is coming out of nowhere to chip the puck up to Connor who’s already turned racing towards the net. Leon following behind him catching up quick and realizing they’ve got a two on one. He can hear the crowd buzzing behind him but he concentrates on watching Connor’s feet and stick. 

And in true dynamic duo fashion, Connor doesn’t even look up or over at Leon. Just passes so effortlessly, finding the tape on Leon’s stick. And with enough power built into his wrists but gaining full control by bending a knee he snaps it towards the net. 

Puck to tape. Tape to Puck. Puck to back of net. 

The horn blares throughout the rink well the crowd riots. Followed by the buzzer for the end of the period sounding, meaning they won. They won the game! 

Leon feels like he's flying as he skates around the rink. Arms out as he basks in the pure elation that pumps throughout his body. He’s still cellying by himself, his hands up in the air and grin on his mouth as he glides along the ice. Connor now coming into his vision turning as he crushes Leon against the boards. 

“GOOD PASS BABY” Leon shouts at him. 

Connor is grinning so wide as he screams over the roar of the crowd “HOLY FUCK! HOLY FUCK! BABY, YOU DID IT. YOU GOT A HATTY IN YOUR HOMETOWN!” 

Leon shakes him, feeling his whole body vibrate. But he feels it, he feels Connor, he feels this moment, he knows what he wants. 

It’s time. 

“You trust me?” Leon asks. 

“Yeah of course.” 

“Kiss me.” 

“Now?” 

“Is this not the moment?” 

Connor glances around for a second before grinning wide and turning back to Leon. They say nothing as Connor drops his stick, gloves, and helmet onto the ice. Leon doing the same. 

He can see the other guys hovering in the background, Nursey and Klef standing holding the other guys back. Knowing full well to give Connor and Leon their moment. Leon makes a mental note to thank them later. 

Leon hears the crowd hush down briefly, now aware that they’re probably on the big screen now. Camera’s all over them, waiting to see what’s about to happen. The nerves in Leon’s stomach bubble. but then Connor is grabbing at his cheeks to pull him into his space. Leon suddenly can’t hear anything except for Connor’s ragged breathing. 

He calms down almost immediately, feeling Connor’s pulse well seeing the pure joy in his eyes. They both know they’ve got tears in their eyes, both excited, nervous and eager for what’s about to happen next. Leon can’t get the smile off his face but chokes out a laugh/sob sound before resting his forehead against Connors. 

He takes in a shaky breath. 

“I love you” Connor whispers across his lips. 

Leon shivers replying “I love you more.” 

It’s two quick heartbeats later before Leon’s moving forward to capture Connor’s lips into his own. 

This is their moment. 

Something that's going to change their lives forever. 

And that’s okay. 

Why? 

Because. 

They got this. 

THE END. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-reading and doing the final edit for this 11k chapter just really hit me all over again with how much I love this story. Cause that’s what it is right. I may have borrowed likenesses and certain moments but everything else was a story deep within my brain that needed to be shared. The Connor and Leon in this story aren’t even close to the real life guys. Nor would I want them to be and that’s why I think it makes it so special. So… mine. Y’know. I don’t know if I’m making any sense but I’m really grateful I got to write this story and have people like you who are willing to take time to read it. so thank you. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, my heart is forever indebted to yours.
> 
> Cheers.


	24. Epilogue I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after months of trying to write some long epilogue to post in one go, nothing was working. I was 10k deep and disliking the flow of the story SO I found a solution. 
> 
> Instead of one long epilogue, this epilogue is going to be in parts. it's also a WIP as I only have two parts written but I have a plan of certain moments I want to write out instead of having to make everything connect in one go. 
> 
> I don't know when things will be posted or how long they'll be. But here's the first part. I hope you enjoy!

_**Epilogue** _

_I._

Only four whole days after Connor and Leon had kissed on international television. They’re scheduled to play their first regular season game in Sweden. Which was always exciting to begin with, but with them pulling the trigger on being the first semi-publicly out players in the league it made the event kind of hectic.

Media from all sorts of outlets all trying to get the inside scoop, making it tough for Connor and Leon to stay focused on the game. All well PR managers were giving them orders left, right and center to try to contain the story right from the source. Being told to split up and shut up until they got back home.

“Did we do the right thing?” Leon whispers at 12:08 am, on the day of their season opener. Leon’s not even sure Connor’s even awake till he’s turning over in bed beside him.

“Huh? Of course we did.”

Leon nods “right...”

Connor sits up on his elbow, peering down at Leon into his eyes with the minimal light filtering in through the window.

“Please don’t regret our decision because it was the best thing to ever happen to me. **You** are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

And that conversation settled Leon’s worry for the time being.

But then they lost their season opener to the Devils and that became a big spectacle of who to blame (most reporters hinting at Connor and Leon). So having to deal with the publicity of all that, well trying to ignore the mention of the two of them in any captivity allowed the pressure of regret continue to coursed through them.

But once arriving back home and feeling like they were finally standing on their own two feet, it was time to get to business. First having to deal with a stern lecture from Jennifer for not giving her a proper warning for what they’d intended to do. But after the conversation did end, a heartful congratulations was given out due to their meaningful courage.

After all that, it was meetings on meetings on top of practices and games, discussing how they they wanted to _“deal”_ with this situation. And well, Leon still isn’t sure what the point of all that was, considering he and Connor kissed on national television. Mostly assuming it was to give them an out if they wanted to sweep it all back under the rug. But as tempting as it was, they knew it wasn’t in their best interest.

So there they were, quickly becoming a worldwide news story that any type of outlet wanted a piece of. After about a month of dodging every and all questions. It was finally time for them to have their say in the matter.

They sat down with some Sportsnet reporter, doing a joint interview that was very respectfully done. Neither of them were in any Oilers merch, both dressed business casual kind of doing a lowkey version of a _Barbra Walters_ tell-all. But in the end, after all the questions and story telling was done. The 13 minute interview aired during the first intermission of the November 1st 2018 game against the _Chicago Blackhawks._ Allowing the story of the two of them to slowly fizzle out among any main stream media.

Thankfully, it silenced a lot of outlets that were dying for a piece of the prize, but of course with news like this you can’t escape everything. Meaning, it was now the fans turn to get their say in this situation.

The truth is though, that all opinions were pretty well split with fans for and against this whole situation. But as much positivity as there was, the negative always seemed to stand out just a little bit more. Forcing Connor and Leon to remind each other that this, once again, doesn’t change anything about the fact of how they feel about one another. But with the constant attack of hurtful words on social media, the obscene gestures at them through the glass or the comments even made on the ice by some fellow players. It made it very difficult to be positive.

Even with the league being forced to do literally anything, it still wasn’t helping. They tried to normalize Connor and Leon’s relationship including them in some ‘off the ice’ photospreads or having them do a silly better halves video with some other NHL players and their spouses for their youtube channel.

It was the bare minimum in what they were doing.

But they continued to do their jobs and force themselves to still keep any PDA or acknowledges of each other to a minimum. For the next fives months it was hard to navigate their lives around each other, within their jobs as well as the public eye. And even though the negativity stuck with them more often than not, there were some moments that restored their faith in humanity.

Leon will always remember them showing up to play in New York against the Islanders in February. Entering the ice to start their warms up only to see a group of young adults around the same age as he and Connor, all in rainbows and a sign for Connor and Leon saying ‘we support you’. Leon knows he felt his eyes begin to water every time he flew past them. The five individuals continued cheering him-- as well as Connor on throughout the whole 20 minute warm up.

Connor also paid some attention to them and that was the first time in weeks that Leon saw the light in Connor shine that he so helplessly fell in love with.

At the end of warm ups, Leon grabbed five practice pucks signed them and asked one of the equipment guys if they could get these to those folks.

When he checked his instagram later after the game he and Connor were both tagged in a set of photos from one of the girls that was part of the group. Thanking Leon for the puck but most importantly, thanking both for them for their courage.

After that their dreams of making playoffs were dwindling again after the rocky season the team had on the ice. Most sports analysts contributed it too the off ice situation that the young Oilers Captain and his liney were dealing with, but Connor always pushed that notion aside. Sick of people continuing to put words into his mouth.

As they waved their sticks at the last home game of the season Leon masked any feeling and emotion as he was passed around for interview after interview. He finally was let go to shower and change then finally wandering down to the parking garage to slide into the passenger side of Connor’s SUV.

Taking a long sigh, closing his eyes and waiting till the driver door opened and a body got in. Leon didn’t open his eyes, unsure of how much time had pass and also scared to look at Connor to see the same disappointment that sat in Leon’s chest.

“Do you want to stop for a burger?” Connor says hopefully.

Leon then opens his eyes to see Connor’s soft green ones staring down at him, “I love you” is all he can reply with.

24 hours later it seems like the world flips upside down.

Leon scores his 50th of the season. A huge milestone for any player out there and all the guys are so proud of him but all he can look at is Connor’s beaming smile. The pride raiding off him for his boyfriend.

“I knew you were gonna do it!” Was the first thing out of his mouth when Leon skated up to him.

But then, Connor is flying on a rush with the puck on his stick as he goes knee first awkwardly into the goalie post and has to be helped off the ice. Leon can’t focus after that, they barely get the win but they do it for Connor.

Leon has no idea how he’s doing till he’s being told that Connor’s at the hospital.

He showers, changes and hail’s a taxi all on autopilot before stepping through the doors of a Calgary area hospital. He’s makes his way to the front desk to start asking where Connor is till he’s intercepted by one of the training staff waving him over.

He follows along through the corridors and up 3 floors in an elevator before being ushered along to a single room at the edge of the hallway.

“He’s sedated so thats why we can’t fly him back to Edmonton right now. We’ll get him home tomorrow sometime” The doctor says to the group of people standing around.

Coach, GM, team doctor and two of the training staff. Coach walks over and taps Leon on the shoulder “He’s in and out of it, but he wants to see you. Go on” he smiles sincerely up at Leon.

Well Leon just nods, his throat too dry for any words to come out. He steps into the dimly lit single room. Connor looking so petite curled up in the bed as Leon continues to step closer. He begins to shrug his jacket off, in no way is he leaving Connor’s side tonight.

He carefully pulls a chair to the bedside where Connor’s left hand is on top of the blanket. An IV sticking out from the back of his palm. Leon feels himself swallow harshly over and over, urging himself not to cry but when Connor’s eyes flutter and open, the tears just happen to leak out.

“Hey hey” Leon sniffles well wiping his eyes.

“You’re...here?” Connor says, sounding groggy but also mildly surprised.

“Of course I’m here. I wouldn’t be anywhere else” he says horsley.

“Its… not… broken…”

Leon feels himself smile as tears continue to leak down his cheeks, “Thats good baby, that’s so good. Just sleep and we’ll get to go home soon okay.”

“...‘Kay.”

Leon takes a quick deep breath in before standing and carefully tucking Connor under the blankets more. He lets out his deep breath as he gently leans down and presses a kiss to Connor’s forehead, whispering quietly

“I love you Connie.”

“Love you Leo.”

**_TWO MONTHS LATER_ **

Connor laid back in his dads recliner in his childhood home back in Ontario. His leg getting better as it’s been almost two months since injury. But still, he takes his recovery and physical therapy very seriously in order to be back in shape for the 19/20 home opener.

He hears his mom putzing around in the kitchen behind him. Unsure of what she’s up to considering it’s 3pm on a Saturday when she normally watches the House Hunters marathon on tv.

“Have you showered yet?” She asks him. Connor doesn’t move to look at her, only replying, “Ya I did.”

“Okay…”

“Why?”

“Nothing.”

Now he turns in his seat to look at her, “You’re acting weird?”

“No I’m not,” She chuckles nervously.

Connor knows she’s up to something.

To be completely honest, Connor wasn’t sure if he was gonna see the inside of this house ever again after he left abruptly last summer. But he’s grateful that his parents changed from their awful ways and have begun treating him like their son again.

“Is Leon playing again today?” She asks him, changing the conversation.

He sighs out, deflating into the recliner, “No, he got eliminated last game against Sweden.”

“Oh no, I didn’t know he was eliminated. That sucks.”

Connor nods, “Yeah… and I asked if he was coming back over here soon and he said he was going to Prague for a bit and then he’ll come see me. Can you believe that?!”

“Oh honey,” his mom sighs.

Connor gets up from the chair, hobbling on his leg over to the counter and sliding himself carefully into one of the taller chairs. “We’ve talked everyday since he left, but still it’s been almost two months and I miss him so much.”

She comes around the corner to offer her son a hug, “I know honey. But the reunion will be so much more worth it once it happens. And hey look on the bright side. Starting in September, you two get each other for 8 months out of the year 24/7. It’s okay to have a break from one another.”

Connor frowns, seeing some truth to her statement, “Yeah… I guess.”

“Strawberry?” She replies, holding out bowl to him. He takes a handful and stuffs them into his mouth. Hoping some natural sugar will improve his mood.

“You talk to him today at all?” His mom asks, which has been kind of the normal since he’s been home. Her and Dad always asking questions first to make sure they’re understanding and Connor doesn’t mind answering within reason. It means their trying, and that’s all he could ask for.

“No I haven’t, but he told me a few days ago he’d be travelling today, so I’m not sure where he is right now.”

His mom nods as she rinses off some blueberries and puts them into another bowl.

The questions about Leon end there when his dad comes in from the backyard announcing that he got the firepit all cleaned up and took the chairs out of the shed.

“It’s supposed to be nice out all evening so maybe sitting around a camp fire will help your mood,” his dad says as he rubs as Connor’s shoulders.

“Yeah sure” he replies. Agreeing to agree. He knows he’s been in a shit mood since he got hurt. First the sting of not getting in playoffs (again) had been drowning him for the last month of the season. Then getting hurt and being forced into bed rest certainly didn’t help matters. He could’ve been convinced to go to worlds if he didn’t get hurt. But then he did and Leon got a one way ticket over the pond, well Connor had to wait around in Edmonton for an extra three weeks of doctors, tests and a whole lot of nothing.

Once he did finally leave Edmonton he parked his ass in his parents house watching Leon and Stromer play in the tournament. And yeah he’s talked to Leon through text and facetime every day but it’s not the same as being so used to curl up with him in their bed.

When they had gotten back to Edmonton from their Europe trip, Connor wasted no time in putting his house up for sale. They had moved all his stuff into Leon’s place the same week and it was the first time Connor had felt settled since arriving in Edmonton in 2015.

Over the season Leon’s house, became their house. Pieces of Connor and Leon everywhere to show that they cohabited together. Which included Leon’s tiny peewee jersey that Connor stole from his parents home in Germany (When Leon had gone to bed the last night they stayed there, Connor had mentioned the jersey to Leon’s mom and they got creative in how he could sneak it home without Leon knowing) He then got it framed and gave it to Leon for his 23rd birthday.

Connor can see it in his head, knowing exactly which wall it sits on in their basement. He misses their bed and misses smirking at each other in the bathroom well brushing their teeth. And having movie nights with the other guys from the team. And cooking dinner with Leon but also passing out on the couch after watching just one more episode of _Mindhunter_.

He tries not to cry well reminiscing over what the past year has been for both of them. A complete shit storm of emotions and situations. But Connor’s grown a lot personally and he’s seen how Leon’s changed too. They’re different people today even from when they kissed on the ice.

They’re first public outing together was to see the grand opening of Diana’s new community center back in April, where they both were given a private tour and encouraged to come stop by whenever. They never held hands or kissed each other, but they were there together, side by side letting people see them for who they are.

Connor still gets misty eyed at the fact that with the donation that he gave added enough funds to build a small gym in the back of the center. Naming it _Connor’s Gym_ in honour of him. He’s made it his goal to visit at least once a month during the coming season, bringing Leon along of course.

He’s also been offered some new sponsorships, programs he didn’t even know existed but wanted him to be a voice within their movement. It’s meant a lot that people view him in a different way than just some hockey player. It’s made him realize that there’s more to himself than just hockey too. Like Leon had said a year ago, wanting to be that person to give someone else courage to live authentically. Their hopes were becoming too real, all so fast.

And even with the bullshit excuses he’s heard of being season seat holders dropping cause of their announcement or the loss of stock in the NHL because of them. A lot of the positives do shine through that. The amount of sincere emails, tweets, and even physical letters he’s gotten because of him and Leon was something he didn’t expect so much of either.

He knows Leon’s got some outpour of support too. Both of them reveling in the fact that there are people out there that accept them for who they are. Nothing more nothing less. And thats always been the whole point of this. Yeah things have changed, but they still want to play hockey, they still want to win the cup, they still want to do right by the city and the fans. Nothing about their situation has to come between that. It never has and it never will.

Connor sighs as he pulls his phone out for the 45th time today and sees nothing once again. He does grin though at his lock screen. Still that photo of the two of them on their last day in Spain. A warm memory he’ll never forget.

He’s about to hop off the chair to go help his dad outside when he hears the sound of the garage door opening rumble through the house.

He stops and thinks maybe that’s where his mom disappeared off too?

“Mom?!” He calls out.

“Yeah?!” He hears from a distance.

“Who’s in the garage?”

He gets silence back and when he’s about to open his mouth to shout again he hears.

“Oh I think your brother is returning the camping gear he borrowed for work. Can you go help him?”

He frowns to himself, “sure”

It’s actually quite warm out for the end of May but he still keeps his hoodie on when he enters into the garage.

Sure enough there’s Cam, his older brother, standing in the middle of the garage with a duffle bag at his feet as he’s staring at the wall.

“What are you doing?” Connor questions.

“Hey yourself. Uh I’m just figuring out how to get this up there?!”

“A ladder?”

Cam shrugs, “eh a taller person would work….” he turns over his shoulder and says “Hey Leon can I borrow you for a second?”

Then a rough voice booms through the garage, “Yeah sure whatcha need!?”

Connor literally can’t feel his legs as he stands there watching this play out. He can’t even process that his boyfriend who he’s been missing so fucking much the last two months is standing right in front of him, pulling off some bad joke with his brother.

He doesn’t know how long he stands frozen because all he feels is himself collide into Leon and hug him tight and well pulling him close.

“Holy fuck i can’t believe this-” Connor mumbles into Leon’s chest.

He feels Leon’s arms circle around him as he pressed his face into Leon’s neck. Feeling him, smelling him, making sure that this is really happening. He continues to hold him like he wished for every night these last two months. He hates that he missed this so much, but caring about someone will do that to you.

“I missed you, I missed you so much,” Leon whispers into his hair well kissing the top of his forehead.

Connor doesn’t realize his eyes are leaking till he’s pulling back to look at Leon. Making sure he’s real. That he’s not imagining him.

“Oh sweetheart,” Leon coo’s wiping Connor’s tears with his thumb.

He’s glad Cam has disappeared into the house, giving them a moment alone cause Connor’s not big on PDA, but he’s already pulling Leon’s chin to him to kiss him.

“I-I missed you too. So fucking much, god I can’t believe this” then he’s back in Leon’s embrace letting himself smell, feel and hear Leon be against him.

“This I just don’t understand I thought you were going to Prague for special training?”

Leon smirks “I was… I mean I did technically. But that was before the tournament… but this was something I dreamt of doing. Coming here to surprise you. and you having the chance to show me around your old stomping grounds. That and your mom and Cam were texting me that you were getting moodier by the week.”

Connor lets out a gruff of irritation “I wasn’t that bad….”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Sleeping curled up next to you helps me sleep at night” Connor says the words tumbling out.

Leon chuckles then hugs Connor again.

“I missed you so much”

“I missed you more.”


End file.
